Sofia the First: Trials of a Princess
by AyokoNiles
Summary: Pictures on Deviant Art. Same Username. Sofia's now Eleven years old going on twelve. As she grows up she has to face a series of challenges that will test the pure nature of her heart. Will Sofia survive these tests of fate or in the end let rage and despair consume her? Danny to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1:The Staring Prince

_**A/N: I wanted to make this Fanfiction cause I love this show, even though I may be too old for it. Cue eyeroll. I just love all cartoons.**_

**XD**

**Chapter 1: The Staring Prince**

_**Wendsday**_

The sun was shining on the hardwood floors of the classroom. At the moment, The royal prep students were taking Magic 101. Today's assignment was to turn an apple gold. All the students were mostly suceeding. Amber did hers without a hassle. So did Hildegard. It took June and James a few tries. The fairies were hovering over the students, observing their work and being there if needed.

"_Apple to Jewel, Juicy to Golden , Red to Yellow, and Fruit to Gem!_" Sofia recited. Beams of light surrounded her apple, and to her delight, it turned gold. "I did it! I did it!" Sofia shouted in joy.

Amber turned to look at her sister's work and got up from her seat. "Nice job Sofia." She praised. "You just need _one more thing_." Amber stated as she took out her hankercheif. She picked up Sofia's golden apple and started to rub the hankercheif on it until it sparkled. "There!" she stated victoriously.

Sofia laughed. She was really happy. Her, James, Amber, and the others had graduated to the middle school division of Royal Prep. Sofia was now eleven years old. and her hair had grown a little bit longer. She now wore a lavender and pink shaded gown. Sadly James and Amber would be transfering to the high school division at the end of the year. Sofia sighed. Hildegard came over and praised Amber's shining skills. Sofia laughed stating that her sister was the Queen of Sparkle. It was then the hairs on Sofia's neck shot up and she quickly turned around.

"What's wrong Sofia?" Hildegard and Amber asked in unison.

"Nothing." Sofia stated turning back around. "I just get this feeling someone was staring at me."

Hildegard and Amber both sported alarmed looks and caught glances at the students like Sofia did moments before. Over the past few years, Amber had gotten really attached to and protective of Sofia. Hildegard and Clio, being Amber's best friends, mimicked her actions. June was talking with most of the princesses about her upcoming ball. Vivian, being done with her work, was in the back of the class painting. James and Zandar were having a heated debate with the other boys on why Cannons were better then the bow and arrow. Hildegard and Amber shared in an eyeroll at this. They continued to observe their classmates. Maya was, surprisingly, included in the people who were debating about cannons and arrows. Leena was also in the back having a heated discussion with Clio about Tiara choices. Mae was praticing her dancing in a secluded corner, and all the others were doing similar activities. Both princesses wondered who could be staring at Sofia.

Hildegard sighed and turned to Sofia. "Are you sure you felt someone staring a you Sofia?" She asked.

Sofia nodded her head. "Positive." she stated.

"Okay, First of all, a cannon can completley _destroy_ an arrow!" James shouted.

"Agreed." Zandar stated.

Maya shook her head. "Maybe, but an Arrow has more accuracy then a cannon." she explained.

Both boys stared at her with look of confusion causing her to sigh in annoyance. "Meaning it has a better chance a hitting its target. _The first time_." She continued.

"That is a fact." June stated wanting this argument to be over.

"But the cannon has a bigger impact." Zandar stated.

"But an arrow is quick and easy to use, and takes out your opponent swiftly without blood shed." Prince Jin stated.

"Jin, you can't agree with her?" Khalid asked.

"But I do, and what we stated are facts, not opinions unlike you." in pointed out.

All Royal Prep students were now in the cafeteria, and Maya decided to join Prince James and Zandar at their table. The argument of cannons and arrows had been going on since first period, and frankly, Clio was getting tired of it. Most of the other people who were sitting at the table were in full agreement. "Guys, can't you come to some sort of truce?" Sofia asked, only to be ignored. She sighed and started to play with her lunch.

"We are stating facts!" Zandar yelled.

"_**ENOUGH**_!" Clio yelled slamming her fist on the table. At that everyone started to eat the food in silence. "Better." Clio stated taking a sip of her tea. Desmond chuckled at his friends craziness.

"Ooh! Lets talk about my ball. The theme is Glitter! Everything will be sparkly, even the outfits the guests wear!" She stated earning groans from the guys. "Oh suck it up!" She stated.

"Yeah, I like guys who like to show a little sparkle on their person." Hildegard stated.

"Um...Zandar, James, What are you doing?" Sofia asked with a giggle.

Both Princes had immediately started whisper arguing to eachother after Hildegard's statement.

"Nothing Sofia." Zandar stated."Just that James better sleep with one eye open in three years."

James laughed and continued to eat his food, while the rest of the table sported confused looks. Again, The hairs on Sofia's neck rose and she turned around, finding nothing again. James and Vivian, noticing this, Gave Sofia looks of concern. Amber noticed this and voiced the reason for Sofia's behavior.

"So you've been getting this feeling all day?" Clio asked looking around the cafetera.

"Yes." Sofia stated. "Like someone is staring at me."

All the people at the table started mirroring Clio's actions.

"I have an idea!" June stated, causing everyone to turn to her in anticipation and curiosity. "You've said you got this feeling all day? How many times?"

Sofia put her index finger on her chin in thought. "About Six?" She stated.

"Okay, since you say someone is staring at you, Who was there everytime you got that feeling?" Jun asked. Sofia hummed.

"We were with her each time." Hildegard stated."And everyone was in the room."

"Are you sure there was someone you didn't count?" James asked, now interested.

"Who could we have missed?" Amber asked in confusion.

While everyone continued to talk Vivian admired the outdoor courtyard, and the architecture of the cafeteria. She was staring at the pillars that were decorated in gold , white, red, and blue paint, when she saw Prince Hugo reading a book. Ever since the championships, he never really talked to anybody. He was still part of the Flying Durby team with Sofia and James, but barely talked to them. She wondered why. Vivian knew how it felt to feel alone and awkward. She wondered if Hugo felt the same. Which is why she got up, and walked over to his table, where he was sitting by himself.

Hugo, noticing that another human being was standing beside him, looked up. "May I help you with something?" He asked.

"You're welcome to join us at our table." Vivian stated shyly.

"No, thank you." Hugo stated going back to his book.

Vivian, being discouraged, gave a small smile. "Okay, then. Have a nice day." She stated walking back to her table where most of the members were in deep discussion about who was the person staring at Sofia. Sofia, noticing her friends change in mood, gently grabbed Vivian by the arm, and sat her down beside her.

"What's wrong?" Sofia asked in concern.

"Oh, its nothing." Vivian stated. "Hugo just looked a little lonely that's all. I thought I would try to invite him over here, because I know what that feels like."

Sofia smiled and nodded in understanding. "Don't give up." She advised."I'm pretty sure you'll be able to get through to him."

"Do you talk to him at all during practice?" Vivian asked.

"Actually, I think James and I are the _only _ones Hugo ever speaks to during practice." Sofia stated. "_Other than _his older brother and father."

"Brother and Father?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah." Sofia stated."Ever since we won the Flying Crown when he was nine and I was seven, They've been sticking to him like glue. Always giving him pointers during practice. Presenting new drills that they believe he needs to run through. Its _amazing_."

"Amazing how?" Amber asked.

Both princesses jumped, not noticing all the people at the table staring at them in interest. Sofia fought a blush, and succeded, While Vivian hid behind her napkin.

"I understand what Sofia means." James stated. "Those drills his family comes up with are really difficult and complex. Takes alot out of the rider and his horse. But Hugo and Eliza-"

"_Electra_." Sofia corrected.

"_**Electra**_." James stated, correcting himself. "But Hugo and Electra seem to go through it no problem."

"Don't you guys have practice today?" Zandar asked.

"Yeah." James stated. "And we have the relay race on saturday. I start off the race. Hugo's anchoring."

"Are you participating Sofia?" Anmber asked, resting her chin in her palms.

Sofia giggled in joy, much to the confusement of the others minus James.

"This is where the cool part comes in." James stated."The track we're flying on is really big. It's known that some flyers lose confidence less than a minute into the game. So this year, it was decided that another member from the team gets to fly side by side by the four racers to cheer them on, and guess _who _was chosen."

Sofia put her two thumbs up and pointed to herself. Everyone laughed and clapped.

"Good for you, Sofia."Maya stated.

The hairs on Sofia's neck were acting up again and she turned around. This time, everyone immediately started to scan the cafeteria, but no luck.

"I wonder who it is." Jun stated.

"You think its _**guy**_?" Clio asked in a teasing tone.

Sofia was not able to hold back her blush this time, nor her amusement at the reactions from her older siblings. James immediately went into big brother mode, and simply stated **NO **guy was good enough for his two sisters. Amber, who rolled her eyes at James statement, stated that if he wasn't confident enough to tell her his feelings face to face, he wasn't worthy. Sofia, however, was still stuck on practice. She stood up and walked to the other side of the table and gave bother her older siblings big hugs.

"I'll be right back." She stated. "And don't lose hope Vivian."

Vivian smiled and nodded her head, quickly deniying the statements on how she might have a crush on Hugo. Sofia laughed at this and exited the cafeteria.

_**Practice**_

Today, they were working on speed and hurdles. Hugo and Electra manuvered through the floating hoops and went over the hurdles. When they landed they were met by the awed stares of some princesses who came to watch. Hugo smiled in appreciation and laughed when one girl swooned and fainted.

"You're laughing like you're _proud _of that last run." His elder brother stated as Hugo dismounted his horse. Hugo groaned.

"You're brother is right." His father stated. "It took you _five minutes and fifty eight point two seconds _to finish that. Run through it again."

Hugo sighed and climbed back on Electra and they took flight. They did it again and his father still wasn't sastisfied. After two hours of being forced to do the same run they were given a ten minute break.

Hugo dismounted Electra and led her to the stables. As soon as they were out of sight, Electra collapsed in exhaustion. Hugo kneeled down and ran his fingers through her mane. "Just rest girl." He whispered. It was then both boy and horse heard a whistle coming from the back of the stables that led to a field that was used for school picnics. Hugo and Electra looked at eachother as someone whistled again. The horse stood up and walked with Hugo out the back of the stables. They were met with a clear field. Over the years dandelions had grown and now the whole field was covered in them. They heard a rustle to the side of them, and turned sharply, ready to fight. Only to be met with the smiling faces of Sofia and Minimus sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket, two barrels of water, and three full bags of oats. Hugo gave Electra a look. The horse rolled her eyes and pushed the boy forward as she went to join Minimus in eating. Hugo cautiously sat on the blanket. Sofia laughed, opened the picnic basket, and handed him a turkey sandwhich. Hugo took it and started to eat.

"She's a sweet girl, that one." Electra stated.

"Yeah, I know." Minimus stated. "Truth be told, she's been worried about Hugo for a while. Today seemed the perfect time to do...well you know..._this_."

Electra laughed."She has a kind heart." She stated. "Hugo's been really stressed lately. I think having Sofia there to cheer him on would be good."

"Well, they do consider themselves partners." Minimus stated.

Electra hummed."That they are." She stated.

Hugo gratefully took the juice Sofia offered him. "Thank you." He stated. "But why?"

Sofia laughed in response. "We're teammates silly. And partners. Most importantly we're **friends**, and as your friend I wanted to do something to help you relax after those amazing runs of yours." she stated.

Hugo laughed bitterly."Those weren't _amazing_." He stated. "They were sub-par."

"Is that _you_, or your father and brother speaking?" Sofia asked handing him another sandwhich.

Hugo sighed looking at the food. "My brother can do that and more in two minutes or less." He stated.

Sofia, noticing his change of mood, took his hand. "You are not your brother." She stated. "You're Hugo. That course is really long. Adults can barely finish it in _twenty _minutes, yet you can do it in _**five**_. That's pretty amazing."

Hugo let out another bitter laugh."Yeah right." He stated."My turns are slow, and my speed is lacking."

Sofia huffed in annoyance."Is that _you_, or _**them **_talking." She asked.

Hugo sighed, removed his hand from Sofia's grasp, and took another bite out of his sandwhich. Sofia sighed and took the hand back. "Hugo, you're a great rider. One of the best. Next to James and I of course. And your turns are faster than ours, an-"

"I know you're just trying to make me feel better Princess Sofia." Hugo stated. "But its having the opposite effect."

Sofia sighed in defeat and gave a small smile. "Okay then." She stated. "What about running through it with me?"

Hugo gave a small sincere laugh. "You're a _great _racer Sofia, but i'll stick with Axel and father. Even though they are _**monumentally annoying**_, they know what they're doing. Its enough to know you're supporting me."

"Doesn't _feel _like enough, but if you say so, i'm happy." Sofia replied with a smile.

Minimus and Electra watched the scene with smiles. Unknown to the two royals, James was leaning against the back entrance to the stables.

A/N: I hope you guys like it, please R&amp;R KD!


	2. Chapter 2: The Calmness of a Prince

_**A/N: This story from now on will be co-written by Blossom2014. Cool person and she has great ideals!**_

_**Sofia the First Fan: I think I can make that happen for a while. I'll revise next chapter and include that in.**_

_**Guest- Thank you! Your comment made me smile!**_

_**Wherever Girl- I can only guess who it was XD. Thank you.**_

_**Niagara14301- Oh thank goodness, I was worried for a secong their. One thing I still love about Disney are their princesses. And Thank You!**_

_**Luiz4200- I know the whole story was inspired by that episode. I love when enemies turn into protagonist.**_

_**Brown Eyes Angel- I'm happy and I can only guess who XD. I think that Hugo and Sofia compliment each other well. When you look at what life's like at home for Hugo, You'll realize he needs a person like Sofia in his life.**_

_**Arthur 2014- Thanks dude! Here is your next chapter!**_

**Chapter 2- The Calmness of a Prince: Unexpeted changes and Dangerous Races.**

_**Thursday**_

Due to rain, the school classroom was dimly lit. The students were now in their arts &amp; crafts class. Today's assignment was to paint what you saw in the future.

Vivian as always, was in the back, painting away. Since she was always in the back, she was very observant. Vivian saw Sofia look around the class again, immediately she knew she felt the starring again. The formerly shy princess looked around, to see if she could spot anyone. She didn't. Jun and all the other girls in the class were talking about her ball. Excluding Sofia, who was intent on finishing her painting, and Maya, who was still having the argument about cannons and arrows with the boys. Well excluding James, who was glaring in a certain direction. Vivian followed his stare to find Hugo behind his easel discreetly returning the glare. The Princess was confused at this. James grunted and included himself in Maya's and the guy's conversation, while Hugo went back to his earlier activity. Vivian held back her giggles. No wonder James was glaring at him. Vivian was surprised to see that Sofia walked up to Hugo and showed him her picture. He gave a small smile and waved it off. Sofia pouted and set her painting in front of his. Vivian heard Hugo say "Fine", and he set the painting by his backpack. "Happy?" He asked. Sofia firmly nodded her head and walked back to her seat, as Hugo went back to his painting. Vivian caught a glimpse of his painting, which was, surprisingly a field of dandelions. The Princess wondered what was Sofia's painting. It was then the argument about weapons escalated into a shouting match between Princess Maya and Prince Zandar. Miss Fauna immediately proceeded to calm the two royals. Vivian wondered what was the big deal.

**XD**

The students of Royal Prep were now in the cafeteria for lunch. Sofia was happily munching on her food when James confronted her, much to the confusion of the others.

"I told you James." Sofia stated waving her fork at him. "I just wanted to cheer him up."

"_With a __**picnic **__in the field __**behind the stables**_?" He asked.

This statement caught the attention of everyone at the table. Smirks graced the faces of the boys at the table.

"_The dandelion field_?" Clio asked.

"_No wonder _James trousers are in such a bunch." Zadar stated. "His little sis went on her first **date**."

At that statement Sofia choked on the air that was around her and the girls giggled. Well, except for Amber, who was demanding to know who the guy was, and why she didn't tell her.

"It _wasn't _a date." Sofia stated regaining her composure. "It was just to cheer him up. He's been stressed because of the upcoming race."

"_It was a __**romantic **__picnic_." James stated.

"_It was a __**meal **__shared by teammates, partners, and friends_." Sofia stated.

Amber froze. "Wait, did you say _race_?" She asked.

"Did you say _teammates_?" Clio asked a smile gracing her lips.

"_Nonononononononononononononono_." Sofia stated. "It _wasn't _a date." She stated. It was then she noticed Vivian was gone, but the thought quickly left her head when the girls started teasing her and her siblings started to interrogate her.

**XD**

At the moment Vivian was sitting at Hugo's table.

"Please?" She asked. "You'll like sitting with us. It will clear your head. I know Sofia's been worried about you for a while."

"She doesn't have to." Hugo stated not turning away from his BOOK.

"You'll like it." Vivian stated.

"No, Thank you." Hugo replied.

"Just try it, you might like eating with others." Vivian stated. "_Don't make me use my secret weapon._"

Hugo glanced at her and let out a bitter laugh.

"_Fine_." Vivian tatted. "**SOFIA**!" She shouted.

Sofia, who was in the middle of trying to stop the teasing, jumped and turned around to see Vivian and Hugo. The Princess walked over to the duo.

Vivian put her hands on her hips. "Please tell Hugo eating with others is wonderful." She stated.

Sofia fought hard to hide her blush and failed. "Um.._Vivian_-"

"Sofia wants you to join us Hugo." Vivian stated causing the prince to give Sofia a look.

Sofia finally managed to fight back her blush. "Vivian's right. And you might like it."

Hugo sighed. "You two are not leaving until I get up and follow you, are you?" He asked.

"_Nope_." Sofia answered smiling.

"_Nun-uh_." Vivian replied also smiling.

Hugo groaned, closed his book, and stood up. "_Lead the way_." He stated.

Vivian gave a soft squeal while Sofia expressed words of victory.

The two princesses and the Prince walked over to the gang's table. James looked insulted, Amber looked judgmental, The girls had a look of mischief in their eyes, and the guys were laughing their butts off.

_"I'll like it huh?" _Hugo asked sarcastically sitting in between Sofia and Vivian.

"My life is complete." Vivian stated. "_For now_."

Hugo and Sofia laughed while some of the girls giggled.

"So Hugo, you're racing Saturday?" Vivian asked.

Hugo nodded his head. "Yes, _**for the honor of Royal Prep!**_" He,James,and Sofia shouted, to be joined by random guys in the cafeteria, shouting the same thing. Vivian looked confused.

"You see..." Stated Sofia, choosing to explain. "Since the race is a big event on every school's agenda, the head masters chose to make things interesting. If you come in second place, the team that beat you gets to keep your official school crest until the next game. Royal Prep lost against The Knight Academy the last time, so when we win this race, we'll avenge our honor and get our crest back."

"You mean _if _we win?" Hugo asked.

"No, I mean _**WHEN **_we win." She stated making James laugh.

"Its a good thing you were chosen to be the one who would fly with the racers Soph." James stated.

"But are you sure you're ready for it?" Hugo asked. "You have to do the whole thing. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Yup." Sofia stated cheerfully.

"Sofia, its a good thing you're in such good spirits , but its a long track." James pointed out.

"And like you said yesterday, it takes the average adult twenty minutes or more to finish that track. And that's if the adult is a pro and doesn't get caught in any of the obstacles, is very fast, and lucky as the lady herself. This race normally take a few hours to finish." Hugo stated.

"Yet you can do it in five and James can do it in ten." Sofia replied. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can keep up."

"That's when I practice in our school, I only did the equivalent to 4 miles and without the obstacles." Hugo pointed out.

"And it's not you keeping up that I'm worried about." James stated.

"What's so intimidating about this track?" Vivian asked.

"Well, to start it's not like a track that you run on, its more of a road." James stated.

"And from start to finish its bout fifty miles." Hugo stated. "But their are obstacles."

"Dangerous ones." James continues, "Like first you have to maneuver your horse through a forest of vines. _Living_ vines. Then you have to fly your horse up high over a volcano then nose dive to grab as many flags as you can for extra points. Next you and your horse have to fly through a pitch dark cave, if you take the wrong turn, you'll end up back at the starting line or some place more dangerous. After that, it's the basic flying through hoops. But these hoops move and are on fire. Then the most difficult, I think, is stopping at the bottomless lake by the road."

"What's so dangerous about that?" Amber asked now worried.

"Well.." Sofia stated choosing to explain again. "The riders themselves need to dive right in"

"I still don't see the scary part." Zadar stated unimpressed.

"When you go under you will be put through a test." Sofia continued. "The test varies with each person. Some you have to retrieve something you lost in the lake, but you cannot resurface until you have it. Which causes most people to drown while trying to do it. And they can only be saved if another rider finishes their test and decides to save them. Which is rarely done. Or the test could be to choose between a great wrong or a good. This and the cave are the main reasons we had to sign a waiver."

"_**As in you guys might die?!" **_Amber exclaimed, now in full overprotective big sister mode.

"Then after that is the mirror of truth. It shows your real self. If there is no good at all in you, it won't let you pass and you automatically are out of the race." Hugo continued.

"Makes you wonder how that stuck up school won in the first place." James joked.

"This is where the test in the lake comes in." Sofia stated.

"It's known to turn the purest of hearts sour. Or the blackest of hearts good. You might come out a totally different person. And the mirror might not let you past. The lastly, it's the race to the moving maze, then after that the race to the finish line."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Jun stated.

"_Except _the fact there will be a centaur on the prowl." James stated.

Jun eyes widened.

"Also, you and your horse have to get through this without losing your confidence or getting tired." Sofia stated.

"Plus there are no breaks." Hugo stated.

"**ABSOLUTELY NOT**!" Amber stated.

"Too late, we're already signed up." James replied, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, but we'll see what mother to say about this later." Amber stated folding her arms in anger.

"We'll be fine Amber." Sofia stated walking over to hug her sister. Amber gave her a worried side look.

**XD**

**Enchancia Castle**

"_**WHAT**_?!" Queen Miranda exclaimed.

The royal family of this lovely kingdom were in the middle of their dinner, when the eldest princess revealed the details of the race to her mother.

"Calm down, Darling." King Rowland stated rubbing her arm. "It's a choice Sofia and James have chosen to do. So what if it's a...little dangerous."

"A _little_?!" Miranda exclaimed. "You call diving into a lake that you might not come out of a _**little **_dangerous?!"

"Mom." Sofia stated. "We'll be fine and careful. We're the best riders in the school. And the Whole reason I'm in the race is to make sure they have enough confidence, so don't worry."

Miranda took a deep breath. "Okay, Sofia, James, I trust that you will come out victorious." She stated.

James smiled while Amber looked more worried. "Thanks, Mom. We'll be fine." He stated.

Just the Bailey-wick came in. "My Queen, Madeline is asking for you." He stated.

Madeline was Sofia's, Amber's, and James little sister. If all went according to plan, she would enter Royal prep next week.

"Okay. Come along girls." Miranda stated. The Queen and the two princesses walked along the hallways until thein reached a set of pink double doors and opened it. There on her bed, the five-year-old was refusing her nurse's request to get some rest. The little girl noticed the presence of her Mother and sisters and squealed running to their sides. Miranda picked the little girl up and kissed her on the cheeks while Sofia and Amber tickled her.

"I'm sorry , m'ladies." Her nurse maid apologized. "The stubborn little princess just won't fall asleep."

Miranda chuckled. "Where is Violet?" She asked.

"Violets had the day off today, my lady." The nurse maid replied.

"Oh, it was just that Baileywick was supposed to bring Madeline down for dinner." Miranda stated. " Isn't her nap time 3:15 to 4:40?"

The nurse-maid hunged her head in shame. "I'm afraid she missed it m'lady." She stated. "We made the mistake of playing hide and seek with her. I'm really sorry."

Miranda laughed. "It's okay." She stated. "Your dismissed."

The nurse maid quietly left the room.

"Madeline, guess what?" Sofia stated picking the girl up. "I'm in a race on Saturday, ad you get to come watch! At the finish line, everyone will be in the stands watching from a giant crystal ball, in courtesy of Goodwin the Great."

The little girl squealed in delight. "I wanna be like Sofia!" She shouted.

"Hey!" Amber exclaimed in protest tickling her youngest sister. "What about me, Huh?"

The little girl laughed in delight.

**XD**

**Hugo's Castle**

**Friday Night**

At the moment this royal family were in the middle of dinner when Axel brought up the annual race.

"Yes indeed." Hugo's father stated. "Hugo you must wine this. I won that race, and so did your grandfather, and so did his father!"

"You do realize it has become a _**team **_sport since your time?" Hugo asked. "All of us, meaning me Sofia, Frederick, and James, have to past the finish line."

"A true leader knows how to whip his team into shape." His father stated. "So they won't hold you back."

"His team is already so inadequate, that they need a _cheerleader _to cheer them up." Axel stated laughing.

"It's a fitting role for the girl anyway. "The King stated. "Teach her that is her place and where she belongs. A woman doesn't belong in the derby."

"I agree." Hugo's mother stated. "That girl is too outspoken. A Princess should be focused on learning etiquette, The history of her kingdom, planning banquets, learning proper posture, and **not **_playing in mud and flying in the derby_. I heard she has many village friends, how _**improper**_. _I guess its true that filth lays with filth."_

Hugo slammed his goblet so hard on the table that it shook and left a dent shocking his family silent. "I sit here and listen to your..._advice_, as you call it. And your gossip. I know you all never listen to a word I say." Hugo stated glaring at his mother. "But I will only state this once. **Do. Not. **_**Ever**_. Insult Princess Sofia in my presence again. Matter of fact, in _this castle _again. She is a great rider with a kind heart and a sharp mind and doesn't deserve such words said behind her back. I knew you all were vain but I thought you at least had a _little _decorum left in you. But here you sit, insulting a girl behind her back who has done nothing to you. If you all are so proud and bold I dare you to say it where she can hear you, and _watch _the wrath I show you afterwards, am I understood?" He asked standing up from his seat and exiting the dining room.

**XD**

**Saturday**

**Stables**

Hugo was feeding Electra in the stables when Frederick, James and Sofia walked in. Sofia handed him a small sack wrapped in satin. It was agreed that since there were no breaks, Sofia would pack everyone the necessary items need to keep up their and their horses energy. "Thanks." Hugo stated as the rest of his team walked to tend to their own horses. The race was due to start any minute now. It was then Sir Gallium came in and directed the team to go to the restroom while he watched the horses. While the kids were in the bathroom, Madeline walked into the stables and spotted Frederick's horse.

"Oh pretty horsie!" She shouted in delight. "Come on Pinky. Let's go for a ride." The five year old girl stood on a foot stool so she could mount the horse. After she was on it, they took off.

**XD**

The horn signaling the start of the race sounded. Sofia James, and Hugo mounted their horses and headed to the starting line. However, they failed to notice they were not followed by Frederick. Sir Gillium came to the boy's aid. "What's wrong son?" He asked.

Frederick looked confused. "Where's my horse?" He asked.

Sir Gillium immediately started to panic. "He was just right here eating oats!" He cried. The race was about to start in any second and the third member of the team's horse had gotten loose. "Where could he be?" he asked himself.

**XD**

**Starting Gates**

Sofia, James, and Hugo were waiting at the starting lines.

"Where's Frederick?" James asked.

Sofia shrugged her shoulders. It was then that the horn sounded, starting the race. All three riders looked at each other in panic.

_**"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE ANNUAL RACE OF TRUTH! TODAY WE HAVE AMZING RIDERS COMING FROM ALL AROUND THE WORLD!"**_

As the announcer named the names of the other contestants and their schools, Sofia was beginning to really panic. She could care less about the race. All she wanted to know was where was her teammate and if he's alright. Hugo was getting anxious as well. If Frederick didn't show up soon, they would be out of the race.

_**AND INTRODUCING THE REPRESENTATIVES FOR ROYAL PREP! PRINCES JAMES AND HUGO, AND THEIR RIDE ALONG PRINCESS SOFIA! WAIT A SEC WHERE'S THEIR THIRD RIDER?!"**_

Even though the audience was all the way at the finish line, the three royals could hear their shouts of anger, confinement, curiosity, and worry. Sofia stole a glance at Hugo who nodded his head as to say 'all will be alright, don't worry'. Sofia gave him a small smile in return.

_**"HOW IRREGULAR! THE RACE IS ABOUT TO START IN THIRTY SECONDS! IF ROYAL PREP CANNOT FIND A REPLACEMENT QUICKLY, THEIR OUT OF THE RA- OH MY! WHAT'S THIS?!"**_

A loud neigh came from behind the royals and they turn around to fin Frederick's horse to their relief. But their relief was short-lived, when they lifted their heads and saw the rider.

On a totally related note, James could swear he heard his mother right now, using an advance vocabulary that no child should hear. He also really could swear he heard his twin scream.

_**"RIDER'S ON YOUR MARK!"**_

Sofia and James eyes widened when their new member entered the starting gate. "Madeline W-what-" Sofia stuttered.

"Ride! Ride! Ride!" The little girl exclaimed in delight.

_**"GET SET"**_

"No! What the- _Wait_!" James exclaimed.

_**"GO!"**_

All riders but our three favorite royals took off in the speed of light.

Hugo, who took a deep breath, knocked some sense into James and Sofia. "Look, there is nothing we can do about it now, but stick close to her. If we don't fly now, we might as well forfeit." He stated. "We have no choice, and you know what happens if we lose. There is no use in worrying and panicking because the anxiety will get to you so bad you will make stupid mistakes. And with her with us, that is not an option, so I will need you both to calm down and relax your mind. And like you keep saying Sofia, we all are gonna be fine if we stick together and don't lose hope. Now are you two with me?"

James groaned in frustration, but then calmed down. "Okay." He stated looking at Sofia.

Sofia gave a worried glance at Madeline the gave a small smile. "You know how to ride him, Madeline?" She asked to receive a hyper nod from the little girl in return. The older princess turned to her teammates. "Well, okay then. Come on Minimus!"

As Minimus sprinted into the air he couldn't help but worry about the little girl in the back. James was right behind her while Hugo caught up with Sofia. As they flew on they arrived at the Forest of vines.

**A/N: Okay the Chapter is now revised. Sorry for all the wrong words lol**


	3. Chapter 3: The Return of Sofia the Worst

_**A/N: I love writing with Sofia 2015. She's pretty cool.**_

_**Travis 2014: Coolness dude thanks KD**_

_**Niagra14301: Thanks, and I did too. I love HxS! XD**_

_**B.E.A: Thanks, and thank you for the spelling XD. Here's your next update :)**_

_**Neruchan94: Thnaks dude, you rock!**_

_**Wherever girl: Thnaks, and Sofia 2015 is now my official spell check, thank upstairs for her XD. And yes the obstacles are tough, though it gets really interesting after the Volcano Nose Dive. Read to see.**_

_**Isiah02: Cool! Thanks! XD**_

_**Megha: Thank you.**_

**Chapter 3: First Trial! The Return of Sofia the Worst**

**Saturday**

**At the Stands**

Amber and Miranda were in a worried fit. King Roland was trying to calm them down but to no avail.

"How can you ask us to calm down?!" Miranda exclaimed. "Three of my four children might be riding to their deaths and you want me to clam down?!"

"But dear-" Roland started to say.

"Roland one more word and you will be sleeping with the Dog!" Miranda shouted, causing the King to back up a few steps.

Most of the other kings in the Royal Box were backing away out of it, because they were afraid of Queen Miranda's wrath. While the Queen was shouting,the other princesses were trying to keep Amber awake. When she saw Madeline on the crystal ball she screamed and fainted. After that she had a panic attack, which thankfully, Prince Khalid was able to calm her down a bit. Now most of the princesses were fanning Amber.

"_**WHAT IDIOT THINKS ITS OKAY TO PUT A FIVE YEAR OLD IN A DEADLY RACE?!" **_Miranda yelled. The princesses turned around to see that the Queen had the announcer lifted up by the collar. "_**I WANT HER OUT OF THIS RACE THIS SECOND YOU INCOMPETENT BUFOON WITH NO COMMON SENSE DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"**_

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." Maya whispered. The rest of the princesses nodded their head in aggrement.

_**On the track**_

The three royals were triangled around Madeline. They were dead last and nearing closer to the Forest of vines. Hugo, who was behind Madeline, watched as worry took over his teammates minds and focus. He groaned, if this continued, they would lose. Or worst. They would die. "Sofia, James, Focus! I know you're worried about her, but if you don't pay attention you're as good as dead! We are all capable riders. Believe that we are strong enough to look after each other, and will win this race."

Jams gave a fustrated groan and nodded his head. Hugo was right, but that was easier said than done.

Sofia took a deep breath, and they entered the forest.

_**Back at the Stands**_

"My Queen I know you are angry, but I have a race to narrate." The announcer said in fear.

The Queen dropped him on his rear, and the poor man ran.

Princess Jun handed Amber a glass of water which she thankfully drank. It was then she saw Ruby and Jade from the village be allowed to enter the Royal box. The Princess recognized them as friends of Sofia.

"Amber, what's going on, and why is Madeline in this race?" Jade asked.

Ruby, noticing the state of the Queen, rushed to her side and held her hand tightly. Miranda gave the girl a small smile and turned her attention to the crystal ball.

_**"OKAY FOLKS. SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I WAS...UM...PREOCCUPIED. NOW OUR RIDERS ARE ENTERING THE FOREST OF VINES! THE JUNIOR KNIGHT ACADEMY IN THE LEAD!"**_

Miranda shot a glare at the man.

"Calm down, dear." Roland stated.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Miranda snapped. "Three of our children are in that horrible forest and might die_**. I WILL NOT CALM DOWN**_!" She yelled. Ruby held her hand tighter.

"This has to be hard on James as well." Frederick stated, surprising the royals. "He _already _didn't like the idea of Sofia in this race in the first place, and now he has _two _little sisters to worry about."

"They're dead last." Zandar stated.

"_Thanks for pointing out the obvious_." Hildegard snapped.

"I was just saying that Madeline in the race must be affecting their focus and sense of confidence!" The Prince snapped back."If they don't get those things back soon, they might...croak."

At that Miranda groaned and fainted into Ruby's arms. Everyone glared at Zandar.

"_Nice going!" _Hildegard snapped hitting him on the head with her fan.

"_Excuse me _for being honest!" Zandar yelled back.

"_**ENOUGH**_!" Lena yelled, getting everyone's attention. "We all are worried, but all this yelling is getting us nowhere! It's definatley not helping James, Sofia, Hugo, and Madeline."

**XD**

_**In the Forest**_

The vines lashed at Minimus, causing him to neigh in fright. Sofia gave the horse a pat on the cheek. "It's okay Minimus." Sofia stated. Her worry had died down a bit, seeing how Madeline was doing surprisingly great so far. Sofia heard a whip crack behind her, and turned around to see Hugo battling with one of the many vines. She flew to help him. After a few minutes of pulling and punching, the vine finally released the Prince. Hugo nodded his thanks.

Sofia shook her head. "It's I who should be thanking you." She stated. "My role in this race is to keep you guys spirit up, but mine almost ended up breaking. Thanks to you, it's back to normal, so thank you."

It was then Madeline squealed in delight as she did multiple loops and ran away from an army of living vines.

"Mostly." Sofia stated. "Mostly back to normal." The Princess hurried and went to her sister's aid.

Hugo let out a soft chuckle. After a few minutes of struggling, all four made it out safely.

_**XD**_

**In the Box**

_**"AND HERE COMES THE RIDER'S FROM JUNIOR KNIGHT ACADEMY AS THE FIRST TO EXIT THE FOR-OH MY! WHAT'S THIS?!"**_

Everyone turned to see a determined Hugo and James try to get in front of their competitors.

_**"FROM DEAD LAST TO SECOND! ROYAL PREP EXITS OUT THE FOREST! AND THEY ARE HEADING FOR THE NOSE DIVE!"**_

Madeline amazingly caught up with them, Sofia not far behind.

"Hi big boys, bye bye!" Madeline called as she rode ahead of them, side by side with.

Sofia groaned in annoyance. "Madeline come back here right now I am not Playing!" She shouted as she caught up with the hyper little girl. "This race is no game!"

Madeline just laughed in delight and caught up with the boys. Sofia rolled her eyes.

Amber sighed in relief along with everyone else. "Looks like they're back to normal." Zandar stated.

Hildegard lifted her fan in the air.

"_Okay, okay_! _I'll shut up, i'll shut up_!" Zandar stated with a chuckle, backing away from the blood thirsty princess.

"_Just get married already_." Clio muttered, causing the two royals to choke on air. Amber laughed.

"That's the spirit!" Clio exclaimed, giving her friend a hug.

**XD**

_**In another Box**_

Hugo's father watched the race in anger. How could his son be so incompetent as to let this happen.

Axel shook his head. "This would never had happen if they let me participate." He stated.

"Give him a break." A voice stated.

Axel turned around to see the King and Queen of The kingdom of Cherry Blossoms. Along with their daughter Iridella.

"Princess Iridella, nice to meet you." Axel greeted, giving the princess a light kiss on the hand. Truth be told, if all went well, his parents were planning to marry Hugo off to Iridella. But, Iridella's kingdom was healthy, rich, and beautiful. _No way _was he going to let his brother marry her. He would just have to convince his father that Hugo wasn't a suitable husband for the Princess, and to choose him instead, as to not shame the family name. And right now, this race was working in his favor.

"_**WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! TALK ABOUT PRINCESS POWER! PRICESS SOFIA AND MADELINE HAVE CAPTURED FIFTY FLAGS A PIECE, GIVING ROYAL PREP AN HUNDRED POINT BONUS. OH MY GOD! PRINCE HUGO HAS CAPTURED SIXTY FLAGS FOR HIS TEAM AND PRINCE JAMES A DECENT THIRTY BRINGING THEIR TOTAL TO A HUNDRED AND NINETY! THE JUNIOR KNIGHT ACADEMY ISN'T FAR BEHIND. SQUIRE VANCE AND VAUGHN HAVE GOTTEN FOURTY FLAGS A PIECE. BRINGING THEIR TOTAL UP TO EIGHTY. OOH! THEIR BUDDY SQUIRE ANTHONY ISN'T DOING SO WELL, SEEING AS HE ONLY HAS TWO FLAGS IN HIS HANDS. BUT NO NEED TO FEAR, JUNIOR KNIGHT'S RIDE-ALONG SQUIRE PETER HAS CAPTURED A WHOPPING SIXTY BRINGIN' THE TOTAL TO A HUNDRED AND FOURTY TWO! WOW, BOTH EVEN NUMBERS, AM I RIGHT?"**_

Iridella watched the race in interest. She had heard there was an outspoken Princess in this kingdom. The girl was a very good rider. _And so was the little girl beside her!_ The Princess wondered why was a little girl like her in a race like this.

_**"NEXT UP IS BLACK HEART CAVE! WOO! NICE TEAMWORK FOR ROYAL PREP, WHO HAVE SPLIT INTO PAIRS HOLDING HANDS. THEY ARE QUICKLY FOLLOWED BY THE JUNIOR KNIGHT ACADEMY WHO DECIDES TO DO THINGS SOLO!"**_

**XD**

_**In the Cave**_

Sofia and Hugo made their way in through the cave in comfortable silence.

_**There have been riders just like you**_

Sofia and Hugo jumped in sync at the sudden music. But continued to ride on, only to enter in a cave of...mirrors?

_**Who entered this cave in pairs of two**_

Hugo was now getting anxious. It was then a reflection of Sofia appeared...but she was dressed in pink. It was then Hugo noticed Sofia wasn't by his side anymore. And he also wasn't on the back of Electra. "I'm right here Hugo!" The mirror Sofia yelled in panic. "Please help me! I don't know how, but i'm trapped in this mirror! And i don't know where Minumus is!" She exclaimed. Hugo then set to work on freeing who he thought was his partner.

"Calm down Sofia." Hugo stated. "I'll figure out a way to free you."

_**A gesture that shows your trust in your friend**_

Sofia noticed Hugo wasn't by her side anymore, and Minimus was gone. She started to panic. The creepy Celtic music was making her scared. She looked around, but in all the mirrors were reflections of herself. Except the one in the corner, where a panicky Hugo was trying to free...her. But this Sofia was dressed in pink. Sofia's eyes widened. "Hugo, No!" Sofia shouted running towards the mirror. When she got to it, she started punding on it, hoping Hugo would notice. A bright light appeared, and Sofia was scared sraight when she saw her rotten self standing right in front of her.

"You!" Sofia shouted. "Don't you dare do anything to hurt Hugo!" she exclaimed as she marched up to her rotten self. But only to walk staraight into a wall of glass. Sofia the Worst laughed. It wasd then Sofia tooke the time to look at her surroundings. It looked like she was in a endless white box. She gasped, sudden realization dawning on her. "_No_." She whispered.

"Yes." Sofia the Worst stated walking away.

"**No~**!" Sofia stated, ponding on the glass trying to escape, but to no avail. Sofia fell to the ground in utter defeat as the music finished it's last lyric.

_**But let's see if you can get out of this cave**_

_**Still holding hands~~**_

Hugo pounded and pounded. Finally Sofia was pushed out of the mirror. "Oh thank goodness." Hugo stated hugging Sofia. "You know, Pink is a really good color on you."

"Thanks." Sofia the worst stated. "Come on. Let's get out of this cave, and look for Electra and Minimus."

Hugo nodded in agreement. He and Sofia the Worst made their way through the cave still not able to find an opening.

**XD**

_**Back in the stands**_

The crystal ball did not catch what happened with Hugo and Sofia seeing on how it was focused on Junior Knight Academy at the moment.

Desmond was having a animated conversation with Jade about dancing. Ruby was gossiping with the other princesses and making sure Amber's worry level stayed at a steady three. It was at this time the princesses started talking about guys they found attractive. Jade cleared her throat and discrettly pointed to Desmond, who was blushing and hiding his face. The princesses started complimenting him. What they were saying was the truth. Desmond was cute.

"What about you, Ruby?" Amber asked.

Jade laughed while Ruby blushed.

"What is it?" Clio asked leaning closer to Ruby in curiosity.

Jade took it upon herself to answer. "You see, Ruby here has a secret admirer." She revealed causing the other princesses to question further. Even Desmond was a little interested. So were the other princes.

"You see.." Jade continued. "Ever since we were seven, he's been sending her love letters and little gifts!"

"_Since you were seven_?!" Jun exclaimed.

"Whoa." Zandar stated earning a glare from Hildegard and chuckles from the other princes. "What?" He asked confused.

She scoffed and turned away.

Zandar scrated his scalp in confusion as the guys laughed.

"Do you have an idea who he is?" Hildegard asked.

Ruby, who was blushing as red as an Arabella apple, shook her head.

"You mean this guy has been sending you love letters for nearly _five_ years, and you have absolutely no clue who he is?" Clio asked Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, in this situation, i'd say he's left you plenty of clues." Frederick stated, earning confused looks from the princesses.

"No guy sends you letters for five years, and doesn't leave you a few clues." Zandar stated getting yet another displeased look from Hildegard.

"Think about it." Jin stated. "He's been sending you letters for nearly five years! There are clues, you're just not noticing them."

"Agreed." Zandar stated, Earning a yet another glare from Hildegard. "_What is your problem woman?!" _Zandar asked fustrated, causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay back on subject." Kahlid stated. "As Jin stated, he has been leaving clues, you're just not noticing them. I mean if I was the one sending you letters for nearly five years, _I would have left some clues!_" He exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Okay. Let's start simple." Frederick stated. "How would you explain the gifts he sent you?"

Ruby rubbed her chin in thought. "Well one gift was a group of Swans dancing to the music that was being played by a all girl band." She stated. "Then there was this locket."

Ruby held it up, for everyone to see. It was pure silver, with a fallen red rose painted on it, with the letter R inscribed on the back.

"What's inside?" Desmond asked.

Ruby opened it, to reveal a hand drawn picture of her face.

"Can you name any other gifts?" Zandar asked. "_And don't glare at me lady_!" He exclaimed pointing a finger at Hildegard before she could glare causing everyone, even Hildegard, to chuckle.

"Well, he sent me this beautiful gown in my favorite color. It was made of silk." Ruby stated. "He also sent me a Russian Blue and a Siamese."

"He gave you _cats_?" Jin asked.

Ruby nodded her head. "He also sent my favorite band to play a private concert for me. Let's see, laced gloves, an orange fan, Dancing shoes, Several hand painted paintings. He also sent me a few barretts and hair rollers, and a lot of bows and ribbons. A charm bracelet with a horse, a mother and her children, a Tiara, a Rose, and a Clover. He also sent me a jewelry box, that plays the most loveliest melody, and comes with a porcelin ballerina. A genuine ruby ring, A ruby neckalace, cut into the shapes of hearts, and a Battle Fan." She stated, showing everyone the metallic weapon.

"Okay." Kahlid stated. "What we have learned from this is, your admirer is really wealthy. His favorite color is green. He likes animals, loves sports, Is really cclose to his family, and knows a lot about you. Things that only close friends would know."

"He also knitted her a sweater." Jade stated laughing at the variety of faces the princes made.

Ruby and the others laughed as well.

Kahlid shook his head as to banish a disturbing image from his mind.

"Well, there is one other thing that we are sure about." Frederick stated.

"Yes, indeed." Jin stated. "_We believe your admirer is a prince."_

**XD**

_**Back in the Cave**_

James was fighting hard to keep Madeline in his grasps. The girl was so eager and hyper.

**Elsewhere in the Cave**

Sfian the Worst chuckled to herself as she led Hugo deeper into the cave. Poor, Poor Princess Sofia. Didn't see what was coming. Sofia the worst looked back at a tired Hugo. "Do you want to rest for a while?" She asked sweetly. Hugo looked at her, like he was in deep thought. Rotten Sofia wondered if he was starting to figure out her little trick

_**Elsewhere**_

Sofia was silently crying. Since she was in Rotten Sofia's prison she could see everything through the mirrors. Including Rotten Sofia leading Hugo through the cave to his doom. Sofia saw ahead their path and realized it lead to a cliff with a river of lava at the end.

"You look troubled my dear." A voice stated.

Sofia turned around in a start to see a tall man in a black cloak. "Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked.

"Do not fear my child." He stated. "You want to save your friend right?"

Sofia calmed down, and stood up. "_I'm listening."_

_**A/N: Coolness. Cliff hanger!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Return Part 2

_**A/N: Okay for the final scoring of the race. The riders are scored on 4 things.**_

_**2\. Resourcefulness**_

_**3\. Strength**_

_**4\. Endurance**_

_**Megha-Thank you!**_

_**Neruchan94- Thanks!**_

_**Wherever girl- That's alright and thanks! You will figure out who the man in the cloak is in due time.**_

_**B.E.A-You'll have to wait and see, -covers mouth-, and here's your update!**_

_**Guest- Thanks, and it will!**_

_**Luiz 4200- Read and see**_

_**Niagara14301- Thanks and here's more!**_

_**Animeroxz-Thanks!**_

**Saturday**

**In the Stands**

Ruby was silent for a few minutes, and watched the race. At the moment the crystal ball was still focused on Junior Knight Academy, who have not made it out the cave yet.

Jade, who was getting bored, decided to speak first. "We figured he was wealthy, but what makes you think he's a prince?"

"Well for starters." Frederick stated. "As you said he has been sending you gifts, some of which are very expensive, constantly. Which means he has a lot of free time on his hands."

"And we Princes have _a lot_ of free time." Zandar stated.

"_**Too much **_if you asked me." Hildegard stated.

"_You said it_!" Maya and Leena exclaimed.

"No truer words were ever spoken." Amber stated.

"So its not just **us **who notice this?" Mae asked.

"_Way too much_." Matilda stated.

"_**A lot **_indeed." Clio stated.

"This is good." Jun stated. "The first step to fixing a problem, is to first admit you _have _one."

The princes glared at them.

"_As I was saying_." Zandar continued. "Princes have a lot of free time, and a lot of money to spend. We are skilled in multiple things even..._sewing_." He stated with a shudder.

"Also, we know he is very close to his family." Kahlid stated. "If you want to begin with your search, you should narrow the list down to princes who are over protective of their siblings."

"What makes you think he has siblings?" Jade asked.

"The charm with the mother. The woman had more than one child." Kahlid replied.

"Also narrow the list down to a prince who plays too many sports to count." Zandar added.

"And he might have several varieties of pets." Desmond stated.

"Also, he might be known to always wear green." Frederick stated.

"That narrows it down to _sixty two _princes." Clio stated earning a variety of looks from everyone. "What?" She asked.

"Ok...How about this?" Kahlid asked. "The guy has to live close enough to even know of this maiden's existence."

Clio tapped her index finger on her chin. "Fourty one." She stated.

"His siblings are mostly girls!" Desmond exclaimed. "Since he is over protective of his family, most of it has to be mostly made of women. Aunts, Mother, Sisters, Grandmothers."

Clio nodded her head impressed. "That narrows it down to twenty." She stated.

"We need to narrow it down to at least _ten_." Zandar stated. "Amber, what happens when another Royal family, other than the ones from Royal Prep, come to Enchancia?"

"Well, since they are in our kingdom, its customary for them to stay at our palace and greet us." She stated.

"She's right." The voice of King Roland comfirmed.

The royals jumped. They had completely forgotten the Kings and Queens were also watching the race in the same box. Ruby blushed with a passion, while everyone else laughed nervously.

Miranda laughed at everyone's embarrasment. It was so cute. The other Queens in the box laughed along with her.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance." King Roland stated, also enjoying the kids discomfort.

"How?" Jade asked.

"You see, if another Royal Family comes to Enchancia, they have to notify me first." Roland stated. "Its the same for any other kingdom."

The other Kings nodded in agreement.

"So you also think its a prince?" Clio asked.

Roland and the other Kings chuckled. "We _know _it's a Prince." He stated. "Now, The Princes who have visited Enchancia that fit your detailed description are Prince Erin from the Kingdom of Astalunda, Prince Lupa from the Kingdom of Isles, Prince Salid from the Kingdom of Thieves, and Prince Ari from the Kingdon of Zau Fu."

"Wait did you just say _Prince Salid_?" Zandar asked with a chuckle.

"Kingdom of _**Thieves**_?" Ruby asked in a worried tone.

"People from the Kingdom of theives are trained from birth to be excellent spies." King Roland stated. "Kingdoms from all around the world hire their subjects for their services for many reasons."

"Not only that, I don't know how, but Prince Salid and James have a longstanding rivalry." Zandar stated.

Ruby looked at Amber for comfirmation.

"It's true." She stated. "When we were six, Prince Salid and his family came to visit. After two hours of hanging out, They declared each other bitter enemies for life. Why? I have no idea."

Ruby nodded her head. "He wouldn't happen to be also very skilled in dancing would he?" She asked.

"He is." Amber stated. "How did you know?"

"Just a hunch." Ruby stated. "His name sounds like a dancer name."

Jade gave her friend a look.

"What?" Ruby asked earning giggles from some of the girls.

"_Anyway_..." Jade continued, giving her friend another look. " Kahlid said he knows things about Ruby that only close friends know."

"_Meaning_?"Ruby asked.

"How would these princes know _anything _about you?" Jade asked.

"Good point." She stated.

"Well Salid does visit once a year." Amber stated. "For his annual race with James. Its always a tie." She said rolling her eyes.

"_All _their matches are always ties." Zandar stated with a chuckle.

King Roland laughed."Not all." He stated. "Like Ruby pointed out,Prince Salid is a great dancer. When it comes to that subject, he always beats James."

Ruby rubbed her fingers on her chin in thought.

"Wait. So are you saying Salid might be her admirer?" Hildegard asked.

Amber shrugged her shoulders.

**Somewhere in the Cave**

"I'm listening." Sofia stated standing up.

The man in the cloak chuckled. "I can get you out of here my lady." He stated. "But not without a price."

"And what price is that?" Sofia asked irritated. People were always looking for materialistic things.

"Don't be like that Princess. It's more for your benefit, than mine." He stated.

"What is it?" Sofia asked confused.

"You see I am a seer." The man stated. "And in your future I see a princess. This princess is going to take everything away from you. Your friends, the love of your sisters and brother, your popularity, and the companionship of your little male friend."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sofia asked.

The man paced around the prison. "I am telling you because I am giving you a choice." He stated. "You can avoid all this if you wish one thing of me."

"And what is that?" Sofia asked.

"To kill her." He stated.

Sofia's eyes widened. "_What_?" She whispered.

"If you dispose of her now, everything will stay normal." The man stated. "If you choose to leave her be, everything will be taken from you."

"No." Sofia stated.

"You haven't even given it any thought." He stated.

"**NO**." Sofia stated firmly.

The man stopped pacing and turned toward Sofia. "Your heart is as pure as a crystal Princess." He stated as he slowly dissapeared.

Sofia sighed, but then the white walls around her started to melt. By the time everything was over she was in a passage way in the cave. When reality hit Sofia, she hurried and ran the way she saw her evil self lead Hugo.

**Elsewhere in the cave**

Hugo had to admit, he was dead tired. Sofia really had some stamina. But he could not shake off the feeling something was terribly wrong. He and his partner continued to walk through the dark cave.

"Wait Sofia." Hugo called.

The princess stopped and turned around.

"Didn't you bring a mini lantern with you?" He asked.

Sofia the Worst sighed in relief. She was worried for nothing. "I left it strapped to Minimus." She lied.

"Oh." Hugo replied.

Once again, they continued walking in the darkness until they came to an opening. Sofia the Worst grabbed Hugo's hand and ran to the opening. They exited the dark cave into...a cliff. Hugo cautiously went to the edge to find a river of lava at the bottom, the room illuminated by it's light. He backed away and bumped into Sofia.

Sofia the Worst let out a chuckle. "Don't wanna fall in there." She pointed out. "Guess we took a wrong turn."

Hugo chuckled and nodded."Yeah, I think so too." He stated. "I wonder if James is doing better than us."

"Yeah." Sofia the worst stated. "And he's all alone too."

Hugo froze and let out a low chuckle. Now he remembered. Sofia strapped the lantern on her belt, as to use it immediately when needed. And now she forgot all about Madeline. Hugo turned around, only to be pushed backwards and kicked towards the edge of the cliff.

**Back in the box**

At the moment everyone was having a pleasant conversation.

_**"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS?! WHATS GOING ON WITH PRINCESS SOFIA?!"**_

Everyone turned to see Sofia on the crystal ball kicking Hugo towards the edge of a cliff, towards a river of lava. Everyone watching let out shouts of surprise.

"_What the_?!" Jade exclaimed.

"_Sofia_?!" Ruby exclaimed.

_**"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, BUT THERE SEEMS TO BE A PROBLEM BETWEEN PRINCESS SOFIA AND PRINCE HUGO. OOH! THAT LOOKED LIKE IT HURT! CRAZY PRINCESS IN PINK IS STRONG. OW! THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK!"**_

"Wait, _Pink_?" Amber asked herself and looked closer at the screen.

"What's wrong with Sofia?" Jun asked.

"_That's not Sofia_." Amber whispered. "**That's not Sofia**!" She shouted. The elder Princess remembered when Sofia told her of her evil twin.

"What are you talking about Amber?" Miranda asked.

" You remember the Hootenanny Sofia want to go to?" Amber asked.

"Yes, why?" Roland asked, then his eyes widened in realization. "Now I remember. But that time Sofia summoned her with a duplication spell. How is she back?"

"I don't know." Amber replied turning her attention back to the race.

**At the cliff**

Sofia chuckled and bent down to Hugo's level. "_You _can call me _**Sofia the Worst**_." She stated before pushing Hugo off the cliff.

Hugo grunted and caught the edge of the cliff at the last minute. He looked down at the river and decided it would be best to hang on for dear life.

Sofia the Worst was about to head on her way, but saw that the prince hung on at the last second. She groaned in annoyance and walked over to him. "_Can't you just die_?" She asked, harshly stepping on his fingers repeatedly, smiling when he yelled out in pain. "Bye Bye." She stated about to deal the finishing blow. Suddenly she was slammed into and went tumbling off the cliff instead of the prince. Just like him, she grabbed something to hold on to. And so did Princess Sofia. The Princess looked below her and noticed a platform and let go of the rock she was holding on to. Sofia the worst did the same. They bothe landed on the platform safely.

Sofia swug a punch at he evil counter part, which connected causing the evil twin to fall to the ground. Sofia proceeded to kick the evil Princess in the ribs.

Sofia the Worst grunted in pain, but swung her body, locking Sofia's neck with her legs. She proceeded to slam the princess on the ground with her legs. The evil counterpart quickly got up and grabbed Sofia by her hair. Sofia the Worst dragged the Princess to the rocky foundation of the cliff and proceeded to slam her face into it repeatedly.

Sofia ignored the pain and blood coming from her forehead and into her eyes, turned, and right hooked her evil counterpart in the face. She proceeded to spin kick her in the face, causing her to fall on her back.

Sofia the Worst flipped off her back and tackled Sofia.

Hugo watched as the two fought below him as he somehow managed to climb back up. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use to help Sofia. It was then he remembered he had a dagger in his riding boot. He took it out and aimed it at Sofia the worst.

Sofia dipped down and swung her right foot under Sofia the Word's feet, causing her to fall on her back again. Sofia watched as her evil twin flipped back up only to get a dagger in her side.

Sofia the Worst cried out in pain, but the pain didn't slow her down. She ran towards Sofia, Ripped the dagger out of her side, and slammed it into Sofia's.

Sofia didn't let it slow her down either, quickly kneeing Sofia the Worst in the stomach, and ripping the dagger out of her side. Sofia the Worst slowly got up from off of the ground and gave Sofia a wild look.

To Sofia, things seemed to go in slow motion as she watched Hugo's body slam into Sofia the Worst. Hugo grunted at the impact, which sent him flying against the wall. Sofia the worst wasn't as lucky the blow sent her to edge of the rocky platform. But she regained her balance and smirked at Sofia and Hugo. the Royals and the evil Princess heard a sickening crack. Sofia the Worst looked down just in time to see the part of the platform she was standing on fall apart, taking her with it. She let out a ear piercing anger filled scream as she fell into the river of lava.

"_I think _this belongs to you." Sofia told Hugo as she collapsed on the ground.

Hugo, who was breathing heavily, immediately went to Sofia's aid, and took his ascot off, using it to tie over Sofia's wound. He took his dagger and put it back in his boot.

Sofia took a deep breath and stood up. "Come on, I know the way out." She stated, but when got up, she fell back down.

Hugo turned around and lifted Sofia on his back. "Just point the way." He stated standing up, looking over his shoulder at Sofia.

The Princess nodded and pointed.

**Elsewhere in the cave.**

Jame was sitting on the rock shaking his head in dumbfounded amazement as Madeline fought and defeated troll after troll. Why were all of his sisters so freakin extreme. Extreme personailities, Extreme hobbies, and Extreme Fashion senses. Amber is an _Extreme _Diva. Sofia is _Extremely _kind. And Madline is...**EXTREME**. James shook his head once again. He hoped if his mother got pregnant again, that it wouldn't be a girl.

"If you _**HAVE **_to do it, please let it be a boy. No more princesses." James silently prayed.

"Yeah you little trolls go cry to your mommy!" Madeline shouted as she ran after the evil trolls.

"Madeline, lets go!" James called as he ran after her.

**Back in the stands.**

At the moment all the girls were fanning Amber and Queen Miranda who screamed and fainted when Sofia tackled the evil her off the cliff. Ruby was shaking her head in amazement. She watched, via crystal ball, as Sofia led Hugo through the cave. Truth be told, she was feeling the exact same way as Queen Miranda and Amber. She sighed. Jade was also worried. Desmond had tooken her on a walk to calm her nerves. The crystal ball switched its focus to James and Madeline, causing everyone to let out well needed laughter. Somehow his left leg had gotten chained to his younger sister's and she was dragging him through the cave. James, being obviously annoyed, crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. Ruby giggled.

**Somewhere in the cave**

Hugo was silently breathing heavily. He had to admit, Sofia was a little heavy, though she _definately _didn't look it.

"That way." Sofia stated, pointing to the left.

Hugo obeyed and took the passage to the left. He stopped, and he and Sofia found theirselves unable to stop laughing.

There, was James, being dragged by his foot on the floor by Madeline.

"**Sofia**!" Madeline exclaimed running to her sister dragging James with her. It was then the little girl found Sofia being on Hugo's back strange.

"Why Sofia on back? She asked.

James lifted his head and noticed the red on Sofia's side and a ascot. "What _happened_?!" He exclaimed, fully sitting up as much as he could.

"_We _should be asking **you **that." Sofia stated with a giggle, earning a glare from her older brother. "Sorry, sorry. I'm fine. I had a fight to the death with my evil twin?"

James looked at Hugo. "And _**where **_were _you _when that happened?" He asked.

"Let's see..." Hugo stated. "Half of the time I was having a _wonderful _time _dangling _off a cliff, twenty percent _stabbing her evil twin with a dagger_, and the rest _helping _Sofia temporarily patch up her wound."

James rolled his eyes.

"_**Your turn**_." Hugo stated with a smirk.

James glared at him. "_You don't want to Know_." He stated.

"But I do." Hugo replied still smirking.

"_Believe me i am already getting Tried_ ." James stated.

"How did you end up chained to-" Hugo started to ask.

"I don't know how Mom manages to keep up with Madeline." Ja,es stated looking at Sofia who laughed.

"But how-" Hugo tried to ask again.

"_I have had a long day, and I only have one nerve left, __**and you're getting on it**__!_" James hissed.

"Sofia, look, look!" Madeline shouted pointing at something.

Sofia followed her little sister's fingers, and saw the four riders from Junior Knight Academy sinking in a pit of thorny vinEs, while one was being chained to a wall being strangled by one, his face turning into all the cool colors.

Hugo set Princess Sofia down and took out his dagger once again. First he freed James by cutting his chains.

James unsheathed his sword.

Madeline walked over to Sofia and sat down by her. Both Princesses watched as Hugo and James battled the Vines. James went to Squire Anthony's aid, and started cutting the vines that binded him to the wall. But the thorny plants were putting up a fight. Slashing at any available time. One picked James up by his right foot. The prince sliced the plant and landed on the ground on his feet, and proceeded to help Suire Anthony. Squire Anthony's right arm was freed, and he unsheathed his own sword. The vines were no match for both princes, and were sliced into non-exsistence.

Hugo, who dived into the vine pit, resurfaced With Squire Vance and Vaghn in his hands, and Squire Peter over his shoulder. He shot James a cocky look. The Prince rolled his eyes in response.

Sofia giggled.

Hugo set the three Squire's on the ground gently. Squire Vaughn immediately shoved him off.

"_**What's your problem**_?!" Hugo shouted.

Squire Vaughn scoffed. "Vance, Peter, Get up!" He ordered.

Both squire's did as told and gave our favorite Royal's dirty looks.

"**Vaughn**!" Squire Anthony shouted, gaining the attention of everyone. "The exit!"

Everyone's heads turned to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Hugo was the quickest to act, putting Sofia on his back, and lifting up Madeline to put in James arms bridal style. The two Princes quickly ran to the exit.

Squire Vaughn, noticing what just happened, groaned. "Come on!" He ordered chasing after the other team.

**Back in the Stands**

_**"AND ROYAL PREP EXITS FIRST. I BET THEY'RE SURPRISED TO FIND THEIR HORSES RIGHT OUTSIDE WAITING FOR THEM. THEY ARE QUICKLY FOLLOWED BY JUNIOR KNIGHT ACADEMY. LOOKS LIKE ROYAL PREP IS TAKING THE TIME TO HAVE A LITTLE REUNION WITH THEIR HORSES WHILE JUNIOR KNIGHT ACADEMY TAKES THE LEAD! OH WHAT'S THIS?!"**_

Everyone watched as James and Hugo helped Sofia on Electra, Minimus nearby. After she was situated, Hugo also placed himself on, while James and Madeline got on there horses.

_**"DUE TO HER INJURY, IT SEEMS SOFIA IS NOW RIDING WITH HUGO, WHILE SOFIA'S HORSE RIDES ALONG. AND ROYAL PREP TAKES OFF! AND THEY QUICKLY CATCH UP TO JUNIOR KNIGHT ACADEMY! RACING TO THE FLAMING HOOPS!"**_

**On the track**

Sofia held tight to Hugo's waist. He really was a fast rider. She looked behind her to see Minimus keeping up. The horse smiled at her and she smiled back. However, James wasn't as happy. There was a little mini shouting war on whose horse she would ride on. Her brother wasn't all pleased when she chose Hugo. The Princess rolled her eyes. He was still convinced that she had a crush on him. She looked forward and saw the moving flaming hoops. She held even tighter to Hugo, knowing if she held to loosely, she would fall.

**Back in the Stands**

**" AND START! SQUIRE'S VAUGHN, VANCE, AND PETER MAKE IT THROUGH THE HOOPS IN ONE PEACE! CAN'T SAY THE SAME FOR THEIR BUDDY ANTHONY. HE'LL BE LUCKY IF HE MAKES IT THROUGH THIS PART IN ONE PIECE!"**

Amber's eyes fluttered open, and so did her mother. They both rubbed their heads and looked at the crystal ball. Amber noticed the red on Sofia's side and the tied Ascot.

"_SOFIA_?!" Her mother exclaimed, and then the woman fainted again into Roland's arms.

King Roland was also extremely worried. Not only for his children but Hugo too. He had to remind himself to thank the young man after the race.

Amber sighed. She guessed Sofia's injury had something to do with her evil self. The Princess turned to Ruby. "Tell me something funny." She ordered.

Ruby giggled. "At one point in the race, James foot was chained to Madeline's and she dragged him all over the cave." She stated.

Amber gave the girl a small smile. "I can't wait until the _race is over_." She stated.

Ruby and the other Princesses nodded their heads in agreement.

**On the Track**

Sofia watched as Squire Anthony was having a hard time, frequently burning himself. Sofia tugged on Hugo's jersey. "_We have to _help him." She stated.

The Prince sighed in annoyance, but slowed down anyway. All the way to the point until they were side by side with Anthony. Sofia took one of her arms from around Hugo's waist and extended it to the Squire. "Take my hand! We'll fly with you!" She stated. "It'll be easier!"

The Squire gave the Princess a suspicious look but took her hand anyway. Together the Royals and Squire made it through the hoops in one peace and one piece.

Sofia released Anthony's hand and the Squire nodded his thanks.

"Now you can take off and have that _macho contest _with Vance and Vaughn." Sofia stated patting Hugo on the shoulder. The Prince chuckled and took off. Minimus and Anthony not far behind.

**Back in the stands**

_**"AND THE RACE TO BOTTOMLESS LAKE IS ON!"**_

Everyone watched as Hugo, James, Madeline, and Minimus pulled ahead of Junior Knigh Academy.

"Wait!" Jun exclaimed.

The Kings, Queens, and young royals all turned their attention to her.

"How is Sofia gonna dive in the lake?" She asked. "She's injured."

Amber fainted.

**On the track**

Sofia was feeling a little light headed, but didn't say nothing, because James and Hugo would have put her before the race. She was touched by that fact, but they had to win this race. However, the Royal Prep team still stopped and landed about two minutes before the lake. The riders of Junior Knight Academy flew past them. Vaughn making an inappropiate gesture with his hands on the way. James rolled his eyes while he dismounted his horse and made his way over to Electra.

Sofia rubbed Electra's side. "You okay?" She asked

Electra laughed. "I'm fine Princess." She stated while Minimus walked up to the side.

"What about you Minimus?" Sofia asked.

"I'm okay." Minimus stated. "It's _you _i'm worried about."

Sofia laughed and ran her finger's through his mane. "I'm okay." She stated.

Hugo dismounted his horse and had a hushed conversation with James. If they stayed down for more than three minutes they were out of the race. James quickly mounted back on his horse. Hugo lifted Sofia up and transferred her to Jame's horse.

"You okay Madeline?" Hugo asked the little girl.

Madeline put up both her thumbs as Hugo mounted his horse.

"You holdin' up Soph?" James asked as he checked if his horse was okay.

Sofia nodded her head.

"Okay, hold on tight." James stated, then he took off. Hugo and Madeline not far behind. "Okay here's the plan. We all dive together, as to make sure you and Madeline don't get hurt."

Sofia laughed. "I'll be fine." She stated. "Worry about Madeline."

If you were watching, you would have laughed at the face James gave Sofia.

"Since she's started this race.." He began slowly. "She has became the queen of the black heart cave trolls, dragged me on the cave floor for hours, did a jig with the other vines we ran into, and almost broke my arm. _**She. Needs. No. Help."**_

"Come on!~" Madeline ' as Madeline speed up to the Lake.

Hugo groaned as did James.

"See what I mean?" James asked.

"Wait up little Princess!" Hugo called.

As they arrived to the lake they found Junior Knight Academy's team discussing whether they would jump together or seperately. Madeline jumped off of Frederick's horse and ran toward the lake.

"Wait!" Hugo called out.

Madeline cannonballed into the lake using Vance as a diving board.

"_Why you little_-You'll pay for that!" He yelled.

Madeline resurfaced and squirted water out her mouth lika a fountain on Vance.

The Squire growled in annoyance.

Sofia detached herself from her brother's side and jumped into the lake.

Hugo saw this but decided to let it go. He knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"_I'm gonna_-" Vance muttered. He was still ranting about Madeline.

Hugo and James laughed as they prepared to dive. Hugo went first as James stayed a few more seconds to taunt Vance.

"_Welcome to my world _!" He shouted diving into the water. Maybe having sisters wasn't so bad.

By this time all of Royal Prep were in the lake.

**In the Stands**

Amber had woken up again and Jade had returned.

_**"ROYAL PREP IS NOW IN THE LAKE WITHOUT HESITATION! CAN'T SAY THE SAME FOR JKA! I THINK THEIR A WEE BIT SWCARED~."**_

Everyone on the Royal prep side laughed.

The Princesses, Jade, and Ruby were discussing fashion when someone sat in the middle of their circle.

"_Princees Amber of Enchancia_! It's been a while." He stated.

Amber's eyes widened. "_**SALID**_?!" She exclaimed, her outburst catching the attention of everyone else.

King Roland's eyes widened too.

Jade gave Salid the once over. He was well buit for someone being thirteen going fourteen. He was about five foot eight. He had long spiky hair, Chocolate colored skin, and sky blue colored eyes. He was wearing an open black colored vest with no shirt. Six pack, _**not**_ that she was looking. More like **staring**. He wore loose baggy red colored pants with a black colored belt and he walked barefoot. _Hey don't look at her like that! _The other princesses were worse than her. Clio was drooling a bit until Amber discreetly pointed it out, and she compoased herself and wiped it away. Hildegard ,however, wasn't affected by Salid's presence. When he bowed to her she scoffed and turned away. Zandar chuckled and Jin poked him in the ribs with his elbow, but he was laughing as well.

"_Bitter_ _little thing_, aren't you?" Salid asked Hildegard, then turning to greet Jun.

Hildegard's face turned red with and she turned around. She threw her fan, and it hit Salid in the head hard.

Zandar and Jin couldn't hold in their laughther anymore. Frederick tried to cover their mouths, but they were laughing too hard. He soon found himself laughing as well.

Salid was secretly angry and wanted to put the haughty littke Princess in her place, but he decided against it. The true Princes of Thieves turned around to see a dark skinned girl having a hushed conversation with Princess Matilda. "Ahh. You must be Ruby." He stated.

All Princesses froze and all the Queens, Kings, and Princes burst out in laughter. Some even holding their sides.

Salid sported a confused look as he witnessed this.

**In the lake**

Hugo was swimming. _Man_, holding your breath, was harder than it looked. It was then he spotted a...mermaid. With a purple tail. When he looked closer, he noticed it was Sofia. He stared for a few minutes, shook his head, then turned around to see an angry looking James. Hugo rolled his eyes, and swam on. When he got far enough he spotted a drowning Vance. Hugo eyes widened and he proceeded to swim down to save him. But a huge golden door appeared before him. He decided that it was his test and quickly opened it. He was back at the shore of the lake.

"Stupid Girl." Vance stated. It was then his face broke out into a villainous smirk. He went over to Minimus and pulled out a few berries that were known to be poisonous.

"This should teach them." Vance stated. "And that cute princess who is his rider. She would be so sad~~~. -Fakes crying- Maybe I should _comfort _her?" He asked his teammates wagging his eyebrows.

It was then the vision ended and Hugo was back in the lake. He looked at the drowning Vance. It was the thought of Sofia that convinced him to save the pervert. They resurfaced, and Hugo threw Vance's body on the shore. He smiled. Vance hadn't completed his test in the lake. That should cripple their team. He looked at Minimus who appeared to be as healthy as a...well a horse. He chuckled for himself, as he walked over to Electra and petted her. At that moment he heard laughter. He turned to see Madeline playing with a...squirrell who looked really pissed. Hugo shook his head.

James was doing fairly well. He had trained well for this part. He could hold his breath for ten minutes. He looked around. It was then a huge golden door appeared before him. He entered it. He then foung himself on the balcony of the palace in the Kingdom of theives. He turned to see Salid.

"Hey Salid!" James called.

Salid didn't react.

James "Ahh"'d and realized this was a vision.

"_Salid_~." A female voice called.

Salid turned around and embraced the female. The girls was dark skinned and was wearing the female version of his attire.

This older version of Salid and Ruby walked back into the palace together.

"Maid!" Salid called. "Prepare our room!"

James stood there on the balcony. It was then a floating scroll appeared before him.

**Kill Prince Salid**

_**Yes No**_

James wasn't a selfish prince. He knew if this was to be the future, killing Salid would result in Ruby being miserable. In this future she was happy. He wouldn't take that from her.

A quill appeared in front of him and he circled "No".

It was then a burst of air shot him out of the lake before he knew it. He landed on the shore with a huge thud. He shook his head and looked up to see Hugo smirking at him.

"**Not. A. Word**." James stated.

Hugo just chuckled.

"_Bite me_." He stated.

At the moment, Sofia was staring at the man in the black cloak again. He gave her the same offer he did earlier.

"**I. Told. You. No**." Sofia stated slowly.

"Even if it means she will take the life of someone you love?" He asked.

Sofia hesitated but nodded her head.

The man seemed to be impresses, then he dissapeared. Sofia's body then turned human again, and the pain from her injury came back. She swam back up and surfaced. Hugo grabbed her hand and helped her to shore. Sofia looked at the unconcious Vance ad gave Hugo and James stern looks. The y gave the PRincess exasperated looks.

"_Why?~~~~~~~~" _James whined.

Hugo groaned, but dived back into the lake anyway, and James did also.

A few minutes, they esurfaced with Anthony, Peter, and Vaughn.

James shook his body ans stomped up to Sofia. "**There!" **He stated. "_You happy?"_

Sofia beamed and nodded her head while James groaned.

_**A/N: R&amp;R Please**_


	5. Chapter 5: Mirror of Truth

_**A/N:**_

_**Wherevergirl- Hahaha. Funny. Thx and here's more XD**_

_**Guest- Thank you**_

_**B.E.A- Thanks, and i'm not really good with action scenes, so i'm happy you liked the intesity.**_

_**Animeroxz-Thanks XD here's ur new update**_

_**Pokemonfan- Thanks :)**_

**Chapter 5: The Mirror of Truth**

**In the stands**

The girls were talking in hushed tones behind their fans (For Ruby her hand). Amber glanced at Ruby. "I have spares if you want one." She stated. "STEWARD!"

As soon as she said it, a man in a fancy suit kneeled at her feet, and produced a golden box. When he opened it, several fans of different designs and colors was inside.

Amber picked it up and held it to Ruby. "Choose one, I don't mind." She stated.

As Ruby was choosing, Amber glanced at Jade. "You too Jade." She stated.

Jade, who was in deep conversation with Desmond, laughed. "No thanks, i'm good." she stated, turning back to Desmond.

Amber lifted one eyebrow. "Well, there's one here if you want one." She stated.

Jun giggled.

"_They _seem to be getting along." Maya stated.

Amber laughed behind her fan then turned back to Ruby. "Have you decided yet?" She asked.

Ruby put her finger to her chin in thought. "I choose...this one." She stated picking up a red fan with golden flowers all over it. She took the handle and opened the fan.

"Like you've been doing it all your life." Amber stated proudly with a giggle.

"Girls, stop stalling." Clio stated behind her fan. "We all know who we want to talk about."

All the girls turned to look at Prince Salid.

Jun swooned.

"He _is _handsome, isn't he?" Maya stated.

Leena purred while Hildegard rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Hildy." Amber stated. "Even you have to admit he's handsome."

The girls turned around and started,again, to talk in hushed tones behind their fans.

**XD**

Zandar watched as the girls turned back around and the Kings and Queens engaged in a conversation about politics. He also caught Jun staring at Salid.

"You've made quite the impression Prince Salid." Zandar stated nodding his head towards the girls.

The Prince laughed as he watched Jun quickly go back to talking in hushed tones.

"So Salid, how do you know who Ruby is?" Frederick asked causing the rest of the princes to look at him.

Salid sported a look of confusion. "Is she not close with James?" He asked.

It was Frederick's turn to look confused.

"You mean them being friends?" Zandar asked.

Salid nodded his head. "I make it my buisiness to know the people my enemy is closest with." He stated as if it was completely normal. "She is one of the closest friends to his sister Sofia right?"

Zandar laughed. "Correct. She is also close to James, but they only talk about-"

"Famous Pirates and different flowers." Salid finished. "Also Ruby has a secret admirer, yes?"

Zandar lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Suddenly they heard a thud. The princes turned around to see Jade on the floor laughing behind them. However, she was making a futile attept to mask her laughter by putting her hand over her mouth. The girl only laughed harder instead.

They watched as Amber and Ruby walked over to her, picked her up by the arms, and dragged her away.

"Excuse her." Amber stated.

As Jade was being dragged away, Desmond joined the princes in conversation.

"Get bored of dance talk?" Zandar asked, causing the other princes to laugh.

Desmond rolled his eyes."No, Amber just called some sort of meeting." he stated shrugging his shoulders. The princes once again turned their attention towards the girls. They watched as Hildegard faked a swoon, and the girls laughed. Ruby stood in front of Jade and started to do an irish step. The tomboy pushed her away and Ruby laughed and curtsied to her. This action caused all the princesses to laugh. The princes continued to watch as Jade's face turned red, and she pointed at Hildegard. The proud Princess choked on the tea she was drinking, and she proceeded to deny something. Amber laughed and pointed at Jun who turned as red as a rose and hid behind her fan. This caused the girls to laugh. It was then Ruby spotted them looking.

"If you want to know, I can tell you want we're talking about!" She called.

The village girl was immediately yanked to the ground, her mouth being covered by the other princesses.

"Well at least now we have confirmation." Salid stated with a chuckle.

Zandar and Frederick laughed.

_**"AND ROYAL PREP ARRIVES FIRST AT THE MIRROR OF TRUTH!"**_

**Mirror of Truth**

Sofia stared in amazement at the huge crystal mirror in front of her. It was at least a thousand feet tall. She looked back at her brother.

Madeline was in awe of it too. "So...sparkly..." She stated in a trance.

Hugo admired the craftmanship of it. And how the light danced of the crystal mirror gracefully making it look like it was dipped in a light coat of glitter and made of stained glass.

"So we just look in it?" Sofia asked standing beside Hugo.

"I guess." James stated glaring at Hugo. "You first."

Hugo rolled his eyes, but went first anyway. The Prince stepped in front of mirror looking at his reflection. Suddenly everything melted around him leaving him in a huge white room. He watched in amazement as a scene appeared before him. It was a farm boy with blonde hair and freckles. He had blue eyes and was a lanky fellow. And very dirty. Not the lifestyle he would choose. He watched as the scene around him changed to the entrance of a dark tower. Hugo jumped as the boy he saw from before suddenly appear in front of him.

"Tell me Hugo." The boy stated. "Who do you love?"

Hugo sported a look of confusion. Suddenly the scene changed again. He was now in a dark room, with one light. And it was above a table with a vial on it.

"Do you even _believe _in love?" Asked the boy from behind him, making Hugo jump and turn around.

The scene changed to one of the halls in his castle. He watched as the scene played in front of him. A little boy and his big brother were in the library. The eldest reading a book on a number of ways Great kings have defeated their enemies. The youngest was reading a fairytale. If he remembered correctly, the book was named the Prince and the Pauper. He remembered how he loved the book. Hugo watched as the scene changed to their castle's stables. The eldest was testing out his first real horse, while the yougest was in the corner reading. The young boy glanced up to see his father, uncles, and Grandfather's praising him. The scene switched to a year later, when the youngest tested out his first real horse. He kept falling, and his father, uncles and grandfather scolded him. His mother stated that a man should know how to ride his horse properly. The scene switched to a few years before that, when the boy was no more than three. The youngest watched the mother play with his elder brother for hours, and when she was done, she put the youngest down for a nap. The scene switched back to the eldest getting his first real horse and the mother stating how proud she was. The scene then switched to six months later in their castle's improved library. The youngest and eldest were asked by their teacher to recite all the history they knew about their kingdom. The eldest talked about his father's acheivement's, uncles' acheivements, and grandfather's acheivements. The younger prince stated the laws that were made, the state of the economy and how it came to be that way, the kingdom's judicial system, it's agriculture, and the purpose of mines and the condition of its miners. The teacher looked impressed while the eldest looked irritated. The scene switched to dinner later that night, when the teacher was giving his report. When the teacher talked about what the eldest knew about the history of his kingdom, the mother and father nodded in approval. When the teacher talked about what the youngest knew about his kingdom, the mother asked the youngest what about it's relations with other kingdoms, and the structure of it's army. The father stated that every prince should know at least that. However the youngest did know that, he just hadn't thought to mention it. He stood up and recited what his mother previously pointed out, only to have her tell him not to show off. The scene then changed quickly to every one of the eldest's durby races, And how the mother was in the crowd cheering him on. The scene showed The youngest first piano recital and first race. Both of which she wasn't there. It then showed every one of his races. All of which she wasn't there. The scene then showed their castles throne room, and how the father was walking with the eldest. Giving him pointers for when he becomes king. While the youngest only had lessons and books to teach him how to be a proper prince.

The boy stepped from behind Hugo. "Do you even know _how _to love something?" He asked. "Your family sure didn't teach you."

Hugo watched as the scene changed again to Royal Prep's stables, months before the race for the flying crown. He watched as the nine year old him taunted Sofia and James. Hugo turned to look at the farm boy. "Who are you?" He asked.

The boy smiled and looked him in the eye. "Are you afraid you will never feel the joys of love?" he asked.

Hugo groaned in annoyance. "Answer _my _question, I answer yours." he stated.

"Answer mine first." The boy replied.

Hugo sighed. "No." He stated. "I'm not afraid, because I never thought about it."

"So you don't think about it because you're afraid there's not a girl out there for you?" The boy asked.

"No, we had a deal." He stated pointing a finger at the boy.

The boy laughed. "Daniel, my name's Daniel." He stated. "Danny for short."

"This mirror is supposed to show if their is any good in us." Hugo stated. "Why are you and I having a coversation?" he asked.

Danny chuckled. "There's more to this mirror than that." He stated. "But that's the basics. And we are having a conversation because of...well, its not just for the heck of it I assure you."

Hugo and Danny started to circle eachother.

"Are you afraid that you won't fall in love?" Danny asked.

"I already gave you my answer to that." Hugo replied fustrated.

"And now that I've asked you, and you've thought about it, Are you afraid?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Hugo stated. "Honestly."

"Okay." Danny replied. "Do you think there's a girl out there for you?"

"Maybe." Hugo stated. "What is the point of this?"

"There's no use in hiding anything from me Hugo." Danny stated.

"Yes, Maybe, Probably." Hugo replied. "Again what is the point of this?"

Danny sighed, and then the scene around them changed to Royal Prep's cafeteria.

Hugo watched as him, a few days ago, refuse Vivian's offer to join the group. And a little after when he declined Sofia's offer to train with him.

"They were really worried about you." Danny stated pointing at the images of Sofia and Vivian. "Especially Sofia."

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Why are we talking?" He asked. "Like you said, What I know about the mirror are the basics. But the stuff that usually happens in here, have something to do with the peron that's looking in it. You have nothing to do with me."

"Ah." Danny stated pointing a finger at Hugo. "But I do. You will meet me soon. That's if you make the right decisions. Love is not unreachable my friend. Now answer my question truthfully."

"No." Hugo stated. "You happy?"

"Yes." Danny replied. "You see Hugo, you will meet me. I am proof that love will not be unreachable for you. One thing, after today, you might wanna study up on how to tell the fake object apart from the real object." he pointed out, patting Hugo on the shoulder.

It was then the scene before him melted away, along with Danny, and he found himself on the other side of the crystal mirror at the entrance of the maze with Electra. When his senses came back to him, he heard Sofia's worried voice on the other side of the mirror. Figuring she wouldn't hear him, even if he yelled, Hugo mounted Electra and flew as high as he was able to. The prince went in his boot and took out his dagger. He motioned for Electra to try and fly higher, and she did, but only a few more feet. Hugo threw his dagger in the air. He watched as it dissapeared in thin air.

Sofia jumped when the dagger fell with a thud behind her. She picked it up and gave a sigh of relief.

"Ooh can I go next?" Madeline asked jumping up and down. "Pleeeeaase."

"Fine." Sofia stated giving her a hug. When Madeline approached the mirror, the older princess turned to her brother. "You think she's gonna be okay?" she asked.

James turned to his little sister and gave her a straight face. "She'll be able to handle it. Trust me." He stated, closing the matter.

**Back in the royal box**

_**"AND HUGO IS THE FIRST TO PASS THE MIRROR'S TEST! LOOKS LIKE NEXT UP IS PRINCESS MADELINE! AND SHE PASSES IN FLYING COLORS! SHE IS NOW ON THE OTHER SIDE WITH HUGO!"**_

At the moment the girls were still talking in hushed tones. The topics, for now, was Ruby's SA.

"So, do you guys think its him?" Jade asked.

Ruby, who was quiet for this whole part of their conversation, sighed. Salid was indeed handsome. But could he be her admirer? Somehow Ruby was in serious doubt. She smiled as she thought about all the love letters she got from her SA. She remembered in one he talked about how she reminded him of roses, and another one about how she was his Ruby in an emerald case, resting on a velvet bed. He also talked about how when he was ready to tell her who he was, he would give her an emerald neckalace, and a ruby cut into the shape of a rose. She silently swooned, unaware of the hands that were waving in her face.

"Girls." Leena stated. "I think we lost her."

"It means she's thinking of her admirer." Jade stated. "I mean I would to, if the dude wrote sweet things to me as he does for her."

"What's the latest?" Jun asked.

Runy swooned while Jade laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Its a letter about him ranting about why people alway say Roses are Red, and Violets are blue, when they are really purple." Jade stated.

Amber laughed. "Then he and James might get along." She stated. "I remeber two years ago someone recited a poem that began with those two lines, and he lost it. He recited a poem of his own then."

It was at this moment Zandar joined the conversation, by sitting himself in between Hildegard and Clio.

"May we help you?" Hildegard asked rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I just overheard-"

"Evesdropping." Hildegard stated.

"Like I was saying." Zandar continued. "Princess Amber if you don't mind, can I recite that poem."

Amber laughed and nodded.

Zandar proceeded to stand up and place himself in the middle of the girls cirlce.

_"Roses are Red_

_Here's something new_

_Violets are Purple_

_Not freaking Blue_

_I'm tired of hearing _

_The same wrong information _

_All the time_

_If you start your poem with _

_The words Violets are Blue again_

_I'll hit you in the mouth so hard_

_You won't be able to ryhme._

_Yes, Roses are Red_

_But Violets are not Blue_

_Different Color_

_I think different hue_

_Say Violets are Blue again_

_And your eye will turn that color_

_If you can't find something to rhyme with "Roses are Red"_

_Telling it to me, Don't even bother_

_Rose are Red_

_Violets are Purple_

_Roses also can be Pink_

_Before you say _

_Violets are Blue to me again_

_You better stop and THINK"_

(I know it's elementary, but bear with me.)

Amber laughed while Jade rolled her eyes.

Hildegard laughed. Although the poem was elementary.. It was really funny.

_**"OH MY! WHAT'S THIS?! IT SEEMS PRINCE JAMES AND SOFIA ARE HAVING A LITTLE ARGUMENT ON WHO SHOULLD GO NEXT! -Laughs- AND IT LOOKS LIKE PRINCESS SOFIA IS WINNING! MEANWHILE, APPARENTLY BORED, PRINCE HUGO AND PRINCESS MADELINE HAVE DECIDED TO PLAY A GAME OF CARDS. ON ANOTHER NOTE, LOOKS LIKE THE JUNIOR KNIGHT ACADEMY ARE HAVING PROBLEMS! IT APPEARS SQUIRE ANTHONY IS TRYING TO ENCOURAGE HIS TEAM TO...FORFEIT?!"**_

**Mirror of Truth**

"_Seriously _James!" Sofia shouted. "I'm not a baby!"

"You're my _**BABY **_sister." He pointed out.

For the next few minutes, brother and sister proceeded to glare at eachother. Sofia's eyes were starting to burn, so she gave an annoyed sigh, and went next. James had a cocky look on his face and Sofia stuck her tongue out at him. She turned and looked at the mirror. She gasped as everything around her melted, and she was left in an empty white room.

"Hello, again Princess." A voice stated.

Sofia turned again to see the man in the cloak. She immediately knew why he was here.

"I've said it twice already." She stated in annoyance. "**NO**."

The man let out a low chuckle and produced a long staff from his cloak. Sofia gave it the once over. It was pure gold, the top was shaped like the head of a cobra, and it's eyes were rubies. Something about that staff reminded her of something, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Trust me Princess, This girl will ruin your life." He stated. "Might as well take this chance and get rid of her."

"No." Sofia stated, more determined than before. Something about this man frightened her and made her body go into a fighting stance.

The man put his left hand up in surrender. "_Ok, ok_." He stated. "No need for violence Princess."

And with a gust of black wind, he was gone.

Sofia gasped as the scene around her began to change. When everything settled, Sofia found herself at a farm. She spotted a farm boy with blonde hair and freckles. He had blue eyes and was a bit on the skinny side. He was also covered in dirt. The boy looked her way, but telling from the way he looked, Sofia knew he couldn't see her. He was loading hay into a cart.

"Danny!" A voice called.

Sofia turned, only for a girl to pass through her body. Sofia shivered at the weirdness and turned back around. The girl had curly red hair, Blue eyes, and a heart shaped face. She was well built. Sofia watched she tackled the boy to the floor with a hug. The couple appeared to be no more than sixteen. They rolled and tumbled in the dirt, throwing hay at eachother. After that they started a very animated conversation. Sofia smiled. They looked so happy. She watched as the boy's expression became relaxed and doe- eyed. Apparently he was in love with this girl. And they looked very happy together. Sofia laughed.

It was then the girl's body jolted upward and she quickly turned her head Sofia's way. Sofia was surprised by this. Could the girl see her? She looked at the boy. He was now frozen in time. She turned to look bacvk at the girl, but she wasn't there. Suddenly she appeared inches from her face. Sofia screamed and fell back. The girl's eyes turned black, and her skin red. Suddenly Sofia felt an intense pain, and she blacked out.

**Other side of the mirror**

Hugo was playing a game of cards with Madeline, losing pathetic, when he heard a thud. He turned to see Sofia unconcious on the ground. He ran to her aid.

Madeline noticed this and ran to her sister. Even though she was only five, she understood something was very wrong. "Sofia, please wake up." She stated. "Sofia it isn't nap time yet. Sofia!"

**At the lake**

Anthony was rubbing his temples to clam his nerves. His team members were complete idiots. Complete backstabbing, vile, evil minded idiots. Anthony had enough sense to know if they went to the mirror, they would not make it. There was no way it would have let the rest of his idiotic team through. But the idiots were determined to go, saying stupid lies like junior knights are to brave to give up and its no way the mirror won't let them through. Anthony rolled his eyes only to get a right hook from Vance.

"_We are __**advancing**_." Vance stated firmly, as he and the others mounted their horses. They left anthony in the dust. His horse, as vain as the others, neighed in agreement with Vance. Anthony slammed his fist on the ground in prideful fustration.

**Mirror of Truth**

James held his head in pain.

**In another box**

Iridella watched the race in interest. She cringed when she saw one of the JKA riders punch his own partner. It was then the crystal ball changed focus to James. Iridella's eyes widened.

**"SOFIA PASSES NTHE TEST AND IS NOW ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MIRROR! TOO BAD SHE'S UNCONCIOUS. OH- WHAT IS GOING ON WITH PRICE JAMES?! IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S TRANSFORMING!"**

**In the normal royal box/stands**

Salid watched in interest as his rival for life fell to the ground in pain while his sister, friends, and mother expressed words and gestures of worry. They watched as he grew at least two feet taller, His outfit changed, His hair grow longer, and his skin turn blue. His outfit now consisted of loose jade green pants, with a dark blue sash as a belt. He had no shirt.

As funny as it was, Salid rolled his eyes at some of the girls in the stand, who were swooning, Despite the unnatural transformation. Everyone watched as James slowly got up. Salid notices his eyes turned black.

**In James' Mind**

James was suffocating. The black wind was taking his oxygen. From behind the wind, he could see a man in a black cloak. He also can see an magical image of him transforming.

**Mirror of Truth**

This new James unsheathed his sword, and with mighty effort; he striked at the mirror. The mirror cracked. New James watched as the crack grew, and stretched to the top of the mirror. The mirror than broke and started to crash, thus trapping Sofia, Hugo, and Madeline in the maze with no way out.

**In the Stands**

Salid laid back in his chair. "_Damn_." He stated.

_**"SIT BACK AND RELAX EVERYONE, CAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE GONNA BE HERE FOR A WHILE. THE MIRROR WILL FIX ITSELF, BUT I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS. UNTIL IT'S REGINERATED, THE REST OF THE ROYAL PREP TEAM ARE STUCK IN THE MAZE WITH NO WAY OUT. AND IN WORST NEWS, THE RIDERS OF THE JUNIOR KNIGHT ACADEMY ARE CHARGING BLINDLY RIGHT INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE BATTLEFIELD."**_

Suddenly everyone heard a beast's battle cry.

_**A/N: Hoped you guys like that XD please R&amp;R**_


	6. Chapter 6: Greecian Features

_**A/N: Well here's another chapter, I think you guys will like it. We got some interesting characters coming in this time. I would like to take this time to ask if you want a certain princess to make an appearance in future chapters, feel free to put it in your review.**_

_**BEA- Yes, Jafar! bet you didn't see that comin XD**_

_**Wherever Girl- Thanks, and yes it is Jafar. All questions will be answered in due time. But, if you want a hint: look back at Danny's conversation with Hugo, and pay close attention to the new characters.**_

_**AnonymousCracker- Jafar just happened XD. Thanks.**_

_**Animeroxz- Ur welcome and thank you. Here's ur update.**_

_**Walnutrose- Here's ur update you requsted XD**_

_**Guest 1- Thank you. And how?**_

_**Guest 2- Here's the next chapter. I hope u like it.**_

**Chapter 6: Arabian Nights Meet Enchancian moons With Godlike Greecian Features**

**In the Stands/ Royal Boxes**

Ruby watched James transformation in horror. As did Amber, King Roland, and Queen Maria.

Zandar watched the transformation in interest.

"What's going on with James?" Jade asked.

"If I had to guess, someone took over his body, and is trying to destroy James soul, and take his body for theirselves." Salid stated.

"Like a Hyacinth flower." Ruby stated.

Everyone but Salid and Zandar looked at her in confusion.

"James dislikes Hyacinths beacuse their petals look like tentacles to him." Ruby explained. "Tentacles that will reach out and take the one you love away from you. Even though a Blue Hyacinth represents sincerity."

"While the Hyacinth flower symbolizes sport or play." Salid stated.

"He also despises the legend, or story if you will, behind the birth of the flower." Ruby stated. "Its pretty sad."

"Two gods fought over one man. The first god was teaching the man how to throw a discus. In a jealous rage, the second god used the wind to throw it back, and it struck the man in the head." Salid stated.

"From his blood grew a flower, which the first god named after him." Ruby finished. "How does a guy like you know about flowers?" She asked walking to Salid's side.

"In our annual competition, one of the rounds is for James and I to name as many flowers as possible within a minute. We also have to state the origin of the flower." Salid explained.

"Annual competion, huh?" Ruby stated pulling up a chair.

"Oh it is already that time?" Frederick asked.

"How can you people sit here and talk so casually?!" Amber exclaimed. "Sofia, Hugo and Madeline are stuck in that maze with that Centaur, and James-"

_**"Will be fine," **_Zandar, Salid, and Ruby stated at the same time.

"So will Sofia." Ruby stated getting up. She walked over to Amber and held her hand. "Sofia is a strong girl, Amber. And so is Madeline. What good will it do for them to know that we're here worrying and stressing ourselves? Nothing. We just have to beleive in them, ok? Deep breaths."

Amber inhaled then exhaled. "Okay, i'll take you on your word." She said.

Ruby smiled and sat back down.

"So Salid?" Zandar asked.

"Yes?"

"What's this year's competition line up?" Zandar asked.

Salid smiled. He and Zandar didn't get along. He wondered why he was hiding it this year. He was being awfully polite.

"Well, First is the simple race around the castle, The flower contest thing I explained to the maiden Ruby, a variety of sports tournaments, cooking contest, and then finally the dance contest."

"Which we've heard you've won all the time." Jade stated.

Salid gave her the once over. She was quite tomboyish. "Yes, I have." he stated smugly.

Jade made a face. She didn't like Salid after all. Not one bit. She went over to Ruby and whispered something in her ear. This gained the interests of both Princesses and Princes. Jade than proceeded to walk over to Amber and whisper something in her ear.

"I know you can, but can she?" Amber asked.

Ruby gave a haughty laugh. "Course I can." She stated.

"But Sofia-"

"Was more into making things than playing." Jade stated. "She liked to enjoy the simple things, but she always had to work when the funnest things came around."

"Given, now shes almost as good as _Jade_." Ruby stated.

Jade rolled her eyes.

_"How hard can it possibly be?" _Ruby asked.

"_**You have no idea.**_" Amber stated smirking and lifting one of her eyebrows.

**In The Maze**

Sofia was panicking. What was going on? Was James alright? Why did the mirror break? Were they trapped forever?

While Sofia was panicking, Madeline had decided to take her a little nap on the soft grass.

It was then they heard a beasts battle cry.

However, Sofia wasn't worried about that at the moment. It was then Hugo grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. "Whatever is going on, I'm pretty sure that stubborn brother of yours is fine. I'm did some studying up on the mirror. If its broken it will fix itself but it will take a while. Its best that we use that time to, apparently what you are planning, make friends with the Centaur, and make it through this maze. ok?"

She gave him a weak smile and nodded.

Hugo released her and turned toward the sleeping todler. "Wake up little princess." He stated only to be shoved violently to the ground. Hugo growled. Sofia put a hand on his shoulder. "Let her sleep." She stated. "Besides it will be easier for us and faster if we do. No chasing her around."

Hugo sighed and nodded.

**Outside the Mirror of Truth**

Anthony was expecting to see the Mirror of Truth anytime now, telling from the speed they were flying. He glared at the back of the heads of Vaughn, Peter, and Vance. One day, he would get his revenge. But was he saw was a dmolishe pile of Crystal. Things seemed to go in slow motion after that. He watched as Vance's body went in flames, and how Peter was sent flying.

Vaughn tried to turn his horse around and run, but he was jerked of it and slammed into the ground.

When his senses came back, Anthony immediately hid him and his horse behind one of the boulders. He risked a peek, and saw a blue skinned monster. If he didn't know any better, he would mistake him for Prince James of Enchancia. I took a closer look and my eyes widened. It **WAS** the Prince.

James suddenly turned my way and I quickly hid myself back behind the boulder. _"Oh this is not good." _I muttered.

**In James Mind**

_It was hard you know? _Keeping his conciousness while his oxygen was being taken away. Through the black wind, James glared at his psychic invader. The man had made himself a throne the color of ebony. He was now taking joy of controlling whatever monster he had turned him into, and patiently waiting for James to pass out. The man looked at him. James had to point out his creepy Goatee. The man sighed in annoyance.

"This all would be much easier on both of us if you just give up." The man stated.

James glared at him.

"Fine." The man stated. "I guess you just need some further convincing. Resistence is futile."

With that he dissapeared.

**In The Maze**

Hugo, who had decided to carry Madeline on his back since the toddler was utterly impossible to wake up when sleeping, worked his way through the maze with Sofia. She had calmed down considerably, but Hugo could still tell she was worried.

"For the millonth time Sof-" Hugo didn't get to finish his sentence, seeing as he was knocked to the side with Madeline slamming into a wall and breaking it.

Sofia rushed to their side, quickly laying Madeline's head in her lap, and putting two fingers on Hugo's neck, searching for a pulse. She found one.

Sofia sighed in relief, only to be snatched from her position and lifted the air by a big blue hand.

_"Well, what do we have here?" _The centaur asked.

When Sofia came to her senses she glared at the Cantaur. **"I am Princess Sofia of Enchancia, and I order you to release me." **She stated, putting up an act. _Basically she just acted like her older sister._

The Centaur chuckled. "You're cute." He stated pulling Sofia's face closer to his.

Sofia tried in vain to push it away but he was to strong. The centaur just laughed.

Suddenly the centaur was slammed into the ground and Sofia was thrown in the air. Thankfully she was caught by a red-headed man in a toga.

"Nice to meet you Princess Sofia." The man stated. "Hmm...you think after last time, you would've learned your lesson Nessus."

Sofia quickly ran over to check on Madeline and Hugo. The centaur stood up from the rubble and growled. He and the red-headed man proceeded to fight. Sofia watched in amazement."

"No need to worry about him Princess Sofia." A familiar voice stated.

"The gods know Wonder Boy here needs the exercise." Another voice stated. But this one was not familiar.

Sofia quickly turned around to see Princess Jasmine with a woman beside her. This woman had long brown hair.

"Princess Jasmine!" Sofia exclaimed, running to give the woman a hug. She turned to her friend. "And~-"

"Megara." The woman introduced. "But my friends call me Meg."

Sofia smiled and gave the woman a big hug. _"What are you-" _the woman managed to get out, but Soffia hugged her tighter.

_"Isn't that sweet." _The red-headed man stated with a chuckle.

"_**Okay, this is totally unnecessary**_." Meg stated, gently pushing the young princess away.

Suddenly Jasmine and Meg got serious. Jasmine put her hands on Sofia's shoulders. "Normally, Sofia." She stated. "Since this is a competition, which you need to win for yourself, you wouldn't recieve any help from your amulet."

"But then if my Amulet didn't call-?"

"I'm afraid we had no choice." Meg stated. "You are in danger, child. And so is everyone else. Especially your brother."

"James?" Sofia asked.

Jasmine and Meg nodded their heads.

"Yes." Jasmine stated. "Tell me Sofia. Have you met a man with a long staff with the head of a cobra. Whose eyes are rubies?"

Sofia's eyes widened and she nodded her head.

Jasmine and Meg looked at eachother and suddenly tensed.

"Listen Sofia we have to-"

Princess Jasmine's sentence was interrupted with a scream.

**In The Stands/Royal Boxes**

At the moment the crystal ball was focused on Squire Anthony's fight with James. He was surprsingly fairing very well.

Ruby watched the race anxiously. She was really worried for him, but she knew it wouldn't do any good to sit there worrying. Suddenly something caught her eye. A blue Hyacinth, resting peacefully on the corner of the balcony. Ruby stood up from her seat and walked towards it.

Salid and Zandar, who were in a discussion with the princesses and the princes about the race, looked up and watched Ruby in curiosity. They spotted the flower.

"Now where did _that _come from?" Zandar asked.

Suddenly they heard a loud commotion. Everyone turned their heads to see an Agrabanian man talking animatedly with the kings and queens.

_"Is that?" _Cleo asked.

_**"Prince Aladdin." **_Salid and Zandar stated in awe.

"And telling from the worried looks of our parents and company." Hildegard informed. "He doesn't bring good news."

The group watched as the kings and queens talked in hushed tones with Prince Aladdin. While he was talking, Aladdin gave his surroundings a once over. Suddenly his eyes widened.

**"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" **He stated running towards the end of the balcony.

Everyone turned to see Ruby, and her index finger one inch away from touching the Hyacinith.

To Zandar, things went in slow motion. Ruby turned to look at Prince Aladdin as the petals of the flower grew and wrapped theirselves around Ruby's torso. She was violently pulled into the center of the flower.

When his senses came back, Zandar joined the other Princes and Kings in trying to destroy the flower, unsheathing his sword. He heard the panicked cries of the people in the stands once they noticed what was happening. How the queens took sudden action, and proceeded to make sure the Princesses and the villagers got out safely.

Ruby screamed as the fuzz in the center of the flower stung her, and the petals close up. Suddenly she lost consciousness.

Prince Aladdin, The Kings, and The other Princes weren't fairing well. The vines, that had suddenly grew from the flower, had gotten rid of their swords and knocked them all to the ground. Zandar looked at Prince Aladdin. "What's going on?!" Zandar exclaimed.

Prince Aladdin looked at him, and was about to answer. Unfortunately he was interrupted by a sudden lightning strike and the sky turning red. Suddenly at the edge of the balcony, where Ruby was trapped in the flower, a swirl of black wind appeared slowly revealing the form of a man.

Once fully revealed, the man looked at Prince Aladdin and smiled.

"Jafar!" Aladdin exclaimed. "Let her go!"

The man cackled. "Now why would I do that?" he asked. "She is to be my new queen."

Aladdin glared at the sorcerer. "What do you want Jafar?!" he shouted.

Jafar rubbed his goatee as if he was in thought. "_Let's see_." He stated. _"World domination, control of agrabah, infinate power, and to see your head on a spike. _Anyways, I would like to talk, but I have a schedule to keep." With that, the sorcerere dissapeared, along with Ruby.

**Back in the Maze**

Sofia was in full panic mode now. That scream from before was Ruby.

"Where is James?" Madeline asked.

"Madeline, not now please." Sofia stated.

Jasmine picked up the little toddler and tickled her. "Meg, would you mind watching Madeline?"

"But I-"

"Let's play!" Madeline exclaimed jumping into the woman's arms.

"Don't like children." Meg finished gently pushing the little girl away.

At the moment Princess Jasmine was helping Sofia attend to the ugly bruise on the back of Hugo's (who was passed out) head, while Hercules was enjoying the site of Madeline driving Meg absolutely insane. Sofia told them all about her encounter with the man in the black cloak.

"What's happening?" Sofia asked Jasmine.

The Princess sighed. "Well, Jafar is an evil sorcerer from Agrabah. He has tried many times to kill Aladdin and I. He is the man you met. Days ago he attacked Thebes of all places. The home of Hercules and Meg." She stated. "I'm more concerned about the person he wanted you to kill. Did he say?"

"No." Sofia stated shaking her head. "Just that she will ruin my life, take away everything I love, and be the death of me."

Hercules, who had walked over from the scene of Madeline riding on Meg's neck, sat down beside them. "What about your vision in the mirror?" He asked. "Usually it shows you visions of the future."

Sofia shook her head. "My vision wasn't one from the future." She stated. "It was just of a young country couple." Suddenly Sofia cringed.

Jasmine gave her a concerned look while Hercules a thoughtful one.

"What happened at the end of your vision?" He asked.

Sofia gave him a frightened look. "Her eyes turned black and her skin another color." She informed. "She suddenly appeared in front of me. I felt unbearable pain and looked down to see a dagger in my heart. After that I passed out."

Hercules and Jazmine shared a look. "Then something tells me, Jafar was sincere in his offer." Hercules replied. "This person he offered to kill for you must be a new partner of his who wants to destroy you. Apparently their plan must've been so horrible even Jafar felt sorry for you."

"Either way, this is very troubling." Jasmine stated. "If that is the case, and someone wants Sofia dead, then she has to be protected."

"But _why _go through the trouble of altering the race or Jafar contacting Sofia?" Meg, who had finally freed herself from Madeline's graps, asked. "**Get off~~**" She cried as Madeline latched to her leg.

"Hey!" Madeline exclaimed. _"I wasn't done with you yet."_

Meg looked at Hercules. _**"And you wonder why I don't want children." **_She stated causing Hercules to laugh.

"I don't know." Jasmine stated.

"Perhaps Jafar's new partner wants Sofia to know of the plan, just to mess with her head?" Hercules suggested.

"All this is fine, but what about Ruby?" Sofia asked. "I know my best friend, and that wasn't a normal scream. That was an _**'I'm gonna die!'**_ scream. And James, and wait-_altering _the race?"

"The race is highly gaurded, _**including **_the stables." Jasmine stated.

Sofia's eyes widened and she turned to look at Madeline who had a handful of Meg's hair, and was now force-braiding it.

Hercules rubbed his chin in thought. "I think Jafar's plan is to completely take over James's body, and use it to kill you, then afterwards put James back in control to live with the guilt the rest of his life." He stated.

**"What?!" **Sofia exclaimed.

_"HERCULES!" _Jasmine exclaimed.

"_**Don't make her more stressed out than she already is, You Idiot!"**_ Meg shouted.

"_Sorry_." Herculese stated still in thought. "But you said your friend's scream was an 'I'm goona die!' Scream. If that's the case, Jafar might have took her."

_**"WHAT?!" **_Sofia asked, now completely paying no attention to Hugo.

**"HERCULES!" **Jasmine scolded.

"But why would he take her?" The demi-god pondered. Suddenly they heard another scream. By the same girl, but on a different level.

Sofia shot up and looked towards the direction of the scream. "Now that was an _**'I'm in serious pain here!'**_ scream. What's happening?" She asked.

Jasmine gently laid Hugo's head in the grass and took Sofia by the shoulders. "_**You need to calm down.**_" She stated. "It isn't doing anyone any good."

Sofia sighed and calmed down. "So what do we do?" she asked.

"If that's the case, Jafar might plan on making Ruby his lover." Hercules stated.

Sofia screamed.

Meg and Jasmine turned sharply to the demi-god. _**"HER-CU-LES!"**_

**Unknown**

"I didn't remember this _**girl **_part of the plan." The mistress stated, pointing to the girl who was chained to the wall. Her hands and legs, hanging thirty feet.

Jafar laughed. "Calm down." He stated. "Apparently that boy has more mental strength then I thought. Seeing her this way should break his spirit. Apparently he's in love with the girl.

Ruby's eyes fluttered and opened. She was in a geted and golden room. When she tried to move she couldn't. She noticed she was chained to one of the walls. She had a killer head-ache and _what was with her outfit?!_

_**(She is wearing an outfit similar to Jasmine's when she was captured by Jafar, only it's orange, not red.)**_

Ruuby was trying desperately to keep awake, when she became aware of voices. She looked down to see a girl in a dark green cloak, and a man with a golden staff, its head shaped like a Cobra's.

"_Apparently he's in love with the girl." _She heard the man say.

_**Love**_? Ruby wondered. Suddenly her world went dark again.

**Outside**

Amber though she was worried before? pfft, _hell __**she was having a full on panic attack now**_! Kahlid and Cleo were trying hard to calm her down, While Zandar, Hildegard, and Salid were trying to stop Jade from going back and, in her words, "_Giving that creep a piece of her mind."._

Queen Miranda and the others were focusing on calming the citizens.

Suddenly lightening striked again sending the villagers into a panic. Miranda groaned in fustration. _"Cue the lightening."_ She muttered, annoyed.

"_**Jade please! Be sensible!" **_Zandar exclaimed. He was in charge of holding her left leg.

"_How about I go punch some sense into that so called sorcerer instead?_!" Jade shouted.

**"Please, Jade." **Hildergard stated. She was in charge of pushing her back. "_This is insane, _you think it will help Ruby and Sofia to know that you're also in danger?"

Jade didn't care and pushed foward.

Desmond, who was in charge of holding he left arm, groaned. "_**Please Jade!**_" He stated.

Salid, who was in charge of the Torso, also groaned. "**My Lady, this is madness! Please!**" He pleaded.

Axel walked calmly through the pancky villagers in search of Iridella. He spotted the Elder sister of Princess Sofia and walked over to her. She was being fanned by her friends. His guess was she was worried about her sisters and the others.

"Princess Amber." Axel stated, bowing.

"_**Seriously**_?" Amber muttered, sitting up in her chair, that her steward got for her. "_Prince _Axel."

"I'm looking for a beautiful Princess by the name of Iridella. Have you seen her?" He asked.

"No, i'm sorry. I must have missed her." Amber stated. "I had to be to busy **WORRYING **about my siblings and friends!"

"_Yeesh_." Axel stated standing now. "No need for the hostility."

"What about you?" Amber hissed. "Aren't you worried about Hugo?"

Axel gave the princess a look. In return Amber gave him a disgusted one.

_What_? He wasn't worried. If Hugo dies, in truth, it would make things much more easier for him,

"Get him away from me." Amber ordered her steward. The man stepped in front of Axel.

"You'd think I'd listen to a simple _**Steward**_?" Axel asked laughing. It was then the Steward gave him the coldest and angriest glare in mankind, so he backed off.

**In the Maze**

Madeline was asleep in Sofia's arms, while Hercules carried Hugo, While Hercules was being led through the maze via 'Ear Tug'.

"_Yeesh _Meg_, I said sorry_." He stated.

Meg scoffed and continued to pull on his ear.

"This is pointless." Sofia stated. "The mirror's crushed, even if we get to the end, how will we get out?"

Jasmine looked at the princess in sympathy and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wow, It'll be okay kid." A voice stated.

Everyone turned around to see a big blob of blue.

"GENIE!" Jasmine exclaimed embracing him. "Can you get us out of here?"

Genie cracked his knuckles. "_Can I get you outta here?_" He mocked. **"OF COURSE I CAN!" **and with a puff of purpleish blue smoke, they were gone.

**Unknown**

"Your _lover_?!" The mistress exclaimed. She was now in a throne next to Jafar's, except hers was golden. "She's like _seventy _years younger than you."

"Do you really care?" Jafar asked as he lowered the unconscious girl to his lap.

"Not really." The mistress stated. "How's that boy holding up?"

"Still so stubborn."

**At the Broken Mirror of Truth**

Anthony was getting tired. He knew if he pierced the monster in the heart, the real James would be lost. The Squire groaned. This was pointless. He had to figure out a way to get in touch with the real James, and help him break whatever spell was cast upon him. Suddenly purple-ish blue smoke filled the air around them.

"James!" A voice said.

Anthony turned around to find Princess Sofia and many others.

"Well." He stated. "That will work."

Sofia had sat Madeline on the ground which had woke her up. When she did, she looked around. Suddenly she screamed. Everyone turned to her. She was pointing at something. They followed her finger to find the charred corpse of Vance.

**In Jame's Mind**

James tried to not inwardly groan and lose conciousness. Suddenly he heard a scream.

"_**Mads**_?" He asked. He looked at the magical image to see her sister pointing at something. He turned to look at what it was.

Nothing can describe the guilt and pain James felt. He might have hated Vance, but he didn't deserve to die in such a way. He had to get out of here before he killed his own sisters.

**Unknown**

Jafar groaned in annoyance.

"What?" His mistress asked.

"His resolve has gotten stronger." He stated.

Ruby's eyes fluttered open. When she came to her senses, she discovered that she was in her captors lap. The girl gave a harpy war cry and slapped the sorcerer so hard, his lip bled. Before he could have anytime to react, Ruby took the wine he was drinking and threw it at his companion's eyes. The girl screamed in agony. Ruby leaped of his lap and made a run for the door, once out of it, she stopped abruptly. Seeing how if she took another step, she would have fallen off a cliff.

**"YOU WRETCHED WENCH!" **She heard the man yelled. She turned around to see him exiting the door and headed toward her.

Hmm? _Jump_ **or **_learn the name of her captor?_

Ruby took the next step. _**"I'M GONNA DIE~~~~~~~~!" **_She screamed as she was falling.

**At the Broken Mirror of Truth**

Sofia watched as the blue skinned monster also followed Madeline's finger. It looked extremely pained afterward.

"James." Sofia stated.

The monster turned her way.

"He's still in there." A voice stated.

Sofia turned to see Squire Anthony.

"We just need to help break the spell." Anthony stated. "Telling from how easy our fight is going, he's fighting back as much as he can."

Jasmine turned to Genie.

"Leave it to me." Genie stated gently pushing Sofia and Anthony out of the way.

**Unknown**

Jafar ran to try the catch the girl, but failed.

"_I can't believe she jumped_." His mistress stated.

Jafar was about to retort, if it wasn't for the sudden pain to his body. H e dropped to his knees.

"What's happened?" His mistress asked.

"Somebody has broken my spell." He stated lifting himself, with the help of his staff. The man growled.

**At the Broken Mirror of Truth**

Sofia ran to catch the weak body of her brother, who was crying. Jasmine and Meg were immediately by his side, hugging him with Sofia, and providing soothing words.

"_No, no, no, no, no_. Shh. It _wasn't _your fault." Jasmine stated.

"**You did not do this**." Meg stated. "It was _not _of your _free _will, or _any _will of yours for that matter."

Sofia combed her fingers through her brother's head. "Not your fault. Jafar killed him. Not you. _**Never **_you." she stated.

Jasmine looked up with misty eyes and turned to Genie.

Hercules had found Peter and Vaughn. The trio walked up to the scene.

Vaughn spotted Vance's corpse as did Peter.

Peter fell to his knees while Vaughn tried to charge at James. Hercules lifted the boy by the collar and embraced him. "It was not his fault." He stated. "An evil sorcerer named Jafar did this. _**Jafar killed your friend**_, _not James."_

Vaughn calmed down and dropped to his knees. He looked at James. The guy was grieving more than he was. Vaughn nodded his head. Right. James did not do this. Whoever this Jafar guy was, he was dead.

Genie looked at the scene with sad eyes and poofed them to safety.

**Outside**

Everyone was spooked by the smoke that suddenly surrounded the area. Once it cleared, the first thing everyoneone did, was scream at the burned corpse. It was immediately collected. After that Medics took James and Hugo away. Vaughn and Peter went to go mourn with other Squires from their school. Madeline was immediately embraced by Miranda and Roland. The Princessess tackled Sofia to the ground.

"_Ow_, **Injury**!" Sofia cried. The girls backed off and a chorus of sorries were heard.

"Where's Ruby?" Jade asked looking around.

Sofia started to panic. So Jafar did take her. She started to cry.

_**"I'M GONNA DIE~~~~~~~~~~!"**_

Everyone looked up to see the falling form of Ruby, in a very interesting outfit.

"_**Are. You. Serious?**_" Jade asked looking up.

Hercules caught her in time before she became street pizza. He gently sat her on the ground.

King Roland looked up. "**Gaurds! To the sky!" **He stated. Suddenly all the kings and their gaurds were on pegasus' on their way up.

Ruby looked up at her savior. "Well, _**hel~lo **_there." She stated.

Despite the gloomy mood everyone laughed, including Hercules.

Meg put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Back off kid, he's mine." She stated.

Ruby pulled the woman into the hug. Meg groaned. Hercules laughed.

Amber pulled Sofia into a hug. Gently this time. "I was _so _worried." she stated.

"Sorry." Sofia replied.

Suddenly a nurse towered over them. "Excuse me Princess Amber, but I need to take your sister to the medic tent." she stated kindly.

Amber gave a weak smile and helped Sofia up. The nurse took her by the hand and they headed to the tent.

Meg stood up, but Ruby was determined to stay latched t her like a leech. "_What is it with you people and hugs?!" _She exclaimed.

**Unknown**

"They're on their way here." Jafar announced.

"Aww." The mistress stated. "I was having fun."

With that said and a puff of black smoke, they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7 : Sweet Relief & The New Girl

_**A/N: Happy New Year PPL! XXDXDXDXDD**_

_**Emma Madsen- Its not gonna stop for a while, lol. I hope u enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Guest- Thanks!**_

_**Walnutrose29370- U know. You gotta point. Which is why I touched on le subject in this chapter. XD Enjoy!**_

_** 2- I guess I should tell you that a season 2 is planned. Hugo's fam has...issues. lol. enjoy this new chapter XD.**_

_**GoldfishCracker- Dude...ur name...XD. Thanks and no, not last chapter, a season two is planned.**_

_**Wherever Girl- I think thats the first time I have heard that expression lol Awesome. Ty. Happy New Year, enjoy the chappie.**_

_**Animeroxz- Thanks dude, here's a new chapter. Happy New Year!**_

**I have broken my record of how many words are in the chapter lol! YAY!**

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR PPL!**_

**Chapter 7: Sweet Relief and The New Girl**

_**Enchancia Castle**_

_**James' Room**_

"Well?" Queen Miranda asked.

The room was dark, only lit was the early morning light from the cracks of the curtains. The air was cold and it smelled like ginger. Since it was late October the wind was chilly, and there was a small chance of snow tomorrow. The doctor slowly circled James bed. "Well, Fourtunately his inability to speak is by choice not injury." He stated.

Queen Miranda gave a sigh of relief and sunked on the edge of James' bed. It had been three months since the race. The Kings, Soldiers, and Knights that went to the sky, never came down. The Queens had to take on their husbands' responsibilities until they returned home. Unless, the heir to the throne was up to the task. However, James was in no condition. Ever since then, James had been bedridden, refusing all meals and drink, and not speaking. Amber...Well..you know how the saying goes. "Birds of a feather, Flock together". In other words, ever since James fell ill, she did too. It was out of worry for her dear twin brother. Even though she barely stated or even showed it, The Queen knew how much she loved her brother, and how much he loved her. Even though Miranda tried to avoid the girls finding out wat was going on at all cost, but they were smart enough to know. Jafar's curse on James had broken his spirit and honor leaving him guilt ridden. If it weren't for the mere exsitence of her and her daughters, he would have lost his will to live. Miranda knew the chances of James dying of dehydration or self starvation was very high if he continued on the way he was now. Amber, of course, had figured this out. The fact that knowing a part of you might die off...Miranda couldn't even imagine what Amber was going through. Same went for Madeline. The girl was still in horrified shock over the fact that she saw a corpse. And knew who it was. She might have been five, but she had sense enough to know that that boy was gone. She also has stopped recieving meals, but at least she was drinking. Like Amber, she shut herself in her room, and hasn't come out since. And Sofia. Sofia...Since her siblings were in such a bad state, she has been trying everything to comfort them. Basically she's made herself Amber and Madeline's personal therapist and care-taker. But, She too, Has been refusing to eat. She ate at least one half a meal since the race. She too, like her sisters, has shut herself in her room. The only difference is, she goes to school. Other times, when she comes out, its to check on her sisters. And not only that, as she just found out from Princess Jasmine and Aladdin, Sofia's life was in terrible danger. Miranda had banned them from coming to James' room. She knew it only made the current situation worse, but neither of them needed to see this. She would fear for the mental health of her girls if they did. Miranda looked at her son. He was lying on his back, covered in so many blankets, he looked like a pillow. He was blankly staring at the ceiling, his skin pale. He had lost a bad amount of weight since the race.

Dr. Willington stopped at the foot of the young prince's bed. He turned to look at her majesty. "I'm afraid my queen..." He started. Once he saw that he had her attention, he continued. "That his eyesight.."

Queen Miranda bit her lip hard. She promised herself she wasn't going to breakdown. She couldn't. She had to do it for Enchancia. For Roland. For the girls. And for James. The Queen let out a heavy sigh. "Is it permanent?" She asked meeting the doctor's gaze.

turned to look at the young prince. "I don't think so." He stated. "If his condition gets better, so will his eyes. But, it might take a few months."

"What about the girls?" Miranda asked.

The Doctor gave her a sad smile. "I'm afraid the only way they will get better is if he does, your majesty." He stated. "I will take my leave."

Miranda stood up and walked over to the doctor to shake his hand. "Thank you." She stated.

The man nodded his your welcome. Baileywick appeared to help him to his carriage.

As soon as they were gone, Miranda collapsed to the floor.

_**"My Queen!" **_She heard Violet exclaim. The maid helped her to a sitting position.

"Oh, Violet." Miranda stated. "What am I going to do?"

_**Next Day**_

_**The Village**_

_**Hanshaw Residence**_

The old desk creaked as she worked on it. It was old, but its owner loved it.

"Ow!" She cried as she accidently burned herself.

"Be careful!" Helen cried as she ran to her daughters aid. She At the moment her stubborn daughter was in the middle of melting a pile of glass and copper to make some sort a flower pin for the prince. Helen recieved a letter from Miranda about the true nature of his condition. She also included the conditions of the girls.

Unfortunately, Ruby and Jade found the letter after an explosion of a Flambe gone wrong, while cleaning up the mud, broken glass, snail guts, clumps of salt, web, feces, and frosting off the walls of the little cottage after calming a cricket, consoling a slug, breaking up a fight between Lemurs, and _locking up a spider who said something about the number five_, then fixing the floor boards.

Pause.

_Don't ask._

Anyways, they found the letter under one of those floor boards, and they've been somber ever since. Helen made sure to tell them not to tell anyone. Sadly, it only lowered their good mood meter. Ever since the race, Helen admitted, she might have become a tad~ bit over protective.

Don't look at her like that! It didn't help that her daughter involved herself in Arachnid soap operas, cumbustible accidents or the Lemur judicial system!

Pause.

Again, _**Don't ask.**_

Anyway, Helen looked at where her daughter burned herself. She looked at the swelling red part of the back of her hand. "Geeze, Ruby, you have to be more careful!" She cried.

Ruby groaned, and tried to take her hand back, but Helen glared her, causing the girl to sigh and give up. "I'm fine, ma." She stated.

"No you're not!" Helen scolded. "You burned yourself."

"I've burned myself accidently before." Ruby whined. "Why are you acting so smothering?"

Helen laughed at her Daughter's usage of the word '_Smothering_.' The woman sighed. "That was _before _you got kidnapped by a sorcerer." She stated combing her fingers through Ruby's hair. It was starightened with a red headband. Ruby had decided to try a more feminine look.

"But I got away ma." Ruby whined.

"_And im supposed to be __**consoled **__by the fact that you __**volutairily **__jumped off a cliff?_" Helen asked with her hands on her hips.

Ruby laughed, and let her mom tend to her wound. "You're really worried about them, aren't you?" Helen asked.

"Of course." Ruby quickly stated. But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her.

Why did Jafar take her? She was a simple village girl. Excluding the fact she was best friends with Sofia and Amber. Why did her attack her? And what did he mean by '_Apparently he's in love with the girl'?_

Jade sat quietly on Rubys bed, watching as Mrs. Hanshaw tended to her friend's wound. In about an hour they would have to head off to the school house. Jade was surprised how calm she was. And how worried she was at the same time. Ruby had told her everything she went through while she was captured. She was relieved to learn that stupid sorcerer didn't do anything to her, but now worried that Ruby was starting to think Jafar had some sort of connection with her secret admirer. He did, but not the sort of way she was thinking. Jade knew it was James but chose not to say anything. What? _Oh come on! _It was like _**so obvious**_! Jafar, who was sturggling to take over James mind, Suddenly attacks Ruby with a hyacinth_. A flower James hates_, and sees as a bad omen? And I mean, really, when the other Princes were helping her out, they _basically described _James from head to toe. Jade shook her head. She was truly worried for the prince. For one he was a friend. And two, he was next in line for the throne. Jade sighed, this situation sucked.

Helen smiled as she looked down at her handiwork. "Okay girls, off to school now." She stated.

"But we don't have to leave for about an hour." Jade complained.

Helen chuckled and handed the girls their lunch boxes and pushed them out the door. "Better to be early." She stated as she closed the door.

Ruby rolled her eyes, and walked with Jade through the village. She was not looking foward to school. Ever since the race, everyone had been drowning her with personal questions. Even people who didn't like her or even knew her name. Jade usually chased them off, but it was still bothersome. Nobody really cared, excluding their friends, when Sofia became a princess. Most were Jealous.

"I wish we could play hooky." Jade stated.

"If our moms found out, we would be dead meat." Ruby stated.

The breeze played with her hair, as they walked through the village, the school house showed on the horizon. It was quites large, and it was red. The duo walked into the dorrs, only to be immediately surrounded.

_**Later that day**_

_**Royal Prep**_

_**Afterschool **_

_**Durby Practice**_

Hugo groaned in pain as he endured yet another impossible drill his brother and father introduced. He was now going on his sixth straight hour of non-stop practice. All the other riders had left to go home. As he and Electra finished, he dismounted her, taking her by the reins, and leading her to the stables.

"And where do you think you're going?" His father asked in a rage.

Axel lifted up his head from the young princess he was staring at in interest.

"_Shut the fuck up already_." Hugo stated as he walked into the stables. "I'm taking a break."

Hugo entered the stables and fetched Electra a bucket of water. As the horse drank thankfully, Hugo rubbed her side and sighed.

Electra lifted her head up in worry. Lately, the young prince had been quite moody and isolated. Well...more then usual. The horse whinnied and rubbed her nose agaist Hugo's cheek.

The prince gave what Electra could only categorize as a lonely smile. "I'm okay girl." Hugo stated combing his fingers through the horse's golden mane.

Electra whinnied not convinced.

_Psst..._

Hugo's head jerked up in alarm, trying to find the source.

_**Psssttt...**_

Hugo figured the sound was coming from the back of the stables, where the dandelion field was.

**Psssstttt...**

Electra and Hugo looked at eachother. Hugo shrugged, taking her by the reins and heading out the back.

Hugo held in a breath. The sight was beautiful. The moon was waxing and its light shined on the dandelions, making it seem like they were covered in silver glitter. The gentle breeze blowing the fuzzy stuff off it, sending them swriling up to the sky, like a silver ribbon.

"Hugo." A voice said.

Hugo's body gave a sharp turn, only to find Clio sitting in the middle of a satin blanket. She was holding out a bowl of food to him. "I know you're hungry." She stated, also revealing a sack of green apples. "I didnt forget you Electra."

Electra whinnied and trotted her way to the sack as Hugo sat down, accepting the food.

"Six straight hours." Cleo stated. "That's amazing."

Hugo gave a bitter chuckle.

"Are you okay?" Clio asked scooting closer to Hugo.

"I'm fine." Hugo stated harshly.

"No you're not." Clio stated. "You've been awfully moody..._well _more then usual...to the point you start snapping at people for no reason. And I've barely seen you eat. Plus you haven't been paying much attention in class."

"Oh, I'm sorry _mom_." Hugo replied sarcastically.

Clio frowned. "I mean, i'm here. You know...if you wanna talk-"

"That's very kind of you." Hugo interrupted. "But I don't need it. Nor, do I want to."

For a long while, things were silent. The gentle breeze getting stronger to the poit the silver ribbon, turned into a silver blanket. Clio watched as the moonlight shined upon Hugo. He was beautiful. And so sad. He looked like he hadn't slept for days, or he slept little for days.

Hugo sighed, and stood up. "Well, you should be getting home." He stated Handing her back the bowl. "Come on Electra."

Electra stood up. Taking her by the reins, Hugo headed back to the pratice space. Only to find that his brother and father weren't there.

Clio, who had followed behind him, saw this too.

Hugo muttered something under his breath, and began walking towards the entrance to the school.

"Where are you going?" Clio called after him.

Once they reached the front, they found Clio's carriage waiting for her.

"See you tomorrow princess." Hugo stated mounting Electra.

"Wait where are you going?" Clio asked, noticing their was no carriage in sight waiting for him.

"Home." Hugo stated about to take off.

Clio stepped in his path.

Hugo groaned in annoyance. "Move." He stated trying to get around her, but she blocked his path again.

"Are you _nuts_?" She asked. "You two are obviously tired, and your home is far away. Something could happen to you. Please, come to stay at my home." Clio offered.

"No thanks." Hugo stated. "Now may you please get lost?"

Clio's face turned red in anger as she watched Hugo set to take off again.

"_**You think you're the only one worried?!**_" She yelled.

Hugo stopped in his tracks.

"Amber is one of my **BEST FRIENDS**!" Clio yelled. "And Neither Hildegard or I have heard a word. James in Zandar's best friend and he hasnt heard a word since the race either. And after what that horrible sorcerer made James do. And finally, when Sofia comes back to school, and we all think we will finally get answers, _She turns out to look like a skeleton_. Bags under her eyes, and she doesn't even participate in activities anymore. She hasn't spoken a word. **You think that doesn't worry us?!"**

"_Thanks for the update_." Hugo replied.

Clio let out a harpy war cry. "**YOU WILL GET IN THIS CARRIAGE, AND BE MY GUEST WHETER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT**!" She stated grabbing the young prince by the ear and throwing him in the carriage.

Electra laughed.

_**Tangu**_

_**Zandar's Room**_

Zandar sat at his desk rubbing his forehead in an attempt to prevent the oncoming headache. He sighed and re-read the letter that was sent to him by Ruby. He had recieved it an hour ago. Apparently since he was Jame's best friend, she felt he needed to know what was really going on. The truth of James' condition. According to her letter, she also informed Jun, Maya, Jin, Hugo, Clio, and Hildegard. If Zandar read the letter yesterday, he wouldn't believe a bit of it. But, seeing Sofia today at school...he feared the worst. He was absolutely positive that Hildegard and Hugo was in distress. He was pretty sure the news had traveled to everyone else by now. It would probrably distress them too. Despite his despair, Zandar was greatful. He had been worried about the Royal family of Enchancia ever since the race. He and the others had tried to visit, but the Queen had made it forbidden. If this letter was correct, which he knew it was, it was most likely because Queen Miranda didn't want them to see her children in such a state. She wanted everyone to remain happy and calm. Since the kings were all missing, things had been tough. Since none of his older brothers were available, He was running the kingdom now, as his mother and sister prayed non-stop for the safe arrival of the kings. He was pretty sure Queen Miranda was running everything, given the fact that all her children were sick. Ruby didn't leave a detail out. She mentioned James' blindness, his choice not to speak, and his failing health. She talked about Madeline's nightmares and state of Shock. How they were worried if anything were to happen to James, Amber would end her life as well. The twin had chosen to put herself in the same situation as her brother in worry and despair. How none of the children of the royal family of Enchancia hadn't eaten in the last three months. Three also refusing to drink. She also mentioned how Sofia had devoted herself to taking care of her sisters. How their mental state, had also effected hers, and put her in a state of depression. Since the race, he and his friends were in a similar state. Not as serious, but they were all worried too. Since the kings were missing, most of the princes at Royal Prep were forced to become King for a while, and some of the girls Queen for a while. Hildegard decided to take the burden off of her older sister, who, like his mother and sister, was praying non stop with their mother. Since Hildegard was busy most of the time, and Amber was...well... Clio had surrendered to a strong feeling of loneliness. She isolated herself from others, didn't participate in anything anymore, and barely came to school. Jun had postponed her ball, and was caught constantly praying. Vivian usually walked around giving people hugs out of the blue. Not matter how much it was denied, she knew they needed it. Maya isolated herself from others as well. You could usually find her playing a sport by herself in the coutyard. Jin, like Zandar, was put in charge of running his kingdom, and was now very busy as was Kahlid, and Frederick. Desmond was now usually found humming to himself in the school's green house. The Fairies tried their best to lift the spirits of the students, but to no avail.

Zandar stood up, took off his shirt and hat, and prepared to go to bed as he blew out the candles, when he heard a soft gasp. He turned to find a very stressed Hildegard at the entrance to his room.

She cleared her throat. "Sorry." She said.

The moonlight shone on her pale figure as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Come in." Zandar stated.

Hildegard nodded and sat at the foot of his bed.

Zandar looked a Hildegard. She had bags under her eyes that were red from crying, and a frown on her face. She was in her nightgown, and her hair was don ad tangled. Instead of asking the stupid question "Why are you here?", Zandar cleared a space on his bed instead. Hildegard slowly climbed under the covers, as did Zandar. He held Hildegard close to his chest, and he was pretty sure she could hear his heart beat. He didnt say nothing as muffled sobs echoed through his room. He gently rubbed Hildegard's back until she was asleep. After about an hour, Hildegard's sobs finally ceased and she fell into a dreamless sleep. Zandar sighed. This wasn't actually an uncommon thing. When Hildegard was under deep stress, or feeling really depressed, she would do this. Zandar looked at the sleeping form of Hildegard, and combed his fingers through her hair. He sighed once again, and wondered how everyone was going to get through this. He held Hildegard tighter, and fell in a dreamless sleep of his own.

_**Enchancia Castle**_

_**James' Room**_

_James opened his eyes, and tried to see through the darkness. It was then he heard a scream. He turned to see the angry face of Madeline._

_"You killed him." She stated._

_"No, I didn't." James replied quickly backing away, only to bump into Sofia._

_"How could you?" She asked with tears in her eyes._

_"I didn't mean to!" James shouted, also crying. "He made me do it!"_

_As soon as the words were out of his mouth, The face of the sorcerer that cursed him was now the sky, and it was smirking at him._

_"He made me do it!" James cried out in agony._

_James watched as a field appeared before him. It was beautiful. Filled with butterflies and flowers. The gentle breeze blowing at the flowers making them sway. And her in the middle of it all, singing a happy tune. The scene quickly changed as the meadow caught fire. James gave a cry of shock as the flames consumed him, and the ground cracked, causing him to tumble backwards. He caught a ledge before he fell over. He looked down to see a river of lava and damned souls._

_"You're horrible." A voice stated._

_James looked up to see that is was Ruby._

_"Goodbye." She stated as she used her foot to stomp on his hands causing him to let go and fall to his death._

_As he was falling, the flames in the river took the form of Vance's face. Vance opened his mouth, James screaming as he fell in._

James woke up with a gasp, bolting upright in his bed. At least he thought it was his bed. James looked to see it was complete darkness. Oh thats right, he was blind. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he sat in the middle of his bed, pulling his nees to his chest, hugging them.

_**Amber's room**_

Amber fiddled with the corner of her covers as the moonlight shon upon her and her bed. Her eyes were itchy and burning for all the crying she had been doing.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. It only could be one person.

"_What_?" Amber asked bitterly.

"Can we come in?" Came Sofia's soft voice.

Amber sighed, regretting her bitterness. "Sure." She stated.

Sofia slowly turned the knob as she came in, and closed the door softly behind her.

Amber looked up to see she was holding Madeline in her arms. The little girl was resting her head on her shoulder staring blankly into space. Telling from her eyes, she had been crying all day too. Sofia and Madeline climbed under the covers with Amber, and all girls fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**Unknown**_

Jafar watched as his mistress paced for thirty minutes until he bacame annoyed. "Will you please stand still, your constant pacing is beginning to get annoying." He stated.

"Sorry." The girl stated as she turned to look at her prisoners. She smiled to herself. She had all the kings but one, right here chained and beaten on a wall. All their knights were excecuted. Well all cept a few who somehow managed to escape. No matter though. Her minions were after them.

"I don't remember them being part of the plan." Jafar states rather cockily. "Last time I checked, You aspired only to cause the young princess pain."

His mistress chuckled. "Sofia will get what's coming to her." She stated waving her hand dismissing the subject. "_Why not _take over a few kingdoms as payback?"

King Roland and the other kings lifted their heads weakly.

"You will never rule our kingdoms." King Roland said softly in anger, spitting at the ground.

Jafar watched as his mistress sported a cheshire grin on her face. "**Oh you will fall.**" She stated as she slowly walked up to the king. "Your _precious _daughter will see to that."

"**SOFIA WILL NEVER**-"

"_Betray her own kingdom_?" The mistress finished. "Oh I _**know **_that. She's too kind, loving, pure, loyal, _and all that other boring stuff_. But, you forget something. Love can cause a girl to lose her own soul in pursuit of it."

_**(A/N: Remeber this part too.)**_

King Roland glared at the green cloaked women under half lidded eyes.

The other kings followed suit.

"Sofia is a noble child." Emperor Quon replied. "She will not fall for your tricks."

"She can't _not _fall in love with her destined." The mistress stated

King Nasir let out a low growl and sent a worried glance to his old friend.

King Roland was glaring at her also.

"My kings for now." The mitress said in a tone that was like a poison berry dipped in caramel. "Don't worry your suffering will end soon. I just have to keep you here long enough."

"What are you planning?!" Emperor Quon yelled in anger.

"Stay calm my friend." Roland warned. "Getting upset will accomplish nothing."

The mistress let out a low cackle.

_**Corinthia Castle**_

_**Guest Room**_

Hugo sighed as he shimmied out his riding clothes and into the night ones Clio's hand maids provided him with. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at the princess. He knew she was as fustrated as he was. He had no right to snap like he did. It was then that there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." He stated.

Gizel came in as shy as she had before. Apparently she was a hand maid to Clio's mother. "Are you finding everything all right Mi Lord?" She asked.

"Yes, fine thank you." Hugo stated. "You may take your leave."

The maid bowed and made a turn to leave the room.

"Wait." Hugo cried.

Gizel stopped in her tracks. "Yes?" She asked.

"May you tell Princess Clio that I am sorry?" He asked.

The maid gave a small smile in reply and took her leave.

Hugo blew out the candles and climbed in the bed.

Clio immediately ran from the door when she heard Gizel's footsteps.

She ducked behind a corner as the maid exited the room.

Once she was gone, Clio put a hand over her chest.

"Princess?" A voice asked after a few minutes.

Clio jumped and turned to find her steward Garron staring at her in confusion holding a golden tray with an envelope on it.

"Yes" Clio asked straightening her skirt.

"A letter miss." Garron stated holdin out the tray to her.

"From who?" Clio asked taking the envelope and eyeing it suspiciously.

"Pricess Iridella from the kingdom of Cherry Blossoms." Garron informed.

Clio gave the steward a shoced look. "_Cherry Blossoms_?" She asked slowly opening the letter. "Doesn't our kingdom do trade with them?"

"Correct Princess." Garron confirmed.

Clio read the letter.

_**Dear Princess Clio,**_

_I know this letter is a bit unexpected, but you see, I will be attending Royal Prep soon. I know nobody but one boy there, but he doesn't seem to like me know matter what I do. I'm afraid that I will be quite lonely. I was wondering, if you would be so kind as to show me around on my first day. I noticed that our kingdoms have relations with one another, and it will be very reassuring to have another familiar face. May I ask that we be friends?_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Princess Iridella **_

Clio looked at the letter in thought. "Garron." She stated snapping her fingers.

The steward immediately took out a inkwell and some paper.

_**Kingdom of Theives**_

_**Salid's Room**_

Salid was working on a few royal duties at his desk when his Steward, Roz, came in.

The older man bowed.

"_Well_?" Salid asked without turning away from his work.

"His health seems to be failing Sir." Roz stated. "He has not eaten or dranken anything for three months. He has become blind, and he won't speak. His twin is in a similar condition, the youngest is in shock and only eats after hours of pleading from the middle sister. And she only eats little. The middle sister has exhausted herself with worry and fear."

Salid leaned back in his chair in thought. "The girl?" He asked.

"Dealing with unwanted popularity and fear for her friends." Roz stated.

"Create a situation in which will force her and him to meet." Salid ordered.

"Yes, Prince." The steward replied. After a beat, he dissapeared.

Salid sighed and gave a bitter chuckle. "I would never thought you were so weak." He stated to himself. "Now I have to help you out."

_**Hanshaw Residence**_

_**Ruby's room**_

Ruby jolted up in her bed. A soft tapping sound waking her. When searching for the source, she found that it was coming from her window. Ruby slowly clibmed out of bed and tiptoed to her window. She opened it and stook her head out.

"Hmm, I guess I was dreaming it." she muttered to herself. Shortly afterwards her mouth was covered by a gloved hand, and a man appeared in front of her.

"Don't be frightened." He stated softly. "I am in the service of Prince Salid."

Ruby calmed down as the man removed his hands.

"Would you like to see them?" The man asked.

Immediately knowing who he was talking about, Ruby nodded her head happily.

"Okay." The man said. "But I only have the resources and time to help you only see one of them. So who's it gonna be?"

Ruby frowned at this information, but one was better than none. She sighed in thought. "James." She stated.

Unknown to Ruby, the man gave a silent sigh of relief. He was worried for a sec that she was going to choose the middle princess. "Alright, lets go." He stated.

"One sec." Ruby stated, quickly grabbing the pin she made for him earlier. She silently ran back to the window. "Now, i'm ready."

The man nodded and helped the petite girl out of her window.

_**Enchancia Castle**_

_**James' room**_

The young prince was still staring blankly into space. It kind of scared him, this eternal darkness, and the fact that he will never see anyone again.

It was then James heard a click sound.

He turned towards the noise, and heard the closing of a window. It was shortly followed by muffled sobs. Next thing James knew, he was enveloped in a hug. After that he was promptly slapped.

_"What is wrong with you?!" _The voice of Ruby whispered yelled at him. "God, James it was not your fault. That damn sorcerer did it_. Do you know how many people are worried about you?! _Your sisters are _**literally **_worrying themselves sick! Your friend Zandar too! He and everyone else hasn't had a pleasant nights sleep in _three straight months_! And according to Prince Zandar, even _Squire Vaughn _is worried about you! Please James, get better. Squire Vance's death was none of your doing. Do you know that the doctor said if you continue this way...**you will die."**

James hands balled into fist when Ruby's voice broke on that last sentence.

"I know misplaced guilt is eating you up inside, and you feel you deserve to die, but you don't. Did you know that ever since you fell ill, Amber did too? She worse off then your other sisters. James if you die...so will they. Right now they need their big brother. They went through some things in that race too. James they need you to comfort and protect them. I know thats what you want too. All you've ever wanted for your sisters is for them to be happy. Well they want the same thing for you too. With your father missing, who's going to help them through this?! James, you are surrounded by love, and I want you to get this through that thick headed skull of yours: _You didn't kill him."_

James gave a heavy sigh. "But it was my hands that-"

_**"YOU WEREN'T IN CONTROL!" **_Ruby whisper shouted. _**"IT WAS AGAINST YOUR WILL!"**_

"If I fought harder-"

"You fought as hard as you could." Ruby stated. "Genie told us Jafar's spell was powerful. The person under it had to be fighting back to for him to break it, and according to him, you were giving all you got. Jafar is a sorcerer. You are just a human. There's only so much you could have done."

Suddenly someone cleared his throat. "Come on babydoll, we are running out of time." The voice said.

"Coming." Ruby stated.

"Who is that?" James asked.

"A servant in the employment of Prince Salid." Ruby stated.

James was shocked silent. It was then he felt Ruby pin something to his shirt and kiss his forehead. "Get better James." She stated.

James listened as he heard her and the man climb out of the window. He sighed and fiddled with the pin Ruby gave him.

_**Next Morning**_

_**Cherry Blossom Palace**_

_**Iridella's Room**_

Iridella was silently humming to herself on her bed when her maid Indigo came in with a letter on a silver tray. The Princess took it and read it. A big smile broke out onto her face.

Indigo smiled. Oh how she loved her Princess, she was so kind and loving, with her long brown hair and aquamarine eyes. It wasn't just she who felt this way. The whole kingdom loved their princess.

"Good news?" Indigo asked.

Iridella beamed. "Yes, indeed." She stated. "Princess Clio has agreed to show me around, and introduce me to her friends and classmates."

"How wonderful." The maid replied as she laid out a green dress with pearls on the bed.

(Iridella's dress is just like Sofia's. Its just knee length and green.)

Iridella giggled and proceeded to get dressed.

_**Corinthia Castle**_

_**Breakfast**_

_**Dining Hall**_

Clio and Hugo were eating in silence. Both at a lost of what to say to one another.

It was then Garron came in. "Princess, May I remind you that we need to leave early so you can meet Princess Iridella?"

"Oh yes." Clio replied as Hugo choked on his food.

_**"Princess Iridella?!" **_He exclaimed.

"Yes." Clio answered. "Tomorrow is her first day, and i'm showing her around. Do you know her?"

After recovering Hugo nodded. "Yes, our fathers are friends." He stated bitterly.

Clio arched an eyebrow in curiosity. Iridella did mention in her letter, that she did at least know one person that attended their school that didn't like her that much. "Why don't you like her?" She asked.

Hugo made a face. "Ever since the dawn of time, my father's been planning to marry me off to her." He stated. "_Technically _we're engaged."

It was now Clio's turn to choke on her food.

_**Tangu**_

_**Zandar's Room**_

It was a joyous day at the Tangu Castle. At the moment the staff, Queen, and Princess were enjoying the site of their youngest prince trying to pry Princess Hildegard's arms from around his torso. The princess was still asleep, but apparently thay meant her grip had become similar to an anaconda.

Well thats what the staff were thinking.

The Queen and Princess of Tangu knew very well that Princess Hildegard was fully awake and doing this on purpose. Princess Andala, Zandar's sister, truly believed that her brother was the stupidest man on the planet. Hildegard made her affection so painfully obvious, and he just seemed to be oblivious to it. She felt bad for Hildegard. She knew sooner or later, if Zandar didn't come to his senses, the princess was going to completely give up on him.

_**Enchancia Castle **_

_**James' Room**_

Violet was busying herself with tidying up the princes room when she got the shock of the year.

"Is someone there?" Came the prince's voice.

The maid dropped her cleaning supplies and ran to the side of the prince's bed. "Yes? It's me Violet." She asked.

"Can I get something to eat?" James asked. "I'm starving!"

The maid's face broke out in the biggest grin she could sport, and she went off to find the queen.

Miranda was in the Royal throne room swamped with work when Violet came rushing in like a train without breaks screaming "MY QUEEN! MY QUEEN!" Miranda chuckled when she even crashed into one of the butlers.

Baileywick cleared his throat. "Violet, calm down." He stated.

He waited until the maid helped herself off the floor and took a deep breath.

"Now." Baileyick stated. "Where's the fire?"

"My Queen He's speaking." Violet stated in joy. "He's even asking for food."

Violet struggled to keep her balance when everyone ran out of the throne room at once.

Chef Andre, to the kitchen.

Gwen to her workshop.

Baileywick to wake the princesses.

And everyone else to the Prince's room.

James was patiently waiting for his meal when her head a loud crash and many voices. The loudest was his mother's.

James chuckled. If he could see, he'd bet that it was a comical scene full of madness. It was then that his sisters' voices came into the mix, and he was tackled hugged by three bodies. He hugged them back.

"Okay, may I get my food now?" James asked.

_**Royal Prep**_

_**Entrance**_

Clio and Hugo exited the carriage.

"See you in class." Hugo stated as he started to walk away.

"**Freeze**!" Clio shoted.

Hugo groaned and stopped walking.

"_**Now**_. _**Turn around and walk this way**_." Clio demanded, her index finger pointing down at the spot right next to her.

Hugo groaned again and walked to her side.

"Today's her first day." Clio stated. "Can't we make it easier on her. Just today. Be nice today. Please?"

Hugo gave her an annoyed look.

Clio sighed. "Its what Sofia would do." She stated.

Hugo groaned, but made himself comfortable, and started to wait with Clio.

Clio was a bit shocked it worked. It really was true, that you can get Hugo to do anything if you used Sofia as a weapon.

_**(A/N: I really would like you readers to remember this sentence. You will understand when the time comes.)**_

It was then they heard loud whinnying, and looked up to see a jade and golden coach coming in for landing. When it did, the driver got down and opened the door to the coach. This was Clio's first time meeting Iridella, so she wasn't prepared to what it seemed like Hugo was oblivious to. Clio had to blink about a thousand times till she was convinced that it wasn't in fact Sofia.

Iridella stepped down from her coach and beamed.

Clio could have sworn her and Sofia were long lost twins. The only difference was that Iridella was more fully...developed then Sofia. And her eyes weren't actually blue but a lovely shade of aquamarine.

"What's with you?" Hugo whispered.

"You really can't see it?!" Clio whispered back.

"See what?" Hugo asked.

"Are you serious you Sophia-holic?" Clio asked.

Hugo choked on air.

"_**HUGO**_!"Princess Iridella sqeauled running to hug the prince.

Hugo cringed as Iridella's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Princess Iridella." Clio stated curtsying.

The hyper princess released Hugo's neck and gave her own curtsy. "Princess Clio." She stated happily. "Thank you for doing this."

"No problem." Clio stated, linking arms with her. "Let's get to class."

_**Enchancia Castle**_

_**Entrance**_

The staff and the queen clasped their hands in joy as Amber grabbed her parasol and got in the coach with her sisters.

Queen Miranda walked to the side of the carriage. "Now _you sure _you girls have everything?" She asked.

"For the fourth time Mother." Amber stated. "Yes."

"You Madeline?"

Madeline squealed in delight as she clutched her pink teddy bear to herself.

"And-"

"We'll be fine mom." Sofia assured.

"Okay then, goodbye."

The coach took off. Amber took in the first breath of fresh air she had in three months.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Sofia stated.

"You've said that like a hundred times already." Amber stated shaking her head in humor.

"Sorry." Sofia stated. _**"Im just so happy!" **_She shouted hugging Amber.

Amber laughed and patted her little sister on the back. "You said that too."

"Ooh, we're going to be a little late to school." Sofia stated."So let's go in the back entrance to the classroom.

"Kay'." Amber stated. "Oh, I can't wait to see Hildegard and Clio. It's been so long."

Sofia laughed. She was glad to have her sister back.

_**Royal Prep**_

_**Magic 101**_

At the moment everyone was staring at the new girl latched to Hugo's arm , and he didn't look all that happy about that fact, in dumbstruck surprise.

Fairy Fauna cleared her throat, a bit surprised herself.

The other two headmistresses were just gaping at the girl.

_*Flashback*_

_It was very windy outside, and the classroom was dimly lit by the light outside. The students requested that the lights remained off, since they enjoyed to look at the wind outside. As you can guess everyone was on edge, but strangely relieved because of Ruby's letters. At least they knew what was going on. Even if it was terrible...sometimes bad news is better than no news. _

_Fairy Flora was clapping in excitement as Fairy Fauna calmed the class down._

_"Okay class we have a new student arriving today!" Fairy Merrywhether exclaimed._

_There was sudden chatter as Desmond raised his hand._

_"Yes?" Fairy Flora asked._

_"May I ask their name?" He asks._

_"Her name is Princess Iridella of the Kingdom of Cherry Blossoms." Fauna said excitedly. "And apparently she is a friend of Princess Clio's and Prince Hugo's Fiancee."_

_**(A/N: okay I'm not too sure bout that word, I looked it up, and saw that it's two e's for the woman. If this is wrong, please correct me, so I can blame Bing. lol)**_

_Now...with that said, most of everyone really started talking._

_Zandar dropped his pencil, while Hildegard was utterly surprised to find out about this 'Friend' that Clio never once mentioned._

_"Why wouldn't she mention this?" She asked herself._

_"Fiancee?" Kahlid asked turning to face the other boys._

_"Well knowing Hugo, it was probably against his will." Jin stated laughing. "He's incapable of getting along with people, let alone consenting to marry an actual human being."_

_"The only people he talks to is Sofia and James." Maya stated, joining the coversation._

_The boys jumped in surprise, mostly because this was the first words she had spoken this month._

_"Well, you can cut out...James." Desmond said cautiously. "Hugo only speaks to him if it concerns practice-"_

_"Or...Sofia." Maya interuppted with a small smirk._

_"I actually thought he was gay for a while until I saw that event in the cave." Frederick stated softly, causing everyone to chuckle._

_Maya shook her head, giving them a small smile._

_Kahlid gave a sigh of relief._

_"Okay, children calm down." Flora stated laughing._

_It was then the door was opened._

_"And here they are." Merrywhether stated._

_The class gasped in Unison._

_*End Flashback*_

The boys stared at Princess Iridella in an akward way, since they were really at a lost of what to think.

The girls stared at her with their mouths open.

"Hello everyone!" She stated cheerfully.

The students continued to stare in confusion and amusement.

"_I'm not the only one right_?" Zandar asked making a '_face_'.

"_**No~." **_Kahlid stated still shocked.

"If they were twins, she would be the sexy one." Jin stated.

Maya was too shocked to turn around and smack the boy.

Suddenly there was a flurry of activity in the back.

"I know I bet their faces are going to be-..._oh...my_?" A voice stated shocked silent.

Everyone turned around to see Amber and Sofia.

The first ones to react were Hildegard and Clio, who ran from where they were and tackle hugged the elder girl.

Sofia...was too busy gaping at the girl at the front of the classroom, who was in turn, gaping at her.

"Why is everyone so shocked?" Hugo asked looking at Iridella and then to Sofia, who that he would never admit, he was glad to see back to normal.

"**You**..._don't see it_?" Zandar asked, chuckling as he was said the last two words of his question.

"See what?" Hugo asked.

"_You're kidding._" Maya stated seriously.

"No~, I'm not." Hugo stated.

_**"Wow!" **_Sofia exclaimed excitedly. _**"You look just like me!"**_

"_**YOU **__look just like __**ME**_!" Iridella happily exclaimed running over to Sofia.

"What, no she doesn't." Hugo stated.

_**"Are you blind?!" **_Kahlid exclaimed laughing.

"_Apparently_." Hugo stated seriously as he sat in his seat, while Sofia and Iridella started to compare class schedules.

_**Lunchtime**_

_**Cafeteria**_

At the moment Sofia was giving herself a pat on the back for not spitting out her food when Iridella told her she was Hugo's fiancee. She knew it was definately against his will, seeing from the pained face he sported as Iridella latched onto him. And apparently, he was the only person who couldn't see the resemblence between her and the Blossom Princess. Sofia found it quite funny. She wondered why he couldn't see it.

_**(A/N: Okay, i know, iknow: Stop interruptin the damn story. lol but whoever can guess the reason why Hugo cannot see the resemblance between the two princesses...let me see... i don't kno if ya'll wanna do it...lol...whoever guesses gets to have their own OC in he story. Princess, commoner, villain, circus folk, even scooby doo. lol ima shut up now. XD)**_

She watched as he cringed when Iridella kissed him on the cheek. The only reason Hugo was even _gracing _them with his presence was because Sofia was there. Sofia watched the exchange between Hugo and Iridella.

The others, however, were at a lost of what to do, say, and think.

Zandar and Frederick found the scene quite hilariously awkward.

Everyone else...just awkward.

"So..." Clio stated, trying to start a conversation. She paused. "How's James?"

Iridella was confused and alarmed when the mood at the table got suddenly serious.

"Ruby...told us his condition." Zandar stated, taking a sip from his goblet.

Amber gave a heavy sigh. "He's doing better, actually." She stated.

"He actually spoke this morning." Sofia informed. "He even ate."

"He hasn't eaten since the race." Zandar stated. "I'm pretty sure whatever was cooked he wolfed down."

"Yea.." Amber stated softly.

After that, everyone was quiet for a long time until Zandar finally spoke up.

"Okay, lets not pretend like we're all not going fucking insane." He stated getting no reaction. "These last few months have been hell. For all of us. I can't sit here and pretend like i'm _not _so worried that I might die. That i'm _not _exhausted. _That i'm __**not **__fucking pissed that their is absolutely no news from our fathers! __**Or from the people looking for them!**_" Zandar slammed his fist on the table, gaining the attention of the whole cafeteria. Some kids looked away, knowing he spoke the truth. Others continued to look at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Now." Zandar stated. "I'm inviting everyone to My castle tomorrow for a party. I've already got permission from the Fairies, and we're all excused tomorrow. Guys if we don't take at least one break, we will all break down, and none of us can afford that right now. So put everything aside for one day, and be there by one."

Nobody spoke up to decline his invite.

Hildegard was silently proud of the Tangu boy until Arisone opened her mouth.

"Well...with all the serious stuff out the way now." She said softly.

"Speak up, Arisone." Desmond stated. "It's alright. Zandar said what needed to be said, and we can all rest easy for a bit. So state your mind."

"Can someone bring me a knife from the kitchen?" Hugo asked.

"_**Not yours**_!" Desmond exclaimed waggind his index at Hugo.

Everyone chuckled lightly while Iridella just continued to cling onto Hugo.

"Well, Zandar?" Arisone asked.

"Yup?"

"Do you...i don't know...wanna go on a date sometime?" She asked.

"_**Oh. My. God**_." Amber stated as Most of the girls froze in place (Excluding Iridella, she don't know nobody), while the guys just leaned foward in anticipation of Zandar's answer.

The girls were glancing at Hildegard cautiously, as she not so discreetly _**bent her fork.**_

Zandar smiled. "Sure." he answered.

Kahlid faced palmed. "_Oh, this is gonna be one __**hell **__of a week."_ He stated.

The rest of the boys nodded in agreement as the _**snapping of a fork **_was heard.

_**Art Class**_

It had started to rain outside. The students were working quietly on their assignmets. Today's activity was to paint something you wanted dearly. Not, like, a new tiara or something, but a thing your heart wants.

Sofia was working on her project beside Hugo, who she was surprised to see sit by her willingly, and Iridella.

Zandar, who was done with his painting, (Which was a picture of many crowns falling from the sky to the waiting arms of the kids below them.) decided to check everyone else's out. When he tried to see Hildegard's, she splashed a cup of green paint on his face, humphed, and went back to her work.

Zandar could hear most of the class snickering and giggling as he wiped his face. He went to look at Amber's. Hers was a painting of her family, and in the corner her, Hildegard, and Clio. When he walked over to Clio, he had to duck, as she took her painting down (Which was a Heart that was abandoned in a well, being retrieved by a bucket), _and threw her Eisel at him_. Zandar stood back up eyes wide as he headed to see what Iridella's was. He laughed as he saw that it was a portrait of Hugo. He turned to look at Hugo's painting.

"**That's not nice**." He stated shaking his head as he gave Hugo's artwork the once over. It was a portrait of him at the edge of a cliff mounting his horse as Iridella fell to her doom.

"_It's not __**meant **__to be_." Hugo stated. "_It's __**exactly **__what it looks like and my hearts __**biggest desire**__ at the moment._"

Iridella looked genuinely hurt.

"**Dang**." Jin stated as he turned around to look at Hugo's painiting.

"_**Harsh**_." Kahlid stated shaking his head in disapproval as Iridella ran out the room crying. She was followed by Sofia, Clio, Hildegard, and Amber.

"Yeesh." Maya stated as she walked over looking at Hugo's painting. "_Tell her how ya really feel, why don't ya?_"

_" Trust me,_ if I painted how I really felt she would be doing more than crying." Hugo sated. "_**How I really feel **__will probably make her want to jump off the cliff in this picture __**voluntarily**_."

Some people gasped, while some shook their head while chuckling.

Maya gaped at him.

"_**Damn**_~." Kahlid stated holding his sides, he was laughing so hard.

"**You know it's not funny!**" Maya snapped, as she turned to Zandar. "_You __**know **__it's wrong right?_"

Zandar nodded his head as he chuckled.

"Ooh, pretty." Jun stated, making everyone jump, as she looked at Sofia's picture. It was a little girl crying tears of joy that turned into rose petals and diamonds as they fell off her face.

"Impressive." Hugo stated, yelping in pain as someone smacked him in the head.

"**YOU**." Maya stated. "_**Are not allowed to talk**_!"

_**Afterschool**_

_**Durby Practice**_

Hugo sighed happily as he lounged in the dandelion field. He and Electra only practice for 35 minutes today. His father and brother refused to come today to his delight and relief. He laid on his back as he watched the clouds go by. It was then a picnic basket was dropped on his stomach, making him cry out in pain. He looked up to find Sofia with her arms crossed. Hugo gave her the once over. "You look thin." He stated seriously.

Sofia's expression softened as she sat down beside him. "That was mean of you." She stated.

"Sofia I don't like her." Hugo stated setting the picnic basket in front of them, sitting up, and passing Electra an apple. "I am not going to sit around, smile, and pretend like I do."

"But you didn't have to make her cry!"sofia exclaimed.

_"Yes I did." _Hugo stated. "She needs to get it in her mind that I am not interested. _And I never will be."_

Sofia let out an annoyed groan.

"Can't we just drop it?" Hugo asked. "It's your first day back to normal, and I don't wanna spend it talking about things that are unplesant...I was worried."

Sofia sighed. "I'm fine." She stated reaching in the basket. "Sandwich?"

Hugo smiled and accepted the food.

Unbeknowst to them, they were being watched..._well_, again.

_**Next Day**_

_**Tangu Castle**_

Everyone stood at the entrance excited for the first time in a long time. Zandar's parties were always the best.

"Welcome friends!" Zandar called from the top of the stairs. Everyone smiled.

Zandar noted that Iridella was nowhere to be found, and that Sofia invited Ruby and Jade.

"Well, shall we get started?" Clio asked impatient.

"Follow me." Zandar stated.

_**Few Hours Later**_

Amber, and the other girls dropped to the floor exhausted but happy. Apparently the party that Zandar plaaned was a non-stop dance party.

Maya looked back into the ballroom to see the guys still at it.

_"Isn't this posed' to be vice versa?" _Ruby asked as she fell on the floor.

"_Where _do they get all that energy?" Vivian asked, out of breath.

_"They have a lot of free time_." Jun stated causing the girls to laugh.

"Hey why don't we hit the marketplace?" Maya suggested sitting up.

"Im in!" Jade stated.

"Um...Maya in case you haven't noticed..." Arisone stated pointing at herself.

Maya rolled her eyes. "We can disguise ourselves." She said matter of factly. "Follow me. Come on!"

The princesses groaned but followed her anyway.

_**Tangu Market **_

The girls giggled as they wrapped their shawls around them. Sofia had used her magic to make them look like commoners. All their hair was in high ponytails.

**(They all have on similar outfits to Jasmine. Just different colors. Im pretty sure you guys can guess who is what color lol)**

"Oooh lets go over there!" Ruby exclaimed pointing to a stand where a woman was selling jewelry.

As they walked up to the stand, the woman spotted them and immediately went for the kill. All these girls were very beautiful, and no doubt had no shortage of money. For one, the amulet one wore. It looked like it was made of diamonds and silver.

"Ladies~." She stated putting up a fake smile. "What can I interest you in? Maybe these beautiful golden bracelets, eh?"

The girls, mainly Amber and Ruby, squealed in delight as they tried on the golden bangles.

Th woman singled in on Jade. "And these lovely aqua marine drop earrings would look lovely on you." she stated.

Jade gave a shy smiled as she tried them on and the woman held up a mirror so she could see herself.

"And You, Sweet girl." She stated handing Sofia a shiny violet ring, with a diamond cut into the shape of a heart. "This will definately match sweet heart you obviously possess."

Sofia smiled as she tried on the ring.

"How much for..._all of it_?!" Hildegard squealed in delight, as she tried on a pearl neckalace."

"For pieces you have, it will be-"

"No, for _all _the jewelry in the stand." Amber stated as she twirled around and looked in a mirror.

The woman's jaw dropped. She knew the girls were well off, but she didn't expect them to buy her whole inventory. She smiled. "That will be 100 silver coins." She stated. She was surprised when the girl in the magenta dropped a bag of 100 gold in her hand. She looked up at her in confusion.

Clio just smiled at the woman.

"Wait, girls, how will we carry all this?" Sofia asked laughing.

The woman just smiled. "Wait right here." She stated. "Their is man who offers the bell boys. For a small price of course. I will fetch him."

"Okay." The girls said in unison.

In minutes the woman was back, and she brought a middle aged man with her. He didn't look like he was from Tangu.

"Hello." He greeted. "I hear you girls are looking for servants?"

"Not servants." Sofia stated quickly. "Just someone to help us carry all...this." She stated pointing to all the jewelry that the woman had packed in boxes.

"I see." The man stated snapping his fingers once.

Five men appeared. They were dressed in rags and very dirty. They looked like they were starving.

The man cleared his throat. "You are to escort these lovely ladies, and carry whatever they need you to." He sated. "You will see them safely home, and return. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They replied softly in unison, beginning to pick up the boxes of jewelry.

"Now, twenty silver for each man." The man stated.

Jun handed him 100 silver.

The man smiled. "Thank you, lovely ladies." He stated. "Have a nice day."

The girls quietly said their thank yous as they went on their way, the five men trailing behind them.

"They look..._Starving_." Maya stated.

"Yea..." Jade stated, looking back at the men.

"We have to stop somewhere to eat." Ruby stated.

"Agreed." Hildegard stated.

"Um...Do you know any good places here to eat?" Sofia asked the men.

The tallest one lifted his head. "Yes, I know a place." He stated. "I hope you don't mind a circus though."

"CIRCUS?!" All the girls exclaimed excitedy.

The man and his comerades looked a little troubled.

"Lead the way!" Jade said happily.

The men nodded and took the lead. They lead the girls to the slums of Tangu. The girls frowned when they saw so many starving people. They even stopped to give the people half of the jewelry they bought, and a few gold and silver coins. They men's eyes widened. They have served mant rich people. Nobles and royalty alike, but never had they seen any that were so kind and emphathetic with the slum people of Tangu.

"This way." The tallest stated. "My name is Malhi by the way, my ladies."

"Hello Malhi." The girls said in unison.

"And these are my friends, from shortest to tallest, Aldhi, Ja, Malcom, and Delhi." Malhi introduced as he lead the girls through the slums. They smiled as the men waved their hellos.

"Ah, here we are." Malhi stated, stopping in front of a building that looked like a temple that has seen better days. Malhi walked foward to the door and knocked.

A peice of wood was opened. "Password?"

"Open Sesame." Malhi stated.

The door was opened and the man behind it quickly frowned. "Malhi you know that know rich boned aren't allowed in here." He stated.

_"Rich boned?" _Jade asked.

"But they have kind hearts, Sinbad." Malhi stated. "They gave half of the things they bought to the neighborhood and a little extra at that."

"We were just going to let the stuff dust in our boxes." Clio stated softly.

"And we were only going to buy frivolous things." Amber added equally softly.

"It seemed a better use of it to give them away to people who really needed it." Sofia said, softly as well.

"Very well then." Sinbad stated.

_**(Oh, and if you were wondering: Yes. It is Sinbad from the animated movie.)**_

Sinbad moved aside to let the girls in. They were amazed with the laughter that greeted them and the many colors. Malhi led them to a table in the back. "Sorry about that." He said. "They don't take to kindly to rich people around here."

"It's okay." Sofia stated.

"And the circus?" Ruby asked.

Her question was answered when a man landed on their table and did a backflip off, bowing at the end. The girls clapped in delight.

He lifted an eyebrow and frowned at Malhi.

Jade rolled her eyes and got on the table, and did a handstand herself. But with one hand instead. The circus man laughed in amusement as Jade backflipped back into her seat, and went on his way. Jade sported a self satisfied look that made the group laugh.

"You know you can sit." Sofia stated as a waitress came to take their order. She made a face.

Mahli and his friends smiled as they took their seats and ordered food.

Suddenly the ceiling was on fire. The girls started to panic, until Aldhi calmed them and pointed at the front. They turned to see a boy breathing fire. When he was done he bent his body in ways that a males body was never supposed to bend. He jumped to the ceiling to a tightrope, and started to walk it with his hands. Everyone clapped. When they finished their orders so did the girls. The Acrobat was dark skinned with red hair and brown eyes. He wore loose orange pants, like Prince Aladdin's, and no shirt. He had on no shoes either.

It was then Amber ran out of the temple, when the boy started to swing in circles. Worried the the girls followed her.

"We'll be back Malhi." Sofia stated quickly.

The man nodded and contiued to enjoy the show.

_**Outside**_

Amber slammed her back to one of the walls of the temple clutching her chest as she slid down it slowly.

"Amber!" Multiple voices exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Hildegard asked as Sofia checked for a fever.

Amber smiled. "_Better _than alright." She stated gazing dreamily at the sky.

Clio's eyes windened and she laughed.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, calming down a bit.

"We've been waiting for this day forever." Clio stated. " And when she finally breaks, _its for an acrobat!"_

At first everyone was confused, but smiles slowly graced their faces when they finally got it.

"What a perfect evening." Jun stated, causing the girls to laugh.

"Well, shall we head back in?" Sofia asked giggling.

"_Oh yes_." Amber stated causing the girls to laugh again. They went back into the temple and walked back towards Malhi.

"Was everything okay?" He asked, concerned, looking at Amber.

"Everything is fine." Clio stated giggling.

Amber smiled as they sat back down. Their food was waiting for them. They ate in happiness with Malhi and his friends as they continued to watch the circus performers. Ambe noted that the acrobat had disappeared. The strong man of the circus, was lifting two tables with ten people each on them. Everyone clapped, and continued in doing so as the Magician made the tables disappear, and the strong man was now holding ten people on each arm. The girls cheered as the magician made the tables re-appear and the strong man set the people back at their respected tables. Amber hoo-rahed.

"I hope my act didn't _frighten _you." A sarcastic voice stated from behind her. She and the girls turned to find the Acrobat glaring at them.

"Oh, no I wasn't frightened." Amber replied.

"The _total opposite_." Jade replied, only to get elbowed in the gut by Amber.

"What's your motto in life?" The boy asked.

"Me?" Amber asked pointing to herself.

"Duh." The boy stated.

"_Bigger is Better_." Amber stated proudly.

The boy let out a bitter chuckle. "Typical." He stated.

"Excuse me if I prefer things that way." Amber snapped. "I'm not ashamed of myself one bit. So I like bigger and better things? It doesn't make me a bad person! It just means that you and I have different taste. You shouldn't judge a person by how they look. If _anyone _is being _typical_, its _you_!"

Everyone in the temple turned to look at them. Amber was now standing up, with hands on hips, inches from the boy's face.

The boy laughed and extended his hand. "Erin." He introduced.

"Amber." Amber stated taking his hand. She was surprised when he kissed it.

"See ya Amber." He stated, walking back to his troop.

Amber humphed and sat down. The girls laughed.

**A/N: There was so~~~~~ much more, but I needed to control myself. lol. I truly believe that Amber is NOT meant to marry anyone royal. It will be more interesting for her to fall for her complete opposite. Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Jeaulousy is a B

_**A/n: Okay lovelies, here the new chapter. Warning, this is where the T rating comes in due to Hildegard vs. Arisone lol, ill think you guys will like that, though they say some harsh words no lie**_

_**Walnutrose29370- Girl u gon be happy, awesome Oc btw.**_

_**Animeroxz- Thx dude, We are nearing the end, but dont worry we have a season 2. Hopefully this chapter will please u XD**_

_**HeatherMarie487- Thanks! XD Here's an update **_

_**Markoalap- That is very true, so here's ur update.**_

_**Smokescreen2814- Thanks We hope like this chapter**_

**Unknown**

The air was cold, and the only light he could see was from his prison cell. His feet felt numb from walking on the cold stones and his cell mates were getting impatient.

Cedric sighed. He and the other Royal socerers went to look for the kings, but ended up locked up and slaughtered. Since the cell was magically reinforced, they couldn't use magic to break out.

Hearing a moan, Cedric turned around to see Wu-Chang trying to get up from one of the make-shift beds of hay. In the battle to try and break the kings free he was badly injured by Jafar and needed immediate medical attention. With a little help from magic Cedric and the others cleaned his wounds, bandaged him up, and replaced his shoulder. Cedric immediately, With Greylock and Nabu ( Tangu's royal sorcerer), rushed to his side gently pushing him back to a resting position.

"Rest my friend." Nabu stated.

"Nabu is right Wu-Chang." Greylock agreed.

"You lost alot of blood and energy." Cedric informed. "It is best if you take it easy. It would not please Emperor Quon to know you are stressing yourself like this."

"But we must..." Wu chang managed to wheez out.

"I know my friend, but with the walls the way they are, we are going no where." Nabu replied.

Nabu was a very tall and dark man. His eyes were a beautiful crimson and he was very strong. He wore a robe similar to Cedrics, but it was black and orange. The man was irritated himself. It literally irked him that he could do nothing to help his king and the others. The poor kept hay was starting to itch, and the rats were becomig more persistent with obtaining any food they conjured up for themselves. Since the prision was located in a castle at the bottom of the ocean, it was deathly cold and his figers were starting to feel like sticks no matter what heating spell he used. Even if they got out they would drown in the hallways, that were rivers. Nabu shivered and rubbed his hands together as he conjured up a few more blankets for Wu- Chang.

It was then they hear the very, very, _very_, **very**,..._**VERY **_loud singing of Sir Maxwell.

Nabu found himself chuckling. "Wasn't he badly injured as well?" he asked, turnning to Cedric.

"Unfortunately, _not even a knife to the heart can stop his singing_." Cedric answered.

"I wanna be, where the people are...I wanna see, wanna see them dancing~."

**"SHUT UP!" **Bellowed the voice of a women.

Cedric reconized it as the voice of Jafar's mistress, as he called her. He had faced her on the day of the battle. He learned that she was very skilled with magic, as she conjured up a storm that rained daggers. But, despite knowing her abilities and short temper, Sir Maxwell continued to sing, but a different song this time. _**(in the style of old hollywood broadway blues)**_

_**"Cruella De Vil**_

_**Cruella De Vil**_

_**If you don't scare me, no evil thing will**_

_**To see you is to take a sudden Chi~ill**_

_**Cruella, Cruella De Vil"**_

**"STOP!" **The woman yelled. It was at this moment everyone one in their cells heard the highness in the woman's voice, coming to the conclusion that she was no woman, but a mere girl. Could be no more than twelve.

Nabu suddenly felt his spirits lift. If they could find out more about this girl, it was bound to come in handy later.

"At least we now have a factor that makes sense to why she wants to destroy Princess Sofia." Wu- Chang Weezed out.

Greylock conjured up another pillow, gently lifted up Wu-chang's head and rested it on it. "Rest easy Master Wu- Chang."

"For the first time since i've known him, I want him to keep singing." Cedrick stated.

And _sing _Sir Maxwell did.

**"The tan glare in your look**

**The blue Ice in your stare**

**If I had any sense in this head O' mine**

**I would beware**

**You're like a spider **

**Waiting for her ki~ill**

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil"**

"He must can see what she looks like!" Nabu exclaimed.

Cedric gasped in happiness. "_Thank you Maxwell!" _He exclaimed.

"Keep going Sir Maxwell." Greylock silently pleaded.

**"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!" **Yelled the voice of the girl.

_**"At first you think **_

_**Cruella is the Devil**_

_**But after time**_

_**I've come to realize**_

_**Mistaking her very petite size**_

_**I've seen these kinda eyes'**_

_**From a brown haired maiden**_

_**She wishes for - to -die!"**_

Unknown to Sir Maxwell everyone's eyes widened at this information.

"This can't be." Greylock stated.

"Are my ears worn, _or is he saying this girl bares a resemblance to Princess Sofia_?" Nabu asked.

Cedric shushed them so he could hear the rest of the song.

_**"This doppleganger witch**_

_**This inhuman beast**_

_**I hope she is locked up**_

_**And somebody eats - the - key!**_

_**Our kingdoms were a happy place until~**_

_**Cruella **_

_**Cruella **_

_**Cruella~**_

_**CRUELLA**_

_**CRUELLA **_

_**CRUELLA~**_

_**CRUELLA**_

_**CRUELLA**_

_**CRUELLA**_

_**CRUELLA~~~~ DE V-"**_

Everyone cringed as they felt the ripping of Sir Maxwell's skin. A few seconds later, blood was seen floating down the stream of the river.

"He didnt give her the satisfactory of hearing him scream." Came the voice of Sir Finnegan.

Everyone bowed their heads in respect.

**Enchancian Forest**

The leaves danced to the winds rythm as the woodland creatures went on with their business. Lucinda skipped happily as she picked assorted berries from their bush homes. She swung her pink basket side to side as she searched the forest for Silver berries. They were rumored to be very sweet and had a magical quality that helped a person live longer and become healthier. She was planning to make a Very Merry Berry pie for James.

After an hour of searching, Lucinda finally found the berries. They were at the edge of a ledge that was at least twenty feet off the ground. Lucinda sighed in happiness and relief as she went to pick the berries. Suddenly she was blinded with a blue light. When her sight came back, Lucinda took notice that the bush and grown four vine legs.

Lucinda shrieked in surprise as the tiny bush screamed, pushed her out the way, and ran away.

Lucinda shook her head, her brain trying to process what just happened, when she heard laughter. She turned to see a red headed boy coming out from behind a tree holding his sides.

"Ah- ha!" He laughed. _"You should have seen your face!"_

Lucinda's eyes narrowed at the little prankster.

The little sorcerer continued to laugh, not noticing the tree beside him coming to life, growing twice its size.

Until... it snatched him up in the air, wrapping its branches around him like rope, promptly trapping him. The boy screamed in fear, as the monster tree opened its mouth.

As the boy closed his eyes in fear, Lucinda started to laugh.

Upon hearing the laughter of the young witch, the young sorcerer opened his eyes to see he was unharmed on the ground. He stared at Lucinda in wonder.

"Ha!" Lucinda exclaimed. _"You should've seen __**your **__face!"_

The boy's face broke out into a grin as he started to laugh along with her.

After recovering, Lucinda offered the boy a hand up and he took it."Lucinda the Good Witch." She greeted.

"Kurt, Sorcerer in training." The boy introduced. "I don't think I've ever met a _**good **_witch."

Lucinda giggled bending down to pick up her fallen basket and the berries that fell out of it.

"Let me help you." Kurt offered.

Lucinda scoffed as she used her wand to levitate the berries back in the basket. "_Like you had a choice?_" She stated putting her hands on her hips. " I needed those berries for a very important pie I was going to make for a sick friend of mine. You, _**Mister Sorcerer In Training**_, are going to spend the rest of your day helping me find that runaway bush."

Kurt sirked and extended his arm. "Shall we?" he asked.

Lucinda smiled and slipped her hand through the opening of his arm and linked hers. "I think I saw it run south." She stated.

As they walked away, unknown to the two, A tree was turning black in decay as a jealous Amy was magically sucking out its life force.

**Friezenburg Palace**

**Dining hall**

_**(A/N: Guys i seriously just looked up german girl names and Hildagarde is warfare...lol explains soooo much. but then I saw Hilde/ Hildy which is Hildegard's nickname, and it says Noble. Oh and also, Hildegard's father was not taken prisoner like the others, since he couldn't make the race he sent his brother Duke Marcus in his stead, so Marcus is being held prisoner. Same goes for Arisone with her uncle Duke Charles. )**_

The sun was beginning to set as the maids served the food. Things were not well this evening in the Friezenburg Palace. Adelhide, the eldest princess, looked back and forth between the youngest daughter of Friezenburg's dinner guest and her younger sister. They were not so discreetly glaring daggers at eachother..._well _Hildegard was glaring while Arisone was cowering. Aldehide had heard of what went down at the academy and was expecting the worse. Her younger sister was a kind- hearted girl, but she had a nasty temper and it was unwise to get on her bad side. And just Aldehide's luck, The Royal family of the kingdom of Chateau was visiting due to trading matters this week.

_**(A/N: Before this starts, This is where rating T come in. I just wanna say Arisone and Hildegard's words are going to get really heated and Hildegard says something that deals with religion and belief, so: THIS IS NOT PRETAINING TO ANYONE AND PLEASE DO NOT TAKE IT PERSONALLY. THIS IS NOT MEANT TO DISS UR BELIEFS AND RELIGIONS. JUST TWO VERY PISSED OFF GIRLS WHOSE ARGUMENT WENT TOO FAR. I will change it if it insults any of you. I love u guys, i'm willing to rewrite the whole damn thing if you feel uncomfortable.)**_

The first day Arisone arrived, she was promptly shoved in Friezenburg's royal snake pit. A place meant for the most dangerous of criminals who have been sentenced to death. To Heldegard's annoyance the snakes refused to bite the girl and Arisone was saved. _Unknown to Hildegard the Royal snakes of Friezenburg had the ability to tell the difference between innocent and guilty. Since Arisone was an innocent soul, they did not harm her. _

That same day, a few hours later, Hildegard ordered scorpions to be put in Arisone's bed. Thankfully one of the maids killed them all before they could sting her. It was at this moment both sets of Kings and Queens were informed of the rivalry between their daughters and Arisone's new relationship status.

That night their mother gave Hildegard a scolding, and the young princess _**loudly **_and _**angrily **_declared that she would not rest until Arisone suffered for hurting her and if the girl even spoke a _word _to her, she would rip out her spine, beat her with it, and send her to the kitchen to be cooked for her lunch. This promptly scared their mother.

The second day of Arisone's stay, the girl had to hang on for dear life on a ledge outside of the window of the tallest tower in the castle. Hildegard did not even bother lying, stating that Arisone tried to speak to her and she promptly pushed her out the window _before she got to her __**third word**__. _Their parents quickly apologized to the King and Queen of Chateau, Only for the Queen to laugh and tell them she did worst when she found out her sister had feelings for the King when they were teenagers, and how she emphathized with Hildegard. This scared most of everyone in the castle. Especially Arisone, who called her mother a traitor and told her not to encourage a person who wanted to kill her.

A few hours after that, Arisone screamed in horror as she found the head of a cow pinned to the door of her guest room with a dagger that was stained red. The princess tried once again to talk to Hildegard, but the girl started to throw anything and everything in sight at her.

The third day of her stay, Arisone woke up and found herself in the dungeon, chained to a stretcher that was being operated by Hildegard. Hearing her screams of pain, everyone rushed to her aid. Their parents quickly dragged Hildegard away and locked her in her room for the rest of the night.

Today marked the fourth day and Aldehide was worried for Arisone's safety. Earlier Zandar stopped by and Things. _Got_. _**UGLY**_.

The elder princess watched as her younger sister clinked her knife slowly on her plate. She hadn't touched her food.

Aldehide switched her gaze to Arisone, who was avoiding Hildegard's eyes, and stuffing her face.

"_So_...How's production of crops doing in your part King Pierre?" King Adalhelm, their father, asked.

King Pierre cleared his throat, breaking the intensity. "It is going well my friend." He stated.

The room went back into awkward silence until Queen Anya broke it. "My dear Hildegard, I just noticed." She stated. "What a beautiul chopsticks you have in your hair."

"Why thank you." Hildegard replied with a smile. She quite liked Queen Anya. "It was a gift from my friend Princess Jun."

"_Wonderful_." Arisone mutterd bitterly picking up an apple. Only for the apple to be impaled by one of Hildegard's chopsticks.

**"Oh dear." **Queen Hildimar, their mother, groaned.

Arisone growled and set the fruit on the table. Aldehide noted that Arisone had become far more confident after Zandar put Hildegard in her face. Apparently knowing that Zandar was completely on her side and didn't like Hildegard in that way at all was all she needed to be sure of herself.

"_What is your problem?!" _Arisone shouted, shocking mostly everybody.

"Why ask questions you already know the answer to?" Hildegard asked.

_"For pete's sake, I got him first!" _Arisone yelled. "You snooze ya loose, and he didn't even like you in that way, so you had no chance anyway!"

"You don't even **KNOW **him _**dip shit!" **_Hildegard shouted standing up, causing her chair to push back with a loud scratching sound. Aldehide's jaw dropped. She had never heard Hildegard swear.

"Excuse me _**little miss battle whore**_!" Arisone swore, also standing, her chair doing the same actions, and really shocking people this time. "My culture is one of the closest to his. I might not have known as long, but I **UNDERSTAND **him way more than you _**EVER **_will!"

"**I KNOW HIM BETTER THAN YOU EVER WILL**_**, **__Slum African bitch!" _Hildegard bit back.

"Oh my goodness." Aldehide stated, sensing danger.

"_**Really miss haughty hairy beret-wearing hunchback of Notre Dame Beast to my Beauty pussy sniffin tightwad, please go save our planet and kill yourself you cocking shitface slut!"**_

"_**Oh, really you cockstorm Milf!**_" Hildegard shouted.

_**"Ginger wiper!"**_

_**"Failed cunt ball!"**_

_**"Semen Badger!"**_

_**"Gold-digging cock professor!"**_

_**"Nutsack bastard!"**_

_**"Rotating Retard sample!"**_

_**"Sperm excrement!"**_

_**"Cunting Nerf Wanker!"**_

_**"Sponglicking Cock-Tipped Queen!"**_

_**"Spazzing Dictator!"**_

_**"Animal- Fondling Tit Licker!"**_

_**"Anus Candle!"**_

_**"Constipated Slut Barrel!"**_

_**"Fingerlicking Shit Shark Bender!"**_

"Well you know what you _bagutte carrying mimed bitch_?" Arisone stated leaning over the table three feet from Hildegard's face. "I know parts of him that you haven't seen and will **NEVER **see. The sweet parts, the sexy parts, The quirky parts, the hoplessly romantic parts, the _**BOYFRIEND **_parts-"

"_Oh is that so little miss voodoo bitch?" _Hildegard spat, leaning foward as well, until her face was inches from Arisone's. "So I guess that means you've seen him without his clothing? _Cause_~~ **I have."**

shit. _just_. **Got**. _**REAL**_.

Aldehide shrieked in horror as Arisone lunged over the table at Hildegard as they got into a catfight.

**Tangu castle**

**Dining Hall**

In this castle things were more loud.

Andala was currently trying to rid her younger brother of all the air in his lungs as she tightened her grip around his throat.

Their many brothers, maids, stewards, and their mother were trying to pull her off.

_**"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!" **_Andala shouted.

Zandar, who was choking her back, spit in her face. **"IF SHE LIKED ME SHE SHOULD HAVE SAID SO!" **He shouted,

**"SHE DID YOU IDIOT!" **Andal screamed now fully punching the crap out of her younger brother.

**"YA SNOOZE YA LOSE ANYWAY!" **Zandar shouted.

Andala let out a harpy war cry, and now started to scratch at her brother who shielded his eyes.

Earlier, Zandar recieved word on Hildegard's attempts to end Arisone's life. So he confronted her and told her if she was interested in him she should have womaned up and told him. And how her behavior was pathetic, un lady-like, and how she was wasting her time because he didn't even like her in that way to begin with.

After he told her to back off of Arisone, she promptly gave him a right hook to the face and ran to her room crying. A few minutes after that Zandar had to dodge random things that Hildegard through out her window calling him an unsensitive pig and how she wished he would drop dead. So in retaliation, Zandar said he wished she would drop dead too..._so _Hildegard promptly jumped off her balcony. Thankfully, one steward _who saw where the conversation was heading_, had rushed to her room just in time to catch one of her hands. Zandar called her a failure of a Princess and she broke out in tears and called him a failure of a man, as she tried to cut off the steward's arm as he pulled her up to safety. Once back on her balcony, Hildegard picked up the steward and sent him crashing into Zandar.

That was when Arisone called Hildegard out on her behavior, telling her to get over it. Hildegard then stormed back down from her room and into Arisone's face and slapped her so hard her lip bled. In return she was then slapped by Zandar so hard her lip bled. Zandar then realized what happened and tried to apologize, but Hildegard used her practice wand to turn herself invisible and ran away.

After hearing what happened, her brother's words, and the fact that he hit a woman, Andala went about in trying to end his life.

Zandar was finally able to kick his older sister off of him.

Before she could try and pin him down again, the rest of everyone got in between the two.

"**ENOUGH**!" Their mother yelled.

"_**Whatever**_." Andala stated storming out of the hall.

_**"Fuck you!" **_Zandar shouted in anger, punching a wall.

The Queen of Tangu groaned in annoyance, trying to figure out what she was to do with them.

**Enchancia Castle**

**James' Room**

The calm breeze was exactly what James needed after months of cooping himself up. Although he couldn't see them, the birds were chirping. It sounded like they were having fun. James smiled and laid his head down on the windowsill, letting the breeze playfully ruffle his hair. He heard the shuffling and bustling sounds of the maids and stewards going on with their morning duties.

James sighed and closed his window after his cheeks started to feel like cold rubber. Suddenly he was met with the heavenly smell of food. Shortly after, the voice of Violet announced she had brought his breakfast, and with it a visitor. James sat on his bed, and continued to eat, letting Violet know he was okay with the visitor.

After he had gotten his appetite back, his mother had started allowing people to visit him. The first day was _**mad-ness**_. Everyone came at once. _Hildegard _shouted on the top of her lungs in relieved anger, _Vivian _nearly crushed his spine with her death hugs, _Jin _accidently blew something up..., _Zandar_, surprisingly, wouldn't stop crying, _Clio _wouldn't stop talking, _Maya _was being smothering, doing things like fluffing his pillow, getting him water, and _making sure his blankets were the right temperature...?..._Jun played a few pieces for him on her flute, _Desmond _kept going on ..._and on _..._**and on **_about the things he was worried about concerning Jame's health, _Rupert _blew something up as well, _Frederick _kept repeating how he was so glad he was alright, _Sofia _kept giggling..._and apparently she has a long lost twin that goes by Princess Iridella who was giggling right along with her__**...?..., **_

_Amber _and _Vaughn _had an all out screaming match about how to get James back on his feet, _Jade _was just like Maya, _Lucinda _kept poofing him up blankets and pillows, _Ali _and _Kahlid _were arguing with _Salid _over _**something totally inappropiate **_which earned them a very loud and angry scolding from _Leena_, _Mae and Zooey _read him inspiring poems _that made him want to jump from the castle's tallest tower..., Penelope _was yelling at Hildegard for purposely dumping a bucket of water on _Arisone's _head, Hildegard denied it, Arisone was trying to calm down the situation, _Lei- Lani _informed him that Zandar and Arisone were now a couple_**...?! TF?, **_

_Pricesseses Oona and Cora _used magic to turn Human to visit and ended up defending Hildegard yelling at Penelope calling her very mean names..., _Meg and Peg _**sung **_him the Buttercup Scout's song...?...,_ _Gwen _gave him updates on what was happening lately, _Gnarly _kept hugging him, _Teeni _played with his hair as she updated him on the current situation with the girls, how they have taken sides and are not speaking to eachother, _Winter _joined Jun in a song, and _**Ruby **_laid her head on his chest, sitting in his lap, constantly hugging him and kissing him on the forehead.

Whoever said **"Love is the best cure", **_was a fucking genius_, because James was on cloud 9 after that. Smiling at the memory, James didn't hear footsteps approaching his bed, but the unmistakable smell of stable and exspensive cologne caught his attention.

James gave a halfhearted chuckle. "You know...I dreamed you died, and I woke up laughing?" He joked.

The Enchancian prince felt the covers of his bed shift, and his body lift a little as Hugo sat on the bed.

"Well, I dreamed you did." Hugo stated_. "And I didn't." _

For a few minutes all was quiet, nothing but the distant sound of the maids chattering, doing their morning chores, breaking the silence.

"Im glad you're alright." Hugo stated patting James on the shoulder then pausing. _**"Tell no one about this."**_

James chuckled. "No worries." He said. This was Hugo's first visit since he had gain his spirits back. Even though he acted like he hated Hugo, James actually considered him a close friend. You know, despite all the name calling, macho races, and ecetera.

Hugo smiled, getting up and heading for the door. Despite their many,_many_..._**many **_fights, he had a lot of respect for James. He was a nice guy.

"Well, i'm off." Hugo stated.

"Heading home already?" James asked.

"_No_." Hugo said with a chuckle, knowing his answer was bound to enrage the prince.

James scowled, even though he had respect for Hugo, when it came to his sisters, he was every guy's worst enemy. James was no fool, he could see Hugo and Sofia's growing affection towards eachother. Actually James couldn't think of a better match for Sofia. He knew he was being contradicting of himself, but hey. _**Isn't every big brother? **_

"And exactly what _business _do you have with Sofia?" James asked, crossing his arms.

Hugo laughed.

For a moment it was quiet again, until Hugo spoke up. "I know you think i'm a vulture praying on her." He stated. "But you know I would protect Sofia with my life."

James smirked, secretly happy that Hugo was getting better at expressing his care for Sofia. Maybe there was hope for them yet. They were always insisting they were friends, but the care they showed for eachother went beyond that, and they both knew it. James just wished they would change that little fact.

"I know." James stated. "But i'm her big brother. I can't help it."

James heard Hugo chuckle as his footsteps went farther away.

"Oh and Hugo?" James asked. Hearing the footsteps stop, he continued. "I don't think you're a Vulture."

Hugo gave James a confusing look.

"_I think you're something a vulture would eat_." James finished, causing Hugo to break into a fit of laughter, Heading for the door.

"You've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." Hugo stated as he walked out of the prince's room, causing James to go into a fit of laughter this time.

Sofia was walking through the halls of the castle, Helping out where ever she could and was needed, when she heard laughter. She ran around the corner to see who it was, and it turned out to be Princess Iridella with Amber, Hildegard, and Clio. Sofia smiled at the sight. In fact she was so happy, she ran up to them and gave them a big group hug.

Amber squealed in surprise of the sudden contact, as did the other girls. After they were released, they all smiled realising it was Sofia that attacked them. Amber smiled and gave Sofia a hug. The three girls had warmed up to Princess Iridella. So much in fact, it was now unusual to see them apart.

Sofia was happy to see everyone laughing again. Especially her big sister. Sofia laughed to herself as she recalled the night at the underground Tavern. After actually talking to the acrobat, Amber claimed she had absolutely no more interest in him. Of course everyone knew this was a lie. Mostly because she would always talk about Erin the Rude acrobat every time they got together. Sofia smiled as she silently trailed behind. It was nice to see Iridella getting along so well with everyone. It still blew her mind how much she looked like her. It was then, on another hall she saw the familiar frame of her teammate.

"_**Hugo**_!" Sofia greeted, running up to him and hugging him.

Hugo arched an eyebrow at the sudden contact, and patted Sofia's back akwardly smirking_. "You can let go now." _He stated.

"No." Sofia stated. "I'm full on _happy _right now."

Unknown to Sofia, Hugo was hiding his blush and trying to hide his face from the teasing eyes of the other princessess.

Unknown to the others Iridella's smile dissapeared for a minute, replaced with the face of a demon. As quick as it came, it was gone. Iridella knew that it was wrong to be jealous of Sofia. She just saw Hugo as a friend. Iridella took a deep breath and joined in with Sofia.

Amber Hilldegard and Clio laughed seeing the obvious change in Hugo's mood.

Then suddenly the tweens heard a crash. They turned around to find out that it was a man from the Royal Gaurd rushing down the hallway in the direction of the North Wing.

"What do you think all the fuss is about?" Amber asked.

"It couldn't have anything to do with our fathers and the people who went up with them?" Clio asked.

With a quick glance at eachother, all the royals quickly ran to the north wing, only for them to collide with Queen Miranda and her court.

Miranda shook her head dazed, as she looked up to see the children. She stood up and continued to rush out the castle. "Follow me." She ordered.

The young royals said no words in protest as they followed the rushing Queen to the entrance.

As the raced down the stairs, and out to the entrance of the castle, their eyes widened in surprise.

Fighting with multiple gaurds, and winning was a girl with jet black hair, light olive skin and green eyes. She looked to be about Sofia's age and wore a simple white dress with a red sash. Upon seeing them she dropped the knight she was _dominating _at the moment, gave a huge smile, and curtsied.

"Greeting dear Queen Miranda, Princess Amber, and Princess Sofia." She stated happily. "I am Queen Gabriella of the Queendom of the Emerald Isles. Nice to meet you."

Miranda blinked a few times, then shook her head. "_**Queen**_...Gabriella, might I ask why you were fighting my men?" she asked.

Queen Gabriella's face darkened scaring Miranda a little bit. "They dared mocked me and insulted my age and expirience." She stated.

"Oh." Miranda stated.

At this moment, it was then Hugo and Iridella made their way to the front to look at the visitor.

Hugo let out a shriek in fear and Iridella sqeualed. "**GABBY**!" She exclaimed, running to crush the girl in a hug.

"**DELLY**!" Gabriella squealed in equal happiness as she returned the hug. It was then she spotted Hugo. _**"YOU!" **_She shouted in anger.

Hugo eeped as she lifted him by the collar.

"uh..." Sofia stated confused. "Iridella? Whose the person trying to slay Hugo?" The young princess laughed as Hugo's face began to turn blue...then green...then yellow...then red...then _black_?! "Oh my, he's suffocating!"

Upon hearing her voice, Gabriella turned to look at Sofia and she dropped hugo on his rear and immediately crushed the girl in a hug. _**"OH MY GOODNESS YOU LOOK JUST LIKE DELLY!"**_

"I _know _right!" Iridella exclaimed happily.

Sofia smiled. "Nice to meet you Gabriella." Sofia wheezed out.

"Oh call me Gabby." Gabriella stated.

"Okay." Sofia stated.

Amber giggled, linking her arm up with Iridella's. "Well, back to princess things." She stated, leading Iridella away.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes and glared daggers at the back of Amber's head.

"Nice to meet you Princess Sofia." Grabriella stated a she ran to catch up with the others.

"You too!" Sofia called.

"Well...she was...interesting." Miranda said with a smile.

"That's an understatement." Hugo stated as he rubbed his bottom.

Sofia offered him a hand up and he accepted it.

"Let's go catch up." Sofia stated.

"_Or~ _we could practice." Hugo stated quickly, offering Sofia his arm, and he blushed at the knowing smile Queen Miranda gave him.

Sofia took it, and they went off to the Royal Stables.

**Unknown**

The the river made a sloshing sound, causing sharp ears to be alert. Cedric walked to the front of his cell and gripped the metal bars, preparing for the worst.

It was then he noticed small air bubbles floating in the river, nearing him. A few seconds later, Sir Bartleby rose gasping for air.

Greylock and the others had woken up when they heard Cedric approach the bared door. They silently gasped in happiness as they saw Sir Bartleby. The silent knight had a few nasty bruises on his face. They watched as he started to fiddle with their door.

"None of that now." Nabu stated, causing Sir Bartleby to stop and give him an confused look.

It was deathly quiet, and you could hear the distant footsteps of the guards.

"Nabu is right." Cedric whispered. "There is a better chance if you escape alone. I _doubt _you could break these bars anyway, since their magically reinforced.

Sir Bartleby shook his head in disagreement. He did not want to leave them here alone, especially with Master Wu-Chang's failing health and the death of Sir Maxwell.

"Cedric and Nabu are right." Greylock whispered. "One will go unnoticed, a crowd will be caught. I'd rather one of us be able to make it home, than all of us die here."

"Someone needs to warn Queen Miranda." Wu-Chang wheezed out, causing all three of the other sorcerers to rush to his side. "Someone needs to warn the other Queens as well, and protect Princess Sofia. I fear if this witch were to suceed in her plans, Something terrible might plague us, Especially Enchancia. You need to warn them of what has been seen here, what we all have witnessed, the health of the Kings, warn them of this doppelganger witch who wishes for Princess Sofia's death -_cough_\- If you do not do this, all our kingdoms could fall and much worse."

Sir Bartleby nodded his head in understanding.

"Here." Cedric stated, reaching in the sleeve of his robe, pulling out three blue crystals, three red crystals, three green crystals, and three pink crystals and handing them to Sir Bartleby who rose an eyebrow in confusion. "These are _magical candy rocks_. Each color has a different ability. Since I cannot escape, I have no use for them, but they might come in handy for you. If you eat a **blue **one, it will turn you **invisible **for three hours. Eat a **pink **one, and it will change your **appearance **for a day. Eat a **green **one, and it will give you the ability to **fly **for a week. And eat a **red **one, it will bring forth the power to summon a **shield **to protect yourself. This will last for only a day."

Sir Bartleby nodded his head in understanding.

Nabu removed his black turban, and removed a small green sack from it. "Take this." He stated, giving it to Sir Bartleby. "This contains the white hot Flames of _Alani_, the legedary fire fox. Its heat can mealt even the densest of metals, thaw the coldest of ice, and destroy the most difficult of enemies."

"And this." Greylock stated, pulling out a perfume bottle from his sleeve and handing it to the Knight. "Make no mistake, this is no perfume. This is a magical potion. One drop can cure the sickest of souls, but if used in anger, it has dire consequences."

"And this." Wu-Chang weezed out, pulling of a small black bag, revealing black powder. "I fear that if this witch suceeds in her plans, you will need to use this on Princess Sofia. It is the essence of a **NightShade **flower. One dose can make a person fall asleep for a day, two a sleep for a year, and three a sleep like death, only cures being : For boys, the venom of a Mamba and True Love's kiss for girls. Do not take this powder lightly."

Sir Bartleby took the bag, and with one last look at the Royal Sorcerers, he dived back into the lake.

**Enchancia Palace**

**Courtyard**

"_Uh-huh, get it, get it, go Clover, go Clover." _Clover whispered to himself as he started dancing.

Sofia laughed and clapped in delight. At the moment she was in the garden with Robin, Mia, Clover, and Whiskers, who had came for a visit. They were having a picnic and singing songs that they loved. It was lovely today as the sun shined, the breeze was gentle, and the flowers smelled great. The young princess picked a tulip and rubbed her dainty fingers across the oft petals that felt like rubbing freshly picked cotton. Sofia smiled, she always loved hanging out with her animal friends. Clover was always able to put a smile on her face, but today she couldn't help but feel like her smile was painted these days. The young princess gave a sigh.

Mia perched herself on a branch, and gave the princess a look of Concern. Robin took a perch right next to Mia and frowned. "Sofia?" She asked.

Sofia gave a small gasp in surpise as she looked up to find her friends looking at her in concerns. "Sorry guys." She apologized, smiling. "I was just thinking."

Clover frowned and hoped up to her lap as Mia and Robin perched themselves on her shoulders.

Whiskers trotted up to her side and gently rested his paw on Sofia's arm. "What's eating ya kid?" He asked.

Sofia frowned and sighed. "I'm just worried about Dad, and he other kings is all." She stated.

Clover gave her a stern look. "_Girl_, I have known you for some years now, and I know its more to it than that, so start talkin." He stated.

Sofia frowned and sighed. "Its nothing, just-." She started. Sofia sighed again. "I'm happy that everyone has cheered up and all but...I can't help but feel that they all have...abandoned me somehow. Mom's always in the office or the throne room, and she barely even comes to meals. James is still blind, and restricted just to his room, Madeline is doing her own thing like always, The maids and stewards are so~ busy. I help wherever i'm need, but i'm just given work and ignored until something else needs to be done. The others come over, but when they do Ruby is always in James' room, and the others just hang out with Iridella. I know i'm supposed to be happy they're getting along and all, but...even Mom talks to Iridella more than me these days."

"**There we go!" **Clover stated. "There's the _**heart **_of the problem. Listen Princess, Everyone loves you, these are just difficult times and everyone's handling it the best way they can. Your mom has to take up the responsibilities of a King when she's still getting used to the royal life as a Queen. Your sister, Amber, has been through the shock of the possibility that her twin was going to die, you were there with her all through that. I'm pretty sure she hasn't forgotten you, She just needs some girl time. And Princess Iridella is new and doesn't have many friends, so it makes sense they're spending so much time together. During these recent times, everyone has gotten a wake up call, they've noticed how short life is and how quickly and unexpectedly things can be taken away, so they're trying to do as much as they can while they can. If I know one thing Princess, is that your family loves you. They haven't forgotten, they're just busy and trying to get through."

The others made noises of agreement.

Sofia gave them a sad smile. "I know, but that still doesn't stop me from feeling a little lonely." She admitted as she rubbed Mia's feathers.

Whiskers rubbed her arm, hoping to somehow comfort the princess.

Unknown to the group, vines started to grow rope like with thorns. It wasn't until the crack of earth was heard that the group of friends turned around.

_**"Holy mother of vegetables!"**_

Sofia's eyes widened as the vine dragon took shape before her.

Sofia felt her heartbeat speed up and all sound was forgotten to her ears as the Vine Dragon looked her in the eye. Sofia didn't even have the stregth to move as the Dragon's mouth opened and the black fire rained down on her.

_**"PRINCESS!"**_

**Enchancian Royal Throne Room**

"And this is the throne room!" Amber stated as she walked through the double doors. At the moment she, Ruby, Hildegard, Jade, Clio, Jun, Zooey, and Maya were giving Princess Iridella and Queen Gabby a tour of the Enchancia Castle.

"Amazing." Iridella stated, as she rubbed her fingers against the red velvet of the curtains that hung above the thrones.

Gabby walked on the stone marble looking at the six thrones that laid there. The throne room looked so colorful and...and it felt warm.

"This is nothing like my throneroom back home." Gabby stated.

"I bet." Amber stated. "I bet you have a ball every night, wear the loveliest gowns-"

"_And meet the most __**loveliest **__of suitors." _Ruby finished with a giggle dancing around the room.

Gabby gave a bitter laugh. "_Actually_, its the complete **opposite **of that." She stated.

"Whaddya mean?" Jade asked.

"You see, my kingdom is used to being ruled by a man." Gabby stated. "I'm the youngest Queen in history, and since im a girl alot of people try to sabotage me and make my life hell. Most of the royal council can't stand the thought of being ruled by a woman, so I deal with people trying to overthrow me all the time. I have no time for dancing, to care about what I wear, or love for that matter. I'm afraid if I do, that man will betray me and i would be overthrown."

Wiith that said, the room dipped into silence, the girls taking in what was just said.

Amber was about to reply when a vicious roar was heard throughout the castle. It was so loud it broke all the windows and the ground shook. Befor they could even recover, gaurds were rushing the girls to safety. It was madess all the knights and guards were all running towards one direction, weapons in hand, preparing for battle.

As the girls were shoved into Amber's room, Ruby grabbed one of the guards by the collar and demanded to know what was going on.

_**"A DRAGON!" **_He exclaimed, before locking them in.

**Enchancian Forest**

The only things she heard right now was her heartbeat and a tiny voice in her head telling her to run. She had long ago abandoned her shoes, the papery wet grass embracing her feet every time she took a step. Her chest felt like it was so tight that it would break, her arm was severely burned, her exposed flesh stinging from the contact of the air and blood dripping onto her dress and the ground.

Blood was also seeping from a wound in her head as she was crushed against a tree not seconds before. Despite all the pain she still ran, the wind making her face feel cold as ice, and her hair fly to the back of her. Her legs were badly scratched and bleeding as well. Despite this she still ran. Sofia dared to looked behind her, her eyes widening at the sight of a wave of fire coming her way. She skidded to a hault, her feet cutting up from the dirt and twigs, and ducked.

The young princess screamed as the fire crashed over her, sending the grennery all around her into flames. She quickly got up and tried to run, but a viny tail slammed her twenty feet into a tree, its bark breaking at the sudden contact. Sofia gave out a sound that was in between a gasp, a wail, and a scream as she felt her ribs break and her shoulder get dislocated.

The princesses body ungracefully hit the grass, the blades feeling itchy against her face. Sofia used her unbroken arm to try and stand up but the Vine Dragon stepped out it. It seemed to smile as Sofia wailed feeling her arm break. Sofia felt her eyes burn from the many tears she was crying as she turned her head to face the beast and look him in the eyes.

"**Do your worst." **She bit out as the dragon opened it's mouth, revealing a firey ball of black fire. Sofia's crushed her eyes closed, preparing for the worst. When it didn't come she opened her eyes in confusion thankfully to find that her Amulet was glowing it's brightess. Suddenly she was picked up, and the next thing she knew all she saw was green and black blurs. She heard the wail of the dragon as the welcome sight of her home came in view.

_**(Kutos for everyone who can guess which princes/Heroes and princesses/heroines showed up)**_

**James' Room**

**"I SWEAR TO **_**GOD**_**, **_**ODEN,BUDDAH, ZEUS, AZAR, X'HAL, AND RA, AND EVERY FUCKING GOD THAT'S EVER BEEN HEARD OF**_**, IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT OF THIS ROOM AND LEAD ME TO THE TALLEST TOWER I WILL _DECIMATE _YOU!" **James yelled from his bed at the clearly terrified guard. The man immediately, in fear for his life, led the prince to the tallest tower. once there, the prince told him to lead him to the window, and the gaurd did as he was told.

James heard the roar of the dragon. He might not could see at the moment, but this was his castle, his responsibility, His Family, His Friends, he was to rule over it someday and he wasn't gonna let some overgrown gecko tear it down. **"GET ME A SWORD!" **He yelled.

The Guard did as he was told and nearly fainted when James jumped out the window.

_**Enchancia Castle**_

_**Entrance**_

Sofia was softly set on the ground as her ears finally remembered their purpose, since she could now hear voices and other sounds. Her mother's rang the loudest. When her vision cleared she realized she was on a lap, but it didn't belong to her mother's. She lifted up her head to see the welcoming face of Princess Aurora. Sofia turned her head to the side and saw that her mother was hovering over her.

There was loud thumping and she heard the voice of Mulan yell **"GET DOWN!" **as Miranda and Aurora shielded Sofia's body, preparing for the worst as well. When it didn't come to them neither they looked up to see the very welcoming sight of Sir Bartleby standing in front of them with a glowing silver shield.

The Vine Dragon, _clearly _**pissed **at this, upped the power of his blast only for Prince Phillip, General Shang and Mulan to join Sheild's and completely deflect the fire. They then proceeded to battle with the beast, who was now so angry it sent fire at anything just wanting something to burn and feel pain. It swiped it's claws at Mulan who back flipped to dodge. "**MUSHU**!" She yelled.

The Vine Dragon wailed in pain as a poweful blast of fire knocked it down on its side.

_**"I Hear ya baby!" **_Mushu yelled, sending more blasts at the beast.

_**(For all of you who don't know Mushu, he is Mulan's little Dragon Guardian)**_

Phillip and Shang combined their their strengths as General Shang catapaulted Phillip in the air for an air attack, why he hit down below.

The Vine Drangon roared in anger swapping the many flies around his tail away.

Mulan hit the ground with a grunt, while Prine Phillip caught his footing, General Shang hit a nearby wall completely destroying it, only leaving crushed stone and gray dust in its wake.

The Vine Drangon then stood up on its hind legs at its full height, preparing to give the final blow.

Suddenly something blocked the sun and it caused the Vine Dragon to look up its snout meeting with the middle of a sword.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as they watched James and the King's battle sword slice the Vine Dragon in half.

James back flipped and landed with his back to the dragon as everyone watched it split and both halves fall to the ground, decaying quickly into black dust. James fells to his knees, using his sword as a crutch and the wind carried the dust away.

James was breathing heavily. "I can see." He whispered happily to himself.

Up in Amber's room, the girl's had seen the full battle from the balcony.

**"Damn." **Maya stated.

_**"Whoa." **_Jade stated, equally amazing.

**"Wow." **Jun stated.

General Shang dusted the debris from the stone off his person, as he helped Prince Phillip off the ground.

"Now _**THAT'S **_how you slay a dragon." Phillip said with a chuckle, as he and Shang helped James back on his feet.

"Nice work." Geberal Shang praised.

"Thanks." James stated.

_**"Sofia?!" **_Came the worried voice of his mother.

James turned to see the limp body of Sofia in his mother's arms and he rushed to her side.

"Don't worry." Mulan stated quickly. "She just passed out from the pain. She's gonna be fine, as long as she's treated immediately."

Miranda nodded her head, and had Sofia carefully carried to her room while she ordered someone to send for a doctor. It was then a loud thump startled everyone and they turned to see that Sir Bartleby had passed out as well. Miranda ordered for him to be put in a bed as well. Whatever information he had for her, had to wait.

_**Several Hours Later**_

_**Enchancia Castle**_

_**Hallway**_

**"LET ME SEE HER!" **Hugo demanded, pushing the guards back

At the moment he was in front of Sofia's bedroom door, being held back by guards.

"I'm sorry Prince, but we cannot permit that." One of them said, out of breath. _Man_! This prince was strong.

"_**Why not?!" **_Hugo exclaimed angrily.

"We must let the doctor do their work in peace. For that no one shall enter until they are done."

Hugo groaned and punched a nearby wall leaving a whole in it. He gave one last glare to the guards then stormed down the hallway.

The guards gave a sigh of relief.

Hugo was gumbling and muttering to himself when Princess Iridella blocked his path. _**"What do you want?!" **_He spat, walking around her. He was not in the mood to deal with her right now.

Iridella caught up and blocked his path. "Are you okay?" She asked, stepping a little too close for Hugo's comfort.

_"Do I look okay?!" _Hugo snapped, walking around him once again, only to be blocked again_**. "WHAT?!"**_

Iridella cringed a little, but didn't move nonetheless. "I just wanted to comfort you, love. This is what wives are for, _no_?" She asked, pressing herself against Hugo, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing her lips softly against his.

Hugo couldn't explain why he was so angry at this, why in some corner in his mind he fel that this was so~ wrong, and he pushed Iridella off of him. "**First**, You are _not _my wife. You know for a fact that I have been trying to get out of this arrangement since it was made when we were six! I don't know what it will take for you to get it in your head that I don't love you and I never will." He stated.

Hugo was surprised for a bit when he saw Iridella's face darken. "Why?" She asked. "You didn't even protest so hard against this arrangement until you were nine. Any reason why?"

Hugo pursed his lips.

"Is it Sofia?" Iridella asked. _**"What does she have that I don't!" **_She yelled. Her voice was so loud it cracked one of the vases.

Hugo walked foward until he was inches from Iridella's face**. "A heart. A lovely and kind beating heart." **He stated. "You may fool everyone around Iridella, but I _**know **_who you really are, and I don't want to be associated with such a _vile_, _ugly_, and _snobbish _creature as yourself. This sweet girl facade you've put up, you're fooling no one but yourself."

With that said, the young Prince stalked off in search of James, leaving Iridella fuming and speechless. Since he got his sight back, he took most of the weight off of his mother and started taking on the duties of his father.

Hugo knew what he said might have been harsh, but Iridella was no sweetheart and he knew it. _Her hair wasn't even naturally brown_. Ever since they met, any girl that showed any true feelings for him would suddenly disappear within the week. He remembered one day when he was seven, there was this village girl who had hand picked him a boquet of roses. Hugo didn't like her in that way, but he was happy about the roses and her feelings. He had went to the village to gently decline the girl and thank her for the flowers, but her older sister told him she was out in the forest picking berries for a dessert she was making that night.

So in search of the girl, Hugo went in the forest. After an hour of walking through it he heard screams of pain, and ran to the source_. Imagine his surprise _when he found the girl with her face pressed to a bolder, face bruised, getting her arm manually dislocated. And imagine his _**bigger **_surprise when he saw her attacker. Upon seeing him, Seven year old Iridella ran away, while Hugo immediately got the girl medical attention. He hadn't heard a word from her since.

So, He knew Iridella's true colors and he wanted _nothing _to do with her portrait.

**Throne Room**

_**"Sir Bartleby, you should be resting!" **_A maid cried out as he entered the throne room.

James looked surprised as Miranda ran to his side, supporting him. "I know you have alot to tell, but you must rest." She stated.

_"We must-." _Sir Bartleby wheezed out.

"Easy there, Sir Bartleby." James stated, rushing to the knight's other side and supporting him also. "You need rest."

_**"We must!"**_

"We must what, Sir Bartleby?" Miranda asked.

"We must -_cough cough cough- _protect Pricess Sofia...from the doppleganger witch!"

"What?" Miranda asked, as she and James sat Sir Bartleby on the king's throne.

**"Jafar's Mistress." **Sir Bartleby stated. "The one who -_cough- _wants the princess dead...she resembles her."

"Resembles her how?" James asked.

"Same color hair..._-cough- _**Teal **eyes, tanned skin-"

**"Princess Iridella!" **Miranda exclaimed at the same time Sofia's scream was heard through the palace.

_**A/N: I hoped you like that. Please R&amp;R.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Random

_**A/N: Hello my loves! This is not the next chapter, this is a bonus thing. It has been planned...that the next and last chapter of this season will be 30,000+ words. No lie. Its that epic. The reason i'm writing this, is because we need to have some fun. So to make the last chapter so unblievably BAM!, **_

I will include **50 **disney songs of your choosing, **30 **cameos, **5 of your **OC's, **8 **random objects you want the characters to use to fight, **15 **MAGICAL cameos, **6 **random colors, **Seven **pranks, list of STF characters that have not been touched, **20 **random dances (Well known ones), **5 **random cakes, **8 **ways Amber can show her anger, **20 **great spells you would like to be be cast, **Five **random vegetables, **5 **princesses that will come at Sofia amulet's call, **5 **heros that will come to the call, **5 **random disney animal characters that will come to the call, **5 **disney heroines that will come to the call, **5 **princes that will come to the call, **five **totally unrelated and unexpected and unremembered disney characters that will come to the call, **OC **for Princess Ivy's older sister, **5 **ways Ivy can lose her temper, **7 **non disney princesses/princes/heroes/heroines called by the amulet, **5 **random smells, list of people you want to do duets and what songs(Has to be disney), Also feel freen when you choose a song you would like in it, you can pm us if you have your own version of the song and its lyrics.

You can either PM me or Sofia2015, or ut your decisions on ur reviews

I think that's all.

Good day and good tidings.


	10. Chapter 10: Finale Part 1

_**A/N: Dang it, I wanted to post this on monday, but darn you writer's block! Oh and before I forget, I must give a shoutout to some really good stories by some really good authors. Oh and the songs that are featured my have a few ad libs to match the personaility of the perso. Sorry if its too long i will split it in half. **_

_**Name: Total Drama Paradise**_

_**Fandom: Total Drama**_

_**Author: Smokescreen2814**_

_**Name: Daughter of A Phantom/ Mother of A Phantom**_

_**Fandom: Danny Phantom**_

_**Author: The Storymaster1000**_

_**Name: Total Drama Chaos**_

_**Fandom: Total Drama**_

_**Author: Knifez**_

_**Name: I'm In Love With Sof!**_

_**Fandom: Sofia the First**_

_**Author: Animeroxz**_

_**Name: Don't Tell Chuckie**_

_**Fandom: Rugrats/ All Grown Up!**_

_**Author: Superkamiguru 100**_

_**Name: Do You Want to Sing 2gether?**_

_**Fandom: Sofia the First**_

_**Author: Jolly Roger Brat**_

_**Name: Forever Love**_

_**Fandom: Gravity Falls**_

_**Author: TiPoLover22**_

_**Name: Ask Pinkie Pie**_

_**Fandom: My Little Pony**_

_**Author: Scooter Dracon**_

_**Name: Life of a princess**_

_**Fandom: Sofia the First**_

_**Author: Lover of Reid**_

_**Okay now for the replies**_

_**Autum Dragon Song- Thanks for the request, I will be using them, but not all in one chapter. Hope you enjoy this one, its a whopper.**_

_**Walnut- Thanks, as always ur reviews are cool. And Gabby will be very involved -Covers mouth-**_

_**Animeroxz- Thanks XD Here's the update.**_

_**Alessandramottam- Thank you, i can't tell you what happens, but you can read it XD and wow...choking...will do XD Welcome to the crew btw**_

_**Blindwriter- When I showed my friend your request he laughed, and said he's looking foward to it. I used one this chapter, the rest should be in the next chapter, don't worry.**_

_**Anon. Cracker- Between u and everyone else, Ya'll have request the whole Frozen and Tangled soundtrack lol. **_

_**Smokescreen- Nice OC. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Guest 1- Sorry to hear that, everyone has a ship that they stay true to. Respect. But i'm curious...if not RubyxJames...who do u pair her with?**_

_**Guest 2: Thank you, Here's your update**_

**(Finale part 1)**

**Chapter 9: All is fair in Love and War**

**Unknown**

The air was unusually warm and joyous. The sun was allowed to shine in the living room, the birds were being forced to sing, not a cloud was in the sky if they knew what was good for them.

This all made Jafar sick to his stomach, but when he made his deal with his mistress, he planned to follow through. But her constant joyous singing and skipping about was getting irritating. Jafar plopped his rear on one of the black velvet couches, laying across it, resting his chin on his right palm, and watching Princess Iridella as she skipped and twirled around the center of the room. Her long green cloak spinning with her, the light catching on the emerald fabric, surrounding the girl in eerie green light.

He watched as she twirled her way to two large buckets of water, and skipping to the main wall of the room. Now the wall would have looked prestine...if it wasn't for the limp bodies of kings chained above agains them. They looked like death, and the torture they were put through earlier had knock them out.

As he looked at his friends, Roland's mind went back to when Sir Bartleby escaped.

_**-Flashback-**_

_King Roland shivered. His face felt like a cobblestone in the winter, his ears were burning, and so were his lungs. His hands were chained above him tightly, any more tighter, and his arms would be dislocated. The cuffs burned and cut at his wrists, his fingers felt like frozen sausage links._

_The soft sound of rain was heard as the weather outside made the living room turned dungeon very cold. The only light provided was from a torch on the far right that was now dimming. Roland turned his heads to look at his friends, abd gritted his teeth. His eyes wandered over Emperor Quon's form, seeing that parts of his skin was turning black, probably from the below zero tempature. Roland could hear the man's teeth clattering together._

_The King of Enchancia then turned his attention to King Nasir. Roland couldn't see that well, but he was pretty sure Nasir was biting his lip so hard, he was drawing blood. Due to Jafar's daily torture, this was probably due to the mad sorcerer having fun with a knife and the anatomy of Nasir's stomach. Roland cringed, the sound of burning and ripping flesh still filling his ear. After his assault, Jafar had the gaurds path Nasir up, which they did a horrible job at. Thankfully though, It seemed Nasir would live, He then turned to look at King Maximus, wincing as he remembered the king's cries of pain when Jafar amputated his leg._

_Despite his overwhelming fear for the lives of his friend and himself, there was only one emotion that overcame all. Roland felt his body tense as he thought of Jafar's mistress, clenching his teeth so hard, making them feel like hardened rubber. So help him if he got out of these cuffs, despite being a female, he was going to rip that woman in two._

_That's when he heard a soft thud. King Roland's head snapped up, as did the other king's, as a shadow filled the doorway. When the man stepped into the dim light of the room, Roland smiled, realizing the man's figure. _

_Sir Bartleby put his fingers to his lips, to silence Roland. seeing how he was about to speak. The knight, seeing King Maximus was the one that needed the most attention, set in trying to set him free._

_"None of that now." King Maximus whispered, earning a low grown from Sir Bartleby. The knight was really tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. Sir Bartleby sighed, knowing that this was probably the best decision. He didn't have to like it though._

_"King Maximus is right." Roland whispered. "The most important thing is that you get back home and get help. Lead the armies here, and we'll see where it goes from here."_

_Sir Bartleby shook his head, still not wanting to leave the kings by themselves._

_"We know you mean well knight." Nasir whispered, His voice straining. "But this woman...this beast...has gone to far. Listen to me and listen well, War is coming. We may not be around by the time it comes, and we need you to take what you learned here, what you know about here, back to our kingdoms if they are to stand a chance. Jafar and his mistress will not stop until all the kingdoms are covered in blood and ruled by tyranny, and i'd rather not see that happen. Go and give us a fighting chance."_

_Sir Bartleby nodded in understanding, his face grim. He had been in many wars, but not one this big, and he had a terrible feeling, though he did not want to admit it, that the doppleganger witch would reach her goal, one way or the other. Still Sir Bartleby couldn't find it in him to leave._

_"Listen knight." Emperor Quon whispered out, his voice vibrating from his shivers. "If we ...are to have a chance, you must go back. They, our queens... our subjects, our friends...our families ...cannot win this war if they charge in blind. I can promise you that the outcome will be grave. You must leave."_

_Sir Bartleby was known for being the strong silent type, so most of the kings who were still concious was surprised at the dam he just broke down. Sir Bartleby's emotions affected him so strongly, he fell to one knee. The knight had deep respect for these men, it pained him to see them chained, broken, and beaten on a wall. King Roland, who had given him a home, a sense of purpose, lay here before him half dead. The knight wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Roland, and the man saw him as a brother figure. _

_Roland's eyes softened. "Bart, you have to go, or you will die, and there will be no chance left for the ones we love." He stated. "Please."_

_It broke the knight's heart to hear his king beg. Despite the overwhelming urge to stay,break the kings free, and fight the witch's army by himself, Sir Bartleby nodded. The knight stood up on both his feet heading for the door, but not before informing them about what he and the other sorcerer's learned about the identity of Jafar's mistress and the death of Sir Maxwell._

_After Sir Bartleby left, The kings lowered their heads in respect of their fallen comerade._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Iridella smiled as she threw the water against the kings, shocking them fully awake. She giggled and continued to twirl about the room.

"Hey." King Nasir sadi, a little out of breath. "Why don't you take off that hood, huh? I'm a bit curious to see how much you resemble the middle princess of Enchancia."

It was then Iridella stopped twirling. She was a bit surprised to know thant they knew what she looked like. She smirled and turned to face them, her fingers gripping the top of her hood slowly pulling it down.

Roland's eyes widened. If it wasn't for the slightly darker shade of her skin and her teal eyes, she would have looked exactly like Sofia.

Seeing his reaction, Iridella laughed and curtsied. "Cherry Blossom Princess Iridella at your service." She stated with a giggle.

Maximus felt his anger rise at the recognition of that name. Many of them did trade with her kingdom and they dare betray them.

"Now, now." Iridella stated, running up to Maximus, and patting him on the cheek. "Don't worry yourself. My parents had no idea of my plans. Nobody did. Don't belive me? Why don't you ask the king and queen themselves. _Jafar~!"_

Jafar chuckled as he grabbed a tassle of a nearby window and opened its curtains.

The kings gasped and some averted their eyes. Resting on the outer wall, were the heads of the King and Queen of the kingdom of cherry blossoms on spikes.

Suddenly Iridella started to laugh like a three year old who has sugar running through their veins. She resumed her earlier activity of skipping and twirling, much to the annoyance of Jafar, who picked up a glass of wine a servant offered and downed it.

King Roland and his friends watched her warily, confused of her sudden good mood.

Knowing gawking at the budding psychopath was going to get them anywhere, King Nasir simply asked why she was so happy.

Iridella gave out a dreamlike sigh in response to the question. "_**War**_." She stated happily, genuinely scaring le shit out of King Nasir.

"Oh War." Iridella swooned. "How beautiful your are at sunrise and glorious at sunset. Could ever an act be as sweet?"

"If you think are kingdoms will bow to you without a fight, you have another thing coming." King Nasir growled.

It was then Iridella cracked up, like King Nasir's threat was the funniest thing in the world. "_Pfft_, your kingdoms." She laughed. "You're funny."

The kings were confused at this, and watched as Jafar voiced his annoyance at yet another change in plans.

"It was planned that we would take over the kingdoms." Jafar stated in anger. "We did not discuss this! I will not bend to the will of a mere child!"

It was then Iridella laughed again, walking onto the balcony made of pure black onyx. "Oh Jafar." She stated, sharply turning around, her hand gripping the railing, spread out like a vogue pose. _**"I don't have time for takeovers."**_

"You are not singing." Jafar stated with a blank expression.

_**"That's gonna have ta wait awhile~"**_

"Oh. My. God." King Nasir stated, shaking his head.

_**"Ain't got time for messing around." **_

Iridella sits on the couch, pulling Jafar with her._** "It's just not my style~"**_

Iridella takes Jafar's hand in hers, clasping it tightly.

_**"Messing with them, will just slow me down**_

_**I gots -better things to do"**_

Jafar rolls his eyes as Iridella poses in the center of the room.

_**"I know exactly want I want, **_

_**Taking over their kingdoms**_

_**Just won't Do!"**_

Iridella suddenly runs up to Jafar, a spotlight somehow now focusing on them.

_**"Cuz i'm almost there!**_

_**I'm almost there~"**_

She points to the kings chained to the wall

_**"Those people up there?**_

_**Think im crazy, but I don't Care~.**_

_**Trials~ and Tribulations?**_

_**Oh, I've had my share**_

_**Nothing~ can stop me now,**_

_**Cuz im almost there!"**_

Jafar and the kings jump at the sudden jazz band playing in the corner as Iridella poofs her self up in a red dress. (Similar to Jessica Rabbit's) They watch as Iridella proceeds to dance around the room.

_**"I remember my mom telling me: Fairy tales can come true**_

_**You've gotta make them happen, it all depends on you**_

_**So I schemed real hard each and every day**_

_**Now things for sure are going to go my way"**_

A stair case appeared, really confusing King Nasir, as Iridella decends them.

_**"Cuz i've got her now**_

_**Look out boys i'm comin down!"**_

They all watch as Iridella makes an up and down motion with her hand, then suddenly a dirt covered Sofia appears, her face bruised and her dress tattered.

"Sofia!" King Roland yelled, as Iridella continued to sing.

_**"Cuz i'm almost there!**_

_**Almost there~**_

_**She's gonna meet her end real soon**_

_**And i'm almost there**_

_**i'm almost there!"**_

Iridella grabs Sofia by the hair, dragging her around while the girl yells in pain. Iridella continues to sing and dance.

_**"There's been trials and tribulations**_

_**You've learned i've had my share~**_

_**But i've climbed the mountain, i've crossed the river**_

_**And i'm almost there**_

_**I'm almost there!**_

_**i'm Al~~~~~~Most~~~~~ There~~~~~~!"**_

The kings watched in horror as Iridella disappeared out of the living room, into the darness that was the halls, dragging Sofia with her, as the jazz band faded out.

"Sofia~!" King Roland shouted again, as Jafar stood up from his place on the couch, wiping where Iridella touched him with a sanitized hankerchief.

"Interesting." Jafar states, as he follows Iridella out the door as King Roland lets out a groan of fustration and desperation.

For a moment it was deadly quiet, until King Nasir chose to speak.

"_Well_." Nasir stated. "She's lost her marbles."

King Roland glared at him. "Not. Now." He stated.

**Somewhere in the Enchacian Forest**

If you were standing in this certain clearing, you would have probably been doubled over in laughter as you watched a young witch and a young sorcerer try to pick berries off of a screaming and crying bush while yelling at eachother.

**"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO REVERSE YOUR OWN SPELL?!" **Lucinda yelled as she held the bush's branches.

_**"OH, THIS COMING FROM THE WITCH WHO SAID SHE COULD FIX IT AND MADE IT TWICE AS BIG!" **_Kurt yelled back as he tried to pick some berries. He only had two in he basket so far.

**"THAT'S **_**GOOD **_**WITCH TO YOU!" **Lucinda yelled as she continued with her struggle.

Now...unknown to them, their current struggle was no fault of either person. Hidden behind an oak, was a laughing Amy. She had put a different spell on the bush so Kurt couldn't turn it back to normal, and messed with Lucinda's wand when she wasn't looking. She had to cover up her mouth with her hand to surpress her laughter as the bush started to whip Lucinda. Her laughter died on her lips however.

Apparently the bush whipping her was the last straw for the good witch, and she terrified the poor bush into submission.

Amy pouted in annoyance as Lucinda and Kurt began to pick the berries in peace.

Still unknown that they were being watched, Kurt decided to strike up conversation.

"Soo?" He asked.

"_So_?" Lucinda asked, arching an eyebrow, but still focusing on the task before her.

"Why a Good Witch?" Kurt asked.

Lucinda looked up to look him in the eye. "Truthfully?" She asked. "It was because I wanted friends and I realized that not all pranks are funny."

"_All _pranks are funny." Kurt stated.

Lucinda rolled her eyes, as she stood on her two feet, satisfied with the number of berries. "Not when they put your life and everyone's around you life in danger."

"Danger is fun though." Kurt said, swinging an arm around Lucinda's Shoulder's. "The Thriil, The Excitement, and the-"

"Pain." Lucinda stated.

"No pain, No gain, No Fun." Kurt stated matter- of- factly.

"Pain is **NOT **fun." Lucinda snapped, shoving Kurt's arm around her. "You should look at the people you pull pranks on more closely. Trust me, the shock that no one else is laughing, will be a wake up call."

"But you're a Witch." Kurt stated crossing his arms. "Not to be stereotypical, but aren't you posed to love pranking, cursing, and hexing people?"

Kurt = _Italics_

Lucinda = **Bold**

Amy = _**Both Italics and bold**_

Lucinda set the basket down and sighed as music slowly started playing. "**I admit that in the past I was a Nasty**." She sang.

**"They weren't kidding when they said I was a Witch."**

"_Really_?"

**"But ya see? Nowadays**

**I've mended all my ways**

**Repented, Saw the light, and made a switch"**

"_Seriously_?"

"Yup." Lucinda answered as she waved her wand, conjuring up beautiful fireworks.

**"Fortunately I know a little Magic**

**It's a talent that I always have posessed**

**And believe me**

**DON'T YOU LAUGH!"**

Kurt snorted and bit his lip sensing the Good Witch meant buisness. Lucinda put two fingures to her eyes and pointed them at Kurt. He laughed and was promptly struck with a small bolt of purple lightening as the music continued.

**"I use it on behalf**

**The Miserable, The Lonely, and Depressed."**

From behind her tree, Amy's fist curled around her wand. "Pathetic." She stated.

**"Poor Unfortunate Souls**

**In Pain**

**In Need**

**This one longing to be rich**

**And this one longing to noticed"**

_"And you help them?" _Kurt asked, arching both eyebrows in suprise.

Lucinda laughed, and slung an arm around his shoulder**. "Yes, Indeed." **She sang Beaming.

**"Those Poor Unfortunate Souls**

**So sad, But true**

**They come to me in crowds**

**Saying "Lucinda, help me please!"**

_"And you still help them?"_

**"Yes I do." **Lucinda finished, pulling Kurt by the arm, planning to hunt for more berries she needed.

But thats when she heard the dragon roar.

"What the?!" Lucinda exclaimed. It was then, she saw smoke emitting from the castle. "Oh my god." She stated, dropping her berries and running to the castle, forgetting Kurt and her broom.

XXXXXXX

As she watched Kurt run after the little good witch Amy let out a ear splitting scream.

Elliot who was behind her, covered his ears in pain. "Yeesh Aims." He stated. "So what? Kurt likes her, it's not a big deal." He stated.

"_Not a big deal?!" _Amy yelled, her body starting to glow with a eerie red light. The rock intrumental version of the song Lucinda just sang started to play.

_**"Around this land i'm known as quite a nasty**_

_**I'm definately way better than that witch**_

_**But you see nowadays**_

_**Kurt's changing all his ways**_

_**Becoming infatuated with that little-"**_

"Hey!" Elliot warned, a bit frightened.

Amy bucked at Elliot, daring him to do something, causing the boy to flinch and fall on his rear.

_**"But fortunately I know a little magic"**_

Amy points her wand at a tree, setting it on fire.

_**"Its a talent that i too~ do posess**_

_**And believe me **_

_**Don't you sass!"**_

Amy pointed her wand threatingly at Elliot, who whimpered and hid behind a tree.

_**"I'll use it on behalf**_

_**blocking her light**_

_**for her imminate death~!"**_

_"Amy no!" _Elliot shouted.

"**YES**!" Amy screamed, striking Elliot at his heart with lightning from her wand. The poor boy was flung across the open space and his body slammed against a tree. He weakly lifted his head to see dark mist and fire swirling around Amy until it finally shot up in the clouds, emmiting a loud thuderous roar. Elliot watched as the cloud turned back, and the fire Amy started earlier start to spread.

Amy let out a evil laugh and continued to sing.

_**"Oh that poor unfortuanate soul~**_

_**In Pain**_

_**She'll bleed**_

_**She can enjoy his warmth while she can**_

_**While I play my hand**_

_**And i'll kill her!**_

_**That's the truth!"**_

Elliot watched as Amy let out another burst of black magic into the sky, and the fire form a circle around her.

_**"That poor unfortunate Soul**_

_**So Sad~**_

_**But True~**_

_**Then Kurt will come running to my cauldron**_

_**Crying "Amy, I need you please!"**_

_**And i'll help him**_

_**This is true~!"**_

Elliot blacked out as Amy dissapeared in a cloud of black mist, her evil laugh echoing across the forest.

**Later**

**Enchancia Castle**

**Throne Room**

To say everyone was in panic is an understatement. Maids running from here to there, Whatever gaurds that could be spared were looking for Queen Gabriella who conviently disappeared after Sofia's kidnapping, and The other half for princess Sofia and her kidnapper.

And it was taking alot of dedicated maids to keep the princesses locked in Amber's room, Hugo from killing someone without mercy, James from starting a war with The Kingdom of Cherry Blossoms, Madeline from..._beating the meanie girl with a candycane as thick as Daddy's armor_..., and the visitors who seemed to come in truckloads from panicking as well.

After Sofia's kidnapping, word quickly got around, and everyone came to help. When the visitors arrived, Miranda was a little humbled and touched so many people cared for Sofia...but it never really occured to her how..._unique_, some of her daughters' friends were.

The first one she didn't know...was a **witch**! Her name was Glacia. Apparently She and Sofia met one Wassalia and became friends. Miranda was greatful for her presence, since the tri kingdom area was fresh out of sorcerers as they were trapped. A little magic was very helpful.

The second visitor was a...**fawn**. She went by the name Winter. Apparently she and Sofia met the same day Sofia and Glacia met. She had the ability to calm people with her flute. Although it was a futile effort since everyone was so worried they tuned out everything around them. Especially James, Amber, and that young prince Hugo.

He and James might be the ones that were the most out of control. When Sofia's scream was heard, James and Miranda arrived to the scene of Hugo choking one of Sofia's gaurd's.

**"YOU WERE ABLE TO KEEP ME AWAY, **_**SO HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET PASS YOU!" **_Hugo screamed as the gaurds face started to turn black.

Miranda pulled him away only to have James start choking him. Miranda never seen him that angry.

Anyways, after greeting Winter, Miranda was met with a very..._bright _looking fairy. She introduced herself as **Tizzy**, Ruby's fairy godmother. Miranda took a second to wonder exactly when did Ruby earn herself a fairy godmother. Tizzy immediately went to help with calming the girls down. Miranda could swear she heard swords clashing.

Next was...a _dragon_? Miranda literally fell back in shock as the dragon introduced himself as Everburn. And he brought five other dragons with him. Apparently, according to Glacia who decided to help her with the Royal matters, he was the oldest dragon alive and the most powerful. Both women couldn't fathom how Sofia came to be on good terms with such a creature. Everburn and his friends went to help the royal gaurd since they were extremely shorthanded.

After that, Miranda screamed in surprise, as a glowing green **jaguar **growled at her and stalked into the castle. She later found out it was financially helping the army, supplying them with more soldiers and supplies...now ..._why a glowing green cat was richer than five kings? _Miranda will never know.

After that was...a **Carpet**? It was decorated in patterns of red, black, and gold. It shook Miranda and Glacia's hand quickly, and then went to go help Tizzy, Leaving Miranda Confused and Glacia intrigued.

Miranda found it Ironic that the next visitor was a **broom**. Apparently it belonged to Lucinda, and it quickly went to find its mistress.

The next visitor shook everybody's world. It was a **giant**. He said his hellos then went to help with the army. Miranda shook her head in disbelief.

After that there was... **a servant with his friends, a thief with his crew, and a circus with their ringmaster.**... She _really _needed to study where her daughters went without eyes watching.

The servant introduced himself and his friends as Malhi,Aldhi, Ja, Malcom, and Delhi. They quickly went to work, helping the maids and butlers get everthing back in order.

Miranda slumped back in her throne, as she tried to figure out how did her daughters come to know these people and creatures. She felt the harsh breeze of the wind blow on her as she noticed the balcony doors were open. She was quite greatful for all the help that was being recieved.

The Circus went to help where ever they were needed and the Thief and his crew were going to go with them until Baileywick stopped them.

"i'm afraid due to your..._reputation_." He stated. "We can't let you leave trusted eyes."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Someone yelled.

All eyes turned to the acrobat of the circus, who marched angrily up to Baileywick's face.

"You judge him because of that?!" He yelled. "We're here because we heard about the poor princess and wanted to help, and you think we care about these trinkets and shiny things in this palace?!"

The leader of the crew stepped foward, placing a hand on the boy's chest, gently pushing him back.

"Now Erin." The man Scolded. "I can fight my own battles. Sides' I got something to tell this guy."

"And whatever could that be?" Baileywick asked arching an eyebrow.

The man turned to him, smiring at one of his crew members. The man was tall, big, dark skinned, and buff.

"Well." The man said.

Before the man could finish his sentence, there was a high pitched squeak.

**Kingdom of Adrieria (Also known as the Kingdom of Gems)**

**Palace Courtyard**

Heavy breathing, and many footsteps were heard as the royal army of the kingdom of gems searched the courtyard. The sound of branches breaking, shouting, and rustling leaves filled the ears of all who were present. No stone was being left unturned and no crack was being left unsearched.

A man dressed in a navy blue uniform, highly decorated, rubbed his hand over his face. "_Come on_ men!" He shouted. "How hard is it to find a _twelve _year old?!" he yelled.

A man in a blood red uniform, also highly decorated, stuck his head outside a bush. "Forgive my lord General, but if its so _easy_... **you find him!" **The man snapped, going back to the task at hand.

General Morris growled in response. It was the fourth time this month the prince escaped the castle. General Morris had no idea how the kid kept getting through security. It was already tight due for the Protection of Queen Valeria (Also known as Rosie) , and it became a wall of iron after the prince's first escape. It eluded him how a twelve year old was able to be so crafty.

Apparently this time, he sweet talked one of the young maids to get the gate open for him. The general shook his head. Thakfully due to quick thinking, the prince wasn't able to escape the kingdom fully and now was on the run. _**"WHERE IS THAT BOY?!" **_Morris shouted.

**XXXX**

Down in the beautiful village of Jewels, the sun was beginning to set, and the air was getting colder. Though that didn't seem to effect the villagers at all, as the vendors continued to sell their goods, the villagers continue to mingle, and the children continue to play. This village was known as the Village that never sleeps. These words couldn't be truer at Alec's OverUnder Tavern.

Alec was a large man, standing a six foot nine, with muscles resembling boulders, tanned skin, and jet black hair with a bear that would put santa claus to shame. Despite his intimidating stature, Alec was a kind man, and offered a room to those who needed it and a nice meal. He was known for keeping most of the youth in Jewels on the right path.

All except for one. Alec met this young boy five years ago, and since then, the man had made it his mission to get this particular boy to say please and thank you, and live by the gentleman's code.

At the moment Alec was serving up his famous chicken pot pie deluxe to a couple of regulars. These men were miners, bakers, and etc.

"How ya doin Alec?" The baker asked, clapping the larger man on the back.

"Couldn't be better Eli!" Alec stated happily as he layed the food in front of the man and his friends.

_"Mm-mm-mm!" _The blacksmith exclaimed. "Smells delicious!"

"Doesn't it always?" Alec asked as he went to the bar.

"Hey Alec, can I get a Unicorn on the rocks, shaken not stirred?" A woman called from across the room.

"Sure thing Helga!" Alec yelled.

At the OverUnder Tavern, things were always lively. People laughed, danced, and forgot about their problems. The Kingdom of Gems, was a wonderful place to live, but due to a horrible event fourteen years ago involving the present queen and her younger sister, they haven't seen their queen in years. Everything was handled by the queen's advisor and the high council, who were unfair and horrible people. They kept raising the taxes and the council's gaurd's treated the women of the village like trash. Thankfully due to a certain presence in the village, as soon as the gaurds did something that was downright unforgivable, they were thrown out the village. But unfortunately, since exposing the gaurds exposed the presence themselves, the presence would be locked back up behind the walls of the castle and the Queen's advisor would trick the queen into briging the guards back. Though the presence wouldn't stay locked up for long.

Alec chuckled as he heard that very presence serenading young girls with his voice in the corner of his tavern, while eating his meal.

_**"Look for the bare necessities**_

_**The simple bare necessities**_

_**Forget about your worries and your strife~**_

_**I mean the bare necessities**_

_**OverUnder Tavern's recipies!**_

_**That brings the bare necessities of life."**_

The young boy fed one of the girls a spoonful of his pie and handed another a rose, causing them all to swoon.

"_Aye_." Alec shouted, a trace of laughter in his voice. "Do you think you can keep that racket down please?"

At this statement, everyone in the tavern broke out in fits if laughter. It wasn't that what Alec said was funny, but the fact that it would lead to tonight's entertainment.

The customers and tenants of OverUnder watched as the young boy with black hair, white skin, and brown eyes turned to look at Alec. He was wearing a red hoodie and blue trousers.

The tween sighed as Alec walked up to his corner table and leaned on it. The boy, who most knew as Prince Drake, stood up and pinched Alec's cheeks. "_You're so cute when you're angry_." He cooed.

Alec gently slapped the boys hands away. "I keep tellin ya boy." Alec stated replacing Drake's empty bowl with a full one. "Stop flirtin with me, I'm too old for ya."

Alec made his way to back to behind the bar.

"If that were true." Drake stated. "You wouldn't love me so much!" He stated taking a bite of his food. "Mmm, this is good."

"Do you want ta have an argument lad?" Alec asked waving a finger.

"No." Drake stated, swallowing his food, and making his way to the bar. "We're to much alike, we'll never have anything sinificant to argue about, so we'll have to make up petty little things to fight about and i'd _always _win."

"No you wouldn't." Alec stated, as he stirred a bowl of batter.

"_Yes _I would." Drake stated, taking a carrot from one of Alec's ingredient jars.

"_Nope_." Alec stated as he sat the bowl of batter down and started to beat some dough on a cutting board.

"You see?" Drake asked, taking a loud bite out of his carrot. " _**This **_is pathetic and _you _started it."

"_What_?" Alec asked chuckling.

_**"Oh my god! Just let it go!" **_Drake exclaimed causing everyone to laugh. "Fine, if you're gonna be this way, I guess i'll have to break up with you."

"You must drive your parents crazy." Alec stated.

"_Nah_, I save the annoyance for the gaurds." Drake stated, causing Alec to laugh. "You're taking this way to seriously."

"You're _way _too high maintenance." Alec shot back.

"Interesting." Drake said. "What else do you like about me?"

"Lad." Alec stated as he roled some dough. "I'm way out of your league."

"Oh really?" Drake stated faking like he was deeply hurt by Alec's previous statement. "You're back to square one with me mister!"

"Lets play a game." Alec suggested. "Let's see how long you can hold your breath."

Drake took a deep breath and did just that, causing the building to shake from laughter.

"We need ta find ya a lass so you can stop bothering me." Alec said, causing all the young girls in the building to squeal and shout _"Oh me! Pick me!"_

Alec stopped his rolling and crossed his arms while shaking his head. "Should be ashamed of themselves." He stated.

For the next few minutes things went on normally, Alec and Drake continued their playful banter, everyone continued to laugh and dance, and people continued to come in and out.

Suddenly everyone stopped talking, the music stopped playing, and Alec knew something was wrong. He swiftly lifted prince Drake over the counter then hid him under it.

In stormed in the General of the Royal Army. General Morris was a tall man, standing at six foot five, skin as white as he color and red hair, with a mustache curling at the top of his lip. The man looked around with green eyes, searching for a target.

"What do ya want Morris?" Alec snapped. OverUnder was seen as a safe haven in the village and he wasn't gonna let the general practice his shannanegins in it.

"That's _lord general _to you WinterHaven!" General Morris snapped. The man cleared his throat and stepped in the center of the room. "Dear subjects of the Kingdom of Andrieria, our Prince, the young Drake has gone missing!"

"_Pfft_..._More like escaped_." One person muttered, causing chuckles to go around.

General Moris scowled.

"What's _wrong _General?!" Another person shouted. "Can't keep up with a twelve year old?!"

At that everyone in the tavern broke into laughter.

The general growled under his breath. "I don't think I need to remind you all of the punishment for those who offend federal officers, much less a general." He hissed.

Everyone's laughter died down, and General Morris smirked. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on a certain raven haired girl. All the villagers knew her as Tara Glendove, an orphan, as her parents died in a fire a few years before.

"Tara, is it not?" General Morris asked walking up to the girl.

Tara shyly looked up with blue eyes, her person shaking in slight fear.

Alec stepped from behind the bar and in front of Tara. "Do your dirty business elsewhere Morris." He stated. "If you want the prince, he's not here. Take your goons and **get outta my Tavern."**

For a long moment Alec and General Morris stood there glaring at one another. You could hear a pin drop. Everyone watched as the general scoffed and turned with a flourish.

"Believe you me, WinterHaven." Morris started. "I _will _see this place burn." he threatened. With that the man and his gaurds left the building.

After a moment, everyone started to relax.

Alec sighed and turned to Tara. "Don worry lass." He stated, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "He's gone now."

Tara nodded, still shaking a little. Alec frowned. Five years ago, When the great fire was set, no one had the heart to tell the little five year old, that just lost everything, that the fire was an act of Arson by Morris' gaurds. The WinterHavens and The Glendoves had been friends for hundreds of years. Her parents were his best friends, so he felt a little responsibility towards the girl.

You see, Tara lived in OverUnder and learned culinary arts under Alec. She was extremely shy, and tried her best not to cause anybody trouble. Due to losing her parents at a young age, she was a bit anti-social and was afraid to get close to other people in fear that they'd be taken away. Over the last six years, Alec had been trying to get her to open up, and it was working, slowly maybe, but it was working. Now the source of the village's trouble singled out on her, and all her progress was set back.

Still under the bar, Drake narrowed his eyes. He barely spoke to Tara, but he too knew the real reason behind her parents death. It infuriated him to know that nothing was being done about the mistreatment of the villagers. The women treated like trash, the children abused, and the men overworked.

Drake shook his head. He knew that this was the norm in the village, but it pissed him off. Especially to know that his own mother, the queen, believed her advisor over her own son. Because of this fact, Drake never really got along with his mother, and the kingdom never mingled with the other lands surrounding them. And then his father was always on some self discovery trip, what was he sixteen?

Oblivious to the fact that Alec had returned, Drake nearly jumped out his skin when the man adressed him.

"...I'd like to put my fist where the moon _**and **_the sun don shine." Alec ranted.

Drake got up from under the bar and went back to his original place, thinking about the village.

That was when everything went dark.

**Enchancia Castle**

**Madeline's Room**

Yes she was five. Yes she was a little kid, Yes she didn't know what the word Serinity meant. But that didn't mean she was stupid.

For three hours now, Madeline had been curled in a ball in the middle of her bed, person after person after person, telling her nothing was wrong and everything was gonna be okay. If everything was 'okay', Why was big sister Amber beating a guard with her tiara two hours ago? Why was a dragon giving the gaurds...what was that word...oh yea...Statgys on how to fight the enemy? Why was there a fairy using a cane that she took from one of the maids that was blind as weapom duking it out with a broom? Why was there a mean glowing cat prowling the hallways like somebody cut its tail off? Yes she was five, but even she knew stuff was getting _seriously _weird.

And the fact that bothered Madeline the most is when she overheard the words _''The princess has been kidnapped'' _from one of the gaurds outside. She was in her room, and big sister Amber was giving a gaurd a facial, so that only left big sister Sofia. Madeline shook her head. She was going to get somebody to tell her the truth.

Madeline quietly jumped off her bed, and cracked her door. Her gaurd was taking a nap.

_**Perfect**_**.**

**Unknown**

She was thrown into the dark cell rather harshly, her cheek cutting up on the stone as she hit it face first. She heard the gaurd laugh before he walked away. Sofia clutched her bare neck. Noticing her neckalace was magical, Jafar had pointed it out to Iridella and she took her amulet.

In an uncharacteristic show of anger, Sofia slammed her fist into a wall, screaming in fustration. After the anger died down, despair set in, as Sofia slid down into the fetal position and started to cry.

At the moment, she couldn't figure out why Hugo was the only thing she was thinking about.

Sofia convinced herself because his was the last voice she heard before she was kidnapped. She faintly heard him fighting with the gaurds outside the door as the doctors were treating her. Despite her despair, Sofia laughed. From what she heard, it sounded like Hugo put up a pretty good fight. Focusing on that happy memory, Sofia laughed her heart out.

**XXX**

To say she was irritated was an under statement. Iridella stood at the bottom of the staircase that led to Princess Sofia's cell. She wanted to gloat and watch the sweet princess suffer. And after all that happened, Instead of wailing in sorrow, the blue eyed bitch was laughing. Laughing! Iridella gritted her teeth and stormed up the stairs in anger.

As she entered the living room/dungeon, Jafar chuckled at the look on her face. "What's wrong? Did she die before you executed your plan?" He asked.

Iridella picked up a vase and threw it. Jafar easily dodged.

Roland cringed as the vase made impact with the wall.

"Calm down." Jafar stated, handing Iridella a glass of wine. "Now tell uncle Jafar what happened."

The captive kings eyed eachother, not knowing if Jafar was being sarcastic, or if Iridella was his actual niece.

"_Laughing_." Iridella stated, taking a long sip from her glass.

Jafar arched and eyebrow, silently telling the girl to elaborate.

_"The Bitch was __**laughing**__." _Iridella stated. "_Ugh_!" She exclaimed, throwing her glass across the room. The fancy cup shattered to pieces on impact.

Jafar arched an eyebrow, while Roland and the others laughed softly.

Maximus however, was loud with his laughter. He had met the young princess a few times. Each time she showed wisdom and loyalty beyond her years_**. "Good one Princess!" **_He bellowed happily.

Iridella narrowed her eyes as the kings started to laugh harder.

Roland shook his head, leave it up to Sofia.

Nasir was laughing so hard he was crying. Sofia was exactly the type of person to laugh in a situation like this.

Jafar laughed as he watched Iridella's face turn red in angry. He sighed, content, and held up Sofia's amulet.

At that Roland stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes.

Iridella snatched the trinket from Jafar's hand, and set it around her neck. She walked to a mirror. "Now how do you work?" She asked herself. It was then the amulet started to glow.

The kings and Jafar's eyes widened. Roland was aware of the power of Sofia's amulet, but he had no idea what those powers were. The purple light subsided. Nothing happened.

Iridella banged the thing on the table. Nothing happened.

_"That's it?" _Iridella asked a bit dissapointed. She clenched her fist and stormed down to Sofia's cell, and flung open the door.

_**"HOW DOES THIS WORK?!" **_Iridella demanded, slapping Sofia in the face.

The impact sent the princess to the ground, her lip bleeding heavily.

Shocking Iridella, Sofia smirked. "_Lady_, you have _no idea _who you're slapping." She stated, her voice a little more sinister than normal.

It was then someone tackled Iridella, sending the evil princess slamming into the wall, the impact wounding her forehead, sending blood dripping into her eye.

Iridella felt the amulet being snatched from her person and a figure running out the door and locking her in. Her vision clearing, she noticed it was Sofia**. "NO!" **She yelled, starting to get up. It was then she was kicked back down. Iridella looked up to see...Sofia?!

**XXXX**

Sofia ran up the stairs with all her might. Her bare feet feeling numb from the contact of cold stone.

At first she was confused when the purple light illuminated her dark cell. After it subsided, sitting at the other corner of the room, was her...dressed in pink. It was at that moment things made sense to Sofia. Iridella must have put on her amulet, and it cursed her by summoning Sofia's alter ego.

Sofia banged the top double doors open, bolting into the hallway. Unfortunately she caught the attention of a few gaurds. Sofia ran deeper into the dungeon. After a minute, she lost all of them. She leaned back in relief, but jerked foward when her back touched something cold. Sofia turned to see that from this point the hallways became rivers, and what she leaned against was the barred doors to a cell. Sofia looked deeper in the cell and gasped at what she saw.

The young princess hung her head in respect. It was then she heard talking. She then beamed, realizing that she recognized the voices, and she dived into the water, swimming toward them.

Cedric rubbed his temples in annoyance as he watched Nabu. The man had finally cracked from Cabin Fever, and was now repeatedly hitting the stone walls. Cedric watched that despite his hands getting badly cut up, Nabu continued to pound.

Greylock harshly turned Nabu to face him, and slapped him. "_Get a grip_!" He yelled.

Wu-Chang looked up from hid bed of hay. "He is right my friend." He advised. "It will help no one if you break your hands."

Nabu growled in fustration pulling away from Greylock. **"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?!"** He shouted. _**"Wait till they come down to kill us?!"**_

Suddenly there was a slosh sound and a voice responded to Nabu. "Maybe not." The voice stated.

Cedric smiled in happy relief knowing that voice all to well. He rushed to the bars oof the cell and camme face to face with Princess Sofia.

_**"Princess!" **_He and the others exclaimed. "Princess you must escape while you can, we'll give you a distraction." Cedric stated with urgency.

"What?!" Sofia exclaimed. "I am not leaving you here."

"You _have _to Princess." Greylock stated. "You see the witch needs you for her plan to fall into place. You are the key and you need to escape." He ordered.

Sofia's hand gripped tighter on the bars, tears poking at the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to leave them here, especially after she saw the dead body of Sir Maxwell. It was at this convient moment, her amulet started to shine and a yellow light beamed behind her. She turned around to see Queen Emmaline.

"_Now_..we've been looking all over for you Princess." The woman playfully scolded.

Sofia smiled and tackled the woman with a hug. Sofia shook her head and focused on the situation at hand, and turned to look at the magical barrier on the bars of the cell, then back to Queen Emmaline. "Queen Emmaline, can you do something about that?" Sofia asked pointing to the cell.

Emmaline gently pushed Sofia behind her and lifted her trident.

Sofia watched with amazement as the sound of thunder was heard and lightening striked all the cells, and the barriers shattered.

_**"FINALLY!" **_Nabu cried, his hands starting to glow with red light as a burst of energy incinerated the bars.

_"Overkill much?" _Greylock stated as he helped Wu-Chang to his feet.

Queen Emmaline turned to see the other knights and soldiers who broke out of their cells, assemble in front of her and bow.

"Queen Emmaline." Cedric stated, causing the woman to turn to look at him. "Whether she likes it or not, Sofia needs to leave. The witch needs her to complete her plans."

_"But-" _Sofia started.

"No buts Princess Sofia." Cedric warned. "This is serious. If we somehow get you back to the kingdom, we might have a chance to win the war that is coming, understood?"

Sofia reluctantly agreed, as a purple glow surronded her, and her legs turned into a tail.

Emmaline blinked in surprise, but snapped out of it and turned to the soldiers. "Our main priority is to get Princess Sofia back to Enchancia, understood?!" She bellowed.

The men cheered in agreement.

"You go ahead princess." Queen Emmaline stated. "We'll make sure they can't catch you."

Sofia nodded in understanding and dived under the water, and swiftly swam away.

**XXXX**

Iridella shrieked in pain as her body was flung across the cell. Her body hit a wall, slamming her back down to the ground harshly. The evil princess tries to summon he magic but was savagely kicked in the face.

Sofia the Worst bent down, turned Iridella over so she was now laying on her back, and started to repeatedly puch her in the face.

Her eye starting to bleed, Iridella kicked the clone off of her. Sofia the Worst landed on her back, and not wasting a second Iridella grabbed a random stone off the floor and pinned her enemy to the ground, angrily striking her with the stone all over.

As she felt the stone slam into her ribcage, fresh blood pouring from her wound, Sofia the Worst screamed in rage, swinging her arm to scratch Iridella in the face. Iridella screamed in pain, and Sofia the Worst pushed her off. Taking the same stone Iridella used, the clone strucked the evil princess in the face. When Iridella tried to get up, she viciously kicked her in the face, dropped the stone, and took hold of her arms.

Iridella wailed as she felt Sofia the Worst twist her arm. Tears were pouring out of her semi- bloody eyes as you could hear the bones breaking severely. Sofia the Worst took the time to strike Iridella in the face with the stone again. Cupping the evil princess' face in her hand, Sofia the Worst smirked, and spat in her face, before headbutting her.

It was then Sofia the Worst screamed in agony as she was suddenly surrounded with a red light, And she felt extreme pain as she was burned alive. With on last scream, she was gone.

Jafar set his staff on the ground, and went to help Iridella on her feet. It was then they heard a battle cry, and suddenly they were surrounded by the captured sorcerers and knights. A brown haired woman stood behind them, and oredered them to attack.

"Oh I have been _**waiting **_for this!" Nabu cried and his hands glew in a bright purple-ish color, Sending a beam of lightening Iridella's way. Jafar conjured up a shield protecting him and Iridella. Swinging the princess over his shoulder, Jafar's staff sent out a burst of energy pushing everyone backward.

As he plowed through the recovering knights, Jafar turned just in time to dodge an attack from Cedric.

"You know, its considered rude, to leave your company without a proper excuse." Cedric stated.

Jafar glared at the sorcerer and gently put Iridella down.

Jafar = _Italics_

Cedric = **Bold**

Both = _**Both Bold and Italics**_

Cedric watched as Jafar took his fighting stance, the snake eyes of his staff glowing brightly, surrounding the evil sorcerer in red smoke. Jafar used his powers to surround Cedric in fire, hoping to burn him alive. As Jafar wacthed the flames flicker in an orange and red light, a shadowy figure came into view and started to laugh

**"I bet you think your parlor tricks are amusing~**

**I bet you have a bunny under your hat"**

Cedric lifted his wand above him and conjured up a tornado of lightning, and shot it at Jafar, Shooting the sorcerer back,

_"Now here's your chance_

_To get the best of me_

_Hope your hand is hot!_

_C'mon, clown,_

_Let's see what you've got!"_

Jafar quickly got back up and turned into a snake, curling his body around Cedric. As he opened his mouth to swallow the Royal Sorcerer whole, Cedric used a spell to conjure up a storm of knives. Jafar howled in pain, immediately loosening his grip on Cedric.

**"You try to slam me**

**With your hardest stuff**

**But your double whammy**

**Isn't up to snuff**

**I'll set the record straight**

**You're simply out of date**

**You're only second rate!"**

Jafar growled, Red smoke surrounding him as he turned into his genie form. He shot lightening bolt after lightening bolt at Cedric. Even reducing in trying to crush him with his hands.

_You think your cat's a meanine,_

_But your tiger's tame_

_You've got a lot to learn_

_About the genie game_

_So for your information,_

_I'll reiterate_

_You're only second rate!_

_Men cower at the power_

_In my pinky~"_

Cedric Dodged each attack, a spit on the ground.

**"My thumb is number one**

**On every list!**

**But if you're not convinced**

**That I'm invincible,**

**Put me to the test!**

**I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!"**

They pointed their wand and staff at one another, the powwer fighting for dominance.

_**Go ahead and zap me**_

_**With the big surprise**_

_**Snap me in a trap,**_

_**Cut me down to size**_

_**I'll make a big escape**_

_**It's just a piece of cake**_

_**You're only second rate!**_

_**You know, your hocus-pocus**_

_**Isn't tough enough**_

_**And your mumbo-jumbo**_

_**Doesn't measure up**_

_**Let me pontificate**_

_**Upon your sorry state**_

_**You're only second rate!**_

_**Zaba-caba-dabra!**_

_**Granny's gonna grab ya!**_

_**Alakazam-da-mus**_

_**And this thing's bigger than the both of us!**_

_**So spare me your tremendous scare!**_

_**You look horrendous in your underwear!**_

_**And I can hardly wait**_

_**To discombobulate**_

_**I'll send ya back and packing **_

_**In a shipping crate**_

_**You'll make a better living**_

_**With a spinning plate**_

_**You're only second rate!"**_

Cedric finished the battle with an Electric blow to the heart, putting Jafar down for the count. When he looked up, Iridella and the other knights were no where to be found. He looked at Jafar's unconcious body and ran to find the others.


	11. Chapter 11: Finale Part 1 part 2

It was pure madness when Prince James' army set foot on Cherry soil. They were immediately met with a torrent of cannon balls an arrows. Not expecting the attack most men died before they put their shields up.

Enraged by the deaths of their comerades, the soldiers let out a battle cry, and stormed the front of the castle.

James, With Khalid and Jin by his side, covered their hands in blood and broke some necks. In the heat of the battle, James turned to look at the battle behind him. It was chaos. Med were ripping eachother apart, quite literally. In the midst James saw Hugo fighting like he was posessed, as he gouged a man's eyes out, spitting on him as he hit the ground, and turning to behead another enemy soldier. James never seen the prince so violent. Iridella better hope he doesn't find her.

**XXXX**

Creeping through the hallways, Jafar made it to the living room where he found an injured Iridella waiting for him, and a laughing King Nasir and Maximus.

_"Oh, did the poor baby get a boo boo?" _Nasir asked sarcastically, causing Iridella to growl at him. She turned to Jafar.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

Jafar sighed, but then an idea came to him, and he smirked at his apprentice.

**Kingdom of Andrieria**

**Drake's Room**

He woke up with a serious headache and cussing up a storm until a hand covered his mouth and wacked him in the head.

_**"What is your damage?!" **_Barbara shouted.

Drake rolled his eyes and calmed down. It was at this moment he realized he was back in his room. _"What the hell?!" _He exclaimed.

Barbara smacked him in the back of his head once again.

"The hell, Babs?" Drake yelled, holding his head in pain.

"That was for being such a bastard." Barbara explained.

Drake groaned and got up from his bed. Drake's room was a real simple one. A normal sized twin bed in the corner, A desk in another corner, A glass case protecting his Katanas and his wand , Two book cases filled with books and graphic ones that were now being called comics, another corner dedicated to his art projects and guitars, and a simple red colored rug with no designs.

While his sister ranted about his irresponsible behaviour and the duties of a crown prince, he rummaged through his closet. He had a colletion of red hoodies, blue trousers and white shirts, and one princely outfit that he had only wore once. As Barbara went on about his schedule for today, Drake slipped on a dark red jumpsuit and a mask, making him look much like a robber. Drake sat at his desk, and was tying the laces for his combat boots when his sister groaned loudly in anger.

**"Again?!" **She shouted. "Drake, haven't you already learned your lesson?"

"_**Nope**_." Drake answered, laughing as Barbara put her hands on her hips.

**"You are a prince!" **She shouted. "Not some _wanderer_! When are you going to start taking your position seriously?! You are to rule the kingdom some day, an-"

**"I don't want to rule the kingdom!" **Drake stated. He had told his family and the high council time and time again, that he had no intention of being the ruler to the kingdom. Barbara could have it! All he wanted in life was to live at peace, working in Alec's tavern and helping him with Tara. The castle was like a prison he couldn't escape, filled with only paranoia, despair, and fake smiles. He hated it. Nothing could make him like the fact that he was a prince. He felt like a monster in his own skin.

Barbabra shook her head and groaned. "You act like being a prince is like a death sentence!" She yelled. "You could be living a worst life than this!"

"I'd rather live that kinda life over this one!" Drake shouted.

"You're being selfish!" Barbara shouted back.

"Selfish?" Drake asked in disbelief. "Is it selfish that I don't want to be apart of a royal family that lets it's subjects be abused and taken advantage of?! Is it selfish I want nothing to do with the secret dealings of the Advisor and his men?! Is it selfish I don't want to become a puppet in a world of fake smiles?! Is it selfish that I want nothing to do with a mother whose afraid of her own voice and shado-"

_**SLAP!**_

Drake fell back from the impact, hitting the floor with a smack. He glared up at his sister.

"Don't you dare talk about mother that way!" Barbara screamed.

"Why not?!" Drake shouted. "It's the truth!"

"You know what mother's been through!" Barbara shouted back.

"Tough shit!" Drake yelled. "Everybody's been through some shit in their lives! I heard that the Prince of Enchancia was turned into a monster and forced to kill his own friend! Now he's back on top of things!"

"That's different!" Barbara yelled back, tears flowing down her face.

"The hell it is!" Drake shouted. " If that prince got through that, then mom can get through her problems. But she hasn't, has she?"

"Mother's-"

_**"A coward!" **_Drake yelled. "_**A hollow puppet! **_I'll say less shit when she starts acting more like my queen mother and less like _**Pinnochio**_!"

The two siblings stood in silence. Drake was taking deep breaths trying to hold in his anger, while Barbara was silently crying. The young crown prince picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off, walking to get his katanas.

Barbara clenched her fists. _"Why do you have to be so difficult?" _She mumbled, shaking from her strong emotions. **"I HATE YOU!" **She screamed, running out the room, and slamming the door behind her.

Drake sighed. Don't get him wrong, he loved his family, it was just that...he felt they were living in a fairytale land where everything was perfect. The young crown prince groaned, grabbing his guitar, and plopping on his bed. He started to sing in a deep raspy voice.

_**"7 AM, The usual Morning lineup"**_

The scene changes showing Drake climbing out of his window. Tricking the gaurds, by using maids, and hiding behind a wall.

_**"Jump the Gate and Hide So I won't be Seen**_

_**Dupe the gaurds, Do Reconnaissance, Arm and suit up"**_

The scene shows Drake, about to escape the castle, then he's suddenly caught by General Morris and dragged back in the castle. Drake sighs, defeated.

_**"Caught again, and by then it's 7:15"**_

The scene switches to Drake in a corner of his room reading a book calle the Avengers, while he paints a picture of a girl from his dreams, with long chocolate hair, and brown eyes, in a glittering pink dress.

_**"And so i'll read a book **_

_**Or maybe two or three**_

_**I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery"**_

Drake gets up and starts to play his guitar, as the scene switches to him praticing with his katanas, making sure not to destroy his walls like last time. After he's done, he sits at his desk and starts to read his history book.

_**"I'll play guitar, and fight,**_

_**Study and basically**_

_**Just wonder when will my life begin?"**_

The scene switches to Drake in the throne room playing darts. However, the dart boards are actually portraits of potential brides.

_**"Then after lunch it's duties and darts and courting"**_

The scene switches to Drake dropping a bucket of cow crap on General Morris' head, and hiding in a stack of hay, as the General looks for him, shouting in anger. The young crown prince then proceeds to play a game of one man chess to pass the time.

_**"A lotta pranks, Jumping in hay and chess~"**_

The scene switches to Barbara trying to teach Drake the art of pottery, only to see the boy has blueprints for his next escape layed out on the floor. She gets mad and then drags him to the weekly Council meeting, which he falls asleep in after two minutes.

_**"Pottery, Escape Planning, Council meetings"**_

The scene switches to Drake waking up and silently creeping out the room, and running to the courtyard. He starts to draw some pink roses.

_**"Then i'll ditch, maybe sketch"**_

The scene switches to Drake scaling the castle walls, and smiling at the sunset before him. He looks down and laughs as he sees the General and his gaurds climbing as well, trying to catch up to him and failing miserably. The scene switches again to Drake reading on the roof of the tallest tower in the castle, The general and his gaurds trying to balance on the ledges so they can catch him.

_**"Take a climb, make a mess!**_

_**And then i'll reread my books**_

_**If I have time to spare"**_

The scene switches to Drake walking through the halls as maids swoon as he walks by them. Drake passes by the throne room where his mother is Talking to her advisor.

_**"I'll steal a few more hearts**_

_**I'm sure my mom won't care"**_

The scene then switches to Drake flexing and posing in the mirror as he combs his raven hair.

_**"And then i'll comb and comb and comb and comb my hair"**_

The scene goes back to normal, as Drake strums his guitar fondly with a sad smile on his face.

_**"Stuck in the same place i've always been**_

_**And i'll keep wonderin and wonderin and wonderin, and wonderin**_

_**When will my life begin?"**_

**Enchancia Castle**

**Hallway**

Never in his life, had Sir Gragory seen such a thing. In front of the youngest princess' door, was the gaurd who was supposed to keep watch on her. Except...he was wrapped tightly in ribbons of every color with a bow placed on the top of his head.

Sir Jenson, the gaurd in question, Glared at Gregory in annoyance. _"Get me outta here you imbecile!" _He yelled. Well...since his moust was covered in ribbons...he muffled.

This caused Sir Gregory to laugh even harder, falling to the floor holding his sides.

Sir Jenson groaned. Seemed like he was gonna be a ribbon kiosk for quite a while.

**XXXX**

"...Everburn described the plan in detail, stating that the A faction would be in the south east section of the kingdom."

Queen Mianda sighed as Glacia went over the battle plan with her. It had started to rain. The Queen stood up to walk to the door of the balcony, cringing as the heard the clap of thunder and the crack of lightening. It was silent for a long moment. Miranda watched the black and grey clouds cross the sky and sighed.

"My Queen?" Glacia asked, walking up behind Miranda, Gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

Miranda help Glacia's hand. "I can't help but woonder if he's stuck in this storm." She explained.

Glacia nodded her head in understanding.

"And who might _'He' _be?" Came a tenor like voice.

Miranda nad Glacia gasped, turning around to find Madeline with her hands on her hips.

"Madeline!" Miranda exclaimed. "How did you get out of your room?" She asked, hoping to distract the girl.

Madeline scoffed, and started to circle her mother and the ice witch like a shark. The room was dimly lit, so it added more effect. Glacia rolled her eyes at the little girl's act, but was biting her lip to keep herself from chuckling.

Miranda felt a bead of sweat drop off of her forehead. She hadn't really told Madeline the truth. If Madeline knew, she would cry and worry herself to death and it would be just like when James was sick.

_"Madeline?" _Glacia asked sternly, letting the little girl know she wanted an answer. The little girl let out a puff of air.

"I tied my gaurd up in ribbons." Madeline stated, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "_And put a bow on his head for flare. _Now who might _**'He' **_be?!" She shouted, sick of being lied to. All she wanted to know was what was going on.

_**"You did what?!" **_Miranda exclaimed, trying her best to keep a serious face and refrain from laughing.

Glacia shook her head and swung the little girl over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Madeline protested as Glacia made her way to the little girl's room. "Put me down you overgrown walking ice sculpture!"

Glacia chuckled lightly, and her shoulders relaxed in relief as she made it to Madeline's room. The Ice Witch shoved the girl inside and froze the door shut. She sighed and turned to see an annoyed Sir Jenson and a laughing Sir Gregory. Finally relaxing, the woman started to laugh herself.

Jenson narrowed his eyes at her.

**XXXX**

Madeline screamed in fustration and threw a pillow at the door. She sighed and went to sit in her window seat. The room was dark, and Madeline didn't feel like lighting any lanterns. It was at this moment she started to cry. All she wanted was to know what was happening. Was that to much to ask.

After crying for a while, Madeline's eyes started to burn and turned itchy, and her nose became stuffed up. The little princess sniffled, and started to sing it a silky tenor voice.

_**"Somebody is real hard to find**_

_**Somebody worth all your time**_

_**Somebody who can tell you the truth**_

_**Someone who loves you for you**_

_**Someone who knows all your flaws**_

_**doesn't impose oor try to control them**_

_**Let's you be free, Doesn't decieve and**_

_**Gives you a chance to believe, believe in something**_

_**Is that too much?**_

_**Cause i've been on the search and i'm losing my hope**_

_**Is that too much?**_

_**Trying to find truth in a castle so cold**_

_**Is that too much?**_

_**I just want an answer, I can't be the only one**_

_**Is that too much?**_

_**It ain't got to be pefecrt, just give me a reason to trust**_

_**I just want somebody (body)**_

_**To treat me like somebody (body)**_

_**Won't be like everybody (body)**_

_**All They gotta do turst me and hold me yeah**_

_**I just want somebody (body)**_

_**To treat me like somebody (body)**_

_**Won't be like everybody (body)**_

_**All They gotta do turst me and hold me~"**_

Madeline sighed, her nose clearing from calming down. She shook her head and lied dow, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

**Amber's Room**

Jade smiled. Some humor was very welcome in this kind of situation and Princess Amber was providing it. You see, after seeing Erin in the throne room caused Amber to run away and the girls to follow her, Tizzy got an idea, and put Erin and Sinbad in charge of keeping the princesses and their friends in Amber's room for their safety.

At the moment, Erin was staring at Amber non-stop, which was causing Amber to Blush madly and yell at him. All Erin did was smile in return. It was then Jade became confused, and she asked a question that was probably on everyone's mind.

"Wait." She stated, causing everyone to turn their attention to her, curious. "How did you find us? I distinctly remember that we disguised ourselves."

The girls turned toward Sinbad and Erin for an answer, Clio noting the blush that graced Erin's face. Sinbad broke into a fit of laughter confusing the girls.

It was then, one of the members of Sinbad's crew stood up from the seat she was resting in and walked over to Amber. The brunette slung an arm over the princess' shoulder and giggled. "After the incident at the restauraunt, Erin asked Malhi about you." She stated. "You should have _seen _how eager he was to see you again. He presented the poor man with a torrent of questions. Malhi told him that all he knew was that you were wealthy and your name was Amber."

Erin jumped in front of the woman and made a slicing motion with his hand at his neck. The woman laughed, and Sinbad pinned the boy to the floor.

"Where was I?" The woman asked, resting her index finger on her chin and looking up at the ceiling. "Oh yes. After talking to Malhi, Erin went everywhere asking if anyone knew a girl named Amber. No one did. You should have seen how depressed he was, making mistakes in his performances, staying in his room until showtime, it was _pathetic_."

"_Thank you _for that vote of confidence, Marina." Erin stated. He had given up on trying to fight Sinbad, as the older man was now sitting on top of his back, criss-cross-apple sauce style.

The girls giggled, as Amber listened with eager ears. She wanted to know what lengths a haughty, over confident, obnoxious acrobat did to find her.

Rolling her eyes at Erin, Marina continued. "They were in the Kingdom of Dunbrow at the time. Sick of his depression, his ringmaster, Charlie, Came to us asking for the reason behind his eternal sadness." She stated. "We informed him of Erin's search for you and Charlie, _a sucker for romance_, took matters into his own hands. He ran up dry too. Just when he was about to give up, he ran into a witch."

It was at that moment all eyes turned to Lucinda.

The good witch put her hands up in surrender."_It wasn't me, I __**swear **__it." _She stated quickly.

"No, it wasn't her." Marina confirmed, but then her face became a mixture of confused and intrigued. This witch was much older, but i do admit...you two do~ share a resemblance."

Lucinda wondered to herself. "Wait a minute." She stated. "Did she have like, an autum themed dress on, with a red cape?"

"With the dress a pattern of golden owls?" Amber added.

Marina's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes." She answered. "You know her?"

Lucinda smiled. "She's my mom." She stated.

"Oh." Marina replied. "Well Charlie ran into your mother. Apparently she was about to hex him, but saw the defeated look on his face. He then told her about his deliemma."

"After hearing about the lonely acrobat searching for a mystery girl, I became curious." Came in another voice.

Everyone turned to see the witch in question, as Marla walked in the room, closing the door behind her.

"Mom!" Lucinda exclaimed happily, as Marla took a seat on the floor with her and the others, laughing as she saw Erin sigh as Sinbad shifted above him so he could see the older wich.

"So my curiosity getting the better of me, I asked to meet the boy." Marla continued, smiling as the ones who didn't know the full story leaned in to hear more. "Now I told the ringmaster that I probably could help, knowing _full _well I was lying. Well that's what I thought. He led me to the home he shared with the circus members, and up to the attic where the boy slept. He opened the door telling the boy that he found somebody who could probably help. Now after seeing the dark grey clouds above the boy's head, I was a little bit angry that the man was getting his hopes up."

As Marla continued, the storm only seemed to get worse, the rain pelting on the windows harshly. "After that, the boy told me about his encounter with the mystery girl." She stated. "He talked about her tanned skin, and her red hair. Then went on about her haughty attitude and possible superiority complex."

Amber took a moment to scoff.

Marla laughed at the princess' reaction and went on. "He also talked about the friends she was with. Now, as he continued, I couldn't help but have a sense of De Ja Vu. I was like _"I've heard this before."_ and I got to thinking. Now nothing didn't click...until he mentioned what you all were wearing. At first, I found this information pointless..._till _he mentioned a certain purple amulet gracing the neck of a tanned raven haired girl."

At the mention of Sofia, everyone's mood saddened. Despite this, Marla finished her tale.

"Now~, knowing Princess Sofia was not only a princess, but the great Cedric's unofficial apprentice, it occured to me that you all could have disguised yourselves using magic." Marla informed. " So I asked the boy did the girl have blue eyes and was wearing purple. He said yes. So I asked, did she talk to a girl wearing red and a girl wearing blue more than the others."

"He answered saying that there was two of you that were wearing blue but yes. Then I asked if the girl he was looking for was wearing something similar to a tiara. He said there was no _similar _about it. That you were wearing a shimmering silver tiara. I then smiled at him and declared that the girl he had seen was no other than Princess Amber of Enchancia."

_**(A/N: Her tiara at the time, is very much similar to Anastasia's. When I get on my DA I will upload the pictures of Sofia, Amber, Clio and Ruby. Their princess versions and how they looked while undercover in Tangu. I am not finished photoshopping the other girls. Forgive me if the pics look weird, I just want you to know what they look like. )**_

The girls and the others smiled, satisfied with the ending. Amber's face was impassive but she was feeling a overwhelming sense of happiness. And it pissed her off.

Seeing her best friend's reaction to the end, Hildegard giggled behind her fan.

Leena swooned. "_So~ _Romantic." She stated. "Like Romeo and Juliet."

Clio stopped and blinked. _"Romeo and Juliet was a tragedy." _She pointed out.

"_**Hey**_." Leena stated, wagging a finger. "With the way they act towards eachother_, i'm spot on."_

Everyone went into a fit of laughter, except for Amber who poked out her tongue, and Erin who rolled his eyes.

**Enchancian Training Grounds**

Khalid laughed as the soldier he was sparring with, landed on the ground with a sickening smack. Khaldunian Prince was in charge of getting the soldiers in shape and prepared for the upcoming war. The weather had gotten worse. The wind was howling with a purpose and the rain was pelting the ground like a professional fighter. The clouds completely covered up the sky in a blanket of dark grey, occasionaly illuminated by lightening.

The soldier groaned in pain, causing Khalid to laugh harder. The young prince clicked the tip of his shoes on the ground, cracked his neck, and twirled his dagger in his fingers. The cold metal sending a pleasant sensation through his body. The rain pelted on his person, leaving him soaked and his hair slicked up against his scalp.

**"Who's next?!" **Khalid bellowed happily, as some of the soldiers took a step back in fear.

Over at the commander's battle tent, the others watched tiredly as Khalid wrestled yet another soldier to the ground, the mud making a splashing sound.

Zandar sighed. "_He does know we need these men, right?" _He asked, turning to Jin, shaking his head as Khalid had the poor soldier in a headlock, cutting off his air supply. To say Zandar was tired was an understatement. He was in full battle armor without the helmet, and his back ached and his eyelid's drooped in exhaustion. They had been planning non-stop since Princess Sofia was kidnapped. Before the deed happened, Sir Bartleby informed James and Queen Miranda about the upcoming war. They were already making battle plans, but now that Sofia was kidnapped, shit got serious.

"Is he alright?" Frederick asked.

Zandar turned around just in time to see Frederick point his head towards a hill. On the top of the hill was Hugo, with his head rested on one knee, glaring up at the grey clouds in the sky, completely ignoring the rain pelting around him. He too was in full battle armor, his helmet loosely hanging off the top of his head. Lightening striked above the Prince, casting an ominoust white light over his form for a moment. Zandar saw the prince's full facial expression for a moment.

"Would _you _be alright in his situation?" Jin asked, turning to arch an eyebrow at Frederick. Unlike everyone else he was dressed like a samurai warrior, his sword hanging loosely at his belt.

Frederick didn't even need to think about his answer. "No." He stated.

For the frist time in days, Prince James, who was in full battle armor, looked up from the map that was layed on the table. Hugo's face looked like a man that was about to do something he would regret. Princess Iridella had better pray that James got to her first. At least he would give her a proper beheading. The Enchancian Prince looked over yet another attack strategy. Fustrated he flipped over the table causing most of the people around him to jump. Groaning the young prince stomped out the tent, calling for everyone's attention. The men...well the men and women, since some females voluteered to fight...assembled and waited for the prince to speak.

"We've sent warnings to the kingdoms outside our area." James stated. "But I doubt they will make it there anytime soon. If we lose, there is a good chance they will die. I want you all to fight like you're wolves and someone just _stole _your dinner and _skewered _a member of your pack. I want you to fight like you have no conscience! Forget Happily Ever After, _and give them a beat down worthy to be in the history books_! Men! Do not harm any women or children, _unless _it's Princess Iridella. Women! For the men who _cannot _hit their assailant, you make sure said assailant won't be able to have children anymore! Rip them a new asshole, _**Am I clear?!"**_

**"Yes Sir!" **Everyone bellowed.

James took a deep breath.

It was at this moment Khalid jumped in front of James, and adressed everyone as well_. "Hey!" _He yelled. "Look on the brightside! If we win, _the enemy will have to face the shame of being defeated by an army that was lead by __**thirteen year olds!"**_

Zandar and James shook their heads.

Jin slapped his hand on his forehead.

Frederick walked away, and helped lift up the table in the King's battle tent.

Squire Vaughn, who had arrived in the middle of James' speech, arched an eyebrow. "That Khaldunian Prince...is a _little _bit crazy ain't he?" He asked his companion.

Squire Anthony watched as the rest of everyone laughed at Khalid's statement. "Looking at him, I think that's an understatement." He concluded.

Squire Vaughn chuckled. He and many of the Squires and teachers from JKA came to offer their assistance.

"Let's go." Squire Anthony stated, walking to the front of the grounds.

Vaughn shook his head and followed.

At the front of the grounds, Khalid was running through the crowd of soldiers getting them, in his words, pumped up for the party.

James, Jin, and Zandar stood watching shaking their heads nd chuckling.

"I think he's lost his mind." A voice stated.

The princes turned to see Squires Anthony and Vaughn looking at Khalid with amused faces.

"_Nah_." Zandar stated, carelessly waving a hand in dimissal. "Khalid just likes to fight, and things that go **boom**."

"_Like __**you **__have the right to talk." _Prince Frederick stated as he and the men were finished.

"Well, He is the general surprisingly in charge of the foot soldiers." Jin stated. "I guess its a good thing he's giving them encouragement."

The boys watched as Khalid dramtically fell to his knees screaming _**"YEAH~!" **_on the top of his lungs, the rain refreshing his face, as the other soldiers laughed and shook their heads.

"_**That's **_encouragement?" Vaughn asked walking to stand by James.

It was at this moment the soldiers followed Khalid's lead and also screamed _**"YEAH~!" **_at the top of their lungs."

James started laughing. "_Apparently_." He stated.

On top of the hill, Hugo had turned around to see the events at the bottom. He gave a small smile. "What an Idiot." he stated shaking his head and chuckling.

"Khalid." James called out. "Can you do me a favor and actually train them?"

Khalid walked into the tent, shaking his wet hair like a dog, and poking his tongue out at James. He grabbed a staff and went tho the front, calling for everyones attention.

Khalid = **Bold**

Random comments = _Italics_

Soldiers = _**Both Bold and Italics**_

"Oh shit." One of the men stated.

**"Let's get down to business**

**To defeat our foes"**

The soldiers responded with a battle cry

**"Please prepare my daughters**

**And get ready my sons~**

**You're not the saddest bunch i've ever met**

**But you can bet before we're through**

**Buddy i'll make a soldier out of you.~"**

Khalid then proceeded to teach some soldiers monkey style kung- fu, and they weren't taking it well. He then turned to back flip to balance on his staff, telling the others to do the same.

**"Tranquil as a forest**

**But a fire within**

**Once you find your center**

**You are sure to win."**

Khalid pinned one of the soldiers to the ground.

**"You're a spineless, semi- pathetic lot**

**And you haven't got a clue**

**Somehow i'll make a soldier**

**out of you~."**

_"Soldier 1: I'm never gonna catch my breath_

_Soldier 2: Say goodbye to those who knew me_

_Soldier 3: Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym."_

Zandar watched as Khalid worked the soldiers half- dead. "This dude's got em' scared to death." He stated.

"Hope he doesn't run right through me." One soldier stated as she was sword fighting with her commander.

One brave man tried to attack Khalid while he was distracted, and the Khaldunian prince spin kicked him, sending him a few feet back, splashing into a lake. "Now, I really wish I knew how to swim." The man stated, as his comerades helped get him out.

_**"WE ARE SOLDIERS**_

_**We must be swift as a coursing river**_

_**WE ARE SOLDIERS**_

_**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

_**WE ARE SOLDIERS**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon~"**_

Zandar chuckled as the soldiers fell to the floor in exhaustion. "I've never seen people get that tired in that short a time." He stated, as one of the soldiers that was still standing, walked up to James.

"_Why_?" The woman asked. _"Why~ did you have to __**mess **__with him?" _

James started to laugh. "I am truly sorry." He stated.

**Enchancing Council Room**

Sir Batleby stood at the head of the table, looking at the defense plans for the castle. It was decided after a lot of arguing between him and Prince James, that he would stay back and lead the knights that were protecting the castle.

He sighed and dragged a hand over his face.

_"Now~." _A voice stated surprising him. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now."

Sir Barlteby smiled, reconizing the voice, but keeping his eyes on the plans. He felt two arms wrap around his waist from the back.

The grand duchess, as most knew as Aunt Tilly, rested her head aginst the knight's back. "I'm glad your safe." She stated softly causing said knight to blush. After a moment Tilly relesed Bartleby and walked to the side of him. "On another note." she stated excitedly. _"I brought some friends.~"_

Sir Bartleby looked up to see two women, one teenaged girl, one little girl, and a... Lion? The knight, despite his anxiety, started to laugh at the Irony. "Well, my good Sir." Sir Bartleby stated, causing one of the girls to smile. "If you want some company of the same species, there's a mean glowing green jaguar one right, and three doors down."

The Lion bent his head, in what Bartleby assumed was a nod. But, before leaving the Lion stopped and turned to the knight. "Thank You, Comerade." He stated, then he walked out leaving a shocked Sir Bartleby behind.

The females laughed at his obvious shock.

"Bartleby." Tilly stated, pulling him by the arm and in front of her guests. "These are my friends."

The First woman, stepped foward and curtsied. She was dressed in a long white dress, with a white sunhat, and red hair. "How do you do?" She asked. "They call me Mary Poppins."

The second woman, steped foward. She was dressed in a long black cloak, with long brown hair tied in a bun. "Nice to meet you." She stated, giving a slight bow. "I'm known as Nanny McPhee."

The Teenaged girl and the little girl stepped Foward. "Hello." The Teenaged one greeted as they both curtsied. "I am Susan, and this is my little sister Lucy. We are the Queens of Narnia. Our Brothers, the King's Peter and Edmund should be meeting with your Queen about now."

Lucy giggled and ran foward to give Sir Bartleby a hug. "The Lion you met, was Aslan." She stated happily after realeasing him.

"One of the best commanders I have ever met." Tilly stated.

It was then, they heard a happy shriek in the hallway. They all ran out the door, and laughed at what they saw.

Winter was jumping around Mr. Thomas in joy, happy to see another fawn.

_"Uh.." _Mr, Thomas stated looking at Lucy for help.

The little Queen just giggled.

**Somewhere In The Ocean **

Sofia set herself down on a rock, sighing in relief. After swimming for like what felt forever, Sofia had managed to loose Iridella's minions and swim far away from where she was.

Curious to where she was, The Enchancian middle Princess swan to the surface. Poking her head out the water, she was happy to see she was near land. And even happier to see that people were surfing in the water. And she was the happiest when she heard a familiar singing voice.

_**(A/N: Okay to stop confusion before it starts, Aolani is my OC for Lei- Lani's best friend. Also if ya still didn't know at this point none of the kingdoms outside the Tri- Kingdom area know what's going on. They are completely oblivious to the war happening. And thumbs up for you who can guess what song Lei- Lani and Aolani are about to sing.)**_

Lei- Lani -**Bold**

Aolani - _Italics_

Both people and later everyone- _**Both Bold and Italics**_

Sofia- **(S) Bold**

Sofia watched as the sweet princess of Hakalo surfed side by side with a tanned boy with long black hair and black eyes.

**" **_**Aloha e Aloha e~**_

**'Ano' ai ke aloha e~**

**Aloha e Aloha e~**

**'Ano' ai ke aloha e~"**

Sofia watched as the wave set, and the two started swimming backwards on their Surf boards.

_"There's no place i'd rather be_

**Then on my surfboard out at sea**

_Lingering in the ocean blue_

**And if I had one wish come true**

_**I'd surf to the sunset beyond the horizon~"**_

The Enchancian princess swam foward as the two friends continued to sing unaware of her presence.

_**"A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi**_

_**Lawe mai I ko papa he'e nalu**_

_**Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride"**_

Unknown to her, Sofia started to dance, as Lei- Lani and her friend stood up on their surfboards as they caught another wave.

**"A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi**

**Lawe mai I ko papa he'e nalu**

_**Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha**_

_O ka moana hanupanupa_

**Lalala I kala hanahana**

_Me ke kai Hoene I ka Pu'e one_

**Helehele mai kakou e~!**

_**Hawaiian roller coaster ride"**_

Lei- Lani and Aolani started to dance on their surfboards as the wave set and the water pushed them to the beach and they jumped off and continued to dance.

**"There's no place i'd rather be**

_Then on the seashore dry wet free_

**On the golden sand is where is lay**

_And if I had only had my way _

_**I'd played till the sun sets**_

_**Beyond the horizon~**_

**A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi**

**Lawe mai I ko papa he'e nalu**

_**Flying by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride !"**_

Sofia smiled as Lei- Lani linked arms with her friend.

_**" Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka**_

_**No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah**_

_**Cuttin in, cuttin up, cuttin back cuttin out**_

_**Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out!**_

_"Let's get Jumpin, surf's up and pumpin_

_Coastin with the motion of the ocean_

_Whirlpools swirling, Cascade twirling"_

**"(S) Hawaiian roller coaster ride!"**

Both friends stopped singing for a moment confused of where the singing was coming from until Lei- Lani saw Sofia running up to her in an outfit similar to hers.

**"(S) There's no place you'd rather be**

_Then on my surfboard out at sea_

**(S)Lingering in the ocean blue**

**And if I had one wish come true**

_**You'd (I'd) surf to the sunset beyond the horizon~**_

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi_

_Lawe mai I ko papa he'e nalu_

_**Flying by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride !"**_

The three friends continued to dance.

**"A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi**

**Lawe mai I ko papa he'e nalu**

**(S) Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha**

**(S)O ka moana hanupanupa**

_Lalala I kala hanahana_

_Me ke kai Hoene I ka Pu'e one_

**Helehele mai kakou e~!**

_**Hawaiian roller coaster ride!"**_

Lei- Lani started to laugh, but then her friend Aolani tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to Sofia with concern written on his face. It was then Lei- Lani noticed the bad shape the Enchancian middle princess was in. Lei- Lani immediately wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder and led her to her palace so she could get treated.

Aolani followed behind, wondering who the beaten girl was and how Lei- Lani knew her.

**XXX**

After telling the Queen and King of Hakalo how she came to be here, she was immediately escorted to the Royal doctor who treated and bandaged her wounds. After he was done, she was escorted to Princess Lei- Lani's room.

"Sofia!" Lei- lani exclaimed, running to Sofia and giving her a hug.

Someone cleared theire throat, and the two princesses turned to see Lei -Lani's friend with his arms crossed.

Lei- Lani giggled and ran to pull her friend until he was face to face with Sofia. "Sofia, this is my best friend Aolani." She stated. "Aolani this is my friend Princess Sofia."

Sofia gave Aolani a small curtsy as he gave her a slight bow.

"Now." Lei- Lani stated seriously. " What are you going to do?" She asked her friend in concern.

Sofia sighed. "Well, first I need to get back to Enchancia." She stated.

**The Kingdom of Cherry Blossoms**

The subjects were in panic, the army was slowly losing, and Jafar watched it all with a small smirk. He turned to see Iridella who was bloody and broken due to her fight to the death with Sofia the Worst. Apparently Sofia's amulet cursed her by sending an evil doppleganger. And he thought Iridella insane.

Iridella held her broken arm in pain, angry and vengeful. Unfortunately for her, it was at this moment where the doors burst open, and a torrent of soldiers emerged. Before he could get caught, Jafar dissapeared but thankfully Iridella wasn't able to move and she was caught quickly.

_**"YEAH!"**_King Nasir yelled as he was set free from his bindings and given a sword.

_**"Joying' that sweet music father?!" **_Khalid shouted running into the room as he embraced King Nasir.

The other princes rushed in and copied Khalid's actions.

Jin took a second to give the Khaldunian King and Prince the once over. "_That apple didn't even leave the branch." _he stated, causing Emperor Quon to laugh, despte his pain.

James seperated from Roland and turned to the soldiers that had a hold on Princess Iridella. "Take her to the ship and lock her up!" He ordered. "And make sure Prince Hugo does not see her! If he does, I advise you to get the _hell _outta dodge, because it _will _get ugly. And the rest of you, search for my sister!"

Roland sat a hand on his son's shoulderas the men . "No need men!" He stated. "Princess Sofia has escaped, and i'm pretty sure her first stop will be Enchancia."

_**"Bout time you all got here!" **_A voice yelled.

In walked the human form of Queen Emmaline. She went over to Roland and gave him a hug. "And you're right. We made sure Princess Sofia got away safely." She stated.

Roland looked behind her to see the knights and Royal sorcerers that were captured.

Jin gently sat his father down, and ran to help Wu- Chang, personally escorting him to the medical tent.

Following his lead, knowing the battle was won, the soldiers escorted the wounded kings to the medical tent as well.

"Nice to see you, Cedric." Roland stated, patting the sorcerer on the back, as he leaned on James for support.

"Likewise, my king." Cedric replied, following behind.

**Next Day**

**Kingdom of Adrieria**

**Throne Room**

_**"WHAT?!" **_

Valeria watched as her son turned the reddest she had ever seen him. After much talk with her advisor Ratcliffe and General Morris, it was brought to her attention the negative effect Alec's OverUnder Tavern was having on the village, so she decided to shut it down. Unfortunately her decision was heard by her son, which is why he was now having a glare down with her.

Barbara stood on the side of her mother, reading the latest from the Kingdom of Enchancia. It was a warning about the war they were about to engage in and what would happen if they lost. Then there was another, announcing their victory and an invitation to the ball that would be held in Princess Sofia's honor. She sighed and looked up at the glare her brother was giving their mother. She winced. She'd never seen her brother this angry.

Keeping her calm exterior, the Queen sighed, trying to reason with her son. "Drake, obviously this tavern is having a negative impact on you and the village." She stated. "What General Morris tells me is just _**terrible**_! As Queen ,I must take action."

It was quiet between mother and son for a long moment until Drake started to chuckle. "_You_? _**Queen**_?" He asked laughing. "You haven't even stepped in the village in _**years**_, _**hell you haven't even left this castle!"**_

"_Watch _your tone young man." Queen Valeria stated, holding her head up high. "I am still your mother."

"No." Drake stated. "You stopped being my mother. All you are is a hollow puppet, letting him pull the strings for you!" He yelled pointing at Ratcliffe. "You're a friggin turtle afraid to come out of its protective shell! You don't even come out to meet other Royal families. _**You're such a coward**_!"

"Drake-"

_**"NO!" **_Drake yelled. Pulling out his pocket knife, the crown prince gave it a long stare before lifting it to his neck.

Everyone gasped while some screamed. The gaurds immediately went into action, tackling Drake to the ground and ripping the knife out of his hands.

Drake kicked the gaurds off him and stood to glare at his mother. "I swear to you." He stated pointing at her. "If you take the only good thing in my life and in the village away, I will kill myself shortly afterwards! You have no idea how important that place is to everyone! How can you sit here talking about what's best for the village, when you don't even know what it looks like anymore!"

"_Drake_!" Barbara yelled.

"**No**!"

"_**Enough!" **_Queen Valeria shouted, her voice echoing, causing shocked eyes to turn to her. She gave a heavy sigh and looked at her son.

Drake huffed in agitation. "Are we done?" He asked. "Can I go now?"

For the first time in years, Queen Valeria stood up from her throne and walked until she was in front of Drake. Her footsteps tapping against the marble ominously. "No." She stated. "Seeing as I am unable to attend the Enchancia Royal Ball-"

"_Unable _to, or _not willing _to?" Draked asked Sarcastically.

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Queen Valeria circled her son slowly. "As I was saying." She stated. "Seeing how I am unable to attend, You will go in my place. No scratch that, I will be coming with you as well. Barbara will be in charge while we are gone."

That made Drake come up short. First he was shocked his mother actually suggested that she should leave the castle herself, and the fact that he was finally getting to leave the castle.

As a smile that could go head to head with the Cheshire cat formed on the crown prince's face, Advisor Ratcliffe rushed to the queen's side, trying to discourage her decison.

"My Queen, Drake is but a boy." He reasoned. "He's not ready to mingle with people of importance. He can _barely _behave here."

"He acts like this place is a prison." Queen Valeria countered. "And he had a point about mingling with other Royals, strengthening our bonds with our allies. So i'm giving him a trial run. If he succeds then he can take the position as the Ambassador of Adrieria. This discussion is over." And with that, the queen left for her private quarters. The words that her son spoken affecting her more than anybody knew.

Drake was still awestruck in the middle of the throneroom in absolute glee.

However, this did not bode well for Advisor Ratcliffe and General Morris, who silently vowed to get their revenge on the crown prince for setting back their plans.

His thoughts finally catching up with the present, Drake whooped in happiness , and ran full speed ahead to his room. Once in he started to jump on his bed, final landing on his back. For a long moment, he just laid there, with a smile on his face. He sighed and turned to face a portrait he made a week ago.

It was of a girl. He hadn't met her, he wasn't even sure if she exsisted. For a year now, he couldn't stop dreaming of a dark skinned maiden, dressed in slimmering pink fabric, with chocolate colored hair that went down in waves. He always woke up before he saw her face.

Smiling Drake got up, and headed for his closet.

**Next Day**

**Near the Enchancian Docks**

Queen Valeria breathed in the sea air. She hadn't been on a boat in years. Looking up at the sky, sheilding her eyes from the sun, watching as the seagulls flew by. It was a nice day and it was quite early. A shout of pure joy breaking her thoughts, the Queen turned around to find her son dangling his body from one of the sails. She quickly rushed to its base.

_**"Drake Giovani Rodriguez!" **_She shouted. "Come down here this _instant_!"

"No way!" The crown prince happily called down. "This is _wayyy _to much fun!"

Queen Valeria groaned in annoyance. Maybe Ratcliffe was right about her son's level of maturity. It was then land came into view, showing the beaytiful scene that was Enchancia, its palace at the head.

Ther ship creaked, while the water splashed as they dock. As soon as the board was down, Drake rushed off the boat, full speed ahead. "DRAKE!" Queen Valeria yelled, but the boy was already out of earshot. The Queen slumped her should and let out of puff of air.

Drake = _Italics_

Ruby = **Bold**

Queen Valeria = _**Bold and Italics**_

Drake ran through the alleyways of the village of dunwoody, watching the villagers in the shadows as they went about their daily business. He turned to see a woman opening up her window, airing out her blankets.

_"The window is open_

_So's that door_

_I didn't know they did that anymore!_

_Such a great start for this perfect day~"_

A man, who he assumed was a baker, started to set up shop, putting his baguettes and pies on display. Drake continued down the back streets, stopping to watch a group of village kids playing tag.

_"For years i've roamed dark empty halls_

_We have a Ballroom, but no balls_

_Finally I'm away from that place~"_

Drake leaned on the side of a building as he watched the villagers mingle, laughing and talking about their plans for the rest of the day. One little girl was drawing on the ground with a rock, it was a picture of a flower.

"There'll be actual real live people

_It'll be totally strange_

_Wow, am I so ready for this change~"_

Drake continued down the backstreets, when he stopped to watch a group of girls dance from the shadows. Their gowns twirling, making them took like a beautiful tornado of silk.

_"Cause for the first time in forever _

_There'll be music, there'll be light_

_For the first time in forever~_

_I'll be dancing throught the night"_

Drake smiled and went to joined the girls, who were more than happy to have a new dance partner.

_"Don't know if i'm elated or gassy_

_But im somewhere in that zone~_

_Cause in the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone."_

One of the girls stopped dancing. She had dark skin and black hair. "I'm Ruby." She stated curtsying to him.

"Prince Drake of Andrieria." Drake introduced, giving the girl a small bow. "This village seems like alot of fun. I can't wait until i meet everyone."

Ruby laughed then linked arm with the prince. Drake noticed that this girl was very confident in herself and didn't falter in the face of royalty.

"What if you meet _**the **_one?" Ruby suddenly asked.

Drake's face blushed a furious red, his mind going back to the dark skinned maiden in pink, causing the girls around him to laugh.

Ruby planted herself in the center of their circle, as some of the girls acted as her background dancers.

**"Tomorrow, imagine her gown and all**

**Fetchingly draped against the wall"**

All the girls ran up to Drake at once, Doing Curtsies while going in a circle. Ruby did a mini swan bow to emphasize their point.

**"The picture of sophisticated grace~**

**You suddenly see her standing there**

**A beautiful stranger, tall and fair**

**And dude you don't have a second to waste~"**

Drake laughed and joined in on their silliness, taking Ruby's hand a doing a speedy version of the waltz. Unknown to them they were being watched from the shadows.

_"Then we'll laugh and talk all evening_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life i've lead so far~_

_Cause for the first time in forever~_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun~"_

Ruby laughed as the prince twirled he round, and dipped her.

**"And I guess for the first time in forever**

**You'll truly be noticed by someone~"**

Drake jumped in front of her.

_"And I know it's toally crazy_

_To dream i'd find romance~"_

Ruby laughed and put a hand on his shoulder.

**"But for the first time in forever**

**At least you've got a chance~~"**

The two and their friends laughed, as the girls showed Prince drake the proper way to the castle. Ruby was happy to make a new friend, and it seemed like he was super excited to be in a kingdom that wasn't his own. It was then she decided she was going to give this boy a grand tour of Enchancia.

Stepping out of the shadows a bit, Queen Valeria watched as her son walked away with the village girls on their way to the Enchancian Castle. She looked ahead, and the castle seemed to loom over her, like a monster from the dark forest. She gives a soft shriek, and jumps back in the shadows from surprise

_**"Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

_**Be the good queen you always have to be**_

_**Conceal, don't feel, put on a show**_

_**Make one wrong move, and everyone will know~"**_

Queen Valeria slowly slides down the side of a building, landing on her knees.

_**"But it's only for two days~"**_

The scen switches to Ruby, her friends, and Drake at the entrance of the castle.

_"It's only for two days~"_

The scene switches back to Queen Valeria, who doubled over, holding her hand to her heart.

_**"It's agony to wait~"**_

The scene goes back to Prince Drake who's bouncing in excitement.

_**"It's agony to wait."**_

Ruby giggles at the prince's antics and lifts her head up to call to the gaurds.

**"Tell the gaurds to open up the~ gates~!"**

_"The gates~"_

The scene now switches to a dual screen. On the right is a happy Prince Drake walking through the gates and through the courtyard of the Enchancian Palace. On the left it shows Queen Valeria, Still on her knees, holding her head.

_"For the first time in forever_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

_I'm getting what i've been dreaming of~_

_**Be the good Queen you always have to be**_

_A chance to change my lonely world_

_**Conceal**_

_A chance to find true love_

_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know~"**_

The scene switches back to Drake who is letting Ruby lead him through the castle.

_"I know it all ends tomorrow_

_So it has to be today~_

_Cause for the first time in forever _

_For the first time in forever_

_Nothing's in my way~~!"_

**Next Day**

**Enchancian Throne Room**

It was a beautiful day, with minimal clouds in the sky. The day would have been even more better if it wasn't for the screaming.

Iridell screamed and shouted in protest as she was forced to kneel on the floor. The former Princess growled and looked up to see the Royal family of Enchancia, minus Sofia.

Queen Miranda glared at the girl before them, angry about the deeds she did and the merciless way she killed her own family. Thankfully though, she kept her older brother beaten and locked up in the dungeons. Well..._that's not a good thing..._but you get it.

After he recieved treatment, he claimed the throne of the Kingdom of Cherry Blossoms and disowned his little sister. He gave his parents a proper burial and he too was in attendance at this meeting. Everybody who was involved in the war was in attendance. Even the villagers of Enchancia. Some villagers from other kingdoms came to see. Also in attendance were a few rulers of kingdoms that recieved the warning and were relieved to know that the war was won. They came to pay their respects.

Two of these Royals was Crown Prince Drake of the Kingdom of Andrieria, accompanied by his mother. The ones who knew of the prince were surprised to see him actually dressed like a prince. The ones who knew the Queen, were surprised to see her out of the palace. Drake and Queen Valeria watched as the Eldest Princess of Enchancia also glared at the prisoner. The youngest princess was glaring too, though Drake doubted the little tyke actually knew everything the prisoner did. The Prince of Enchancia wasn't glaring, but you could tell that he was mad. The young prince had a strong aura of hatred around him.

Everyone whispered and gossiped about the king's ruling on the prisoner's punishment. Some suspected he would behead her. Others thought she would hang. The people who knew the royal family of Enchancia well figured they would show her some form of mercy. Either way, it seemed they weren't going to see the former Princess any time soon.

Everyone quieted down when King Roland started to speak. "Former Princess Iridella." He stated. "You stand trial because of your treason against your own kingdom, and the kingdoms of Enchancia, Tangu, Wei- Ling, Khaldune, Corinthia, and others. You also stand trial for the kidnapping of Princess Sofia of Enchancia, the destrucion of half the Enchancian castle, and the murders of Sir Maxwell of Enchancia, Your Parents, and the attempted murder of your brother King Sebastian. You have been found guilty of your crimes and shall be executed by poison."

Prince Drake's eyes widened in suprise. Everyone started to whisper at once. The Prince of Gems was confused on why they chose poison. Well, he couldn't blame them. Drake continued to watch as a gaurd opened a vial of poison and walked toward Iridella, as her mouth was forced open.

_**"STOP!" **_A person yelled.

Everyone turned to see a girl in a long purple gown run down the aisle and snatch the poison from the gaurd, closing the vial.

Drake watched as the princesses and prince of Enchancia ran from their thrones and embraced the girl. It occured to him that the girl was the middle princess of Enchancia. He watched as the princess wiggled out of her siblings embrace and went to stand in front of her father.

"Dad, I know she's done some horrible things, but you _can't _kill her!" Sofia cried.

King Roland glanced at King Sebastian, who nodded his head, then turned his attention back to his daughter. "Then what do you suggest, Sofia? She still must be punished."

"Banishment." Sofia stated. "Banish her to a place where she can't harm a soul."

King Roland glanced at Sebastian for his approval, and he nodded. "Very well then." He stated. "She shall be banished. Gaurds, see that its done."

Everyone watched as Iridella was dragged away kicking and screaming.

**Later**

**Enchancia Ballroom**

Roland embraced Sofia as the guest celebrated, happy to have his daughter back. After he was done, Miranda embraced her as well. After a moment she released Sofia, so she could go mingle with her friends.

**XXXX**

"And _then_, he said that there was nothing similar about it, she was wearing a tiara." Jade stated, Retelling Sofia the story about Erin's search for Amber.

As Sofia listened, intrigued, Amber rolled her eyes and watched as Erin showed off his Acrobatics. He bent his body in ways that made a person _feel _pain by just watching. The circus was putting on a show in honor of Princess Sofia.

As Jade neared the end of her story Amber groaned. _"Can you shut up about it?" _She asked, causing the girls to laugh.

**XXXX**

Prince Drake was enjoying a piece of pineapple upside down cake, when he saw the prince of Enchancia chatting with his friends. He was about to give his respects with a flash of pink caught his eye. He turned to see a dark skinned girl, with chocolate hair, talking with Princess Sofia and her friends. He blinked twice in suprise, and before he knew it, he was walking over.

"Greetings Princesses Amber and Sofia." He stated bowing.

The girls stopped laughing and cleared their throats.

"Hello." Princess Sofia stated.

"I am Prince Drake of the Kindom of Andrieria." Drake introduced, also bowing to the other girls with them.

"Nice to meet you Prince Drake." Princess Amber said. "These are our friends Princess Hildegard, Princess Vivian, Lucinda, Princess Jun, Princess Lei- Lani, Princess Maya, Ruby, Princess Leena, Jade, Meg and Peg, Princess Arisone, Lady Joy, Princess Zooey, and Princess Clio."

Each girl curtsied as their name was called.

Not that Drake was paying any attention, as he was staring at Clio with a love struck face.

The girls, noticing this, giggled.

"Um..Prince Drake?" Maya asked, waving a hand in front of his face and laughing when she didn't get a reaction. "_Prince Drake? __**Prince Drake~?"**_

Drake shook his name and turned to look at Princess Maya, a blush apparent on his face. "Who's Drake?" He asked.

The girls burst into a fit of laughter as Maya shook her head in sympathy.

_"You are, _honey_." _Maya answered, patting his shouder.

"Oh..." Drake stated. For a moment things were silent. "_What_?" He asked.

The girls started to laugh harder, some even holding their sides.

**XXXX**

James was discussing the events of the war with the guys when Khalid jumped in the middle of their cirlcle.

"**Guys**!" Khalid cried. "I spy with my little eye, something _interesting _happening over there!" He stated pointing across the room.

The boys turned to see Clio asking some guy to dance, but apparently he was so flustered he couldn't comphrehend her request. When she asked again, he blushed hard, and they went off to the dance floor, leaving laughing princesses behind.

"That _is _interesting." Jin stated as he watched Clio and the boy waltz.

"But _sad as hell." _Zandar pointed out, causing everyone to laugh.

"If _anything's _sad." Frederick stated. "It is _**that**_." He said pointing to the girls.

The boys turned to see and equally flustered Hugo stammering out a request to dance with Sofia. The Princess accepted and took the Prince by the hand, leading him to the dance floor.

The princes burst out laughing as Hugo melted to the ground and let Sofia pull him the rest of the way.

_**(A/N: If you need a visual, for those who have watched Secret of the Wings, Hugo behaved similarly to Rosetta when that winter fairy took her hand at the end of the movie.)**_

"That _is _pathetic." James stated, causing all the princes to stop laughing and turn to him.

_**"You can't talk." **_They all repied in unison, causing James to blush and excuse himself to find a candle.

After he left, the boys laughed harder than they were before.

**XXXX**

Queen Valeria stook to a dark corner in the ballroom. She had given her respect to the King and Queen of Enchancia, and she was now hoping she could get through the night without an incident. It was then her eyes caught glimpse of her son talking to some princesses. She allowed herself a soft laugh as he made a complete fool of himself. He'd gotten so nervous, he actuall forgotten his own name.

Queen Valeria turned to look at the girl who had her son so flustered. If she remembered correctly, She was Princess Clio of Corinthia. The Queen smiled at herself as she thought of ways to make life fun in the castle by dropping Princess Clio's name. Maybe she would even suggest a marriage. When she brought her attention back to the young royals, Drake's brain had finally caught up with his mouth and he and Princess Clio began to dance. Not shortly after that, did another prince find himself in the same predicament with the woman of honor that night. Queen Valeria had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from full out laughing, when said prince melted to the floor as he and Princess Sofia made it to the dance floor.

XXXX

Iridella groaned, waking up a bit cranky on a beach. She stood up and when she came to, she realized she was on an island. Realizing what happened, the girl screamed on the top of her lungs in anger.

**"Hey!" **A voice yelled._** "Keep it down girly!"**_

Iridella turned to see a woman leaning against a palm tree. She was dressed in a gown that was a mixture of black and white with black leaves and white dragonflies all over. An actual black and white patterned Dragonfly resting on her shoulder. Half her hair was black, and the other half was white.

**"Who are you?!" **Iridella demanded.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Calm down sweetheart." She stated, smirking. "_I'm your new roomate."_

_**A/N: Well that is the end to quite a long chapter. Longer than intended actually. Please R&amp;R and continue to request stuff you want in the finale. Anything goes...an continue to request more songs. And for the people who did request, the ones that were not covered in this chapter will be in the next one. Yes, Ivy will be playing a major part, for you Ivy fans. Till later, we shall meet again.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Finale part 2 part 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. What's crackin? I had fun writing this first part of the second part of the finale….i seriously how that didn't confuse you…Lol. Well for my reviewers here are my replies.**

**Theblindwriter95- Thanks so much. Penny is coming in the second part of Part 2, don't worry.**

**Smokescreen2814- No prob I like the story, btw guys, if Ur Big Hero 6 fans, check out smoke's Cold Revenge. It's pretty cool. Also At the ball is immediately after this chapter, Lol **

**Autumndragonsong- ….lololololol out of everything you could have reviewed in the twenty thousand plus words you read…lol all hail pineapple upside down cake lolol awesome dude. Thanks for reading.**

**Alessandramottam- Thanks, I'm happy you like this.**

**Walnutrose29370= Thanks but we're not there yet, least three more chapters after this one…then I'll give you permission to kill me at the end. Lol...I've said too much**

**Guest- Aww thank you. Glad u like it**

**Ni-to the- Cole- lolololol you r fine. I enjoyed Ur multiple reviews. And come on Lol they **_**are**_** twelve but they are princesses, princes, witches, and the like. If there wasn't drama that would be defying the laws of nature Lol.**

**(Finale Part 2)**

**Chapter 10: Never Say Never**

BAM!

The loud sound echoed through the West Wing hallways of the Enchancian castle. It was a nice day, but the banging happened every ten minutes. Despite the loudness of the banging none of the servants, not even Baileywick, dared to see what it was all about. For the West Wing was occupied by Enchancia's feline visitors: The Jade Jaguar and Aslan the true King of Narnia. Though all knew Aslan wouldn't harm them…..his wing mate was a different story. The Jade Jaguar had a tendency to swipe at anyone who got close and growl at you for no reason.

Oh…the reason for the banging you ask?

…_Well…_

**West Wing**

**Jade Jaguar's Quarters**

The music was so loud it was shaking the walls, the lights changing color every two seconds, and every feline was using their outside voices. Milk martinis were being handed out, fire sticks were bobbing everywhere, and Ol' Thomas O'Malley and his band were living up to their eccentric reputation. Every feline was swingin' their tails to the beat.

However…despite the happy mood of his guests, the host of this party wasn't happy. Laying his head on the bar, the Jade Jaguar, Nicholai as he was named, downed a glass of Mating on the Beach and lifted his paw to let the bartender know he wanted another. As the raven furred tomcat collected his glass, Nicholai gave a heavy sigh. The only reason he threw this party was to get his new friend to loosen up, and the tomcat wasn't budging.

Honestly. Nicholai liked Aslan, but the tomcat was a stick in the mud as far as he was concerned. All the tomcat ever did was strategize, meditate, and work. As Nicholai found out Aslan had no need for material things and liked to keep to himself. This bothered the Jade Jaguar. The tomcat had to have fun at some point of his immortal life, and Nicholai was determined to give him that opportunity.

But…Nicholai's efforts were wasted. As the bartender handed Nicholai another drink, the Jade Jaguar looked to his left. There in the corner of the room, was Aslan, resting on a pillow meditating. Groaning, Nicholai summoned the bartender.

"Yes Sir?" The cat answered.

"You know what, Lucifer?" Nicholai stated. "_Just bring me the whole~ bottle_."

Lucifer chuckled, and patted his new friend on the shoulder. "Rough day?" He asked.

As an answer, Nicholai dropped his head on the table causing Lucifer to chuckle harder.

The raven furred cat walked to the far end of the bar and asked his wife to bring them three bottles of ice cold milk right out of the chiller. Plopping a seat on a stool next to the Jade Jaguar, Lucifer took a look at Aslan.

"Boring Tomcat, is he?" Lucifer asked.

"You have no _idea_~." Nicholai stated as Pom-Pom sat a bottle in front of him, and he used a claw to pop the top.

"What a shame too." Pom-Pom commented, resting her head in her paws. "Such a _fine_ tomcat he is. He's throwing away the purpose of those good looks."

Lucifer playfully glared at the back of his wife's head as she went back to work.

**XXX**

It was easy meditating in the midst of a party. That was what Aslan was thinking when he felt the pillow he was resting on shift. Opening his eyes, the true king of Narnia was pleasantly surprised to see his old friend, King Simba of Pride Rock.

"Simba!" Aslan bellowed, jerking the zoned out King from his groggy state.

Turing his head, Simba's face formed a smile as he recognized the tomcat beside him.

"Aslan!" Simba exclaimed as the two kings clapped each other on the back. "What is a boring work-a-holic like you doing at a party like this?" He asked chuckling. It was an enigma for Simba to see such a refined lion like Aslan at a tail swingin' jamboree like the one they were presently at.

Aslan sighed. "The hospitality of a new comrade who thinks I should live a little." He answered.

Simba broke out in loud bellowing laughter.

Aslan smiled. "You have no place to laugh, my friend." He jabbed. "What are _you_ doing here? You're not such a party goer yourself."

Rolling his eyes, Simba carelessly swung his paw to pint to the middle of the dance floor. Following his claw, Aslan's eyes set on a young lioness who resembled Simba. She was moving her body to the beat of the music with a darker furred lion with a scar on his eye right behind her.

"_My word_." Aslan stated. "Is that young Nala?" He asked.

Simba nodded. "Unfortunately, not so _young_ anymore." He stated. "And _apparently_ thinks her old man should get with the times and have a little fun."

It was now Aslan's turn to laugh.

Simba rolled his eyes and playfully shoved the elder lion who continued to laugh and tease.

"_**Oh god."**_ A voice suddenly groaned.

Both kings' heads turned to see their old friend Bagheera.

"Bagheera!" Simba bellowed, clapping his hand on the panther's back.

Bagheera rolled his eyes and collapsed on a nearby pillow.

"What brings you here, friend?" Aslan asked.

Rolling over to the point he was laying on his side, Bagheera groaned. "I made the mistake of befriending a little young tomcat called Oliver." He stated, pointing a claw exhaustedly in the direction to another corner of the room.

There, playing poker, was a red furred young tomcat cleaning up the game. The tomcats around him cursing his name, and growling at their rotten luck. Unknown to them, Oliver was taught pretty well by his adopted family that consisted of street wise dogs and humans. Oliver smirked when most of the table folded.

Back over to the party pooper corner, Simba and Aslan chuckled at their friend's misfortune.

**XXXX**

Nala laughed as she spun around Kovu.

Laughing as well, Kovu took a glance at King Simba, who was sitting in a corner. He turned to Nala and nodded his head at the band. "How about we turn this up a notch?" He asked.

Nala smirked, and they went to have a word with Thomas O'Malley.

After hearing their request, the street wise tomcat smiled and made his shoulders groove. "Oh we got the _**perfect**_ song!" He exclaimed turning to his bandmates. "Boys! _1, 2_, _**a 1, 2, 3, 4!"**_

The lights went off for second and a red spotlight shined over O'Malley as he scatted his way to where Bagheera, Aslan, and Simba were. He jumped on a table in front of them, posed, and started to sing.

"_**Everybody wants to be a cat,**_

_**Because a cat's the only cat**_

_**Who knows where it's at."**_

Every feline cheered, knowing what this song was, and swingin to the tune.

"_**Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,**_

_**'cause everything else is obsolete."**_

O'Malley jumped off the table, and landed in a sitting position in between Bagheera and Simba. O'Malley reached his arms out to swing them around the trio's shoulders.

"_**Now a square with a horn,**_

_**Make you wish you weren't born,**_

_**Ever'time he plays;"**_

O'Malley playfully laid his head on Bagheera's shoulders.

"_**But with a square in the act,**_

_**He can set music back**_

_**To the caveman days."**_

O'Malley jumped to dance in the middle of the dance floor, taking a random girl with him.

"_**I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing,**_

_**Still a cat's the only cat**_

_**Who knows how to swing."**_

O'Malley left her to swing with some tomcats. Picking up a bottle of milk.

"_**Who wants to dig**_

_**A long-haired gig**_

_**Or stuff like that?"**_

When O'Malley lifted his bottle, everyone joined him on the next line.

"_**When everybody wants to be a cat."**_

O'Malley jumped on the bar and started to jive. Most of his band joined him. Aslan and Simba looked at each other, shrugged, and decided to give in to the beat, and went to join the others on the dance floor, Bagheera following closely behind.

"_**A square with that horn,**_

_**Makes you wish you weren't born,**_

_**Ever'time he plays;"**_

O'Malley switched to over by Aslan, and back to back, they went down, bouncing their shoulders to the beat, and swingin' their tails.

"_**With a square in the act,**_

_**He's gonna set this music back**_

_**To the Stone Age days."**_

Nala and Kovu along with Oliver and Nicholai joined the trio and they started to swing together. Smiling that his job was done, O'Malley switched back to the stage and continued to sing. It was time to bring the house down.

"_**Everybody wants to be a cat,**_

_**Because a cat's the only cat**_

_**Who knows where it's at;**_

_**While playin' jazz you always has a Welcome mat,**_

_**'cause everybody digs a swingin' cat."**_

Suddenly the band's drummer broke into a solo and the trumpeter started to blow some tunes. Everyone started to jump to the beat.

"_**Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!**_

_**Hallelujah!**_

_**Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!**_

_**Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!**_

_**Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!"**_

Everybody was smiling, and for the first time in a long time, Aslan danced away the night.

Down in a far corner of the room, four mice just exited a mouse hole. The soon realized they had token a wrong turn somewhere.

"Um…Mickey~." Minnie stated frightened, tugging on her husband's sleeve.

Looking up from his map, Mickey paled. "I think I might have made us take a wrong turn." He stated.

"Ya think?" His old friend Jerry asked sarcastically.

"Okay, I understand you're mad at him." Speedy Gonzalez interrupted while backing away slowly. "But can we pick this up when we're not in a club for our natural enemy?"

The three other mice nodded and ran back the way they came.

_**Dark Forest of Enchancia**_

_**Suicide Lake**_

The lake was deadly quiet only the sound of a distant owl breaking the silence. The moon shun, casting white light over Suicide lake, making the surface look like a blanket of crystal. The winds were harsh and the thunder was ear drum shattering loud. Now…the Dark Forest of Enchancia was no place to have a camp fire, but a certain young sorceress was smiling like a madman and resting on the grass. To this girl it felt like sandpaper, but she couldn't care less when her skin burned from the need to be scratched and heavy rain started to pour around her.

For you see, this young sorceress was in a good mood….

But for a _terrible_ reason.

Using the roaring thunder and the harsh whistle of the wind as a beat, the girl began to sing.

"_**Are you, are you**_

_**Coming to the tree?**_

_**They strung up a man**_

_**They say who murdered three.**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met at midnight**_

_**In the hanging tree."**_

Lightening flashed, covering the lake in the shadow of the body that hung behind the sorceress.

"_**Are you, are you**_

_**Coming to the tree?**_

_**Where dead man called out**_

_**For his love to flee.**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met at midnight**_

_**In the hanging tree."**_

The sorceress slowly stood up, and spread her arms to feel the full glory of the fusion of pain and satisfaction she was feeling. She began to sing louder.

"_**Are you, are you**_

_**Coming to the tree?**_

_**Where I told you to run,**_

_**So we'd both be free.**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met at midnight**_

_**In the hanging tree."**_

The girl turned around and began to walk toward the large oak tree behind her, the pride of Suicide Lake.

"_**Are you, are you**_

_**Coming to the tree?**_

_**Wear a necklace of rope,**_

_**Side by side with me.**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met at midnight**_

_**In the hanging tree.**_

_**Are you, are you**_

_**Coming to the tree?**_

_**Where I told you to run,**_

_**So we'd both be free.**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met at midnight**_

_**In the hanging tree.**_

_**Are you, are you**_

_**Coming to the tree?**_

_**They strung up a man**_

_**They say who murdered three.**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met at midnight**_

_**In the hanging tree.**_

_**Are you, are you**_

_**Coming to the tree?**_

_**Where dead man called, out**_

_**For his love to flee.**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met at midnight**_

_**In the hanging tree~."**_

Smiling at the last line of her song, another flash of lightening illuminated the lake as Amy smiled her old friend. With one last chuckle she walked away. But…not before using her wand to strike apart the rope that was hanging from the tree.

As Amy disappeared from sight, Elliot's body hit the ground with a large thud.

_**Next Day**_

_**Unknown**_

A horrendous shriek filled the air, as the waves crashed on the shore. The bearer of the scream groaned in irritation as she laid knocked over and drenched. With a growl Iridella angrily pushed her now wet hair out of her eyes. As she stood up, her eyes narrowed as she heard the laughter of her roommate.

Leaning on a palm tree, her wavy dual color hair blowing the way of the wind, Ivy laughed at the former princess' situation. Oh don't mistake her actions, Ivy really had grown fond of the former princess. When she was first dumped two weeks ago, they drove each other crazy. Let's just say there was this incident with a crab, a jelly fish, and a monkey….it was a dark day.

However, Iridella wasn't as nonchalant. She too, had grown fond of Ivy, but she had plans. Plans that couldn't wait. Iridella growled as she thought of Jafar. Where the hell was that man? The only reason she let him escape, was to rescue her from the accursed island when she was sent here. Iridella knew that Princess Sofia would not allow her to be executed. Her heart was far too kind for that. Smirking, Iridella smiled, knowing sparing her life would be Sofia's downfall.

Sipping on a coconut, Ivy watched as the former princess began to laugh. In the two weeks she had been here, she had become like the little sister Ivy always wanted. She was surprised on how quickly they hit it off. Iridella even shared her plans with Ivy, and the Elder princess had to admit it was horribly brilliant. But, with age comes wisdom, and Iridella was still a kid. Ivy was _pretty_ sure there were things Iridella didn't calculate into her plans that could potentially ruin them if left ignored.

Iridella also told Ivy about Jafar, and how he was to arrive to get her at any moment. Ivy rolled her eyes. Poor little princess, trusting in men, and leaving her fate in their hands. The sound of cracking filled the air as Ivy's grip tightened around the coconut. She would have to take Iridella under her wing. For once, not for her own intentions. She really wanted to see the girl's plan fall through. It was such a wonderful idea after all, she would hate for it to fall apart because the girl didn't have the proper guidance. Knowing thinking about it wasn't going to get her anywhere, Ivy decided to voice her concerns.

"Why do you trust this Jafar so much?" She asked, causing Iridella to turn her way. "You ordered him rescue you from this damned place, and _**yet**_ you've been here for two weeks."

Iridella chuckled and stood on her two feet. "Though I have been acting like an impatient brat, I know Jafar takes his time with things, and it always work out in the end."

"I happy you think that way." Came a monotone voice.

Both females whipped their heads to the source, and standing there in his full glory, was Jafar.

As Iridella ran to him, Ivy scoffed. _**"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." **_She stated.

Hearing a snake's hiss, Jafar looked up to set his eyes on Ivy. The two scowled at each other as Iridella properly introduced them to one another.

With a swing of his cape, Jafar turned away and raised his staff. "Come now child. We have much to do." He commanded.

And Iridella would have followed that command if it weren't for the next thing that came out of Ivy's mouth.

"_Only for it all to crash down around you_." Ivy stated.

Iridella turned to Ivy who started to slowly circle Jafar. "I don't doubt your capabilities Lord Jafar, but no offense." She paused. "_**You are a man."**_

Jafar laughed. "What does me being of the other gender have to do with this situation?" he asked rolling his eyes.

It was Ivy's turn to laugh. "Do you know how _stubborn_ a woman can be?" She asked. "Hell hath no rage like a woman scorned and there is no power greater than love. In all due respect, telling from that fancy staff you have, you have no idea how woman think, you care nothing for their feelings, and if they act irrationally there is no way you can predict that. Princess Sofia is a kind hearted loyal girl. Did it ever occur to you that she would take her _own_ life before she let you hurt **anyone** she loved? Did it occur to you that that Sofia's pure heart would be strong enough to save Hugo in the end? Did it occur to you that her friend, Princess Clio of Corinthia, would get to her before you two even had a _chance_?"

Iridella's eyes widened.

Iridella smirked. "Oh you didn't know?" she asked. "Word in the Royal vine is Princess Clio has had a thing for Prince Hugo for a long, long time. And despite that refined stature of hers, she won't hesitate to do anything necessary to get what she wants, if she wants it bad enough. If it weren't for the fact that she's acknowledged Sofia's genuine love for Hugo, I promise you. You will not be here princess, and _**neither**_ would Princess Sofia."

"Princess Clio is too kind hearted, despite her vain nature." Jafar stated.

"_**Oh really?"**_ Ivy asked. "Princess Iridella, if Sofia didn't love Hugo as well, Clio would have researched into your history, trust me, and find everything she wanted to know. She would have figured out how vile you really are and how you truly look. Tell me Princess, How much do you know about Princess Clio of Corinthia? About Princess Hildegard of Friezenburg? What about Princess Amber of Enchancia?"

Iridella narrowed her eyes in confusion. "They all are vain, but like Jafar said, they have good hearts." She stated.

"Yes, they do." Ivy confirmed. "_**But**_." She stated.

Jafar arched an eyebrow.

"When there's something she wants, Princess Amber is horribly aggressive and her conscience _takes a vacation_." Ivy explained. "When Princess Arisone became romantically involved with Prince Zandar, Princess Hildegard has tried to end her life on _multiple_ occasions. As for Princess Clio…_Tell me Iridella_, do you _remember_ the girl you nearly slaughtered when you were seven? The one that liked Hugo?"

Iridella and Jafar's eyes widened. "_How could you possibly know that_?!" Iridella snapped. _**"And what the hell does this have to do with this over the top fucking speech?!"**_

Ivy laughed. "Iridella, my **point** is." She continued. "If Sofia didn't love Hugo, Clio would have had nothing to stop her from researching you. She would have found out your hair and eye color are fake, and how vile you really are. And to top it all off, if she would have seen the family portrait you and your family did when you were seven…she would have recognized the face she could never forget. She would have recognized that **you** were the one who almost slaughtered _**her**_ in the woods."

Jafar eyes widened at this revelation and he watched as Iridella turned pale as a ghost. It was as Ivy said. There was no way her plans would have a chance to work if she succeeded in her earlier plan of trying to make Sofia fall out of love with Hugo. Princess Clio would have found her out and ousted her out to everyone.

"So tell me, _**O great Jafar." **_Ivy teased as she swung an arm around the older man's shoulders. "Did you predict _**that**_?"

Jafar's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing knowing Ivy had gotten the best of him.

After a long moment, Iridella finally spoke. "So what do you propose I do?" she asked.

Ivy smiled.

Ivy= **Bold**

Iridella= Print

Jafar = _Italics_

Ivy smiled at Iridella and took her hands in hers.

"**Look at you, as fragile as a flower**

**Still a little sapling, just a sprout"**

Iridella gestured her arm all around them.

"**You know why we trapped up in this island~**

**That's right, to keep us locked and bound, dear"**

Iridella walked over to Jafar and leaned on him.

"**Guess I always knew this day was coming**

**Knew that soon he'd take you from the nest**

_Soon, but not yet_

_Trust me, pet_

**Ivy~ knows best"**

Ivy started to dance around the beach, and then around Iridella.

"**Ivy knows best**

**Listen to your Ivy**

**It's a scary world out there**

**Ivy knows best**

**One way or another**

**Something will go wrong, I swear~**

**Ruffians, Guards **

**Poison ivy, quicksand**

_Cannibals and snakes, the guillotine _

No!

**Yes!**

_Also large bugs_

_Men with pointy teeth and-_

Stop, no more, you'll just upset me!

Ivy laughed as she and Jafar pulled the young girl into a hug.

_Ivy's right here_

**Jafar will protect you**

**Darling, here's what I suggest**

**Skip the drama**

**Stay with mama**

**Ivy~ knows best!"**

Jafar looked at Iridella waiting for her judgement. "Ok." She stated.

Ivy let out a sinister squeal and linked arms with Jafar.

Rolling her eyes, Iridella was about to order Jafar to take them to their hideout, until Ivy stopped her.

"_No, no, no_." Ivy stated. "First you must learn my child. Jafar, I take it you _know_ the location of Cider Tavern?" she asked.

Iridella had to admit, even she was a bit scared of the evil smirks that name brought to the two elders faces.

"I happen to know exactly where it is." Jafar stated, raising his staff to open up a magical doorway.

"After you, Princess." Ivy stated.

Iridella gulped.

**That afternoon**

**Corinthia Castle**

**Clio's Room**

The room was filled with the high pitched voices of females, and the clattering of items. All this noise was caused by Amber and the others. Jun's ball was to be in another few hours, and everyone was getting all ready. Maya was adjusting a strap on Zooey's gown, Meg and Peg were helping Ruby with her hair, Hildegard, Amber, and Clio were helping each other with their make-up, Lucinda and Sofia trying to pick out the right accessories, and Lei- Lani was watching it all in great interest, seeing how she was already dressed.

The island princess gave a content sigh, as she walked to Princess Clio's window seat. The Corithian princess' room was unbelievably large and colored various shades of pink. Looking out the window, Lei- Lani spotted Princess Arisone walking with the guys in the garden. Frowning, Lei- Lani turned to the girls.

"Hildegard?" She asked. "Can't you forgive Arisone?"

The room went silent and a snap was heard.

Sighing, Sofia stood by Lei- Lani. "She's right Hildegard." She stated. "We know you're heartbroken, but you do love Zandar. You want him to be happy, and he's happy with Arisone. We all know the last thing you want is for Zandar to cut ties with you and cease being a friend. Antagonizing Arisone is only going to accelerate that, and you have been overreacting."

Laying a hand on the cold marble, Hildegard slowly turned her head to face Sofia and Lei- Lani.

"We miss being with Arisone." Clio stated. "She's our friend."

Amber sat beside Hildegard and laid a hand on her shoulder. "She's _**your**_ friend." She stated.

**XXXX**

Bellowing laughter echoed through the garden as the calm breeze played with the flowers. It would be winter soon.

At the moment the princes and Arisone were peacefully taking a walk….well it was peaceful until Desmond asked a simple question.

"Arisone, why aren't you with the girls?" He asked.

Seeing her fest crestfallen, Desmond felt guilty.

Khalid groaned and stood in front of the group. "You can't let Hildegard scare you to the point where you can't even hang out with your friends." He stated.

Zandar nodded in agreement. "He's right. You should go." He stated.

Arisone sighed and plopped herself a seat on a nearby bench. "If I even try, Hildegard would kick me down a flight of stairs and make me _apologize_ to her foot. **AND** the stairs." She stated sadly.

Zandar frowned, it saddened him to see Arisone like this, and know that he was somewhat the cause. Clenching his fists, Zandar turned to march off and face Hildegard…but when he turned around he was surprised to see the princess in question.

Rolling her eyes at Zandar's obvious shock, Hildegard walked around him and stopped in front of Arisone.

"You have the _**nerve**_ to stand us up and keep us waiting?" Hildegard demanded to a confused Arisone. "Come now, you _obviously_ haven't even started on your looks."

As Hildegard grabbed Arisone and started to drag her, Arisone halted to a stop causing Hildegard to look at her confused.

"What?" Hildegard asked.

"Where are you taking me?" Arisone asked.

"Clio's room, _**duh**_." Hildegard stated rolling her eyes. "All the girls are waiting, come now."

As the boys watched Hildegard drag Arisone off, Khalid started to laugh. "_Well_, I think Hildegard has acknowledged how ridiculous she's been acting lately." He stated.

"Nah." James stated. "I am absolutely positive Hildegard finds her actions towards Arisone Justified, She just probably noticed that though justified, it was wrong to do that to the poor girl and it won't change anything."

Zandar turned to James then back to the distant forms of Hildegard and Arisone. He chuckled when Hildegard was tackle hugged to the ground by the other girls.

"Um..." Came a shy voice.

The boys turned around to see Vivian.

"_**Khalid, you have a visitor**_. ~" Zandar stated, causing the other boys to chuckle and Vivian to blush.

Rolling his eyes at his friends teasing, Khalid excused himself to talk with Vivian. After the boys left, Khalid turned to Vivian. He knew why she wanted to talk, so he unsheathed his spare sword and handed it to her.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Khalid asked, taking his fighting stance.

With a determined face, Vivian got in what she considered a fighting stance. "When the war was going, I realized if it came down to it, I wouldn't have known how to defend myself or others and that fact scared me." She stated. _**"I want to learn."**_

Khalid smiled and broke his stance. "Then let's get started." He stated. "I know you wanna fight, but that's not all you need to know. At the same time you have to be graceful, alert, and balanced."

Vivian nervously arched an eyebrow and gulped.

Khalid chuckled. "Hmm…maybe that wasn't the best way to put it." He stated. "How about this?"

Khalid= **Bold**

Vivian =_Italics_

Khalid stood beside Vivian and pointed down and up.

"**Earth, Sky, Day, Night**

**Sound and silence, Dark and light**

**One alone is not enough, You need both together~**

**Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun~**

**Lesson Number one!"**

Khalid then used his main sword and demonstrated a few moves.

"_Wow_!"

Khalid then patted Vivian's back to help her stand straight, and positioned her hands and she punched the air. He then moved to position her feet and demonstrated why when she tried with all her might to knock him off of his feet. She was unsuccessful. Khalid then moved his sword to strike Vivian but stopped inches from her face. This caused Vivian to cower by curling into a ball and covering her eyes. Smiling softly, Khalid bent down and gently pried her hands from her eyes.

"**Like a rock, huh-huh.**

**You must be hard, huh-huh.**

**Like an oak, mmmuh.**

**You must stand firm, huh-huh.**

**Cut quick like my blade.**

**Think fast, huh-huh**

**Unafraid~."**

"Your turn!" Khalid exclaimed as he kicked his shoes off, the grass feeling like a soft blanket.

"Um...ok…" Vivian stated.

The shy princess the proceeded to copy everything Khalid did.

"_Like a rock, huh-huh._

_I must be hard, huh-huh._

_Like an oak, whoa~!_

_I must stand firm, huh-huh._

_Cut quick like my blade._

_Think fast, huh-huh_

_Unafraid."_

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Vivian stated unsurely.

"You're still out of balance. " Khalid stated as he walked around the part of the garden they were in.

…

Unknown to the two they were being spied on by their friends who were chuckling and giggling about how Vivian blushed every time Khalid got too close. And the fact they knew he was doing it on purpose. They watched as Khalid continued to teach her.

"**Like a cloud.**

**You are soft.**

**Like bamboo.**

**You bend in the wind.**

**Creeping slow.**

**You're at peace because you know.**

**It's okay to be afraid."**

"_Like a cloud._

_I am soft._

_Like bamboo._

_I bend in the wind._

_Creeping slow._

_I'm at peace because I know._

_It's okay to be afraid."_

**One alone is not enough.**

_(One alone is not enough.)_

**You need both together.**

_(You need both together.)_

**Winter, and sun.**

_(Winter, and sun.)_

_**Lesson # 1!"**_

Khalid smiled, seeing how Vivian was getting the hang of it.

Setting her borrowed sword down, Vivian turned to face Khalid. "You're actually a good teacher." She stated.

Khalid stared at her blankly. "You talked to the soldiers didn't you?" he asked and Vivian smiled.

Khalid sighed and then turned to face a mini garden of bushes. "You guys can come out now, before I set these things on fire." He stated picking up two stones.

His friends immediately rushed out of the bushes and the girls dragged Vivian back to Clio's room.

**Clio's Room**

One in the room, Vivian was thrown in the center of Clio's bed. When her senses came back, the shy princess found eager eyes staring at her. Blushing, Vivian hid under the covers as the girls laughed. After that, everyone resumed getting ready for the ball. _Well_…everyone except for Arisone. She was still trying to figure out what was Hildegard's angle. The girl had tortured her ever since Arisone asked Zandar on a date, caused her to be alienated from her friends, and to top it all off; _she gloated about seeing her boyfriend_ _**naked**_! If the primadonna thought she was going to get off easy, she had another thing coming!

Hildegard, who was at Clio's vanity, wasn't surprised when a hand firmly gripped her shoulder. "I just came from taking a bath, I don't want to dirty my skin before I even get to the ball." She stated. "Let go."

Arisone narrowed her eyes, and forcefully spun Hildegard around to face her.

The princesses and their friends stopped their primping and watched on cautiously.

Amber and Clio who were sitting beside Hildegard immediately spread out an arm to block Arisone from advancing any further.

Arisone growled._ "You protect her?" _She asked. _"You made my life hell for the last month,_ _**and now you wanna pretend nothing even happened?!"**_

Hildegard yawned as Arisone glared at her. "Yes." She stated. "No need to continue this ridiculousness. It won't change anything. Best to leave things in the past now."

"That doesn't change the fact that you tried to _kill_ me!" Arisone shouted.

"No, it doesn't." Amber stated. "But in Hildegard's defense, even though most of us won't admit it, if we were Hildegard, we would have done the same thing. I know I would have."

Clio chuckled. "Is this you confessing that you are in love with a certain acrobat?" She asked.

Amber scoffed and lifted her nose in the air. "Of course not." She stated.

Laughing, Hildegard turned around and continued to put on lipstick. "Please note." She stated. "That she did not deny the fact that she did like him and just confirmed the fact that she's not in love, but apparently is falling."

Amber groaned and proceeded to deny Clio and Hildegard's claims. While this was happening, Arisone's face grew red in anger and she snapped.

"_**Seriously?!"**_ She shouted. "You just want me to ignore the fact that you tried to take my life and play apart in this perfect little world you've created in your head?! And you two claiming what she did was _justified_? _**What the hell?! **_You three are vain bitches who need to be knocked back into reality. In reality things don't work out as you planned all the time, and trying to kill a girl cause she's dating the guy you like is sure as hell _**not**_ justified! Everything you do is _**not**_ the product of perfection! Everything you say _**is**_ mostly wrong and dumb. Your world is _**not**_ perfect and your love life is even _**worse**_ than that!"

It was quiet after that and the only thing that could be heard was Arisone's heavy breathing. The other girls had retreated to the far corners of the room in fear of violent retaliation. Lady Joy even snuck out the room to find the boys.

Clio sighed, and she, Amber, and Hildegard turned to continue with their primping.

"_**You're just going to ignore me?!"**_ Arisone yelled.

Hildegard= **Bold**

Amber= _Italics_

Clio= **(C)Bold**

All= _**Bold and Italics**_

Hildegard sighed and looked at the spot on her shoulder Arisone had touched and brushed it with her hands. She then looked at her reflection as Amber asked her for some Blush and to borrow her pearls. Clio patted her hair to make sure her curls were tight, as she had it in an up do.

"**Girls, we've got work to do**

_Pass me the blush and jewels_

**(C)Perfect isn't easy~"**

They all then turned around to face Arisone like a choreographed unit of soldiers.

"_**But-it's-me~"**_

The trio then stood up and twirled around Arisone. Clio patted the girl on the head.

"**(C)When one knows the world is watching**

**One does what one must"**

Amber went behind Arisone to fix a lose curl, and cut her off when she started to protest.

"_Some minor adjustments, darling_

_Not for our vanity"_

Hildegard then leaned forward to whisper in Arisone's ear.

"**But for humanity"**

The trio then spun Arisone around to face them and began to vogue walk toward her. Arisone started to walk backwards until she was in the hallway and against a wall.

"_**Each little step a pose~**_

_**See how the breeding shows~"**_

Arisone then proceeded to walk backwards through hallway after hallway as the trio of princesses continued to vogue walk toward her. Amber laughed and linked arms with her and pulled her to an opening where the stairwell broke into two different sides leading to the main floor.

"_Sometimes it's too much for even me~"_

Clio then linked with Arisone's other arm and she and Amber led her to the left flight of stairs and turned her to face Hildegard. Unknown to the girls, Lady Joy had found the guys, who were watching cautiously, waiting to see if they needed to intervene.

"**(C)But when all the kingdom says, "Yes"**

**Then who are we to say "No"?"**

Hildegard vogue walked up to Arisone as Clio and Amber let her go. When she was inches from her face, Hildegard pushed Arisone down the stairs. Thankfully she was caught by Frederick.

"**Don't ask a mutt to strut like a show girl**

**No, girl, you need a pro"**

As the trio walked to the balcony of the stair case, Clio grabbed the edges of her gown and twirled.

"**(C)Not a tear or a flaw"**

Amber laughed and she admired her new manicure.

"_Take a peek at these claws"_

Hildegard playfully rolled her eyes, and linked arms with her friends and they made it down the left stairwell.

"**La di da da**

**Perfection becomes us, nest ce pas?"**

Amber and Clio tilted their heads in amusement as they got to the bottom.

"**(C)Unrivaled**

**Unruffled**

**We're beauty unleashed!"**

Amber turned to her friends and raised up her hand

"_Jaws drop, hearts stop_

_I'm fetching and classy_

_We're not talking Lassie_

_And Aaaaaiiiiaaaa _

_Oooooooooooooooooo~~"_

Hildegard leaned on a recovered Arisone's shoulder, but was promptly blocked by Zandar. Hildegard smirked at Arisone and stood in the center of the room with her friends.

"**Tho' many covet my jewels and gold**

**They're barking up the wrong tree"**

The trio put their hands on their hips and started to slowly go down while bouncing their shoulders and sing in unison.

"_**You pretty boys all over the city**_

_**We have your hearts? Then you have our pity!**_

_**Pretty is nice but still**_

_**It's just pretty~"**_

When they came back up, Amber and Clio spread their arms out while Hildegard spread hers up and swayed her hips. The raven haired princess locked eyes with Arisone.

"**Perfect, my dears~**

**Is me~~~~~"**

The trio then started to walk backwards until they were at the base of the entrance. Hildegard gave Arisone the once over.

"_Humph."_ She stated, sticking her nose in the air, and turning to exit with Clio and Amber leaving everyone else dumbstruck.

Khalid shook his head in disapproval. "Wow, they're crazy." He stated.

Everyone turned to face him.

"_What?"_ He asked.

Everyone started to shake their heads in unison dismissing Khalid's crazy behavior.

As everyone began to discuss the events that just happened, Sofia was yanked into a supply closet.

**An Hour Later**

**Hundred Acre Forest**

It was breezy and the leaves were falling gracefully in spirals. Giggling and music filled the glade. Not but an hour ago, Hugo arrived at the Palace of Corinthia to hang out with the guys. He arrived in the middle of Amber, Clio, and Hildegard's song and frankly, he found it quite frightening in a way.

Any who, during the song his eyes found their way to Sofia, and he admired her golden gown, with purple trimming and pearls and there. Her hair was put in a curly side ponytail and she wore a crown of purple roses. Her lips were painted with soft pink lipstick and pearls graced her ears. Her gown was strapless at the top and had a big skirt with a soft glitter purple colored shawl resting on her shoulders.

Prying his eyes away, it occurred to Hugo that he had never officially asked Sofia to accompany him to the ball. He was caught up in rescuing her, knowing she was safe and sound made him completely forget about asking. So he pulled her aside after their friends started a discussion about Clio, Amber, and Hildegard, and asked her to ride with him on the back of Electra for a surprise.

And what a surprise it was. When they arrived at the quiet forest, Hugo led the middle princess of Enchancia into a glade that was decorated in garlands made out of various flowers and berries. On the side was a mini orchestra playing a tune to a song Sofia had been sung to as a child. It was called "Beauty and the Beast". In the center of the glade was a magnificent pond which shun like a crystal from the golden light in the sky. On another side, were servants waiting for an order. At its base, was a picnic blanket with two plates of food set out on it already.

As Sofia giggled in glee to her surprise, Hugo avoided the gases of the musicians, for they were from Enchancia and were friends of Queen Miranda. Apparently, she had gotten word of his romantic surprise and she and King Roland _**insisted**_ on helping him set it up. The musicians looked at Sofia with warm smiles and at Hugo with teasing smirks. The young Prince covered his face with his hand in embarrassment, his face turning as red as a ruby.

Hugo= **Bold**

Sofia= _Italics_

Both= _**Both Bold &amp; Italics**_

As Hugo went to check with the servants to make sure everything was prepared and ready, Sofia skipped around the glade and hid behind a tree.

"_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind"_

Sofia's memory went back to the time Hugo taunted her and made fun of her brother. The times when he was a sexist selfish pig.

"_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined"_

Sofia peeked from behind the tree to see the musicians and servants teasing Hugo and him blushing as red as an apple. As his head began to turn her way, Sofia hid behind the tree again.

"_But now he's dear, and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before~"_

Across the glade, Hugo gave a shy smile when he caught Sofia looking.

"**She glanced this way**

**I thought I saw"**

Hugo walked toward the tree and gently grabbed Sofia's hand and led her towards the servants. You see they were trusted servants from his castle, so he wanted to introduce her.

"**And when we touched she didn't move away at all~"**

As Sofia greeted the servants, the Maltusian head butler, Milton, lifted his head to smirk at Hugo. The older man playfully arched and eyebrow and Hugo spastically waved his arms in denial.

"**No it can't be, I'll just ignore**

**But then she's never looked at me that way before~"**

Hugo rolled his eyes and laid his hands on Sofia's shoulders. He nodded his head to the left. "Come on, I have something to show you." He stated, covering her eyes and leading her toward and opening in the forest that was veiled by vines. Dropping his hands from her eyes, Sofia looked at the vines excitedly.

"Go on." Hugo stated, giving her a gentle push forward.

Sofia looked back to Hugo then raised her arms to move the vines to the side and step forward. She was shocked silent at what she saw. There in the middle of a field of flowers was a statue made of crystal. It was of a couple dancing, the boy looking down at the beaming girl with seemingly loving eyes. It took her a moment to process that the two were her and Hugo. Sofia felt her heartbeat speed up as she slowly circled the magnificent sculpture.

"_New~ and a bit alarming~_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be~?"_

Sofia turned around to thank Hugo, only to see his retreating form exiting the opening.

"_True~ that he's no Prince Charming~"_

Sofia quickly followed him, only to find his servants and the musicians ruffling his hair and laughing.

"_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see~"_

As Sofia went to join the merry bunch, hiding in the bushes were Baileywick, Violet, King Roland, King Thomas (Hugo's father), Queen Alura (Hugo's mother), and Queen Miranda. As they were laughing in joy at the sight they were seeing, Milton came in the shadows to join them.

"Well, who'd have thought?" Milton asked, as he stood beside Baileywick, sporting a small smile.

"Well, bless my soul." Queen Miranda stated happily.

"Well, who'd have known?" Baileywick asked, also smiling as he watched Hugo lift Sofia up by her waist to grab a garland.

"Well, who indeed?" King Thomas asked bitterly. He was still upset about the whole Iridella incident, and wasn't that fond of King Roland and his kingdom.

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" Violet asked, turning to Queen Miranda.

"It's so peculiar. Wait and see." Queen Alura stated shaking her head. She wasn't against the possible union of Hugo and Sofia, as she knew Enchancia was a powerful kingdom and could help the kingdom of Maltusia with its reputation and add a little more flare to their family tree.

"We'll wait and see." King Thomas conceded as his wife gave him her famous death glare.

"A few days more." King Roland stated, as he watched as Hugo shyly and secretly took a yellow rose from the garland Sofia was now holding and quickly placed it in her crown. Not quick enough for the princess not to notice, as Sofi's hand immediately went to touch her crown and she pulled the rose from it, smiling when she noticed what it was.

Roland smiled. "There may be something there that wasn't there before." He said.

Miranda smiled as she nodded her head. "Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before." She predicted.

Still unknown that they were being watched, Hugo took the rose from Sofia and placed it back in her crown.** "There may be something here that wasn't here before.**" He whispered to himself, as Sofia blushed and walked to the edge of the pond.

Turning away from the enchanting view of the pond, Sofia let Hugo lead her to the blanket, and they both sat down and began to eat. For a long moment it was silent, both royals too embarrassed to speak to the other. Every time Sofia lifted her head, her eyes accidently locked with Hugo's and she lowered her head once more. The musicians, servants, and their parents frowned at this. The two weren't going to get anywhere if they didn't even try to speak to one another.

_**But.**_

Unknown to the two Royals, and everyone else, The King and Queen of Enchancia were not the _only_ ones who insisted on pitching in.

As Sofia spotted a yellow bear, and went to play with it. _**(A/N: Yes this bear is Winnie the Pooh and them "Playing" is them having an intelligent conversation with each other about the beauty of the wood.) **_Duchess Matilda popped from out of nowhere with a baton and in a conductor's outfit. A friend of hers, who all knew as the Fairy Godmother of Cinderella, came out and said the words _**"Bibbidi Boppity Boo." **_An air of glitter surrounded Prince Hugo and disappeared as quickly as it came. Only he would hear the lyrics that were about to be sung and everything around him except Sofia had disappeared.

Aunt Tilly= _**Bold and Italics**_

Miranda= **Bold**

Alura= _Italics_

Roland= **(R)Bold**

"Percussion." Tilly ordered and the drums began to play softly.

"Strings." She stated as the Violin began a melody.

"Winds." She said, and the flutes and clarinets came into play.

"Words." She stated softly, taking a small bow, and causing Miranda and Roland to chuckle because they knew what she was about to do.

"_**There you see her."**_

Hugo's head jerked up in surprise. Knowing what was happening, he turned around to protest, but no one was there. A gentle wind that felt like a hand turned his head back to face Sofia, who was blushing and poking at her salad.

"_**Sitting there across the way **_

_**She don't got a lot to say **_

_**But there's something about her~"**_

When Hugo opened his eyes, he found himself leaning forward, and immediately drew himself back. The force of this moved the blanket and caused Sofia to look up confused.

"_**And you don't know why **_

_**But you're dying to try **_

_**You wanna kiss the girl."**_

After receiving a reassuring smile from Hugo, Sofia blushed harder in went back to her food. When she wasn't looking, Hugo leaned his forehead on his hand. "This is ridiculous." He muttered. Unknown to him, Tilly had sat right beside him, and proceeded to sing in his ear, while lifting his head up to look at Sofia once again.

"_**Yes, you want her **_

_**Look at her, you know you do **_

_**It's possible she wants you, too **_

_**There is one way to ask her~"**_

Tilly gently started to push Hugo forward Sofia.

"_**It don't take a word **_

_**Not a single word **_

_**Go on and kiss the girl"**_

Realizing he was doing it again, Hugo leaned back to his original position, again causing his company to look up.

"Is something wrong?" Sofia asked.

"Everything is fine." Hugo lied, smiling.

Nodding her head, sill unconvinced, Sofia went back to pretending like she was eating her salad.

Seeing this, Tilly laughed and jumped over to where the parents were hiding and pointed at Miranda and Alura. _**"Sing with me now."**_ She ordered.

"**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

**My, oh, my **

**Looks like the boy's too shy **

**He ain't gonna kiss the girl"**

Recognizing Queen Miranda's voice, Hugo blushed harder than he ever had before once he realized it was their relatives who were behind this.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Ain't that sad _

_Ain't it shame, too bad _

_You gonna miss the girl"_

Hugo wanted to bury himself alive when he heard his mother's voice. Noticing her company's discomfort, Sofia moved to sit by him and placed a hand on his back.

"Are you _sure_ you're ok?" She asked concerned.

Unknown to her, Hugo was still trying to ignore the singing in his head.

"**(R)Now's your moment **

**In this enchanting glade**

**Boy, it's not too late **

**No time will be better~"**

Hearing Roland's strong baritone, Hugo put his head in his hands.

Growing more concerned, Sofia eyes narrowed in concern.

Tilly chuckled.

"_**She don't say a word **_

_**And she won't say a word"**_

Aunt Tilly gently lifted Hugo's head once again to look at Sofia, and this time it stayed. Smiling Tilly whispered her next lyric.

"_**Until you kiss the girl"**_

It was then Alura, Miranda, Tilly, and Roland formed a circle around the two as Sofia placed a hand on Hugo's cheek. Tilly gently leaned Sofia forward.

"_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

_**Don't be scared **_

_**You got the mood prepared **_

_**Go on and kiss the girl"**_

Roland, trying his best not to laugh at the craziness of the situation, mimicked his sister's actions with Hugo.

"**(R)Sha-la-la-la-la-la **

**Don't stop now **

**Don't try to hide it how **

**You wanna kiss the girl."**

Violet reached up and pulled on a random vine, sending flower petals raining down on them.

"**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **

**Float along **

**Listen to the song **

**The song say kiss the girl." **

Queen Alura kneeled behind her son and used a hand to push the two closer together.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Music play _

_Do what the music say _

_You wanna kiss the girl"_

Their goal was in their hands.

"You've got to kiss the girl." Allura stated.

"Why don't you kiss the girl?" Roland asked, as the leaned closer.

"You gotta kiss the girl." Miranda stated, smiling.

"_**Go on and kiss the girl!"**_ Tilly shouted as Hugo went for the kiss.

…

_**CRACK!**_

Everyone screamed and the enchantment was broken as rain started to pour down. Umbrellas were immediately over the heads of the royals and the elder royals were laughing their heads off, as Sofia blushed and ran to an unknown part of the forest, and Hugo sat on the blanket looking lost.


	13. Chapter 13: Good Things Bad Things

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOFIA THE FIRST OR THE SONGS, JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**_

_**A/N: First, I am sorry. Lost me laptop, life gave me a big FU, and I'm working on a book im writing. This chapter is a lot of plot and character development to lead up to the final part. Also a lot of couple development, So forgive if its a little tedious. Btw, they changed Arisone's name. So let me know if u want me to keep using Arisone or her new name. I will be making use of Sofia's new status as the book keeper, so watch out for that. Also, Hugo's dad's name has been revealed, so I'm gonna use that instead of Thomas. For those who can tell me who Danny is..lol..yea still on that, or figure out what part he plays in Iridella's schemes...you get the finale early... Or you choose to be the co writer for season 2, have ur OC in the story, or just bask in the glory that you got it right. Here is some hints: In Hugo's vision with Danny, he saw a vial on the table. Please look back to the scene when the sorcerers were giving magical items to Sir Bartleby. Also use Sofia's vision of Danny as a reference. Remember: she got stabbed in the heart. And for the people who asked for Elsa to make an appearance; I said no for a reason. Lets say the final chapter is going to catch her attention. Also, in the sites mobile version, it makes the italics normal, I have no idea why, but I hope we wont have to put up with it for long. Also I meant for part two to only have two parts, but its goona have to be three…a lot of stuff gonna happen for the final chapters to get going. Ima shut up, do the responses to the reviews at the end, and present this chapter.**_

_**(Finale Part 2 part 2)**_

_**Chapter 11: Good things come to those who wait, but bad things happen to good people.**_

**Wei-Ling Palace**

**Grand Ball Room**

Sounds of laughter filled the room, as the gentle night's breeze ran across everyone like cool silk. At the foot of the grand stairwell was Princess Jun. She smiled every time she bowed to greet a guest. She was dressed in a beautiful red kimono with beautiful and detailed butterfly designs. Her hair was braided in a low bun, red jewels in each opening.

Servants rushed every and anywhere serving guest, keeping the ballroom in order, and other things. Guest came in, and were introduced by name. Soon the ballroom was filled to the brim.

Princess Rosalina came through the gran doorways and said hello to Princess Jun. Next were the king and queens of Narnia. Afterwards was the grand Duchess Anastasia.

Jun smiled when the royal families of Enchancia and Maltusia arrived. Peculiarly James was missing. She smiled when she saw Sofia holding a very red Hugo's hand. Sofia was wearing a stunning simple strapless lavender gown. Miranda walked toward Jun and gave a grand curtsy while Jun bowed. The Queen was wearing a beautiful jade green strapless gown with many light green ribbons.

_**(Because of the rain earlier they changed.)**_

"Hello Princess Jun." She greeted as her husband stood beside her and have a grand bow. "I want to thank you for inviting us."

"Yes, thank you." Queen Alura echoed, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "We are honored to be here. _**Aren't we?**_" she asked sternly, elbowing her eldest son and husband. Thomas was still upset about Hugo's new feelings for Sofia, and Axel downright refused to help in Hugo's little surprise. He was secretly jealous that even after Iridella, Hugo still found something with Sofia. And not something like a random one night stand with a random maiden, something...timeless. Something Axel wished he could have and was pissed his brother did absolutely nothing to obtain the feelings of three princesses. Sure one was a nutcase and the other suffering in silence, but that's three more than he ever had.

King Garrick grumbled. "Yes thank you." he muttered as he watched Hugo and Sofia make their way down the stairs, their friends immediately surrounding them. The boys taking Hugo and the girls taking Sofia.

Axel inwardly groaned as he went to mingle with a few random princesses, while he secretly stole glances at Sofia and his brother.

**XXXX**

The music became livelier, and everyone grabbed a dance partner. Everyone was laughing and enjoying their selves...everyone except a good witch and a shy princess who were hiding in a corner.

Vivian played with the sashes on her skirt. She was wearing a lovely baby pink gown with her top half giving off the illusion that she was wrapped in rose petals, when it was just a softer and shinier pink fabric.

Lucinda, who outright refused to wear a gown, was in her usual clothing. She bit the tips of her nails as she looked out to the dance floor. After a few minutes like this, Lucinda turned to Vivian.

"Why are you so nervous?" Lucinda asked.

Vivian gave a small gasp, and turned pink._ "W-why are you?" _she challenged.

That seemed to quiet the witch and the two went into silence once more. The sound of everyone's laughter deafened their ears and the smell of food made their noses twitch in hunger.

After a few more minutes, Vivian cracked first. "How can I be more outgoing?" she asked, turning to Lucinda, and twirling her fingers while not meeting Lucinda's eyes.

Lucinda arched an eyebrow. Her and the princess weren't quite friends, they only knew each other because their mutual friendship with Sofia, she had no idea why Vivian was asking her such a question.

"Why are you asking _me_?" Lucinda asked rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Vivian stated disappointingly. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked." she apologized, turning her back to Lucinda and quietly watching as people danced by.

After watching the princess for a minute, Lucinda sighed. "Well first, you have to stop twiddling those fingers of yours." she stated, grabbing Vivian's hands, stopping her fingers.

Vivian laughed nervously and detached her fingers, resting her hands on the front of her skirt.

"Why are you askin anyways?" Lucinda asked as yet another couple danced by.

Vivian nervously cleared her throat, and her eyes wandered to the far side of the ball room. Following the princess' eyes, Lucinda spotted Khalid doing a jig with a few princesses. Apparently other people caught on, and next thing you know, he had the whole ballroom doing the jig too. Lucinda laughed, and turned to look at Vivian who was looking at the prince.

"I'll give you my advice, if you give me some." Lucinda bargained, her cheeks heating up at the admission that she needed help.

Vivian arched her eyebrows surprised. "Why would _you_ need advice?" she asked baffled. "And what kind could _I_ possibly give you?"

Lucinda huffed and featured to herself. "Look at me." She stated. " I'm not exactly the picture of elegance. I don't know how to do a proper curtsy, I don't know the proper tea party topics, and I'm don't have skin like a porcelain doll."

Vivian looked at Lucinda in surprised. "Where is this coming from?" she asked.

Lucinda let a sigh escape her mouth, as her eyes wandered to the grand stairwell, where Jin had joined his sister. He was engaged in a conversation with a princess who was dressed in a huge powder blue gown. She had black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh." Vivian said, watching as the princess subtly flirted with Jin. She looked back at Lucinda whose eyes were hooded, and she was pouting.

It was silent for a moment, until Vivian grabbed Lucinda's hand and rushed out the ballroom. After running through multiple hallways nonstop they finally stopped at tow huge golden double doors. Lucinda arched an eyebrow, recognizing it as the entrance to Jun's room.

"Kay', I'll bite." Lucinda stated with a chuckle in her voice, as they entered Jun's sitting room. Vivian plopped Lucinda on a chair. Vivian rushed into the Wei-Ling princess' room. "What are we doing here?"

As if an answer, Vivian game out holding a huge powder blue gown. It looked just like the one the princess from before was wearing, but this one was strapless, with the bodice a lighter shade of blue, wrapping in a spiral. The skirt was covered in a thin layer of glitter.

Lucinda's mouth dropped. "Oh no." She stated waving her hands. "_Nonononononono_."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "You wanted my advice, right?" she asked. "Well here it is."

Lucinda eyed the gown suspiciously.

**XXXX**

_Anger_.

That was all Princess Amber felt at the moment. Her face was hot from how angry she was. She was wearing a simple red gown...I know...red. Lol

After a few moments of grilling Sofia about her somewhat alone time with Hugo, everyone left to join the festivities. All except for Amber. She was told by Jun that Erin and his friends were invited. While looking for him, she heard squeals of delight, and turned to find him performing for a small crowd of girls. This now brings us to why she is by herself angry in a corner now.

After a few more moments of watching the Acrobat bend his body and breathe fire for the girls, Amber finally snapped. She marched over to the far side of the ballroom, grabbed Erin by his collar, and dragged him to the garden.

The garden was illuminated by the moonlight, giving a pleasant glow to the flowers and plants that grew in it. Ignoring the Tangu Acrobat's protests, Amber dragged him through the maze of multi-colored rose bushes. Stopping suddenly, The eldest princess of Enchancia spun Erin around to face her.

"Why must everything you do anger me?" She hissed.

Erin chuckled while smirking as Amber's face turned redder. The breeze shifted her hair slightly to the left.

"_**Well**_?" She asked.

"Because you're not mad." Erin answered smiling when Amber groaned in frustration.

"I think I know what I feel." Amber snapped.

Erin rolled his eyes. "You're not _angry_ princess." He repeated.

Amber puffed her cheeks and started pounding him in the chest. The Acrobat laughed, and gently took Amber's hands in his. Lightly pressing his lips on her hands. "You saw me surrounded by girls who were giggling and complimenting me. They were standing too close and making too much physical contact. So I repeat, princess Amber, that you are not angry."

Amber's face was redder now, and she detached her hands from Erin's. Huffing, she turned her back to him. "Well, what am I then, _since you seem to know everything._" She asked rolling her eyes, curiosity getting the best of her.

It was quiet for a few moments, and Amber thought she got the best of him, until two strong arms wrapped around her torso and a head rested on her shoulder. She shuddered when she felt the heat of his breath.

_"You're jealous." _He stated as he cupped her face, and roughly pressed his lips against hers. The stayed like that for a few seconds until Erin pulled away smirking. He released Amber's waist, saluted with two fingers, and swagger walked backwards until he turned left at a bush. Amber let a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her face turned red with embarrassment and she snatched a yellow rose from the bush. She shrieked when she poked herself with a thorn.

Erin's laughter echoed through the maze.

"Shut up!" She shouted, a smirk of her own unwillingly forming on her face. She rushed through the maze following the sound of Erin's laughter.

**XXXX**

The food smelled delicious, and everyone looked like a vivid rainbow going in a circle.

James stood in a hidden corner of the ballroom. His fingers playing with a hard lemon tart, bouncing from one hand to the other, as he watched Ruby twirl in her orange gown. She was in the crowd that surrounded Khalid who was leading the dance. His eyes followed everything from her opening curtsy, the way she pointed her foot every time she posed, how she looked like a spinning sunset when she twirled, and her bell like laughter every time Khalid created a new outrageous part to the dance.

And to his annoyance, Salid joined Khalid in the center, flipping, and twirling causing people to clap and cheer. Most backed off since there was no way they could copy the moves without hurting their selves. Khalid, Ruby, Frederick, and a few others stayed and copied Salid's moves. The true prince of thieves smirked, and started executing moves that he knew were difficult to master or to even try to do. Khalid, Ruby, and Frederick kept up with him while others laughed and backed off. James watched as Ruby repeated Salid's advance tango moves. Salid took her hand while she spun and dipped her at the end. Everyone applauded. Khalid took it as a challenge and grabbed Frederick, who looked alarmed. They started doing their own version of the tango. You know, the one where the guy leads, and his random male partner is afraid to do anything and fears the worst. It got weirder when Khalid started to shimmy towards his friend and Frederick started shimmying away in fear. They didn't stop, even when Frederick exited the ballroom and Khalid kept following him.

Everyone broke in laughter and after a moment went back to dancing. The prince of Enchancia narrowed his eyes as Salid continued to dance with Ruby, and felt disheartened when Ruby smiled the brightest he'd seen. After a few minutes of doing a fast... Well faster... version of the samba, they retired to the terrace and talked over some pinkish looking drink in a glass goblet.

James gave a huge sigh.

"Do not put off tomorrow what can be done today." Said the voice of Jin.

James turned around to see his friend with a stunning girl holding on to his elbow.

"And who might this be?" He asked, giving a deep bow causing the girl to giggle behind her silver fan.

She held her hand out to him. "Princess Valentina of Bludhaven." she introduced as James lightly kissed it.

Jin shook his head in amusement. "Do not put off tomorrow what can be done today." Jin repeated.

James arched an eyebrow. "And by that you mean?" he challenged. The Enchancian prince was suddenly whirled around and pushed in the middle of the dance floor towards the terrace.

_**"Go get em' tiger!" **_The voice of Zandar yelled.

James glared back at him, but continued to the terrace.

**XXXX**

_The pink juice was getting to her brain_.

That what Ruby was thinking as she set the drink on the stone railing of the terrace. She had been out here for about an hour, just talking with Salid. And it felt nice. At first they talked about dancing, sports, her membership of the buttercups, and other things.

Salid was in the middle of talking about his baby sister Nani. She was a few months old and Salid absolutely adored her. He talked about how he helped his mother in her care, her favorite foods, what she liked to play with, and even the cute little way she would puff her cheeks when she was agitated. After that, they stood in comfortable silence, watching as other people came to have private conversations on the terrace. Ruby sighed as she folded her hands and rested them on the railing.

"Thank you." She said turning to Salid.

"For what?" Salid asked leaning one elbow on the railing.

"For helping me see James." She answered.

Salid watched her for a moment then smiled. "You are welcome." he said. After a moment passed Salid smirked and cupped Ruby's face with his hands. He leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

After a few seconds he pulled away. "Now if _that_ doesn't do it, I don't know what will." he stated.

Still flustered, ruby gave him a confused look.

**XXXX**

Clio laughed in joy as prince Drake spun her around the dance floor. He was due to go back to his kingdom the next day so he was making the most of it.

"You're an awesome dancer princess." He stated.

Clio smiled. "And you are a peculiar prince." She replied.

Drake smiled, leaned closer to her, and whispered in her ear. "Oh you have no idea." He said. " Secret is, I am _actually _pretty normal."

They both shared a laugh at that.

Hidden in a shadowed part of the ballroom was Queen Valeria. She gave a weak smile when other rulers came over to greet her. After they were gone, she gave a slight shudder.

Miranda laughed in delight as Roland dipped her. As they passed fellow royalty and commoners, the Enchancian Queen spotted Queen Valeria covered by the shadows.

"Dear?" Miranda asked, pointing her head towards Valeria.

Roland turned to look and offered out his elbow. "Why don't we go say hello?" He asked.

Miranda smiled and took it.

The royal couple made their way over, and when Valeria noticed them, she looked alarmed, but then composed herself.

"Good evening, Queen Valeria." Miranda greeted. "How are you?"

"I am doing well, thank you." She replied.

"we were just about to go on a tour of the palace." Roland stated. "Care to join us?"

Valeria's eyes widened a bit a the prospect of being so close to others. "im fine here thank you very much." She answered.

"Oh but you must." Miranda insisted, breaking away from her husband, and placing a hand on her shoulder. "The kingdom of Wei-Ling is absolutely beautiful in the winter."

The Queen of gems sighed, seeing no way out of this. "Alright." She agreed, as she discreetly hid her hands from view.

Miranda smiled and linked arms with Valeria who almost jumped back in shock.

And things hit off as emperor Quon and his wife gave the tour.

They started with the portraits of previous rulers. Then they went to the garden. Queen Miranda engaged Valeria in conversation the latter happy the woman was trying so hard for her sake. As she was about to crack a smile, some of the roses on the hedges started to grow in their size. Valeria immediately put a lid on her happiness an the roses turned back to their normal sizes.

Thank goodness no one saw.

**XXX**

**Princess and the Frog Universe**

**Mama Odie's Boathouse**

Jazz music filled the air as Tiana laughed in merriment as Louis spun her around to the sound of Nadine's ukulele. Juju was hissing and moving his body to the beat as Mama Odie clapped in delight from her chair. Her gumbo pot resting in front of her, as she stirred a new batch.

"Go on child!" Mama Odie cried in happiness as Tiana started to do the swing with Juju. No one noticed the gumbo pot was bubbling and all was fine.

Until the pot exploded, roaring like a dragon, covering the room in black smoke.

_**"EVERYONE DOWN!"**_ Mama Odie cried.

Nadine grabbed Tiana and dived under a table, covering her head and ducking his. Juju and Louis did the same. Mama Odie stood her ground as her staff glowed a bright golden color. The black smoke screamed in agony and disappeared.

One by one, everyone started to come out of their hiding places.

"What was that?" Tiana asked.

Mama Odie bent down to swipe her finger on the remaining ash of the black smoke. "Nothin' good." She stated.

**XXXX**

**Cider Tavern**

_Mucky_.

That is what Jafar's portal felt like. Iridella groaned as her black flats hit the grass. Next Jafar stepped out the portal. Next Ivy stepped out and took a deep breath and sighed happily.

"oh it's been so long since I've been here!" She stated, opening her arms.

Jafar let out a content sigh. "Same here." He stated. "It feels like it was just yesterday."

Iridella eyed the old tavern in doubt. It looked shabby, and was hidden deep in a forest the ex princess didn't know of. There was faint music playing from inside, and the smell of alcohol was strong.

"I highly doubt the answer I'm looking for is in a run down tavern." Iridella stated in a snobbish tone. The air was cold, nothing was covered in snow, so you could see the dying plants, black as ash and as frail as glass.

Ivy chuckled as did Jafar.

"Don't let appearances fool you princess." The older woman stated, walking to the building , and pushing open the door. The light cast a shadow over her and she smiled. "For this is no ordinary drunken bar."

The evil Princess beckoned Iridella to step inside, but the younger had to be given and encouraging nudge from the Arabian sorcerer. She looked back at him, bit her lip, and stepped inside.

"_If it isn't Delly_." A voice stated. "What is a sophisticated exile like you doing in a place like this?"

Iridella turned to look at the person and rolled her eyes. "_Gabriella_." She hissed. "How _convenient_ for you to appear **AFTER** the storm."

The young Queen held the place of her heart in mock pain. "Oh, Delly, I'm _hurt_." She stated.

"Call me that again and you will be." Iridella hissed.

"Now, now ladies." Ivy stated, stepping in between them. "I believe we have better things to do than to start petty little fights."

"Wait you called her here?" Iridella hissed.

Jafar rolled his eyes. "The young queen informed me that she wanted a part in whatever you were planning, so I invited her to go _chalkboard_ shopping with us." He stated with a sarcastic tone.

Iridella growled.

"Where is here anyway?" Gabby asked impatiently.

Ivy smirked. "Follow me darlings." She stated walking into the tavern.

Her company followed her and the two girls jaws dropped a what they saw.

The place was dimly lit, the floorboards creaked, and the tables were circular and out of wood. A man with a pirate hat and a hook was playing the piano. A hideous looking woman was serving drinks, some witches were in a corner throwing random items into a cauldron, a few warlocks were playing pool; a buff looking man with an eye patch, a shotgun, and a small ponytail was swallowing eggs whole, another buff looking man with the same weapon was right with him; A fiendish looking woman with horns sat across from a younger woman talking about hell knows what; Another woman was admiring herself in a nearby window; A buff grey skinned man was sharpening his sword, and a classy looking woman was scolding the bartender who appeared to be her daughter.

"Welcome to the Villain's favorite haunt." Ivy stated, taking in a deep breath of tangy air. "Feels so good to be home."

"So my plan of revenge starts here?" Iridella asked.

"You're surrounded by the most vile, dangerous, murderous, and vindictive minds in all the kingdoms." Jafar said. "You are bound to find inspiration here."

Gabriella scoffed doubtful. "What can she learn from a bunch of old bags?" She asked.

As if supplying as an answer, the young queen was turned into a crow. "I prefer crows more." A woman stated.

Iridella slowly backed away as the woman with horns slowly made her way over and grabbed the Crow by the neck. It was at this moment she recognized Ivy and let the bird go. "_Ivy_~." The woman stated pleasantly surprised, opening her arms.

"_Maleficent_." Ivy stated, giving the woman a brief hug. "If you don't mind, the little birdie is with me, can you turn her back?"

Maleficent laughed and complied, snapping her fingers, and turning Gabriella back who stumbled away from the evil fairy. "What brings you back?" She asked as she, Ivy, and Jafar found a table and sat down. "Last I heard you were on a somewhat…_extended_ vacation."

Ivy laughed. "I've gained myself a protégé." She stated gesturing her arm to Iridella.

"Ah." Maleficent said giving Iridella the once over.

"You see she has this absolutely horrible plan to get rid of a princess to get to her man and take over her kingdom." Ivy informed. "But it's immature and has a few holes in it. That is expected seeing how she's so young and this is her first big evil scheme. So I brought her here in hopes that being around the greats that came before her will help with her growth."

Maleficent chuckled. "You flatter me." She stated.

Iridella stared at the villainess doubtful.

"Did I hear that there's a new budding psychopath in our midst?" A voice asked happily.

The group turned to see a very beautiful woman. You guys might know her as the Evil Queen.

"Yes she's planning her first evil scheme and I figured you guys can give her some pointers." Ivy said.

EQ squealed in joy. "Oh she's so _adorable_." She said pinching Iridella's cheek. "Tell us your plan child."

As EQ sat down, Iridella told them her plan detail to detail. The older women looked impressed but understood what Ivy meant when she said it had a lot of holes and was immature.

"Good but not great." EQ said, holding her chin in thought and shaking her head.

Iridella puffed her cheeks in annoyance. _"Like painting an apple with poison?"_ She retorted. "Cause that worked out so _dandy_ for you."

EQ smirked. "Watch yourself young lady." She replied pulling out a vial with shining purple liquid in it. "I am not afraid to use this on smart mouthed hussies like yourself."

"Ivy, what do a bunch of old hags have to offer?" Gabriella asked, turning to Ivy with her hands on her hips. "Everything they've done up to now has failed. _Poison Apple?_ _**Fail**_! _Spinning Wheel? __**Fail**_!_ Shape shifting with stolen magic? __**Fail**_! _Locking an unlimited supply of power in a tall tower?_ Fail_**!**_ So my question is why are we even bothering to do this?!"

In a shadowed corner of the tavern, an old woman with a black cape slammed her fist on the table and advanced towards the young queen. Gabriella, not taking the old woman seriously, rolled her eyes and moved to dodge. She was rewarded with a kick to the side, slap in the face, a bony hand gripping her throat slamming her on a nearby table, and a dagger inches from her right eye. Gabriella gasped as her throat started to burn and her chest started to go numb.

The old woman's hood fell back to reveal long crinkly grey hair and burning green eyes. "I don't _appreciate_ being belittled." The woman growled, tightening her grip on Gabriella's neck. "Maybe I should cut out your tongue and see how smart you are then."

"Or Maybe I should just turn you both into crows again." Maleficent stated, snatching Iridella's hair in her hands, and tugging it hard causing the ex princess to cry out in pain. "Throw you to the cook in the kitchen and make _everybody's_ night."

Iridella cried out once again as the strands on her head were pulled and a hot pain coming over her skull.

Ivy laughed. "_Now now_ ladies, let's not get violent." She stated. "You know they're right. But Iridella and Gabriella….riddle me this. While their evil plans did fail, each and every one of them were able to catch their pray at one point. They just ignored minor little details like men in love and people defending their friends."

"Shut up Ivy." Maleficent stated, letting Iridella go, causing the child to drop painfully on the floor, the poorly cared for floor board cutting tiny little slashes on her legs on the way down.

Gothel did the same. Gabriella crashed into another table, gasping for air.

Ivy smiled. "If they're such failures…for you two, who haven't even come _nearly_ as close to your goal…._what does that make you?_" She asked pointing an index finger at them.

Jafar stood up. "Amateurs, that's what." He stated before either of the girls could retort. Turning to the villains he said. "But they are right about us being washed up and not taken seriously. It is time for the era of the villains to take hold once again!"

"That sounds nice and flowery, but how do you suppose we do that huh?" The piano player, hook, retorted.

"Easy." Ivy stated, slithering over to the pirate, and leaning on his shoulder. "We got the brains and ruthlessness while they have the money and youth. Come on, imagine how it will feel when we take over kingdoms and lands. Getting revenge on those who cursed us! Raining terror all over the kingdoms!"

Everyone looked doubtful.

Ivy rolled her eyes and started to sing.

Jafar= **Bold**

Ivy= _Italics_

Iridella= Normal

All=_** Both Bold and Italics**_

Ivy slung and arm over Hook's shoulders.

_I remember a time_

_When crime was sublime_

_There was plenty of loot our lairs_

Ivy laughed, sat in his lap and grabbed his face. She grabbed a random mug and lifted in the air, causing the others in the room to shout a short cheer.

_We'd plunder and pillage_

_And ransack a village_

_With nary a worry or care_

Jafar raised his staff, and out came red lightning striking the far side of the tavern. On the walls, images of Cinderella, Aladdin, Rapunzel, Peter Pan, Snow White, and others leading happy lives.

**Then along came these teens**

**With their soft-hearted dreams**

**But they ratted us out in the end**

Jafar's staff shot at a group of villains, binding them together in a red glow, then sending them flying in different directions. Many tried to attack him but all ended on the floor groaning in pain.

**So rally the troops!**

**We were meant to re-group**

**And return to our roots once again!**

Ivy grabbed two of the attackers chins in each of her hands, then let them drop face first. She sashayed through the tavern, her dragonflies coming out of her sleeves in dozens, slowly taking what color the tavern did have.

_Are you in or out?_

_Gotta know without a doubt_

_I'm the one you need for a dirty deed_

_I'm the best, success is guaranteed_

Jafar appeared behind Clayton and pushed his head into his mug. Clayton came up sputtering and angry. He tried to grab for his gun, but it was vaporized by the evil sorcerer.

**Are you men or mice?**

**Take a slice of my advice!**

Iridella slammed her foot on the ground, causing thorny vines to erupt from the ground, striking at random people. When her point was made, Tremaine looked at her impressed, and Iridella crossed her arms.

You want a fearless leader, young, strong and stout?

Better vote for me

Are you in or out?

Tremaine frowned and turned to the Evil Queen. "We used to be smart, yes?" She asked.

"Horrendously heartless!" EQ answered smiling.

"In ravaging raids, we were rough." Hook mumbled.

"We knew what we had, To be blissfully bad, Then those kids brought this sensitive stuff!" Clayton roared.

"And we strayed from the path, Of our rigorous wrath, Now we're taking a bath in the dust!" Hades growled.

"But we'll reclaim our winnings, Our humble beginnings, In turmoil and torture, we trust!" Everyone sang.

Ivy was lifted onto a table and she strutted down it arms wide.

_Are you in or out?_

_Double-crossers or devout?_

Iridella made her way over to Clayton's table. Unknown to tem two unknowns came through the front door, surprised to see the spectacle in front of them. Iridella continued to sing.

Put your faith in me

Pretty soon you'll see

I'm the princess of generosity

Gabriella slammed a cup in front of Stromboli and glared The ,and was surprised that the little tyke was so fierce when she took a right hook to his jaw, and pointed to Ivy and Iridella. "Are you foe or friend? Here's the path I recommend." She said.

Ivy pushed Gabriella out of the way and grabbed Stromboli by his ascot.

_You want a ride to fame?_

_I've got the fastest route;_

_What's it gonna be?_

_Are you in or out?_

"We'll go robbing in all the right places." Ex- King Richard stated.

"From Tangu dunes to Wei-Ling." Prince Achmed sang along.

"Imagine the fear on their faces." Clayton stated, putting an arm around Achmed's shoulder.

"When we drop by for cookies and tea." Drizella sang with a wicked grin.

Ivy ran to the front door and spread the doors open wide.

_Come along, boys!_

_Follow me!_

_Are you in or out?_

_If you're with me, give a shout (Yay!)_

_I'll lead you all the way_

_Into the glory days_

_We'll begin a life of crime that pays_

Jafar joined Ivy by her side.

**Are you out or in?**

**Make your choice now, sink or swim!**

Iridella stood at the front of the group with Iridella. A cloaked figure hiding in the bushes, bursting with curiosity.

You can stick with me, or stay behind and pout

What's it gonna be?

Consider carefully

Everyone sang the next line.

_**Are you in~ or~ out~**_

Everyone cheered.

Ivy was conversing with Jafar and Maleficent when her shoulder was tapped. She turned around to see a tacky Englishman with a horrid rat tail coming from his head. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed who it was.

"Ratcliffe." Ivy spat.

The Anderian Royal Advisor got on one knee and grabbed Ivy's right hand making Jafar and the others arch an eyebrow in curiosity.

"And _this_ is?" Jafar asked.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "The advisor of my dear sister." She hissed. "What do you want, why are you here, and if I were you, I would answer me quickly."

"My Queen." Ratcliffe began, causing Ivy to scoff. "I never agreed with the council's decision when your sister was appointed over you. Clearly you were more suited. Your beauty exceeded-"

_"Get to the point Ratcliffe." _Ivy demanded.

"Yes, sorry." Ratcliffe apologized. "My point is..If you were also planning on taking back your rightful place on the throne, Me and my associate would be delighted to be of service."

"_**Really**_~?" Ivy said grinning like a cat.

While this was happening, Tremaine had pulled Iridella to the side. "Child, your plan is _diabolical_, but may I make a _suggestion_?" She asked.

Iridella nodded.

"Do you remember that vial the Evil Queen had?" She asked. After Iridella stated she remembered, Tremaine continued. "It was essence of NightShade. I'm aware you know what this is. I want to suggest you use it in your plan...but also include...Child...want to hear a story of how I almost fooled that foolish husband of Cinderella? I or my ungrateful daughter Anastasia, didn't succeed, but if you play this _right_...you might."

"I'm intrigued." Iridella stated, as Tremaine opened an arm and led her back in the Tavern.

Gabriella watched as her frenemy was led back into the tavern, and she was about to follow...until a robed girl with a wand stepped in her path.

"May I help you?" Gabby asked.

The girl showed Gabriella a grin that Gave her the chills.

"I was thinking, I could help you." The girl stated.

Gabriella hmmmed. "Please, do tell." She stated with a smile.

**Wei- Ling Palace**

**Courtyard**

The moonlight illuminated the grass, making it look a light green and the air was cold. Not freezing, but enough to make you shiver once in awhile. A lone figure on a bench side and leaned back.

It was a shock. Ya know, seeing Ruby kiss Salid. Well... seeing Salid kiss Ruby.

Now he wasn't an idiot, James got the message. This was their annual challenge: To see if James was man enough to admit his feelings to Ruby. But to be frank, that scared the crap out of him. Ruby was a really good friend, amazing even. Especially when she snapped him out of his gunk...well more of slapped him out. When he first met her she was smitten, but now he was so deep in the friend zone it was ridiculous. Over the years, he had fell into the role of just her best friend's brother. James had absolutely no way of how to get out and also he was scared of how she would react. He hadn't sent her a letter in a while.

This was mostly because of everything that happened over the past month with his and his sisters' illness, the war, Iridella's banishment, Actually slaying a dragon...which was so awesome! And Prince Phillip Complemented him, which was more than awesome!...wait...where was he...oh yea...Ruby.

James sighed again. He felt horrible. His sister was returned to her family and now their families were thinking of arranging Sofia and Hugo to Marry. And then Amber...Man, he thought that girl would grow up alone with her cats and stewards. But Amber, His haughty twin with a good heart, actually fell in love. And with a guy from the circus at that! The rest of the year was mostly looking bright. If it wasn't for his failing love life. That's funny, he was a prince...no, what was he saying. James knew Ruby for a while now, and it was obvious she didn't choose her friends over something as materialistic as status. He could have grown up a orphan with little money, or a thief with a rotten heart, and she would still treat him the same...or accordingly.

XXXX

The ball was still in full swing and everyone was having a good time. The delicious smells from the orderves filling the air. However, no one was aware of the struggle going on in the Princess' bedroom. Jun had walked in on Vivian and Lucinda and was informed of the good witch's quest for trying to impress Jin. The Princess of Wei-Ling was happy to help. At the moment Jun was taking an unforgiving comb to Lucinda's hair, as she braided it into a crown twist and adorned it with diamonds.

"Is this really necessary?" Lucinda asked as she winced as Jun added another hairpin.

"Yes." Vivian replied as she examined two dresses. Jun had disapproved of the one she chose before, so they narrowed it down to two gowns. One was a simple strapless green dress made of glittery material and a royal purple gown with five layers of skirts, and a lavender sash at the waist and puffy sleeves. But not so puffy it looked girly.

"Which one Lucinda?" Vivian asked. "And yes you have to pick, or you will be here longer than you need to be."

Lucinda sighed as Jun giggled and turned to look at the chosen dresses. She arched an eyebrow and flicked her wand instantly incinerating the purple dress into ashes.

Vivian let out a nervous laugh. "The green dress then." She said.

Lucinda gave Vivian a blank stare.

"Close your eyes." Jun directed.

Lucinda groaned. "Girls, I don't think that this will work." She complained. "You can put make up and a tutu on it, but a pig is still a pig."

Jun slammed the face paint on the vanity. "Lucinda, You are **NOT** a pig." She stated sternly.

"Oh yeah?" Lucinda asked. "Look at powder blue barbie. Compared to her I am. She's got a pedigree while I have a rap sheet."

Jun sighed. "Well good for you my brother doesn't judge a person on those things." She stated, putting her hands on Lucinda's shoulder.

Suddenly Vivian started to laugh.

Jun looked at the shy princess with an arched eyebrow as did Lucinda.

"Whats so funny?" The good witch asked, a bit peeved.

Vivian caught her breath. "You are one of the most outspoken people I know, yet when it comes to socializing and love you're completely hopeless like me; I am the polar opposite of you." She stated, and before Lucinda could get mad, she put a comforting hand on Lucinda's hand and continued. "Do you think that Princess is giving a second glance to these kind of thoughts? She only sees Jin for his outward appearance. If you ask me, when it comes to Originality being Genuine; You have a better Pedigree than her."

Jun smiled. "Agreed." She said, squeezing Lucinda's shoulders.

The good witch smiled. "Thanks girls." She said, as they pulled in for a group hug.

Jun laughed and held up the face paint. "Now, shall we continue?" She asked, waving the blush and eyeshadow.

Lucinda laughed while rolling her eyes. "Commence the torture." She said.

Jun nodded her head and went to work while Vivian looked for suitable accessories for the green dress.

Jun=** (JU)Bold**

Desmond= **(D)Bold**

Vivian= (_V_)_Italics_

Lucinda=** (L) Bold**

Amber=** (A)Bold**

James= **Bold**

Khalid= **(K)Bold**

Maya=** (M)Bold**

Ruby=_ (R)Italics_

Rupert=** (R)Bold**

Frederick= _(F)Italics_

Zandar= _Italics_

All_**= Both Bold and Italics**_

James sighed again.

James looked up at the sky. The stars looked beautiful. His twin was probably already out somewhere enjoying the view. He brought his eyes down to rest on the ballroom balcony. He spotted orange and watched as Ruby engaged in a excited conversation with Amber. It was probably about her kiss with Salid. They continued like that for a few minutes until Vivian joined their conversation and they went back inside with Amber leading the way.

The Enchancian Prince hung his head low in depression.

**For a long time now**

**I've been marching of to battle**

**In that thundering herd**

**I felt a lot like cattle**

**Like the pounding beat**

**My aching heart, isn't easy to ignore~**

Suddenly James heard a rustling behind him, and before he could turn around to see what it was, an arm was slung around his shoulder. He was met with the face of Zandar and with him Desmond, Frederick, Khalid, and Rupert.

_Hey, think of instead; A girl worth fighting for~_

**Say What?**

"He said." Frederick stated. "Think of a girl worth fighting for." He sang looking up at the stars. The scene changed to a few months ago when Frederick caught Jun practicing her fan fluttering.

_(F) I want her paler than the moon_

_With eyes that shine like stars_

The scene changed to two days ago when Khalid was teaching Vivian how to use a sword.

**(K) My girl will marvel at my strength**

**Adore my battle scars**

The scene changed to just yesterday when Jade invited Desmond to an outing with her village friends. He dressed as commoner as to not cause alarm or unrest. They played in mud puddles all day. Jade was covered in mud from head to toe, her hair sticking up in spikes.

**(D) I couldn't care what less she wear**

**Or what she looks like**

The scene changed to Home Ec class a month ago where Kari exceeded expectations and cooked a three course meal for everyone.

**(R)It all depends on what she cooks like**

The scene changed back to normal where Zandar and James chuckled while Frederick arched an eyebrow.

"_Really_?" Khalid asked.

"What?" Rubert asked raising his shoulders.

**XXXX**

Lucinda was a hard person to handle, so Vivian and Jun called in an expert. Amber came in and set her eyes on Lucinda. She shook her head not impressed, with neither the dress or Lucinda's appearance.

**(A)This is what you give me to work with?****  
**** Well, honey, I've seen worse**

Amber walked over to Lucinda and wiped her face off with her handkerchief.

**(A) We're going to turn this sow's ear****  
**** into a silk purse**

Amber ripped the dress off of Lucinda, said Witch screaming in surprise, and covering her chest with her hands. Amber ignored her complaints and called for the maids while grabbing Lucinda's arm and dragging her to the bathroom. The maids filled the tub with water and ice and Amber pushed Lucinda in earning a shriek. Lucinda came up for air shivering. Next thing she knew, the girls and the maid were washing her and primping her.

**(A)We'll have you washed and dried****  
**** Primped and polished****  
**** till you glow with pride**

Lucinda shouted her protest and jumped out of the tub shuddering from the cold. Amber laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

** (A)Trust my recipe for instant bride****  
**** You'll bring honor to us all ****  
**

Amber dragged Lucinda back to the bedroom and the maids and girls started to wrap her in fabric and sashes. When Amber started to poke at her eye with face paint, Lucinda let out a cry of surprise only for the eldest child of the royal family of Enchancia to shush her.

**(A)Wait and see****  
**** When we're through**

When Amber was done, Vivian turned Lucinda around to see her appearance.

"_Wow_~" Lucinda said in awe.

** (A)Boys will gladly go to war for you****  
****(J) With good fortune**

Amber went straight to the hair as Vivian and Jun worked on her dress. It was a traditional kimono like the one Jun was wearing but purple with Shining green embroidery and blue and orange jewels every which way and in her hair which stayed in a crown twist, but Amber made it so some of her hair fell down and it was very curly.

****** (A)And a great hairdo****  
**** You'll bring honor to us all ****  
**

AS Amber ordered Lucinda to stand up and give them a twirl, Jun gave her quick advice that Wei-Ling followed very strictly, while Vivian looked for matching shoes.

******(J)A girl can bring her family****  
**** great honor in one way****  
**** By striking a good match****  
**** And this could be the day**

Lucinda wrinkled her nose and raised an eye brow. "Seriously?" She asked, appalled.

"Hey, I didn't say Jin cared about customs." Jun stated smiling.

**XXXX**

Back in the courtyard, James had abandoned his silly friends who started arguing over Rupert's preference of women and how outdated he was being. Suddenly he was glomped and was met with the face of Khalid.

**(K)The Princesses back there**

**Thought you were quite the charmer~**

James rolled his eyes

**That's only because**

**They adore guys in armor**

"Why do you they are over Jin." James joked causing the boys to break up their argument and laugh. As a precaution, Jin was very paranoid and strolled the castle grounds in his armor for a week straight.

_**We can guess what you have missed the most**_

_**Since you have went off to war**_

_**What do we want?**_

_**A girl worth fighting for**_

James rolled his eyes and shrugged Khalid off of him. Khalid shook it off and continued to sing.

**(K)My girl will think I have no faults**

Rupert appeared by James' side.

**(R)That im a major find.**

"Not with your prehistoric thinking." Zandar commented, with a laugh.

Frederick smirked and arched an eyebrow. "Says the guy who is number one on the princess of Freizenburg's hit list." He teased.

"She's totally over-reacting!" Zandar exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh. James interrupted his to-be retort.

**What about a girl who's got a brain**

**Who always speak her mind?**

Everyone stopped talking and stared at him.

"Man, are you sure of that speaking part?" Khalid joked. "I mean you already see the situation your best buddy here is in."

Zandar narrowed his eyes causing Khalid to laugh.

"Plus, have you met your twin sister?" Rupert asked.

There was dead silence and everyone shuddered.

**XXXX**

Jun nodded her approval at Amber's handiwork. Lucinda looked like a true princess of Wei-Ling, without the white face paint. That was a deal breaker for Lucinda. She said she approved of her tan skin and would not paint it such a bland color. Just the thought of it made the princess laugh. Jun continued to give advice along with the girls.

** (J)Men want girls with good taste****  
**_(V) Calm_  
**(J) Obedient****  
****(A) Who work fast-paced****  
**** With good breeding**

Amber turned Lucinda around and started to tighten her waist sash. The good witch gasped at her now limited supply of air.

** (A)And a tiny waist****  
**** You'll bring honor to us all**

Jun continued to school Lucinda on their customs.

**(J)We all must serve our Emperor****  
**** Who guards us from the rough****  
**** A man by bearing arms****  
**** A girl by bearing sons**

Lucinda's face lit up a rosy red color, causing the girls to giggle.

"Not funny Princess Jun!" Lucinda exclaimed.

"Who said I was joking?" Jun stated with a giggle, causing Lucinda to turn redder.

Amber laughed, as she added more touches to the kimono, and adjusting the bow.

**(A)When we're through****  
**** You can't fail**

Jun grabbed Lucinda's hand and brought her to stand. Maid grabbed each of her nails and started to paint them a pretty purple color. One of then tilde her to lift her feet and two wooden sandals were strapped onto her feet. Lucinda tried to walk and tripped but was caught by Jun, who stood her back up, straightened up her legs, layed her hands folded in front, and used her index finger to lift up beer head by the chin.

**(J) Like a lotus blossom****  
**** Soft and pale**

Vivian looked at her friends handiwork and nodded her head approval.

_ (V)How could any fellow__  
__ Say "No Sale"__  
__ You'll bring honor to us all _

__  
"There - you're ready." Vivian stated happily.

"Not yet." Amber stated, handing Lucinda an Apple which she ate gratefully and a butterfly accessory to her hair. "An apple for serenity, A pendant for balance."

Jun turned Lucinda to her and put a green beaded necklace over on head and on her neck. She grabbed the good witch's hand and quickly taught her how to walk in the sandals with poise and confidence.

** (J)Beads of jade for beauty****  
**** You must proudly show it**

Vivian giggled and clipped a butterfly keychain to Lucinda's sash.

_ (V)Now add a keychain just for luck_

Amber looked at Lucinda.

** (A)And even you can't mess it up.******

They were now walking through the hallways to the ballroom and the good witch was feeling nervous. _"I can't do this."_ She stated turning around and walking back towards Jun's bedroom.

Amber groaned, and turned around to grab Lucinda's shoulders. "I did not go through all of that just for you to back out now." She snapped, pushing her towards the huge double doors.

As Lucinda started to resist...really it looked ridiculous...it got so silly to the point they started that lame slapping hands fight that people do when they are scared. Vivian giggled while Jun shook her head. Unknown to them, the double doors opened revealing Maya and a random prince. The prince stared at the scene before him with an arched eyebrow and Maya groaned, face palming herself.

The prince laughed. He looked Arabian. "Do you know them?" He asked with a smirk.

Maya was about to say _'No_.' When she was interrupted by someone yanking her arm.

"_Oh no." _Jun scolded with a giggle. "You are _**not**_ disowning us to look better in front of your new boy toy and are going to help break up this mess...because its seriously a silly mess." She stated laughing.

The prince burst out with boisterous laughter as Maya pried the two girls away from each other, she shrieked in shock. "_Lucinda_?!" She exclaimed.

Lucinda huffed. "Don't sound so surprised." She stated sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

"She wants to court with Jin." Jun explained.

Maya ah'd while Lucinda blushed. She was about protest but Amber stopped her.

"You want to impress him right?" Amber asked.

Lucinda sighed and nodded.

"Well get out there then!" Maya encouraged.

"_I can't!"_ Lucinda uncharacteristically whined.

Maya turned to look at the prince from before. "Asad, will you be a dear, and step to the side please?"

The prince laughed and did as asked.

The girls gave a knowing look to each other and then Lucinda.

Lucinda gulped and started to back away.

**(L)Ancestors****  
****Hear my plea**

Lucinda tried to run back the way she came, but Maya and Ruby grabbed her the shoulders….wait where did Ruby come from?!

**(L)Help them not to make a****  
****fool of me****  
****And to not uproot****  
****my family tree**

Lucinda sighed in defeat as they dragged her back.

**(L)Keep my dignity standing tall****  
**

The girls formed a V formation with Lucinda as the point. May a and Ruby holding her arms for insurance as the neared the grand entrance.

"Time for you to walk on your own and not run away." Jun stated as she lifted Lucinda's head up. "Remember: calm and confident."

******(L)Scarier than the undertaker****  
****They have become my matchmakers**

Each girl laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder, the entrance getting closer. Amber handed Lucinda a purple fan and instructed her to open it and hold it in front of her mouth. All girls straightened and looked like a V shaped fashion show.

**Destiny****  
****Guard our girl****  
****And our future****  
****as it fast unfurls****  
****Please look kindly on****  
****this cultured pearl****  
****Like a perfect porcelain doll****  
**

They stopped at the doors, waiting for the stewards to open it for them.

Amber lifted her head and fluttered her fan.

**(A)Please bring honor to us**

Vivian straightened out her skirt.

_(V)Please bring honor to us_

Ruby smiled as she and Jun copied Amber.

_**(RJ)Please bring honor to us**_

Maya linked arms with her princes and shook her ad, causing him laugh.

**(M)Please bring honor to us**

Lucinda too a deep breath as the doors opened.

**(L)Please bring honor to us all**

She gave a breath of relief when nobody paid them no attention at first. But after a few seconds someone noticed her and pointed, then next thing she knew she was the center of attention. She gulped and tried to hide behind Jun, but she gave her a encouraging nudge toward.

Amber nodded her head and started to walk down the grand staircase. Lucinda sighed softly as she and the other girls followed Amber's lead.

"_They're all staring_." Lucinda whispered from behind her fan.

"_That's the point_." Amber stated as she made the bottom stair.

At this point, the boys had come in before the girls . They were conversating with Jin when they entered.

"Am I hallucinating or is that Lucinda?" Khalid asked arching an eyebrow.

James chuckled._ "Oh my god, I think it is." _He stated.

"_Wait_, the _same_ **Lucinda** that not a few hours ago we heard _**screaming**_ on the top of her lungs that she would **not** wear a dress?" Zandar asked as he watched the other girls join Amber and Lucinda. He watched as Hildegard started praising Lucinda who was blushing and congratulated Amber on a Job well done.

James turned to continue his conversation with Jin, but the prince was gone.

**XXXX**

Sofia and Jade heard murmurs go through the crowd and she went to see what the fuss was all about. They were surprised at what they saw.

Jade started to laugh as she circled Lucinda. "_Oh, no way_. _**Lucinda**_?" she asked. "Let me guess…_Amber_?"

Lucinda groaned softly._ "Oh yeah_." She answered.

"Oh don't act like you _actually_ didn't want this." Amber stated as she and Hildegard joined Clio.

Sofia hugged her friend. "Well I think you look great!" She exclaimed. "But why? Before we got here you were insistent about not dressing up.

"She's trying to impress my brother." Jun stated.

Lucinda cupped her hands over the princess' mouth causing her friends to laugh. "Shh!" She exclaimed. "_What if someone hears you?!"_

"_Someone like me?_" A voice asked.

The girls turned to see Jin. It was taking all of the girls strength not to laugh.

"Uh.." Lucinda stated nervously, blushing madly, and suddenly showing extreme interest in her sandals.

Jin laugh, took Lucinda by the hand, and off to the dance floor they went.

"How _magical_." Sofia stated with a giggle, the girls joining in.

Suddenly Jade was swept up by Desmond. "Hello." He stated, causing her to laugh as he took the lead.

Vivian was about to comment, but was too swept away by Khalid. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Vivian stammered.

Sofia sighed happily as her friends danced around the floor laughing and stammering.

Suddenly she was tapped on the shoulder and turned around to see Hugo who nodded his head towards the exit. She nodded and followed him without a word into the rose maze. They walked for a while until Hugo stopped. Sofia laid a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"There is so much I want to say, but I am weak hearted." Hugo said walking around a corner. "So I won't use my words."

Curious, Sofia followed him and was surprised to see him mounting Electra. He held his hand out to her and she took it, riding side saddle since she was in a gown. Sofia wrapped her arms around Hugo's wrist, holding tightly. They took off in the night sky above the clouds. Sofia let out sounds of awe of the ebony blanket above her covered in glitter. The stars were wonderful. They flew in comfortable silence until Hugo landed. Sofia looked up to see that they were in their glade. Hugo helped Sofia down, and they walked hand in hand through the curtain of vines to their statue. Hugo turned to Sofia.

"Did you like the stars?" He asked.

Sofia nodded.

Hugo sighed nervously and went in his coat pocket pulling out a shining crystal orb. He placed it in Sofia's hands. "For you." He said.

Sofia looked at the orb in wonder then back at the prince.

"You're supposed to open it." Hugo instructed nervously.

Sofia made a noise of curiosity as she realized the orb was a container. She did as instructed and opened it. Her eyes widened as a bright white light appeared. After closer examination, the Enchancian princess found out that it was a star. She looked at Hugo who was patiently waiting to see her reaction. She closed the orb and hugged Hugo. "Its amazing! Thank you!" She exclaimed.

Hugo lifted her face up to meet his and leaned in.

Sofia was surprised and having a mini freak out but leaned into the kiss and deepened it. After a few seconds they pulled apart. Hugo took Sofia's hand and pulled her down to lay on the grass. They spent the rest of the night stargazing holding hands.

_**A/N: Man sorry that last part was so short. IMA set a date for my next chapter. March 24**__**th**__**. Or whenever my review get to three hundred. Hope y'all enjoyed that, for my life to continue, please read and review. Till next time, may the force be with you.**_

_**Also, story shout out time.**_

_**Name: Night Rider**_

_**Fandom: HTTYD**_

_**Author: Brownies and Griffins**_

_**×•×•×•×•×•×•×•**_

_**Name: Opposites Attract**_

_**Fandom: Boondocks**_

_**Author: .xox**_

_**×•×•×•×•×•×•×•**_

_**Name: The Prince and princess of Ice Dancing**_

_**Fandom: STF**_

_**Author: KCRose17**_

_**×•×•×•×•×•×•×•**_

_**Name: Do You Want To Sing Together Series**_

_**Fandom: STF**_

_**Author: Jolly Roger Brat**_

_**×•×•×•×•×•×•×•**_

_**Name: Mother of A Phantom**_

_**Fandom: Danny Phantom**_

_**Author: Storymaster1000**_

_**×•×•×•×•×•×•×•**_

_**Name: Phoenix**_

_**Fandom: Teen Titans**_

_**Author: TheColorfulRock**_

_**×•×•×•×•×•×•×•**_

_**Okay, y'all got some awesome unique ass usernames**_

_**Appfan-1: sorrrryyyy, here's ur update.**_

_**Walnut: we ain't. Quite there yet, lol here's the next chapter. Yes, counts as a review.**_

_**Dawn225: Thx, I get what your saying, I'll dial it down a bit.**_

_**Roxan1930: I'm swear I will not give up on this story. Lol love u too**_

_**YY: it appeared because no other Disney song, to me, could match Amy's insanity and went perfect with her killing Elliot.**_

_**Guests: here's ur update. Sorry for the delay.**_

_**IM GONNA KILL YOU: Plz don't. I have the payment we discussed. And no lol Sofia and Hugo will not kiss until the end ...**_

_**Kittyklawzrox890: thanks, here ya go.**_

_**RL: yea ill cut down. Yea, their young, bit life doesn't care lol here's ur new chappie XD**_

_**STR2D3PO: You go dude! Here's the next chappie.**_

_**Demigoddess8: thank u, I won't, and here's next chapter lol unicorns **_

_**Stflover: thank you, im honored, here's next chapter.**_

_**Castal547: thank you, and here's the next chappie.**_

_**Sofia and Hugo- Thx, and I aint givin up on it yet XD.**_

_** \- Thx, They will kiss, don't worry. ~laughs evilly~**_

_**Guest- Yes, as u just read, James feelings will be revealed.**_

_**Guest- Cool, Lord of the Rink is now my fav episode and THX! I enjoy writing this.**_

_**Shadow dog 18- Thx, I thought that would be funny and it was. Yay!~**_

_**Darkkillergirl- Thx, heres ur update.**_

_**Thanks- Thank you, heres the next chapter.**_

_**Wola- I don't understand what you were tryin to say, can u elaborate plz?**_

_**LoveStoryAddict- Thx, heres the next one.**_

_**Jordan- Heres ur update.**_

_**Chloe- Lolololololololol oh my google, don't worry, they will kiss.**_

_**Joyce-Tan- Plz read above and wait for the next chappie XD**_

_**Angelmvidales-Thx, heres ur update**_

_**Hadia-Thank You**_

_**Lee- Thanks! And I will! :) XD**_

_**KCRose17-No thank you, and for all of ur questions, plz read the above XD**_

_**Milo- Thanks.**_

_**Isabella Royals- There's a Sugo/Hafia moment in here don't worry, and thanks, hope u like this chappie too.**_

_**OliviaBensonLovesVU-Heres us update, thanks for reading.**_

_**KeanaC- Here's ur update XD**_


	14. Dont be pissed

**_A/N: Okay people, someone has finally figured out who Danny is! K this is not a chapter, and before you get pissed and exit, hear me out. I need to know this to continue. Alright: I want to know how you feel about all the characters, if you like or dislike them and how they can be approved. These are the main ones I need to know about:_**

_1\. Erin_

_2\. Salid_

_3\. Iridella _

_4\. Drake _

_5\. Madeline_

_6\. Sofia_

_7\. Danny_

_8\. Hugo_

_9\. Ivy_

_10\. Arisone_

_11\. Hildegard_

_12\. Kalid_ **_(I have realized I've been misspelling his name all this time….)_**

**_Okay guys, I really need you to answer this for me to continue the story. K, till next time!_**


End file.
